Mi Lado Maligno
by pauloser123546
Summary: El club de investigaciones ocultas visitara el territorio Gremory en el inframundo sin saber que estando ayi conocerán otra parte de la familia de Issei que ni el sabia que tenia, y por diversas situaciones el Sekiriyuutei se terminara alejando de este grupo pero no estará solo ya que Akeno se quedo con el ¿cuales serán las aventuras y líos en los que se meterá Issei? (IsseixAkeno)
1. Chapter 1 El Comienzo

Mi Lado Maligno

Capítulo 1 Una trágica sorpresa

Era una mañana pacifica en kuou, los rayos del sol comenzaban a entrar por la ventaba del cuarto de issei.

El castaño comenzaba a despertar, y lo primero que vio fue a Rías y Asia dormidas a su lado y a Akeno sobre su pecho y este solo podía quedar con la misma cara de tonto de siempre, pero lo que llamo su atención fue que se podía escuchar claramente como esas 3 murmuraban cosas bastante raras

Asia: "Issei-san por favor se mas gentil"

Esto iso que el castaño se sonrojara, después escucho como Akeno murmuraba algo con una voz muy erótica

Akeno:issei-kun eres un pervertido y eso me gusta"

Esto iso que el castaño empezara a babear, y para rematar escucho como Rías decía entre pequeños gemidos

Rías: "Issei ay no, ve más abajo"

Esto iso que el castaño empezara a tener una leve hemorragia nasal, su mente se estaba volviendo de color rosa y lo unico en lo que podía pensar era en averiguar que estaban soñando esas 3, estaba tan concentrado en saber qué es lo que estaban soñando que no se dio cuenta cuando estas se despertaron, de pronto solo sintió como sus manos eran manipuladas por Rías y Akeno y estas estaban dirigiendo sus manos hacia sus pechos y pudo ver como Asia le daba un corto pero tierno beso en la mejilla lo cual iso que este se sonrojara hasta tal punto en el cual un tomate palidecía ante él.

El castaño solo podría pensar "que buena forma de empezar el día"

Entonces solo pudo ver como Asia, Rías y Akeno se levantaban de la cama y se despedían de el

Issei: eto, a donde van

Rías: a preparar el desayuno

Issei: pero tan temprano

Akeno: issei-kun que horas crees que son

Issei volteo a ver su reloj y vio la hora, era cierto ya era bastante tarde

Issei: vaya parece que ya es bastante tarde pero que importa hoy es sábado

Asia: issei-san gracias por recibirnos

Issei: eto no importa pero no recuerdo haber dormido con ustedes

Akeno: arara issei- kun no lo recuerdas

Issei: no

Rías: anoche estabas muy cansado por el entrenamiento que tuviste con Azazel-sensei

Asia: y te quedaste dormido

Akeno: así que decidimos entrar a tu cama y hacerte compañía

Issei:(así que básicamente no las recibí, si no que se colaron a mi habitación) el castaño pensaba esto mientras desviaba la mirada

Rías: bueno aun así ya levántate flojo (rías decía esto con una sonrisa mientras se tapaba con la sabana de la cama de issei)

Issei: pero por que hoy es sábado no hay escuela

Rías: no lo recuerdas acordamos que hoy iríamos hacia el territorio gremory

Issei:(buscando en sus recuerdos) cierto lo había olvidado

Akeno: issei-kun parece que hoy andas un poco despistado ufufufufu

Asia: de toda forma issei-san deberías bajar a desayunar

Issei: si bajare en un instante solo me duchare y me cambiare

De esta manera las 3 lindas chicas salieron de la habitación, y acto seguido el castaño se dirigió así el baño para ducharse, de esta manera entro e iso lo que todo hombre hace cuando se está duchando (xd). Cuando de pronto escucho la puerta abrirse y no era otra persona que Akeno

Issei: Akeno-san que haces aquí (dijo este rojo de la vergüenza mientras se cubría sus partes íntimas)

Akeno: arara issei-kun no pensé que fueses tan inocente (dijo esta mientras acercaba su cuerpo desnudo al del castaño)

Y acto seguido comenzó a abrazar y acariciar al castaño lo cual iso que este se excitara hasta el punto en que correspondió el abrazo y las caricias de Akeno ambos estaban tan excitados que llegaron al punto en que los labios de ambos se estaban rozando entonces el castaño estaba listo para hacer su movimiento pero

Que está pasando aquí

La que dijo eso no era otra que rías

Al escuchar esto el castaño y la morena se separaron rápidamente

Issei: b..Bu...buchou

Rías: issei...Akeno explíquenme que está pasando aquí (dijo esta emanando un aura asesina)

Akeno: arara no es nada solo profundizaba mi relación con issei-kun

Al escuchar esto rías se acercó a issei emanando un aura que espantaría a cualquiera (en pocas palabras estallando de celos) y acto seguido el castaño cerro los ojos pues sabía que el destino que le esperaba era algo peor que la muerte pero lo único que sintió fue como rías se aferraba fuertemente a su pecho

Rías: Akeno cuando entenderás que él es mi lindo issei

Akeno: arara pero también es mi precioso issei-kun (dijo esta mientras se aferraba a el brazo derecho del castaño)

Después de que esa mini pelea que se originó en el baño por ver quien quería mas al castaño terminara, el castaño se dirigido a su cuarto para cambiarse y después de esto se dirigió hacia la sala para desayunar, cuando bajo vio como todos los miembros del club de ocultismo ya estaba desayunando (a excepción de Rías y Akeno ya que ellas todavía se encontraban cambiándose en sus cuartos) acto seguido el castaño se sentó y comenzó a comer.

Cuando ya todos estaban listos para partir al inframundo todos se colocaron dentro de un circulo mágico que había creado Akeno y acto seguido todos se tele transportaron al inframundo

Pero cuando llegaron lo que vieron los dejo en shock ya que la ciudad en la que aparecieron estaba ardiendo y todos los edificios se encontraban destrozados, y lo único que pudieron decir todos fue

Todos: QUE DIABLOS PASO AQUI (con una cara mortificada)

Es mi primer fic no sean rudos y si les gusto la historia ya saben reviews que no cuesta nada


	2. Chapter 2 UN FAMILIAR MALIGNO

Es mi primer fic no sean rudos y si les gusto la historia ya saben reviews que no cuesta nada

* * *

Mi Lado Maligno

Capítulo 2

UN FAMILIAR MALIGNO

(Dejándolo donde nos quedamos)

Después de llegar al inframundo, el club de investigación de lo oculto solo se podía quedar observando con la boca medio abierta y con una expresión de terror al ver como aquella ciudad había sido devastada, su sorpresa era tanta que no se dieron cuenta que en el suelo empezó a dibujarse un circulo mágico, dicho circulo empezó a brillar de tal manera que solo un ciego podría no verlo; al ver esto todos se alarmaron y se pusieron en pose de batalla pero no hicieron nada ya que conocía al dueño de dicha invocación

Rías: Oni-sama

Era cierto de ese círculo se podía ver un holograma y la figura de un hombre de cabello rojo, no se trataba de alguien más que de Sircherz-maou-sama

Kiba: Maou-sama que es lo que sucedió aquí

Rías: si Oni-sama que fue lo que paso por que es que la ciudad se encuentra tan devastada

Sircherz: la verdad es que no lo sé con certeza pero (este dijo eso ultimo poniendo un gesto pensativo)

Issei: que sucede maou-sama

Sircherz: no es nada (dijo este mientras desviaba un poco la mirada) solo les pediré un favor

Rías: de que se trata Oni-sama

Sircherz: quiero que se dividan por la ciudad y busquen sobrevivientes (puede que alguno de los demonios que logro sobrevivir nos pueda dar un poco de información) pensó este

Todos: Hi (dijeron todos ellos al unísono mientras se separaban en grupos de 2 integrantes)

Los grupos se dividieron de la siguiente manera

Issei estaba con Akeno

Rias estaba con Koneko

Kiba estaba con Asia

Rosseweisee estaba con Gasper

Xenovia estaba con Ravel

De esta manera todos los grupos se dirigían hacia distintos lugares de la ciudad buscando posibles sobrevivientes y se escuchó como maou-sama les deseaba suerte a todos

Pero algo era extraño todos los miembros del club escuchaban una voz que les decía vengan por aquí a excepción de Issei y Akeno

Con Rias

Rias: Koneko escuchas eso

Koneko: Si lo he estado escuchando desde que nos separamos de los demás

Rias: es extraño pero ciento que entre más nos adentramos en la ciudad más escucho esa voz

Koneko: si buchou yo siento lo mismo, pero que hacemos

Rias: deberíamos seguir esa voz, ya que tal vez nos lleve a encontrar algunos sobrevivientes no lo crees

Koneko: HI buchou (dijo esta mientras se adentraban mas a la ciudad en ruinas)

Mientras tanto con los demás miembros del club sucedía algo parecido ya que todos podían oír esa voz (claro a excepción de Akeno e Issei como ya había mencionado antes), y de esta manera todos accedieron a adentrarse más en la ciudad

El primer grupo en encontrar de donde provenía esa voz fue el de Rias y Koneko

Rias: quien eres y que quieres decía esta con su típico tono de voz y postura

Hombre desconocido: YO SOY UN VIEJO CONOCIDO DEL ACTUAL SEKIRYTUUTEY

Koneko: que de sempai

Hombre desconocido: Así es pequeña Nekomata

Koneko: cómo es que sabes que soy ¡muéstrate! (dijo esta al unísono mientras hacía salir sus oreja y cola de gato)

Hombre desconocido: ESTA BIEN SOLO POR ESTA OCASION LES MOSTRARE MI FORMA FISICA

Lo que las dos miraron las dejo en shock ya que de las sombras de un callejón se podía ver salir a un hombre joven de pelo castaño, ojos color negro, jeans azules, y camisa negra, el era prácticamente idéntico al castaño

Rias: i... Is...Issei

Cuando Rias dijo esto el resto de los miembros del club de ocultismo habían llegado junto a su ama (a excepción de Issei y Akeno ya que ellos 2 se encontraban deambulando por los alrededores de la ciudad)

Kiba: buchou quien es este tipo (dijo este al unísono mientras invocaba a Gram ya que el podía sentir el aura maligna que provenía del castaño)

Asia: si Rias nee-sama quien es esta persona (es idéntica a Issei-san pensó esta)

Y bien Rias-Sama de quien se trata por lo que veo es idéntico a Issei-sama (esta vez la que hablaba era Ravel)

Rias: la verdad que no lo sé (dijo esta un tanto confundida por la apariencia de aquel hombre)

Shon: mi nombre es Shon soy el hermano mayor de Issei

Todos: QUEEEEE?

MIENTRAS TANTO CON ISSEI Y AKENO

Akeno: arara issei-kun esto se está volviendo aburrido ufufufufu (dijo esta con su típica voz mientras se aferraba al brazo izquierdo del castaño)

Issei: si lo sé ya hemos buscado por toda la ciudad y no hemos visto a algún superviviente, lo que es más parece ser que tampoco ay cadáveres esto es extraño (dijo este mientras soltaba un profundo suspiro)

Akeno: lo mejor sería que buscáramos a Rias y a los otros no lo crees

Issei: si creo que es lo mejor

Justo cuando Akeno e Issei se marchaban de ese lugar pudieron escuchar claramente una voz que pedía ayuda y acto seguido no dudaron en actuar y comenzaron a buscar a esa voz que pedía ayuda

Unos minutos más tarde lograron encontrar a la persona que les había llamado antes se trataba de una pequeña joven que parecía tener la edad de Koneko y esta estaba atrapada dentro de los escombros de un edificio, así que Issei comenzó a quitarlos cuando por fin pudieron sacarla de ese lugar y ponerla a salvo la joven se desmallo

Issei: esto es malo (dijo este un tanto preocupado)

Akeno: no te preocupes issei-kun solo esta inconsciente

Issei:qué alivio pero aun así debemos encontra buchou los demás

Akeno: si demonos prisa

Y acto seguido Issei cargo a la pequeña en sus brazos (estilo princesa) y se dirigió junto con Akeno a buscar a sus compañeros

CON RIAS

Rias: cómo es eso de que eres el hermano mayor de Issei

Kiba: si explícate

Shon: la verdad es una historia muy peculiar que no me da la gana de contarles en este instante, yo eh venido a otra cosa

Rosseweisee: y a que has venido si se puede saber (dijo esta con una voz seria)

Shon: simple eh venido a entregarles esto

Acto seguido Shon paralizo a todos los miembros del club presentes dejándolos vulnerables

Xenovia: pero que haces maldito (dijo esta con un tono muy enojado)

Shon: ya les dije planeo darles algo

Asia: y que se supone que nos darás (dijo esta con un tono tímido)

Shon: vaya ya que eres la primera en preguntarlo serás la primera en recibirlo (dijo este mientras se acercaba a Asia)

Acto seguido Shon saco un elixir de su bolsillo y le vertió unas cuantas gotas en la frente a Asia, Al ver esto tanto Kiba como Xenovia y los demás a excepción de Gasper quien estaba petrificado por el miedo estaban forsajeando para soltarse y hacer pagar a ese maldito por lo que le iso a Asia (digo que hacerle pagar por lo que le iso a Asia ya que ese elixir estaba haciendo que Asia gritara y se retorciera del dolor)

Shon: no se desesperen en un momento será su turno, y acto seguido iso lo mismo con los otros miembros del club con esa extraña sustancia

Koneko: que es lo que nos isiste maldito (dijo la Nekomata estallando de furia y conteniendo el dolor que esta le. Causaba)

Shon: Nada especial solo

Rias: solo que

Shon: esta es una fórmula que yo invente la cual tiene un hechizo que en estos momentos se está esparciendo por su cuerpo (acto seguido el pelo castaño soltó a los miembros club de ocultismo y ellos estaban parados con dificultad ya que eso les causaba un dolor inimaginable)

Rias: a que te refieres con hechizo (dijo esta temblorosamente mientras caía de rodillas)

No solo ella si no todo su clan estaba en malas condiciones al igual que Ravel

Shon: parece que ya está haciendo efecto

Kiba: maldito que es lo que nos ara tu hechizo (dijo este a punto de perder la conciencia)

Shon: ese elixir que les proporcione hará que hagan lo que yo desee...Y LO QUE YO DESEO ES DESTRUIR A MI HERMANO (dijo este mientras se reía como un sádico)

Shon: bueno nos vemos luego dijo este mientras extendía sus alas (sus alas no eran de ángel, ángel caído o demonio, sus alas eran las de un dragón ) y se fue volando

Rias: Mal...Maldito (dijo este con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban mientras ella y su clan colapsaban en el suelo

Pasaron alrededor de 5 minutos para que Issei y Akeno llegaran hacia donde se encontraba su grupo y lo que esos dos vieron los dejo en shock ya que observaban como sus amigos estaban ahí tirados en el suelo totalmente inconscientes

Issei: BUCHOU

Akeno: RIAS

**CONTINUARA**

**bueno aqu esta el cap 2 espero les guste Y quiero reviews**


	3. Chapter 3 La Triste Realidad

Mi Lado Maligno

Capitulo 3

La Triste Realidad

Depues de que issei y akeno encontraran a rias y el resto de su sequito desmayado en las ruinas de la ciudad akeno creo un circulo magico y transporto a todos al castillo gremory

Cuando legaron al castillo los demonios que los esperaba eran sircherz-sama y su esposa y Maid Grafia-san

Sircherz:P..pe..pero que les paso

Issei:no lo sabemos, despues de que nos dividimos akeno-san y yo encontramos a esta niña entre los escombros de algunos edificios de la ciudad, la sacamos y despues nos dirigiamos a buscar a los demas pero cuando los encontramos ya todos estaban asi (dijo este señalando a Rias y a los demas )

Akeno: pero eso deberiamos platicarlo despues por ahora deberiamos atenderlos (dijo esta un tanto preocupada )

Sircherz: Grafia quiero que lleves a mi hermana y a todos su seguidores hacia sus respectivas habitaciones (cuando digo que a sus habitaciones me refiero a las que se les daban cuando se quedaban en el inframundo) y que despues reciban un tratamiento apropiado

Grafia:hi sircherz-sama pero que hacemos con ella (dijo esta señalando a la joven que issei tenia en sus brazos)

Sircherz:llevala tambien con los demas y traten sus heridas como es debido

Grafia:hi sircherz-sama

De esta manera Grafia llamo a algunos sirvientes del castillo que le ayudaron a llevar a cada uno a su habitacion y comenzaron acurarlos

Habia pasado ya un dia desde aquel incidente en la ciudad

Issei se encontraba dormido al lado de la cama de Rias cuando depronto la puerta de la habitacion se habrio despertando de una manera brusca por asi decirlo al cataño y quien entraba era la madre de Rias

Issei: Venelana-sama (dijo este haciendo una reverencia)

Venelana:: issei-kun pero que haces aqui (dijo esta un tanto sorprendida)

Issei: es que anoche me sentia culpable por no haber protegido a buchou y decidi quedarme aqui para velar su sueño (dijo este una tanto triste mientras comenzaba a agachar la cabeza)

Venelana: no te culpes issei-kun no fue tu culpa ademas nisiquiera sabias que esto sucederia

Issei: tal vez sea cierto pero no puedo dejar de sentirme culpable (dijo este un tanto triste)

Venelana: ya ya dejalo asi pero bueno deberias ir a cambiarte estas echo un desastre

Era cierto dado que issei sa habia quedado dormido al lado de la cama de Rias su ropa esta toda desarreglada y sus cabellos todeos desalvorotados

Issei: hi! (dijo este saliendo de la habitacion pero antes de irse issei hablo)

Issei por cierto que paso con la pequeña

cierto ella se encuentra en el jardin trasero

Issei: gracias venelana-sama (dijo este saliendo de la habitacion y haciendo una pequeña reberencia)

Venelana: vaya que ese chico se preocupa mucho por Rias (en verdad no nos equibocamos con el ) penso esta

Acto seguido issei se dirigio a su habitacion para cambiarse y despues se dirijio hacia el jardin trasero para poder ver como se encontraba la pequeña

Issei: eto... te encuentras bien

Desconocida:hi (dijo esta mirando placidamente al castaño)

Issei: es bueno escuchar eso pero lo mas importante cual es tu nombre

Shina: mi nombre es Kasami Shina (shina era un chica de la estatura de koneko, tenia el pelo rubio y corto como el de Xenovia y tenia unos pechos como los de asia, y llevaba puesto un vestido azul marino, en pocas palabras ella era una lolita con todo el peso de la palabra ) pero quien eres tu

Issei: mi nombre es Hyodo Issei soy una sirviente de la familia gremory y tambien la persona que te rescato ayer (dijo este un tanto avergonzado)

Shina: ya veo (esta solo se acerco al castaño y le dio un tierno habraso) y dijo Gracias

Issei: no es nada

Akeno:arara issei-kun quien es tu amiga ufufu(dijo esta mientras se acercaba al castaño y se aferraba a su brazo)

Shina: Mi nombre es Kasami Shina

Issei:ella es la chica que rescatamos ayer en la ciudad

Akeno:ah ya veo

Lord-gremory: bueno parece que ya as despertado (dijo este sorprendiendo a esos tres)

Sircherz: buena ya que te encuentras bien

Venelana:podrias decirnos que paso ayer en la ciudad (dijo esta completando la frase)

Shina:ciudad que ciudad (dijo esta un poco confundida pero de repente todos los recuerdos de aquel desastre llegaron a su mente)

La sorpresa fue tanta para shina que callo de rodillas temblando como si hubiera visto al mismo diablo (y no salgan con eso de como no lo tiene enfrente)

Ante esta reaccion todos los presentes se alarmaron, pero de pronto shina se paro y comenzo a hablar

Shina: el dia de ayer todo era pacifico yo me encontraba en mi casa viendo tv cuando de repente en medio de la ciudad se podia ver a un hombre con un guante izquierdo en su mano y lo que parecia ser un destello magico salir de el, este sujeto tenia alas de dragon y asiendo uso de ellas se elevo por el cielo y disparo el rayo de magia, de ahi en adelante solo recuerdo estar bajo los escombros y cuando ustedes me rescataron

Sircherz: ya veo asi que hayer esa ciudad fue atacada por un dragon

Shina: si pero lo mas extraño es que ese sujeto era identico a ti issei-san

¡Queeeeee! (dijeron los presentes)

Todos estaban sorprendidos por lo que dijo shina

Akeno:un hombre identico a issei-kun

Lord-gremory: y si estas en lo cierto en lo de las alas es probable que sus poderes sean similares a los tuyos issei-kun

Issei estaba mas que shokeado por la noticia pero todo mejoro para el ya que veia a Rias y el resto de su grupo ecercarse a ellos como normalmente

Acto seguido el castaño se dirigio hacia Rias e intento tocarle el hombro pero a cambio Rias le dio una bofetada dejando a sircherz,venelana,lord-gremory,akeno y shina desconcertados

Depues de esto kiba y xenovia sacaron a Gram y a Durandal respectivamente y se colocaron entre Rias e Issei y estos apuntaban sus armas hacia el castaño

Issei:por que hacen esto (dijo el castaño aun con la mirada desviada por la bofetada que Rias le habia dado)

Rias: es simple lo que sucede que es que ya nos artamos de ti

Asia:es verdad ya ninguno de nosotros te quiere en el grupo

Ante esto Sircherz, Venelana y Lord Gremory estaban apunto de estallar de rabia por la manera en que trataban al sekiryuutey y akeno ya estaba en su version de sacerdotisa del relampago lista para atacar a los del grupo

Issei:Asia como es eso de que no me quieren en el grupo pense que de entre todos tu siempre estarias a mi lado

Ante esto Asia empezo a reir como loca ya que no soportaba la idea de estar con issei ahora (digamos que se reia como lo hacia reinare cuando se burlaba del castaño )

Kiba: es tal como dice Asia nadie en este grupo te quiere

Akeno: eso es mentira yo deberdad quiero a issei

Ante esto todos los miembros del club que ahora odiaban a issei reian como sadicos

Koneko: cierto habia olvidado que Akeno era la unica que tenia sentimientos verdaderos hacia esa basura

Issei: que quieren decir con que solo ella me queria... Rias se supone que yo soy tu novio

Rias: eras mi novio eso solo era una farza en beneficio de nosotros ya que solo aprovechamos tu poder de sekiryuutey para nuestro propio beneficio

Rosseweisee: es que acaso tu pequeño y estupido cerebro no entiende eso

Gasper: para que quede claro "te utizamos sempai"

Si bien el castaño estaba tan desconcertado como triste y enojado las personas que el tenia atras estaban que herbian de rabia

Vaya vaya parece que se estan divirtiendo alla abajo quien hablaba no esra otro que Shon

Issei: que de quien es esa voz

Shon: es que ya no me recuerdas hermano

Issei: que como que hermano yo no tengo hermanos y mas importante que eres

Shon como ya dije soy tu hermano

Acto seguido shon lanzo un pequeño circulo magico hacia donde se encontraban akeno y los demas y cuando este llego creo instantaneamente un campo de fuerza que encerro a Sircherz, Venelana, lord-gremory y a shina dentro.

Akeno estaba lo suficientemente lejos de estos y por eso no fue afectada

De esta forma solo issei y akeno se encontraban en condiciones de pelear

Sircherz: maldicion fuimos descuidados

Venelana: diablos issei akeno tengan cuidado

Shon:ahora si dijo este con un tono de voz serio mientras se dirigia hacia rias y los demas

Shon: me extrañaron

Rias: mucho no vuelvas a dejarnos

Acto seguido Rias puso sus manos en el cuello de shon y lo beso , esa escena iso que a issei le hirbiera la sangre asi que este se dirigio hacia donde estaba Rias con la intencion de masacrar a Shon a golpes pero lo que lo detuvo fue una rafaga de fuego que le habia lanzado Ravel

Issei: Ravel tu tambien piensas traicionarme (dijo este con una voz carente de emociones y una mirada sin brillo)

Ravel:no lo pienso ya lo ise

Despuez de esto issei recibio un golpe en el estomago y otro en la cara por parte de koneko y rosseweisee acto seguido el castaño salio volando y se estrello contra uno de los arboles del jardin

Los que se encontraban dentro del campo de fuerza precticamente estaban que estallaban de rabia al ver como maltrataban a issei y su enojo era tanto que comenzaron a expulsar sus auras de una forma violenta pero no era suficiente para dañar dicho escudo

Acto seguido akeno se acerco a issei para poder ayudarlo pero este le grito ALEJATE porque no queria que la lastimaran despues de esto issei se paro y se dirigio hacia shon

Shon: vaya hermano parece que te has vuelto mas fuerte en el tiempo en que no te eh visto y prueba de eso es que has podido recistir esos ataques

Issei: te preguntare una vez mas que eres

Shon: yo soy como tu dijo este mientras hacia aparecer en su brazo izquierdo un guantelete como el del castaño pero este era de color negro con una jema roja

Sircherz:como es posible tu tambien posees el boosted gear

Shon: si , issei sabes como es que se un obtiene un sacred gear

Issei solo desvio la mirada ya que no tenia ni idea de lo que pasaba

Shon: bueno te lo voy a explicar las sacred gears son entregadas por ophis la diosa dragona del infinito dependiendo de la compatibilidad que una persona tenga con ella en nuestro caso tanto tu como yo fuimos compatibles con la boosted gear pero el problema era que solo habia una asi que uroboros dragon decidio darcela a quien la controlaria mejor en este caso eres tu pero puedo ver que aun no has despertado su verdadero poder, bueno mientras a ti te dieron la boosted gear original a mi se me fue entregada la version maligna de esta

Issei:Hasta ese punto entiendo pero no se de donde sacas que somos hermanos (dijo este con una voz carente de emociones)

Shon: cierto lo olvidaba tus recuerdos aun deben estar sellados, dime recuerdas algo de antes de los 7 años

Issei: no recuerdo nada dijo este ya muy enfadado por lo que shon habia echo

Shon: bien entonces removere el sello de tus recuerdos

Acto seguido Shon puso su mano sobre la frente del castaño y comenzo a liberar una gran cantidad de magia poco a poco los recuerdos de issei empezaron a aparecer el castaño podia ver el recuerdo de 2 niños corrriendo por el parque

Cuando shon termino de remover la proteccion en los recuerdos de issei los ojos del castaño habian pasado a un color totalmente gris y este no se movia

Acto seguido shon tomo a issei por el cuello de la camisa y lo arrojo hacia el cielo, cuando el castaño decendio se pudo ver como shon preparaba una rayo de magia y acto seguido se lo arrojo a issei, dado que issei no podia mover su cuerpo y parecia estar inconsiente el rayo impactaria en su cuerpo directamente pero antes de que el rayo impactara alguien se puso frente al castaño

Issei:Akeno grito este ya habiendo recobrado la consciencia pero aun asi seguia paralizado

Akeno:issei no te preocupes estare bien

El impacto fue tan poderoso que mando a volar a issei y a akeno hacia una montaña lejana donde los 2 quedaron inconscientes (se que diran que es repetitivo pero ni modo)

Shon: bueno mi trabajo aqui esta echo dijo este mientras exponia sus alas de dragon y salia volando pero alguien lo detuvo era Rias

Rias: por favor no te vallas

Shon: lo siento pero ya eh perdido mucho tiempo aqui , a por cierto el efecto del elixir que les proporcione desaparecera en unos 20 min pero mientras eso sucede todos ustedes perderan la consciencia, asi lo dijo este mientras remobia el escudo que tenia apricionados a Sircherz , Venelana, lord- gremory y a shina y despues se fue

Pasaron los 20 min y los del club comenzaron a despertar pero quedaron perplejos al ver el estado en el que se encontraba el jardin trasero

Sircherz , Venelana y lord- gremory : QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA le gritaron los 3 al unisono a Rias y su madre le dio una bofetada

* * *

**CONTINUARA**

**bueno aqu esta el cap 3 espero les guste Y quiero reviews**


	4. Capitulo 4 Una Extraña Declaracion

Mi Lado Maligno

Capitulo 4

Una Extraña Declaracion

Sircherz , Venelana y Lord-gremory: QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA dijeron estos al unisosno mientras venelana le daba una bofetada a rias

Rias: oka-sama por que me golpeas

Sircherz: y todavia tienes el descaro de preguntar

Lord-Gremory: No puedo creer la forma en que trataste al pobre de issei

Rias: pero que es lo que le ise para que me golpeen

Venelana: no solo tu todo tu grupo a excepcion de akeno traicionaron la lealtad de issei diciendole que el solo era un juguete y que solo lo habian utilizado para su propio beneficio e incluso lo atacaron

Rias: no puede ser (de momento todos los recuerdos de como rias habia tratado a issei llegaron a su mente)

Asia:no puede ser como es que le dije esas palabras tan crueles a issei-san (dijo esta apunto de llorar)

Koneko:sempai por favor perdoname por haber sido tan cruel contigo (esta lo decia tambien apunto de llorar lo cual no era muy comun en ella)

Kiba:issei-kun perdoname no entiendo como fui capas de empuñar mi espada en tu contra

Xenovia estaba igual que kiba

Mientras que Rosseweisee y Ravel seguian incredulas de lo que habian echo

Rias: oni-sama donde esta Issei necesitamos hablar con el

Kiba: si maou-sama donde esta issei kun necesito disculparme con el

Todos estaban a la espera de la respuesta de sircherz pero lo que el les dijo parecio un poco impactante

Sircherz:no se donde se encuentran ni Issei ni Akeno ya que ellos fueron arrojados hacia las montañas por el poder de ese tal Shon

En este momento ya eh enviado a un grupo de busqueda para que los traigan de regreso pero no se cuanto puedan tardar en encontrarlos

Rias:entiendo ahora solo nos queda esperar dijo esta con un tono de voz un tanto triste

Lord-Gremory: pero lo importante ahora es POR QUE USTEDES TRATARON TAN MAL A MI YERNO (dijo este un tanto enojado)

Asia:no lo sabemos solo recuerdo que hayer ese tal Shon nos vertio una posima en la frente y despues nos desmallamos

Xenovia:un minuto yo escuche antes de desmayarme que esa formula tenia un hechizo que nos obligaria a hacer lo que el quisiera

Rosseweisee:y el dijo que lo que queria era matar a su hermano en este caso issei

Venelana: ahh suspiro ya entiendo entonces no lo hicieron aproposito si no que fueron obligad s

Gasper: si dijo este mientras temblaba

Ravel: pero lo que no entiendo es el por que si ese tal Shon es hermano de issei-sama por que quiere verlo muerto

Sircherz: no lo se pero al parecer el tambien posee el boosted gear

Lord-Gremory: pero lo que esta ahora me a tenido preocupado fueron sus palabras "A PESAR DE TENER EL BOOSTED GEAR ORIGINAL NO HAS DESPERTADO SUS VERDADEROS PODERES" lo que significa que el tal vez ya los obtuvo

Rias:entonces quiere decir que el es mas poderoso que issei

Sircherz: es muy probable pero ya dejemos ese tema seria mejor que hagamos otra cosa mientras esperamos noticias

Hi dijeron todos los miembros del club y luego se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones

Con Issei y Akeno

El castaño comenzaba a recuperar la consciencia y lo primero que vio fue a Akeno mal herida al lado de el, el castaño se alarmo y se arrastro hacia la morena

Issei:Akeno-san...Akeno-san por favor despierta el castaño intentaba mover el cuerpo de la morena pero esta no reaccionaba

Asi pasaron unos minutos, el castaño hacia todo lo que podia para que akeno reaccionara pero al ver que era inutil el castaño rompio en llanto

Issei:por favor despierta...no me abandones...quedate a mi lado (desia este entre sollosos)

Las lagrimas del castaño caian sobre la cara de la morena y gracias a esto ella fue despertando poco a poco

Akeno: issei...kun (dijo esta con la voz un tanto debil)

Al escuhar esto el castaño volteo rapidamente y para su suerte Akeno aun se encontraba viva

Issei:no...no hables...o te lastimaras decia este intentando contener las lagrimas

Akeno: issei-kun...por favor... Quedate a mi lado...no me dejes sola

Issei:te lo prometo siempre estare alli para ti dijo este derramando unas cuantas lagrimas

Acto seguido el castaño se acerco al rostro de la morena y le dio un tierno beso que iso que esta se sonrojara

Akeno:issei...kun

Issei:quitale el kun de ahora en adelante llamame issei

Akeno:lo hare solo si de ahora en adelante me llamas solo Akeno

Issei: esta bien pero dime puedes usar tu magia curativa

Akeno: no puedo estoy sin energia por el impacto de aquel rayo de magia

Issei: ya veo y crees que funcione si te doy un poco de la mia

Akeno: si tal vez funcione

Issei: en ese caso... Issei se puso de pie a duras penas ya que el impacto tambien habia sido grave para el entonces invoco su sacred gear BOOSTED GEAR

Issei: Ddraig

Ddraig:que sucede socio

Issei:aumenta mi energia a un nivel de 3

Ddraig:ok

Ddraig: BOOST BOOST BOOST

Issei:transfer

Issei toco el hombro de Akeno sutilmente para no lastimarla mas de lo que ya estaba y le dio su poder

Issei:ahora akeno por favor nesecito que te cures no importa si usas todad esa energia en ti

Akeno: bien pero que hay de ti

Issei: no importa ya veremos eso despues ahora por favor apresurate que parece que nos estan buscando

Akeno: hi dijo esta mientras comenzaba a curarse

Issei: oye Ddraig

Ddraig: que sucede issei

Issei: que es lo que sabes sobre la boosted gear maligna y de mi hermano

Ddraig: eto...yo no se nada dijo este desapareciendo la sacred gear

Issei:oye espera no te vayas, maldicion bueno ya me las pagara despues dijo este

Mientras tanto el castaño dirigia su mirada hacia su senpai

Issei: como vas Akeno dijo este un poco intranquilo

Akeno: yo termine desde hace un rato cuando tu hablabas con el dragon

Issei: enserio y por que no me habisaste

Akeno: por que te veias muy lindo gitandole a tu mano jejejejejeje

Issei se sonrojo ante ese comentario

Issei: oye puedes invocar un circulo magico para teletransportarnos a casa dijo este un tanto nervioso ya que podia ver los pechos de la morena ya que su camisa de la academia estaba echa jirones

Akeno: debido a que no tengo suficiente poder solo podria invocar uno y tendria que estar en una superficie plana o de lo contrario no funcionaria

Issei: entiendo dijo este mientras se quitaba la playera que usualmente llevaba por debajo de la camisa de la academia kuou y se la dio a Akeno

Akeno: que haces issei dijo esta roja por ver al castaño quitarse la playera

Issei: toma Akeno pontela si preguntas para que es por que tu camisa esta echa jirones gracias a que me protegiste y esta empezando a hacer un poco de frio y no quiero que termines pescando un resfriado ademas de que alguien tan linda como tu no deberia ser vista de esa manera

Ante este comentario la morena se sorojo tanto que el color de su cara era similar al cabello de rias

Hi dijo esta quitandose la camisa en mal estado que tenia y poniendose la playera del castaño cubriendo sus voluptuosos pechos

Issei: ahora debemos bajar hacia la planicie para poder irnos a casa... vamos dijo este con una sonrisa

Hi contesto Akeno pero al dar unos cuantos pasos todo se volvio borroso y callo pero el castaño se dio cuenta a tiempo y la atrapo

Issei: parece que aunque te allas curado por completo tu cuerpo esta muy cansado (dijo este con una sonrisa un tanto preocupado)

Akeno:si no me imagine que ese ataque me dañaria tanto

Issei: bueno mi princesa como no estas en condiciones de caminar creo que tendre que llevarte en mis brazos

Acto seguido el castaño cargo a Akeno estilo princesa y comenzo a bajar la montaña

Issei bajaba la montaña con la morena en brazos pero por una extraña razon issei se veia muy cansado y no era para menos ya que el no habia sido atendido despues de recibir todos esos ataques de su hermano y el club pero el no le tomaba importancia ya que el debia de cuidar a Akeno aun cuando se encontraba al limite

Issei solo miraba los alrededores y mucho del paisaje le parecia conocido

Akeno: eto...issei perdon por forzarte a hacer esto dijo esta muy avergonzada

Issei: no te preocupes es mi deber protegerte aun acosta de mi propia vida

Si antes akeno estaba avergozada imaginense como estaria ahora

Issei:pero ahora que recuerdo este lugar se me hace muy familiar y fue cuando todo volvio a su mente

Esos 2 se encontraban en la montaña a la que tannin se habia llevado a entrenar al castaño para que pudiese alcanzar el Balance Breaker

Issei:esta es la montaña a la que vine a entrenar con ossan hace mucho tiempo eso me recuerda ay algo que quiero mostrarte

Akeno: que es issei

Issei: un lugar especial

Issei llevo a Akeno del otro lado de la montaña donde se encontraba un cascada que reflejaba la luz del atardecer (este lugar seria el sitio perfecto para declararse a alguien )

Issei: y que te parece dijo este un poco sonrojado

Akeno: es hermoso dijo esta pero por que me trajiste a este lugar

Issei: eso es por que

Akeno:por que issei dijo esta sonrojada

Issei:por que yo quiero estar contigo

Akeno:que dices dijo esta con su corazon a mil latidos por segundo

Issei: cada vez que estoy contigo me invade una sensacion estraña que recorre todo mi cuerpo desde hace mucho tiempo eh tenido esta sensacion y todo se iso mas claro para mi al ver como me protegiste del ataque de shon y es por eso que decidi que tu eres la mujer con quien quiero estar

Akeno:issei yo tambien quiero estar contigo y acto seguido la morena rodeo el cuello del castaño con sus brazos y le dio un tierno y apasionado beso que duro un minuto, los 2 se separaron por falta de aire y se veian a los ojos con una sonrisa

Issei: ya es algo tarde deberiamos irnos no te parece

Akeno:si dijo esta con un tono feliz mientras creaba un circulo magico para transportarce a su casa

Acto seguido issei tomo la mano de la morena y cuando estaban apunto de marcharse aparecio un sirviente de la familia gremory

Sirviente: disculpen Issei-sama akeno-sama se me ha pedido por parte del maou sircherz-sama que los lleve de regreso al castillo gremory

Akeno: lo siento pero ahora nos dirigimos a nuestra casa en la tierra dijo la morena con su tipica sonrisa

Issei:digale a sircherz-oni-sama que nostros regresamos a nuestro hogar

Así sin mas la pareja desapareció dentro del circulo mágico y el sirviente se dirijo hacia el castillo gremory

* * *

**CONTINUARA**

**bueno aqu esta el cap 4 espero les guste Y quiero reviews**


	5. Capitulo 5 Marca de Maldicion

Mi lado maligno

Capitulo 5

Marca de Maldicion

Despues de que el castaño y akeno desaparecieran dentro del circulo magico el sirviente se dirigio al castillo gremory

Castillo Gremory (Estancia)

Rias: oni-sama no has tenido noticias de issei o de akeno

Sircherz: no lamentablemente todavia no han regresado los sirvientes a los que envie

En ese momento entro a la estancia uno de los sirvientes que sircherz habia enviado

Sirviente:sircherz-sama eh regresado

Sircherz:y bien donde se encuentran issei y akeno

Sirviente: Ellos se teletransportaron por medio de un circulo magico hacia su hogar en la tierra

Sircherz: ya veo puedes continuar con tus labores

Sirviente:a la orden

Acto seguido el sirviente se retiro dejando a Rias y a Sircherz solos

Rias: asi que issei y akeno estan en nuestra casa

Sircherz:eso parece pero Rias que es lo que tienes en el cuello (dijo este un tanto preocupado por que veia una extraña marca emando una aura oscura en el cuello de Rias)

Rias: no lo se no me habia dado cuenta de ella

Sircherz:un minuto Grafia

Ante esto Grafia aparecio preguntando

Grafia: que necesita Sircherz-sama

Sircherz: quiero que traigas al resto del grupo de mi hermana aqui lo mas pronto posible

Grafia: hi sircherz-sama

Acto seguido grafia salio de la estancia y se dirigio a buscar a los miembros del club de ocultismo, cuando por fin pudo reunir a todos los llevo a donde se encontraba Rias

Sircherz: podrian mostrarme sus cuellos

Kiba: si pero por que razon maou-sama

Sircherz: solo aganlo

Acto seguido todos los miembros del club le mostraron su cuello a sircherz y al parecer todos tenian la misma marca que tenia rias en el cuello

Sircherz: como lo sospechaba

Ravel: todo esta bien maou-sama

Sircherz:no nada de esto esta bien

Koneko: a que se refiere maou-sama

Sircherz: al parecer todos ustedes tienen una marca de maldicion

Todos: que

Rias:a que te refieres oni-sama

Sircherz: esa marca de maldicion es producto de una magia oscura muy poderosa

Grafia: pero como es que todos ellos tienen una

Sircherz: no lo se pero sera mejor que esa marca sea removida de inmediato

Rias: pero que sucedera si no nos desasemos de ella

Sircherz: esa marca de maldicion responde a los deseos de la persano que la realizo

Grafia: pero quien pudo haber realizado algo como eso

Sircherz: no lo se pero como esa marca expresa claramente la figura de un dragon lo mas seguro es que alla sido el hermano de issei

Grafia: y como los deseos de ese tal shon son destruira issei esta marca ara que hustedes tambien lo ataquen

Rias: entonces oni-sama puedes quitarnos esta marca

Sircherz: no puedo

Kiba: pero por que no

Grafia: por que esa marca es de origen dragon y por consiguiente solo puede ser retirada por alguien de esa especie que sea igual o mas fuerte que la persona que la realizo

Sircherz: ademas de que shon al parcer tambien tiene los poderes de un dragon celestial por lo tanto los unicos que podrian romper esa marca serian

Grafia: El gan rojo, ophis,vali,issei y el mismo shon

Todos estaban perplejos por esa explicacion tan complicada que habian recibido

Rias:Entonces nuestras unicas esperanzas de quitarnos estas marcas son vali,issei y ophis

Sircherz: si ya que el gran rojo esta en la brecha dimensional y dudo que shon quiera retirarselas

Rias: ya veo por lo pronto nosotros nos retiraremos hacia la tierra para intentar disculparnos con issei

Kiba: si nos disculpa maou-sama nos retiramos

Sircherz: esta bien solo tengan cuidado con esa marca ya que tiende a ser inestable

Rias: si oni-sama hasta pronto

Acto seguido Rias invoco un circulo magico y todos los del club entraron en el y despues desaparecieron

Grafia: sircherz-sama que aremos con la pequeña shina

Sircherz: cierto me habia olvidado de ella traela aqui de inmediato

De esta forma grafia salio a buscar a shina

Recidencia Hyodo

Habian pasado unas horas desde que el castaño regreso a su casa y lo primero que iso fue llevar a Akeno a su cuarto para que esta pudiese descansar

Issei: ya te sientes mejor dijo este entrando a la habitacion de akeno con una vaso con agua en la mano

Akeno:Si muchas gracias decia esta mientras se tomaba el agua que el castaño le habia traido

Issei: es bueno escuchar eso ya que no me gustaria que te hubiese pasado algo malo

Akeno: si pero ahora quiero que me prometas algo

Issei:mmmmm que sera

Akeno: Quiero que me prometas que siempre estaras a mi lado sin importar lo que pase

Issei: Claro pero no necesitas que te aga esa promesa ya que yo nunca te abandonare

Akeno: que alivio

Issei: es como te habia dicho antes de ahora en adelante yo soy tuyo y tu eres mia y no permitire que nadie mas te tenga

Akeno: gracias es por eso que te amo tanto

Issei: yo tambien

Acto seguido el castaño se acerco a Akeno y le dio un tierno beso que duro un minuto despues de eso ambos se separaron por falta de aire pero el castaño se veia mas cansado de lo comun

Akeno:todavia te duele verdad

Issei:como supiste dijo este desbiando la mirada

Akeno: eso es por que te conosco muy bien ahora dejame ver

Acto seguido el castaño se quito la camisa y el pantalon quedando solo en boxers lo cual hizo que akeno se sonrojara mucho pero aun asi empezo a curar las heridas del castaño ya que este tenia muchas cortadas, golpes y moretones por todo el cuerpo

Despues de que akeno curara al castaño este se dirigio hacia la ducha para poder darse un baño pero lo que este no espaeraba era que akeno se metiera con el

Issei: Akeno que haces (dijo este un poco avergonzado)

Akeno: no es ovio tomare un baño con mi amado issei

Issei: que remedio (el castaño suspiro)

El castaño entro junto a la morena al baño y comenzaron a ducharse

Despues de lo que fue una largo baño ya que akeno a ratos jugaba con issei ambos salieron, se cambiaron y luego bajaron a la sala de estar el castaño se sento en el sofa a mirar la tv en lo que parecia estar pasando una pelicula de terror mientras akeno se sentaba a su lado

Akeno:que es lo que miras issei dijo esta sentandose en el regazo del castaño

Issei: parece ser un pelicula de terror al castaño parecia no molestarle que akeno se sentara alli

Akeno: a ya veo

Acto seguido la morena se paro de su haciento y se dirigio a apagar la luz y despues se fue a sentar al lado del castaño haci estubieron los 2 un buen rato pero la pelicula parecia asustar un poco a la morena ya que de vez en cuado dejaba escapar unos gritos que a cualqiera le parecerian tiernos y comenzaba a temblar

Issei: no te preocupes estoy aqui contigo no dejare que nada te pase

Akeno: si eso lo se pero es que esta pelicula es muy aterradora

Issei:(y eso que no as visto el final penso este)

Issei: no te preocupes ya casi termina

Akeno: esta bien tratare de soportarlo

Acto seguido los 2 siguieron mirando la pelicula hasta el final cuando esta termino akeno practicamente estaba temblando de miedo en pocas palabras estaba aterrada e issei tambien estaba un poco asustado

Issei: a pesar de que ya habia visto esta pelicula la perte final siempre me aterra dijo este

De pronto en el brazo izquierdo de el castaño aparecio la jema del boosted gear

Ddraig: issei ten cuidado puedo sentir como una fuerza maligna se acerca dijo este un tanto preocupado

Derepente la puerta de la casa se abrio y de ella salieron los miembros del club de investigaciones ocultas

Rias: issei aqui estas queria decirte que

Issei:callate grito este interrumpiendo a rias

Asia: pero issei-san ay algo que tenemos que deirte

Akeno:callate Asia dijo esta liverando pequeños rayos de su cuerpo

Rias y Asia estaban mas que shokeadas por la actitud de esos dos, en ese momento kiba se dirigio a hablar con issei, intento tocarle el hombro pero lo que recibio a cambio fue un fuerte golpe en el estomago por parte del castaño ante esto kiba escupio un poco de sangre

Rias: YUTO

Issei: si vuelven a intentar tocarme les juro que los mato (dijo este expulsando un aura oscura mientras hablaba con una vos un tanto siniestra)

Ante esta accion todos a excepcion de akeno se encontraban shokeados

Akeno: dejalo issei sera mejor que subamos dijo esta tomando de la mano al castaño pero antes de irse la gema del boosted gear volvio a aparecer

Ddraig: issei esa fuerza maligna proviene de las personas que estan delante de ti al parecer ellos tienen una marca de maldicion

Issei: perfecto ya tengo una razon mas para odiarlos

Issei se puso en pocision de pelea dispuesto a atacarlos pero fue detenido por la morena que le dijo

Akeno: dejaos issei no valen la pena

Entonces issei se calmo y hamb s subieron hacia el segundo piso

Rias: Yuto te encuentras bien

Kiba: si no es nada grave dijo este un tanto adolorido

Mientas tanto en el cuarto de issei se encontraban el castaño y la morena

Akeno: issei te encuentras bien

Issei: si por que no habria de estarlo dijo este mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a akeno

Akeno:eso es por que

Akeno no pudo terminar la frase ya que issei la silencio con un apasionado beso despues de un minuto ambos se separaron por falta de aire y el castaño le dijo

Issei: ya te dije que estoy bien tu eres toda mi felicidad

Ante este comentario akeno se sonrojo

Issei: bueno dejando eso de lado ya debriamos irnos a dormir ya que mañana temos que ir a la escuela

Akeno:si pero si no te molesta me gustaria dormir aqui contigo

Issei: claro por mi no hay problema

Fue entonces que la puerta de el cuarto de el castaño fue habierta bruscamente y quien entro no era otra que Rias

Rias: que acabas de decir issei dijo esta mientras emanaba un poder asecino

Akeno: como escuchaste ademas no tiene nada de malo ya que issei es mi novio dijo esta con un tono serio

Rias:p...pe...pero issei que hay de nosotros yo soy tu novia

Issei: eso es una gran mentira tu me tronaste o es que ya se te olvido dijo este con una voz sombria y ya que tu ni nadie en ese grupo me quiere decidi corresponder como se debe el amor que siento por Akeno

Acto seguido el castaño se acerco a akeno y le dio un apasionado y lujurioso beso que duro como 30 segundos ante esta accion rias estaba mas que shokeada

Issei: y ahora que ya lo sabes LARGATE dijo este con una voz mas sombria que antes

Ante esto Rias solo salio de la habitacion dejando caer unas lagrimas y depues de esto issei y akeno se quedaron dormidos

* * *

**CONTINUARA**

**bueno aqui esta el cap 5 espero les guste Y quiero reviews**


	6. Capítulo 6 Nuevos Estudiantes

Mi Lado Maligno

Capítulo 6

Nuevos Estudiantes Nuevos Problemas

Los rayos del sol comenzaban a entrar por la ventana del castaño quien dormia tranquilamente despues de haber tenido el peor fin de semana de su vida claro a excepcion de que ahora era el novio oficial de Akeno

La morena comenzaba a abrir los ojos lentamente y lo primero que vio fue a issei dormido a su lado

Akeno:araraufufufu como debería despertar a mi lindo issei (dijo esta con un tono de voz un tanto tierno ) a ya se

Y acto seguido la morena se acerco a la cara del castaño y comenzo a besarlo tiernamente, ante esta reaccion el castaño rodeo la cintura de akeno dado que esta se encontraba sobre el pero al parecer el seguia dormido

Akeno:arara issei es un dormilon dijo esta entre risas

Y acto seguido volvio a besar al castaño pero esta vez el desperto y lo primero que vio fue a Akeno besandolo, ante esto el solo se dejo llevar y comenzo a tocarle el pecho izquierdo

Akeno:arara parece que ya despertaste dijo esta mientras miraba la mano de issei en su pecho

Issei: eto...te molesta que te toque dijo este un poco sonrojado

Akeno:no para nada al contrario me encanta que me acaricies pero bueno deberiamos bajar a desayunar dijo esta besando la frente del castaño

Issei: si pero no quiero recibir nada de lo que ellos me den

Akeno:pues en ese caso yo misma te are el desayuno dijo esta levantandose para irse

Entonces el castaño se recosto de nuevo pero solo unos segundos mientras pensaba "QUE SUERTE LA MIA POR TENER A TAN LINDA CHICA COMO MI NOVIA" y despues se cambio la ropa por el uniforme de la academia Kuou

Con Akeno

La morena bajaba las escaleras hacia el primer piso y lo primero que vio fue a los miembros del club un tanto tristes ya que issei no les dirigia la palabra asi que solo los ignoro y se dirigio a la cocina en donde estaban Rias y Asia preparando el desayuno para los demas y al igual que con los otros akeno solo los ignoro y comenzo a preparar el desayuno para ella y para issei.

Fue entonces que rias hablo

Rias: Akeno explicame como es eso de que tu e issei son novios dijo esta un tanto enojada

Asia que todavia no se enteraba solo se quedo con cara de wtf y dijo

Asia: issei-san y Akeno-san son novios dijo un tanto sorprendida

Asia lo habia dicho con un tono de voz un poco alto y fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el resto del club lo escuchara y todos los que no los sabian dijeron

Todos: QUEEEEEEEEEE!

Akeno: Eso es algo que no les incumbe a y otra cosa si se vuelven a acercar a mi issei LOS MATO dijo esta con su cara sadica y con un tono de voz sombrio

Ante esta reaccion todos tragaron saliva en seco y estaban levemente espantados

Despues de terminar ella subio las escaleras y fue a avisarle al castaño

Akeno:issei el desayuno esta listo

Issei que ya se habia cambiado solo asintio con la cabeza y dijo

Issei: voy en seguida

Acto seguido el castaño bajo junto akeno y cuando llegaron lo primero que vio fue al club entero desayunando en la sala pero el no le tomo importancia y solo los ignoro y de esta manera se dirigio hacia la cocina y se dedico a desayunar en una pequeña mesa que se encontraba alli lo que la morena le habia preparado

Cuando terminaron de desayunar salieron de la casa y se dirigieron hacia la escuela

Issei: vaya eso estubo delicioso dijo este ccon una sonrisa en la cara

Akeno: que bueno que te alla gustado dijo esta con una sonrisa mientras tomaba la mano del castaño

Haci sin mas se dirigieron hacia la academia pero cuando llegaron issei no se espero lo que le pasaria cuando entraron las chicas de la acdemia kuou miraban a issei y a akeno quienes ivan tomados de las manos y estas se desilucionaban pero no era por que pensaran que el castaño habia chantageado a Akeno para que fuera su novia si no que mas bien ellas tenian celos lo cual le parecia de lo mas extraño al castaño

Asi de esta forma issei llego a su aula y se despidio de la morena con un corto beso en los labios y le dijo

Issei: te veo despues preciosa

Ante esto akeno se sonrojo y so lo le dijo adios mientras se dirigia a su aula

Issei habia entrado a su salon pero para el era un hambiente extraño ya que las chicas de su salon lo miraban con los ojos llenos de celos y los chicos con los ojos llenos de envidia

Issei: (que extraños estan todos hoy) penso esta cuando un grito le llamo la atencion

Matsuda y Mohama: issei maldito le gritaban estos 2 mientras le daban un puñetaso lo cual no daño al castaño pero si le molesto un poco

Issei: oigan por que me golpean dijo este sobandose la megilla

Matsuda: como que por que que es lo que le has echo a Akeno-senpai

Motohama: empiza a explicar maldito dijo este apunto de estallar de los celos

Issei: yo no le eh echo nada ella es mi novia dijo este con toda naturalidad

Ante esto Matsuda y Motohama estaban dispuestosa golpear a issei pero algo paso todas las chicas del salon se pararon enfrente de ellos y dijeron

Todas: Como se atreben a intentar golpear a issei-san

Matsuda y Motohama: eh dijeron estos un tanto desconcertados mientras recibian la palisa de su vida

Issei solo estaba con cara de wtf pero no le tomo importancia y se dirigio a su asiento

Issei se puso a pensar y no se dio cuenta cuando las chicas rodearon su asiento y estas le dijeron

Todas: issei-san se encuentra bien

Issei: si estoy bien (este solo se quedo con cara de ENSERIO)

Todas: Que bueno pensamos que esos 2 lo habian lastimado

Issei:no me encuentro bien gracias por preocuparse dijo este

En ese momento entraron Asia y Xenovia quienes estaban muy desconcertadas por ver a todas las chicas rodeando a issei pero solo se dirigieron hacia sus asientos por que sabian como las trataria si ellas le dirigian la palabra

En ese mismo momento llego el profesor y todos se dirigieron hacia sus asientos pero una de las chicas le dijo a issei "HABISANOS SI NECESITAS ALGO ISSEI-SAN)

Issei: lo are gracias

Entonces la clase comenzo y el profesor empezo a hablar

Profesor: hoy tenemos un nuevo estudiante

Todos estaban atentos a ver quien era el nuevo estudiante

Profesor:pasa por favor y presentate con los demas

Issei se quedo con la boca abierta por ver quien habia entrado con el uniforme de la academia kuou no era otro que Vali

Vali: mi nombre es Nogizaka Vali es un placer conocerlos

Ante esto a todas las chicas le empezaron a brillar los ojos ya que concideraban a vali alguien muy apuesto

Profesor: Bueno Vali-san sientate en el lugar que se encuentra detras del de hyodo-san

Vali: hi profesor dijo este mientras se dirigia a su lugar

Si issei estaba tan desconcertado por la forma de actuar de las chicas imaginense como se puso al saber que ahora tendria a vali de compañero

Issei:(por que me pasa todo esto bueno lo de vali se lo podre preguntar despues pero por que ahora las chicas me tratan de una manera tan amable)

Entonces dentro de su mente se escucho una voz muy familiar

Ddraig:que acaso ya olvidaste lo que te dije

Issei: Ddraig de que hablas

Ddraig: hace no mucho te dije que mis antiguos portadores habian estado rodeados de mujeres o no

En ese momento issei recordo la conversacion que tuvo con Ddraig hace mucho tiempo

Issei: entonces quieres decir que todas ellas estan siendo atraidas por tu poder

Ddraig: pues digamos que si y no

Issei: a que te refieres

Ddraig: es por que algunas si estan siendo atraidas por mi poder pero tu estas atrayendo a la mayoria

Issei: y como es eso posible

Ddraig: recuerda que cuando moriste fuiste revivido con carne del gran rojo y poder de ophis es por eso que tu las estas atrayendo ya que ahora como ya te habia dicho antes tu cuerpo es el de un dragon

Issei: eso lo explica todo

Despues de terminar la platica con Ddraig las clases siguieron normales hasta la hora del descanso para comer

Issei se encontraba sentado solo en una banca hasta que la morena aparecio y se sento en su regazo

Issei: Akeno que haces

Akeno: solo me siento a comer con mi lindo issei dijo esta levantandose del regazo de issei y sentandose al lado de este

En ese momento vali aparecio

Vali: puedo sentarme ?dijo este mientras se acercaba a la banca

Issei:claro

Akeno: yo no tengo problema

Entonces vali se sento y comenzo a comer

Issei: eto... Vali por que estas aqui

Vali:Algun problema dijo este mirando fijamente a issei

Issei: no solo queria saber

Vali: pues veras

Acto seguido vali comenzo a contarles la historia de como habia llegado a la academia al castaño y a la morena

Estos no pudieron evitar contener la risa y comenzaron a reir a carcajadas

Vali: no se rian dijo este un poco sonrojado

Issei:como no quieres que me ria si es algo para morirse

Akeno:haber recapitulemos dices que el viejo odin te dijo que deberias asistir a la escuela como cualquier adolescente normal y que si no lo hacias te daria 2 opciones

Issei: la primera era que te encerraria a diario con Kuroka cuando ella estubiera en su periodo de apareamiento

Akeno: y la segunda opcion era que te encerraria en una habitacion adiario con un gay que aparentemente anda urgido

Issei: y que por eso viniste a parar aqui

Vali:s..si

Ante esto akeno e issei volvieron a estallar en carcajadas mientras que vali solo podia estar rojo de la verguenza

En ese momento alguien se sento en el regazo del castaño

Kuroka: ola issei-chin cuanto tiempo dijo esta mientras comenzaba a acariciar al castaño

Ante esta reaccion akeno se paro rapidamente, quito a kuroka del regazo de issei y ella se sento alli y dijo

Akeno: alejate de mi issei

En ese momento llegaron Arturo,Bikou y Le Fay

Issei: pero que hacen ustedes aqui entiendo que vali este aqui por distintas razones pero por que ustedes

Issei no pudo terminar la frase por que Vali lo interrumpio

Vali:ellos estan aqui por que se vurlaron asi que les dije que ellos tambien vendrian pero todos se negaron asi que los amenaze

Issei: y con que los amenasaste si se puede saber

Vali: a Arturo y a Bikou los amenase con lo mismo que odin me amenazo a mi

Akeno:con lo de encerrarlos junto a kuroka cuando esta este en periodo de apareamiento

Vali: no los amenaze con meterlos a un cuarto obscuro con un Gay aparentemente urgido

Issei: ya veo y con que amenazaste a kuraoka y a le fay

Vali:eso fue mas sencillo les dije que si no venian me encargaria de que tu nunca les volvieras a dirigir la palabra

Kuroka: si maldito vali pero por otro lado por que dices que "ME ALEJE DE TU ISSEI" pense que el era novio de Rias

Issei:la verdad es una historia un poco larga tienen tiempo

Le fay: claro issei-sama

Asi fue como issei les comenzo a contar la historia de como Rias y los demas le dijeron que lo habian utilizado y de como el y Akeno se volvieron novios y tambien les menciono sobre su hermano y la boosted gear oscura

Arturo, Le Fay, Bikou, Kuroka y Vali tenian los ojos abiertos como platos, este ultimo no por que le importara lo que iso Rias si no que estaba intrigado por el echo de saber que issei tenia un hermano y que este tambien poseia el boosted gear

En ese momento Kuroka y Le Fay se acercaron al castaño y le dijeron

Kuroka y Le Fay: NOSOTRAS NUNCA TE ABANDONAREMOS

Issei: Gracias bueno cambiando de tema ustedes en que salones cayeron

Bikou: yo quede en la clase de kiba

Kuroka: yo quede con akeno y Rias

Arturo: yo tambien quede con Kuroka

Le Fay: y yo quede con Gasper,Koneko y Ravel

Vali:otra cosa issei ya te habia dicho que odin nos metio en esta escuela a la fuerza no

Issei: si pero por que lo dices

Vali:eso es por que de ahora en adelante nos quedaremos en tu casa

Issei y Akeno: es enserio

Vali: si al parecer odin hablo con sircherz sobre esto y nos dijo que nos quedariamos contigo

Kuroka: viviremos juntos issei-chin asi que si intentas hacer cosas pervertidas por favor se gentil dijo esta con una voz un tanto erotica

Issei solo se quedaba con cara de tonto mientras se imaginaba las cosas pervertidas que haria con kuroka

Issei: esta bien dijo este con una voz de tonto

Ante esto akeno se enojo y jalo la mejilla del castaño

Akeno:ISSEI SI HACES COSAS PEVERTIDAS CON ALGUIEN QUE NO SEA YO...TE ARREPENTIRAS dijo esta mientras mostraba su cara de sadica

Issei: tranquila sabes que yo te quiero a ti dijo este mientras le daba un tierno beso

Akeno:mas te vale dijo esta con un tono de voz tierno

Kuroka: hump kuroka iso un gesto y desvio la mirada "ya tendre mi oportunidad "

Al ver las expresiones de kuroka y akeno todos comenzaron a reir

Y de esta forma termino el descanso para comer, de ahi en adelante las clases transcurrieron normales

Cuando las clases terminaron Issei y Akeno se dirigian hacia la residencia hyodo junto con Vali,Kuroka,Arturo,Le Fay y Bikou pero Azazel los estaba esperando en la salida de la academia

Azazel: Issei-Akeno no piensan ir al club

Issei: no quiero hablar con ellos ademas de que si los llego a ver es probable que TERMINE MATANDOLOS

Akeno:yo tampoco quiero verlos ni hablarles dijo esta con un tono serio

Azazel: y ustedes tienen que ir a habisar sobre lo de su transferencia a esta escuela

Vali: yo no sabia eso pero si es necesario iremos

Azazel: y ustedes 2 vamos que aunque ahora ya no quieran estar con ellos aun son parte del grupo Gremory

Issei: pero sensei

Azazel:nada de peros ahora vamos

Akeno:pero

Azazel: pero nada vamos que se ase tarde

Y de esta forma azazel termino persoadiendo a la pareja para que fueran

Ya en el club Rias y los demas solo se encontraban sentados tomando el te con una expresion triste en sus rostros ya que ahora ni issei ni akeno les dirijian la palabra

Minutos despues la puerta del club de ocultismo fue abierta y quien entraba no era otro que el castaño

Al ver que issei entro al club todos se sorprendieron

Rias:issei

Kiba:Issei-kun

Asia:Issei-san

Koneko: issei-sempai

Xenovia: Issei

Ravel:issei-sama que gusto

Rosseweisee:Issei

Pero el castaño solo las ignoro y se recargo en la pared al lado de la puerta despues entraron Azazel,Vali,Kuroka,Bikou,Le Fay,Arthur y Akeno todos se dirigieron a distintos lugares del club Azazel: se dirigio al escritorio ,vali se paro en una de las esquinas del club, Akeno fue y abrazo al castaño (esto molesto mucho a las otras chicas sin excepcion) y todos los demas se sentaron en los sillones y asi otra secion del club de ocultismo inicio

Pasaron un buen rato hablando de la transferencia de el grupo de vali y los contratos que cada miembro del club habia realizado ese mes y cosas por el estilo pero el castaño y la morena solo los ignoraban

Y de esa forma concluyo la secion y todos se fueron a la residecia Hyodo a excepcion de Azazel

Cuando el castaño llego a la puerta de su casa sintio que alguien estaba adentro y cuando habrio la puerta vio a Shina sentada en un sofa mirando la television

Issei:Shina que haces aqui

Shina:Issei-oni-san dijo esta mientras se dirigia rapidamente al castaño para abrasarlo

Issei:...eto shina por que me llamas oni-san

Shina:eso es por que tu me salvaste

Issei:bueno si esa es la razon entonces seras mi linda hermanita

Akeno:araara shina-chan que es lo que haces aqui

Shina: pues veran

Acto seguido shina empezo a contarles por que ella estaba alli

Issei:entonces estas aqui debido a que tu casa en el inframundo fue destruida y Sircherz-sama te envio conmigo

Shina:si espero no molestar

Akeno:para nada eres bienvenida

Shina:gracias Akeno-nee-san

Akeno: no hay por que agradecer pero por que me llamas nee-san

Shina: eso es por que tu tambien ayudaste a issei-nii-san a rescatarme y ademas por que tengo entendido que tu eres su novia

Akeno: pues si es asi con gusto sere tu nee-chan

Issei:bueno ya es un poco tarde

Akeno:cierto issei te preparare la cena

Issei:gracias pero mientras tanto Vali necesito hablar contigo y albion

Vali: claro

Acto seguido el castaño y el platino subieron las escaleras y se metieron al cuarto de issei

Vali: de que querias hablar

Issei: de echo te queria preguntar si sabias algo sobre el lado maligno de nuestras sacred gears

Vali: no se nada pero podria preguntarle a Albion

Issei: haslo por favor mientras tanto yo le preguntare a Ddraig

Acto seguido los 2 invocaron sus sacred gears diciendo

Issei y Vali: Ddraig Albion respectivamente

Ddraig y Albion: nosotros no sabemos nada sobre la version maligna de sus sacred gears dijeron estos un tanto nerviosos

Vali:pero si todavia no les preguntamos nada

Issei:eso solo quiere decir que saben algo

Albion y Ddraig: no podemos decirlo

Issei: Ddraig sera mejor que me digas que es lo que sabes o ire con los reporteros del inframundo y les dire que "EL TEMIBLE DRAGON CELESTIAL Ddraig EN REALIDAD ES UNA CHICA QUE TOMO LA FORMA DE DRAGON"

Ddraig: no te atreverias dijo este un poco asustado

Issei:ponme a prueba dijo este con un tono de voz serio

Vali: lo para ti Albion

Albion: Maldicion rojo esto es culpa de tu portador

Ddraig: que remedio les diremos

Ante esto Issei y Vali solo chocaron las palmas y despues se quedaron atentos a lo que los 2 dragones les dirian

Ddraig: cuando nosotros fuimos creados por dios nuestros cuerpos originales eran tan poderosos como el de ophis o hasta mas

Albion: pero fue durante la guerra de las 3 facciones que nosotros empezamos a perder el control de nuestros poderes y fue en ese entonces que atacamos a los lideres de cada faccion

Ddraig: y entonces fuimos derrotados ya que el Lucifer original y dios unieron sus poderes y nosotros no eramos capases de controlar bien los nuestros y de esa forma fuimos sellados en las Sacred Gears que ahora poseen

Albion: despues de que dios murio el cargo de entregar las sacred gears a las personas que fueran compatibles con ellas era ophis

Issei: entiendo pero eso que tiene que ver con las versiones oscuras

Ddraig:Issei no interrumpas que ya casi llegamos a esa parte

Issei: lo siento continua

Ddraig:entonces cuando ophis nos iba a entregar a los siguientes portadores pero ella pudo darse cuenta que nuestro poder estaba fuera de control y que de seguir asi terminariamos siendo un riesgo para todos

Albion: asi que dividio los poderes de nuestros cuerpos y las sacred gears en dos partes los poderes de la luz y los poderes de la obscuridad los sacred gears que ustedes poseen son la parte de nuestro poder de la luz

Ddraig: Issei y tu hermano parece poseer la boosted gear con los poderes de la oscuridad

Albion: pero lo mas extraño es que al parecer lo hermanos de ambos tienen las sacred gears oscuras

Vali: a que te refieres Albion

Albion: a que tu tambien tienes un hermano gemelo

Ddraig: deben cuidarse ustedes 2 ya que sus hermanos los estan buscando para matarlos y despues quedarse con sus sacred gears con poderes de la luz

Si Issei estaba mas que shokeado con esa explicacion imaginenese como estaria Vali al descubrir que el tambien tenia un hermano

Pero para su suerte llego Akeno para habisarle a Issei que su cena estaba lista y de esta forma rompieron el hielo por asi decirlo

Entonces los dos bajaron a cenar

Akeno:Issei que te ocurre te noto algo distante

Issei: no es nada dijo este terminado de desayunar

Akeno: si tu lo dices acto seguido el castaño y la morena se dirigieron al cuarto de issei, cerraron la puerta y se dedicaron a dormir

Y todas las personas que se encontraban en la recidencia Hyodo hicieron lo mismo y se fueron a sus habitaciones y se dedicaron a dormir

* * *

**BUENO EH AQUI EL SUIGUIENTE CAP ESPERO LES GUSTE A ESTE ES MAS LARGO QUE LOS DEMAS**

**DE AHORA EN ADELANTE TRATARE DE HACER LOS DEMAS CAPITULO IGUAL O MAS LARGOS QUE ESTE**

**BUENO HASTA PRONTO Y REVIEWS POR FA**


	7. Chapter 7 El Ataque a Kuou

Mi Lado Maligno

Capitulo 7

El Ataque a Kuou

En un lugar muy obscuro

Issei... Issei

Issei: quien eres

Por favor tu me conoces bien

Issei: de que hablas... Muestrate

Es que ya me olviaste hermano frente a issei aparecio un hombre identico a el

Issei: SHON dijo este un tanto sorprendido

Shon: vaya hasta que por fin

Issei: QUE ES LO QUE QUIERES

Shon:Nada en especial solo quiero Tu Poder

Issei: para que lo quieres si por lo que se tu poder es mayor al mio

Shon: supongo que ya sabes lo de los lados opuestos de las sacred gears

Issei: eso que tiene que ver

Shon: Es simple cuando los dos lados opuestos de nuestras sacred gears se unan el poder que obtendre sera mayor al de uroboros dragon y cuando lo obtenga matare a ophis y absorbere su poder, cuando ya alla obtenido el poder completo de un dragon celestial y el poder de la diosa dragona del infinito mi poder sera superior al del Gran Rojo y entonces lo desafiare por el control de esta dimension

Issei: estas enfermo

Shon: se podria decir

Acto seguido shon se abalanzo hacia issei y le clavo una espada en el estomago

El cataño escupio mucha sangre

Shon: nos vemos despues hermanito

Issei: espera...no te vayas...ay mas cosas que necesito saber...esperaaaaaa

Residencia Hyodo Habitacion de Issei

Akeno se desperto devido a que issei habia gritado

Akeno: issei tranquilo no pasa nada es solo una pesadilla

Issei: que...donde estoy dijo este incredulo de lo que habia pasado

Akeno: tranquilo estamos en tu habitacion

Issei: maldicion Shon

Akeno: que sucede con el

Issei: no puedo decirtelo ahora necesito hablar con vali

Acto seguido issei se levanto de su cama y se dirigia hacia la puerta pero algo lo detuvo

Vali: Issei estas despierto dijo este mientas tocaba la puerta

Issei: si pasa

Acto seguido vali entro a la habitacion y se podia ver que tenia una cara preocupada en el rostro

Issei: asi que tu tambien que fue lo que te dijo

Vali: me dijo que queria mi poder para poder desafiar a Ophis y al Gran Rojo y luego apoderarse de esta dimension

Issei: Entonces a ti tambien

Akeno: Oigan que sucede

Acto seguido Vali e Issei le contaron a Akeno sobre lo que les habia ocurrido en sus sueños y esta solo solo se quedo con los ojos abiertos como platos

Akeno: entonces dicen que sus hermanos pueden entrar en sus sueños

Vali: eso parece

Issei: bueno ay que dejar ese tema para otro momento ahora deberiamos alistarnos para ir a la academia que se esta haciendo tarde

Acto seguido el castaño, la morena y el platino se cambiaron de ropa, se dirgieron a desyunar y luego salieron de la casa hacia la escuela junto con todos los damas ( pero Issei y Akeno ivan separados del grupo ) y cuando llegaron a la academia sucedio lo mismo que el dia anterior ya que las chicas aun los miraban llenas de celos

Cuando issei llego a su aula se despidio de Akeno de la misma forma en que lo habia echo la vez anterior y luego entro a su aula

Chica 1: issei-san despues de clases

Chica 2: te gustaria venir con nosotras al karaoke

Mientras tanto en la puerta varias chicas le hacian la misma pregunta a Vali pero ambos respondieron

Issei y Vali: no gracias sera en otra ocacion dijeron estos mientras se dirigian a sus hacientos

Aunque esas chicas estaban un poco desilucionadas lo que dijeron esos dos les llamo la atencion "Sera en otra ocacion" lo cual significaba que la siguiente vez aceptarian lo cual iso que se emocionaran mucho

Desde ese pequeño incidente todo el dia transcurrio normal hasta una hora entes de la salida

Issei se asomaba por la ventana deseando que las clases terminaran pero pudo notar 2 figuras en el cielo con alas de dragon issei pudo reconocer a uno no era otro que shon pero no parecia conocer al segundo pero pudo ver que se parecia mucho a Vali y estos estaban cargando una gran cantidad de energia demoniaca acto seguido ambos dispararon su poder contra la escuela e Issei y Vali gritaron

Issei y Vali: todos al suelo

Muchos no entendian por que esos 2 les decian eso pero despues de ver lo que se acercaba por la ventana todos se agacharon y la energia impacto contra la escuela causando varios daños colaterales y una gran cantidad de polvo se exparcio.

Cuando la gran cantidad de polvo se disipo todos los del grupo pudieron ver un gran escudo delante de ellos que habian creado el castaño y el platino

Ante esto todos se sorprendieron

Asia: issei-san vali-san

Xenovia: issei vali

Todos: Gracias dijeron estos un poco incredulos de lo que habian echo esos 2

Acto seguido Vali e Issei salieron volando por la ventana hacieno uso de sus alas de dragon y se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraban los dos sujetos que habian atacado la escuela

Cuando issei volteo para ver las condiciones en las que se encontraba la escuela se sorprendio al ver que en las otras aulas tambien habian campos de fuerza protegiendo a los estudiantes

Rias, Akeno, Kuroka, Arthur y Sona se habian encargado de proteger a los estudiantes de tercer año

Saji, Bikou, Kiba y otros miembros del consejo estudiantil se habian encargado de proteger a los estudiantes de segundo año restantes

Koneko, Ravel, Gasper y Le Fay se habian encargado de proteger a los alumnos de primer año

Y Azazel y Rosseweisee le estaban haciendo frente a los 2 dragones

Issei y Vali se colocaron delante de esos 2 y se pusieron en pose de pelea

Issei: que es lo que quieren

Shon: vaya issei como as estado

Issei:lo dire una vez mas A QUE AS VENIDO

Shon: oye yo solo venia a visitarte y mira como me pagas dijo este con un tono vurlista

Vali: y tu quien eres dijo este señalando a la persona que se encontraba al lado de Shon

Desconocido: vaya parce ser que tu tambien dijo este suspirando

Vali: a que te refieres

Ryitu: Mi nombre es Ryiuto Lucifer soy tu hermano y tambien el poseedor de la Divine Dividing oscura

Vali: Eso explica por que tu precensia me parecia familiar

Ryiuto: Aunque parecce ser que tus recuerdos tambien estan sellados bueno are algo bueno por ti y removere el sello

Acto segudo Ryiuto puso su mano en la frente de Vali y comenzo a liberar una gran cantidad de magia y aunque vali intentaba soltarse Ryiuto no lo dejaba e issei no podia intervenir ya que Shon no lo dejaba

Cuando Ryiuto termino de quitar la proteccion en los recuerdos de Vali, a este le sucedio lo mismo que a issei cuando Shon removio sus recuerdos y dado que Vali estaba inconscientente cayo pero Issei pudo atraparlo a tiempo y lo llevo a donde se encontraba Akeno

Issei: akeno te encargo que cuides de vali en lo que se recupera

Akeno: si issei pero que es lo que aras

Issei: voy a tener que enfrentarme a ambos

Rias: issei no por favor no vayas si peleas con esos 2 te mataran dijo esta derramando lagrimas

Issei solo la ignoro y extendio sus alas pero alguien lo detuvo era akeno quien se aferraba a su espalda abrazandolo

Akeno: por favor no vayas...tu solo no podras con ellos dijo esta tambien derramando lagrimas

Ante esto issei se volteo, tomo a akeno por la cintura y le dio un tierno beso que duro alrededor de 30 segundos y le dijo

Issei:: si es que no salgo con vida de esto quiero que sepas que SIEMPRE TE AMARE

Acto seguido issei volo hacia Shon y Ryiuto y comenzo a cargar un dragon shot

Ryiuto: espera issei nosotros no nos enfrentaremos a ti

Shon: en eso tiene razon que te parece si mejor te enfrentas a tus amigos

Issei: que dices

Shon: lo que escuchaste

Acto seguido Shon empezo a emanar una gran cantidad de energia oscura y en su brazo derecho comenzo a aparecer la figura del sello maldito que los del club tenian en el cuello

Shon: ya casi esta listo solo falta una cosa dijo este mientras se mordia el dedo pulgar de la mano izquierda y este empezaba a sangrar

Acto seguido Shon coloco un poco de su sangre sobre el dibujo del sello maldito

Despues de esto los miembros del club de ocultismo que tenian el sello maldito comenzaron a perder el conocimiento y se desmallaron pero unos segundos despues se levantaton y comenzaron a emanar un aura oscura mientras en su cuerpo les aparcian muchas manchas negras (como a Sasuke en el anime Naruto) y estos atacaron a issei

Rias le habia lanzado uma gran cantidad de poder de la destruccion

Pero issei lo desvio con una mano

Despues Kiba y Xenovia lo atacaron por la espalda con sus espadas mientras que Koneko legaba por arriba dispuesta a golpearlo en la cabeza

Pero este los esquivo y les dio una patada en la espalda a cada uno mandandolos al suelo

Despues Ravel le lanzo una considerable cantidad de fuego, Asia que no era muy buena en combate le envio un gran cantidad de dagas de hielo usando magia y Rossweisee le habia arrojado una gran cantidad de magia nordica destructiva

Pero el castaño creo un mini dragon shot que fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que las tres perdieran el conocimiento

Haci la unica que quedaba era Rias quien le estaba arrojando grandes rafagas de poder de la destruccion

Pero el castaño solo las esquivaba, las desviaba o las abosrvia con la Divine Dividing que habia robado de vali en su primer combate mientras se acercaba a Rias

Rias estaba muy exausta y ya no le quedaban energias asi que el castaño solo se le acerco y le dijo

Issei: te dije que si me volvias a atacar te mataria

Acto seguido issei golpeo el estomago de Rias y esta cayo inconsciente y despues issei comenzo a tomar altura y cargaba una dragon shot lo suficientemente fuerte como para matar a alguien y entonces el castaño le arrojo su poder a los miembros del club que se encontraban inconscientes pero antes de que este impactara con ellos se pudo escuchar el sonido de la Sacred Gear de Vali

Divide...Divide

Issei: pero que haces vali

Vali: se que ellos te isieron sufrir mucho pero ten encuenta que ahora estan siendo poseidos por la marca de maldicion de tu hermano

Issei: bien solo por hoy no los matare

Pero sin darse cuenta Shon y Ryiuto los atacaron y estos como estaban desprevenidos recibieron todo el daño del ataque

Ambos cayeron en el suelo formando 2 grandes crateres y se podia ver que estaban bastante lastimados

Issei: Maldicion dijo este mientras escupia un poco de sangre

Ryiuto: tranquilo issei nosotros solo vinimos aqui a probar sus habilidades

Shon: asi que por ahora nos iremos a y otra cosa hermanito la razon por la que esos chicos te traicionaron fue por el mismo echo de que yo los controlaba con el sello maldito no lo hicieron por que quisieran si no que yo los obligue

Ante esto issei se enojo y le grito a shon mientras le salian unas cuantas lagrimas

Issei: Y POR QUE DEMONIOS ISISTE ESO dijo este emanando energia oscura descontroladamente

Shon: eso lo ise para provar tus limites y por que me dio la gana

Acto seguido shon y ryiuto se metieron dentro de un circulo magico que habia creado Shon

Ryiuto: cuidate hermano que nuestra pelea esta cerca

Shon: nos vemos despues hermanito

Acto seguido esos dos desaparecieron

Despues de un rato llegaron Akeno, el equipo de vali, el consejo estudiantil y azazel

Akeno: Issei dijo esta mientras se dirijia al crater donde se encontraba el castaño y luego lo abrazo mientras derramaba unas cuantas lagimas

Issei: no me abrazes tan fuerte me lastimas

Akeno: pense que te perderia

Issei: no te preocupes estoy bien solo un poco adolorido dijo este mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la morena

Enonces issei quien ya habia salido del crater con ayuda de Akeno grito

Issei: oye vali que tal te encuentras

Vali: digamos que un poco peor que tu dijo este mientras salia del crater en el que el se encontraba con ayuda de Bikou

Azazel: oye issei no crees que te pasaste un poco

Issei: a que te refieres sensei

Azazel: mira como dejaste a los del club dijo este señalando a los miembros del club de ocultismo que estaban siendo curados por los miembros del consejo esfudiantil y Le Fay

Issei:yo...no sabia que ellos estaban siendo controlados y por eso ataque sin contenerme

Azazel: bueno eso ya no importa ahora pero que piensas hacer

Issei:sobre que

Azazel: como que sobre que te acabas de enterar de que ellos no te traicionaron por que quisieron

Issei: no lo se necesito escucharlo de ellos antes de tomar una decision mi respuesta dependera de lo que me digan

Azazel: ya veo

Akeno: bueno deberiamos ir a casa para que pueda curar tus heridas

Issei; si pero que aran con ellos dijo este señalando a los miembros del club que aun se encontraban inconcsientes

Sona: no te preocupes Hyodo-kun ya terminamos de curarlos ahora solo los transportaremos a tu casa para quedescansen

Issei: ya veo gracias Kaichou

Acto seguido la morena y el castaño se transportaron con un circulo magico junto con los otros miembros del club de investigaciones ocultas hacia la recidencia hyodo alli issei llevo a cada uno de ellos a sus habitaciones y cuendo termino se dirigio a la sulla pero cuando abrio la puerta lo que vio lo dejo impactado ya que alli se encontraba Akeno con un traje bastante erotico (el traje que uso en una de las ovas del anime de la primera temporada cuando le da un masaje a el director de una compañia) por asi decirlo

Issei: que aces vestida asi dijo este todo sonrojado tapandose los ojos

Akeno:nada en especial ahora acercate para que pueda curar tu heridas dijo esta con un tono de vos muy sensual

Entonces issei se acerco y la morena comenzo a curar al castaño

Cuando por fin termino la oji violeta dijo

Akeno:bueno ya cure tus heridas pero ahora siento que meresco una recompensa no lo crees dijo esta con voz erotica mientras acariciaba el pecho del castaño

Issei: si...tienes razon dijo este con cara de tonto

Entonces issei se acosto en la cama y puso a Akeno encima de el y acto seguido comenzo a besar apasionadamente mientras acarciaba sus grandes pechos con una mano y sus finas piernas con la otra

Ante esto la morena emitio un gemido que exitaria a cualquiera

Akeno: kyaaaaaaa issei sigue asi

Issei: parese que te esta gustando decia este mientras metia su mano por debajo de su ropa interior y penetraba su intimidad con sus dedos mientras se dedicaba a besarla lujuriosamemte

Entonces issei recosto a akeno sobre su cama y comenzo a masajear el pecho derecho de la morena mientras chupaba el izquierdo

Ante esto Akeno emitio otro gemido

Issei: me gusta ese sonido que tal si acemos que se repita

Y acto seguido el castaño se dirigio hacia la parte intima de la morena, retiro su prenda interior y comenzo a chupar su intimidad

Akeno ya no podia manejar tanto placer ya se encontraba bastante excitada y su cuerpo no respondia como ella queria y entonces sucedio...akeno se corrio dentro de la boca del castaño mientras dejaba escapar otro tierno gemido

Ante esto issei comenzo a chupar los jugos que salian de la morena y cuando termino subio a la altura en la que se encontraba esta y la volvio a besar pero esta vez ya no la acariciaba

Issei: te gusto tu recompenza

Akeno: mucho espero que lo agas mas seguido

Issei: dalo por echo pero puedo ver que ya estas cansada sera mejor que lo dejemos asi para otro dia

Akeno: si tienes razon dijo esta mientras abrazaba a issei y usaba uno de sus brazos como almoada

Issei: de verdad eres tan tierna cuando estas dormida dijo este mientras miraba a la morena

Akeno al parecer ya se habia dormido parece ser que el castaño se habia pasado un poco con ella asi que solo dijo

Issei: descansa mi pequeña mientras le daba un beso en la frente y se acostaba y se quedaba dormido el tambien

A la mañana siguiente

Akeno comenzaba a despertar pero algo se le iso extraño ya que no veia al castaño por ninguna parte de la habitacion

Ante esto Akeno se preocupo y salio de la cama y se fue a buscar a issei

La morena lo busco por toda la casa pero no lo encontraba y se vio obligada a preguntarle a todos si no lo habian visto pero todos le dijeron que no asi ella se preocupo aun mas y lo unico que iso fue sentarse en el sofa de la sala esperando a que el castaño apareciera

Pasaron 20 min y al parecer todos estaban preocupados por issei y fue en ese momento que la puerta de la casa se abrio y quien entro era la persona por la que todos estaban preocupados

Akeno: Issei dijo esta mientras expulsaba un aura que mostraba una clara intension de matar

Issei: que sucede dijo este tomando a la morena por la cintura

Akeno: dime donde te habias metido estaba preocupada

Issei: a lo siento por haberte preocupado

Akeno: ahora si dime adonde te habias metido

Issei: hoy me desperte muy temprano y no tenia nada que acer asi que solo sali a dar la vuelta pero en mi camino me tope con alguien

Akeno: con quien?

Issei:buena ya puedes pasar

Acto seguido entro a la casa una pequeña jovencita de apariencia loli que llevaba ropas goticas y akeno la reconocio enseguida

Akeno: ophis que haces aqui

Ophis: es una larga historia

Flash Back

Issei se encontraba caminando por la calle cuando frente a el se abrio una grieta dimensional y de ella salio alguien que el conocia perfectamente

Issei: Ophis que sorpresa encontrarte a estas horas

Ophis: a ola issei como as estado

Issei: se podria decir que bien pero que aces aqui pense que estabas en la brecha dimensional con El Gran Rojo

Ophis: asi era pero bine por que me entere de que tu y vali ya conocieron a sus hermanos y me preocupe un poco pero no esperaba encontrate aqui y mucho menos a estas horas

Issei: lo que pasa es que me desperte temprano y senti la necesidad de estar solo

Ophis: y por que

Issei: pues veras

Acto seguido issei comenzo a contarle lo que Rias y sus amigos le habian echo y tambien como se habia vuelto novio de akeno y lo que sucedio en la escuela cuando Shon y Ryiuto la atacaron

Issei: y eso fue lo que paso y por eso nesecitaba estar a solas por que no se que hacer con respecto a lo que me dijo Shon

Ophis: ya veo pero si que eres idiota

Issei: que pero por que

Ophis: pues si ya sabes la verdad ve y has las pases con ellos que parece ser que te hace falta su compañia

Issei: si pero

Ophis: pero nada tienes que aceptar que ellos no lo hicieron por que quisieron

Issei: tienes razon

Ophis: pero bueno tambien eh venido a otra cosa

Issei: y que es

Ophis: pues ahora que sabes lo de tu hemano pense que enseñarte una tecnica seria bueno

Acto seguido ophis le empezo a decir de que trataba la tecnica y la forma en que deberia realizarla

Issei: asi que es una tecnca de clonacion eh

Ophis : si basicamete tambien queria enseñarte a teletransportarte pero eso puede hacerlo Ddraig

Issei: bueno entoces se lo pedire oye Ddrag

Ddraig: que sucede issei

Issei: Ophis dijo que me enseñarias a teletransportarme

Ddraig: bueno si ese es el caso piensa en algun lugar al que quieres ir y luego solo chasquea los dedos

Isse: eso es todo

Ddraig: si es algo muy simple ahora si me disculpas quiero regresar a dormir

Issei: si no hay problema descansa

Ophis: bueno issei vamos a tu casa que esa marca de maldcion que mencionaste me tiene un poco preocupada

Issei:si intentare usar la teletransportacion que me enseño Ddraig

Ophis: bien entonces yo are lo mismo

Acto seguido los 2 desaparecieron de la calle donde se encontraban y aparecieron frente a la puerta de la residencia Hyodo

Fin del Flash Back

Issei: y asi es como llege aqui

Akeno: ya veo

Ophis: donde estan Rias y los demas necesito liberar esa marca de maldicion lo mas pronto posible

Akeno: estan arriba

Ophis: issei vamos necesitare tu ayuda y la de vali tambien

Issei: si vamos Akeno dijo este mientras sujetaba a Akeno de la cinyura y todos se dirigieron al cuarto de issei

Cuando ya todos se encontraban reunidos en la habitacion del castaño ophis iso que los que tenian el sello se sentaran bajo el dibujo de un dragon enorme que ella habia trazado y comenzo a hablar con una voz un poco extraña mientras decia muy raras palabras en un lenguaje antiguo, cuando termino de resitar ese cantico dijo

Ophis: vali issei ahora

Y acto seguido el castaño y el platino comenzaron a escribir kanjis con su sangre rodeando las marcas malditas de los del club

Issei habia sellado la marca de Rias, Koneko, Asia y Kiba

Mientras que vali habia sellado la marca de Xenovia, Rosseweisee y Gasper

Y cuando estos terminaron el dibujo del dragon que estaba en el piso comenzo a iluminarse y se podia ver como los kanji que el castaño y platino habian escrito comenzaban a iluminarse haciendo que las marcas de todos desaparacieran y cuando esto termino todos se desmallaron

Ophis: listo esta echo

Akeno: bueno ahora ay que llevar a todos a sus habitaciones

Acto seguido los miembros del equipo de vali y vali junto con ophis y akeno llevaron a todos a sus respectivas habiraciones e issei llevaba a Rias a la suya pero a medio camino Rias desperto y lo que vio fue a Issei cargandola estilo princesa llevandola a su habitacion

Rias: I...Is...Issei dijo esta un poco debil

Pero issei solo la ignoro y siguio caminando hasta llegar a su habitacion en donde coloco a Rias en la cama y la tapo con las sabanas y luego se disponia a salir pero la peli roja lo detuvo

Rias: espera...no te vayas

Pero el castaño de igual forma se marcho de ese lugar

Asi el dia habia transcurrido normal hasta la tarde nadie habia ido a la escuela debido a que habia suspension de clases y el siguiente dia era fereado

Issei, akeno, ophis y vali se enconftraban en el sofa mirando la tele junto a kuroka y Bikou, arthur y le fay se encontraban preparando la cena mientras que los miembros del club de ocultismo aun se encontraban en cama por lo de la liberacion del sello

Ophis: ya que mañana es fereado y no hay clases que les parece si vamos a la playa

Issei: suena bien

Vali: claro por que no

Bikou: pues no tengo nada que hacer asi que vamos

Akeno: arara issei mañana jugare contigo

Issei: eto... Esta bien dijo este un poco sonrojado

Kuroka se habia parado de su asiento y despues se sento en el regazo del castaño y dijo con una voz un tanto erotica

Kuroka: mañana te corrompere issei-chin Nyan

Issei solo se quedo con cara de tonto mientras pensaba en lo que haria con kuroka

Issei: esta bien dijo este mientras valvuseaba

Kuroka sintio el isntinto asesino de akeno y rapidamente se quito del regazo de issei y ss sento donde estaba inicialmente

Mientras que al castaño lo invadia una sensacion extraña que era como una corriente electrica que recorria todo su cuerpo y en ese instante akeno llego por atras rodeando el cuello del castaño con sus brazos mientras decia con su cara y voz de sadica

Akeno: ISSEI YA TE LO ADVERTI SI HACES COSAS PERVERTIDAS CON ALGUIEN QUE NO SEA YO TE ARREPENTIRAS

Ante esto el castaño se paro rapidamente del sofa y se dirigio hacia su novia

Issei tomo a akeno por la cintura y la miro a los ojos diciendo

Issei: que es que no confias en mi

Akeno:(aun con su cara y voz de sadica) no de echo no debido a que ya te conozco pero ya te lo adverti

Issei: esta bien no are nada indevido con alguien aparte de ti

Arthur: oigan la cena de los del club esta lista podrian llevarselas

Hi dijeron todos mientras subian con la cena de los del club

Rias se encntraba acostada en su cama mientras pensaba en el castaño cuando este aparecio

Issei: tu cena dijo este mientras le entrgaba su comida a Rias y luego este se retiraba pero se detuvo en la puerta

Issei: mañana todos iremos a la playa asi que alistate dijo este mientras salia de la habitaciom

Y de ahi en adelante todos cenaron y luego se fueron a dormir

* * *

**BUENO EH AQUI EL SUIGUIENTE CAP ESPERO LES GUSTE perdon si me tarde pero es que ultimamente tengo muchas ideas y no se como ordenarlas **


	8. Chapter 8 El Ataque de Ryiuto

Mi Lado Maligno

Capitulo 8

El Ataque de Ryiuto

La mañana era pacifica en la residencia Hyodo el junto con Vali, Arthur, Bikou y Kiba se encontraban desayunando

Y las chicas se encontraban en sus habitaciones cambiandose

Issei: se estan tardando mucho

Vali: que querias son mujeres

Kiba: pero aun asi se estan tardando

Bikou: nunca entendere si las mujeres en realidad son un bello misterio o si simplemente son una bola de viejas arguenderas

Ante el comentario de Bikou todos los presentes comenzaron a reir a carcajadas cuando de pronto

Que es lo que acabas de decir mono apestoso la que lo decia no era otra que Rias

Bikou:eto... Yo no dije nada

Akeno: si sigues haciendo ese tipo de bromitas entonces ella dijo esto mientras en su mano creaba muchos relampagos

Issei: Akeno tranquilisate si te enojas podrias destruir toda la casa

Ante este comentario Akeno dejo de emanar rayos y se tranquiliso

Bikou: Gracias issei

Issei: bueno si ya estamos todos entonces marchemonos

Acto seguido todos los que se encontraban en la residecia Hyodo se parararon dentro de un circulo magico que habia creado Rias

Rias: esperen Gasper no vendras

Gasper se encontraba dentro de una caja en una esquina de la sala y dijo con voz temblorosa

Gasper: no quiero ir me da miedo la playa

Issei: y tu shina

Shina: a mi no me gusta estar cerca del mar

Issei: que remedio bueno entonces cuida la casa eata bien

Shina: si

En ese momento todos desaparecieron dentro del circulo magico y aparecieron en la playa

La playa era grande y espaciosa y detras de ella se podia ver un pequeño bosque con una piedra enorme en el centro

Ya en la playa Los hombres llevaban el tipico traje de bañoasculino un short y nada mas

Mientras que las chicas tenian puesta ropa normal que empezaron a quitarse cuando llegaron a la playa dejando ver sus trajes de baño

Rias tenia el mismo traje que uso en el capitulo de la piscina

Akeno: tenia puesto un traje de baño negro un tanto revelador (cosa que puso muy rojo al castaño)

Xenovia llevaba un traje de baño igual al de Rias pero de color azul

Kuroka llevaba un traje igual al de akeno solo que de color blanco

Asia llevaba el mismo traje que uso el especial del anime de la primera temp

Rosseweisee llevaba un bikini normal de color plateado

Ravel llevaba el mismo traje pero de color rosa

Koneko y Le Fay llevaban el mismo traje de baño de una sola piesa de color blanco

esto bikou le pregunto a issei

Bikou:oye issei que tal si les decimos a las chicas si les damos un masaje

Issei: no gracias ve tu

Bikou: como quieras

Entonces bikou se dirgio hacia las chicas para preguntarles lo del masaje pero lo quqle recibio acambio fueron golpes patadas y cachetadas

Entonces bikou regreso a donde se encontraba issei

Issei: por eso te dije que no fueras

Bikou: no me dijiste nada

Issei: ni modo

Pero issei sintio algo suave en su espalda y luego sintio como era abrazado por alguien y no era otra que akeno

Issei: Akeno que

Pero el castaño no termino la frase por que adelante llego kuroka abrazandolo mientras apretaba sus pechos en su abdomen

Issei: eto...chicas podrian separarse por favor

Akeno: y por que deberiamos hacerlo

Kuroka: si por que

Issei: eso es por que puedo sentir sus pechos en mi espalda y en mi abdomen y eso me

Akeno: enronces si tanto te gusta

Kuroka: aremos esto

Acto seguido Kuroka y Akeno comenzaron a mover sus pechos de arriba hacia abajo causando un agradable pero peligrosa sensacion lo cual hacia que el castaño se exitara pero en ese momento issei desaparecio y aparecio al lado de kiba

Ante esto kuroka y akeno cayeron haciendo que sus pechos chocaran entre si

Akeno: Issei eso es trampa

Kuroka: issei eres un pervertido y eso me gusta dijo esta con cara lasciva

Issei: bueno cambiando de tema kiba me gustaria hablar contigo

Kiba: claro pero sobre que

Issei: es algo privado dijo este tomando del brazo a kiba y luego ambos desaparecieron y luego volvieron a aparecer en un lugar de la playa un tanto alejado de los demas

Issei: quiero que me expliques la razon por la que me atacaron en esa ocasion

Kiba: asi que de eso querias hablar

Y acto seguido kiba le comenzo a contar lo que paso cuando se separaron en aquella ocacion

Mientras tanto con Rias

Rias: de que estaran hablando yuto e issei

Ophis: intuyo mas o menos sobre que

Koneko: sobre que ophis-chan

Ophis: no puedo decirlo al menos no aun

En ese momento xenovia llamo a ophis diciendole

Xenovia: Ophis no entraras al agua

Ophis: si alli voy dijo esta comenzando a correr con direccion al mar

Rias: vaya con ophis pero bueno... Un segundo que es lo que esyan haciendo esos 2 dijo esta señalando a Issei y Kiba

Koneko: por que es que yuto -sempai invoco tantas espadas y por que hay tantos

Issei-sempai

Mientras tanto con Issei

Issei: Gracias kiba dijo este tomando las espadas y dandoselas a cada uno de sus clones

Kiba: no hay problema bueno yo regresare con los demas

Issei: entendieron lo que van a hacer

Si gritaron los clones de issei y luego desparecieron dejando a kiba solo

Con Rias

Rias: a donde se fue

Rias no termino la frase por que vio como issei sujetaba del brazo a koneko y luego los dos desaparecieron

Rias: que dem

Rias no pudo ferminar la frase de nuevo por que issei la habia tomado por el cuello y despues desaparecieron

Mientras con los demas

Xenovia: a donde se fueron Rias y Koneko

Ophis: asi que ya empezo

Rosseweiseee: empezar con que

Ophis: no no es nada dijo esta mientras se sumergia un poco en el agua

Ravel: como que no es na

Ravel no termino la frase por que vio como los clones de issei sujetaban a xenovia y a Rosseweisee del brazo y luego desaparecieron

En ese momento ravel sintio como issei la sujetaba y despues desaparecio junto con issei

Issei habia llevado a todas las chicas a distintos lugares del bosque alrededor de la gran piedra

Rias: que donde estoy y issei

En ese momento Rias sintio como era abrazado por la espalda y lp suigiente que vio fue una katana apuntando a su cuello y quien empuñaba la Katana era el castaño

Rias: pero issei

Issei:solo hazlo dijo este un tanto enojado

Y entonces Rias le empezo a contar toda la historia

Mientras que con las otras chicas pasaba exactamente lo mismo issei llegaba por atras las abrazaba y luego les decia que le contaran la verdad

Rias: y eso fue lo que paso

Al escuchar la historia issei se dio cuenta de que lo que le dijo kiba era cierto ante esro el castaño agacho la cabeza cubriendola con su cabello y luego comenzo a llorar

Ante esya reaccion Rias se volteo y abrazo al castaño quien ya habia desvanecido la katana y luego dijo

Rias: issei perdoname por haberte lastimado tantono fue mi intencion

Issei: no perdoname tu por haber sido tan cruel contigo es que yo no sabia

Rias: eso ya no importa pero issei yo... Yo quiero estar contigo quiero ser tuya y de nadie mas es por eso que

Issei: que cosa

Rias: que dejes a Akeno y te quedes conmigo

Issei: Rias yo tambien quiero estar a tu lado pero no puedo dejar a Akeno

Rias: por que no

Issei: por que yo siento lo mismo por Akeno que lo que siento por ti y las demas yo ... Las amo a todas

Rias: de todas formas quiero ser solo tuya

Issei: si no te molesta entonces para mi esta bien

Los dos dejaron de hablar y sellaron sus bocas con un beso

Mientras tanto con Asia

Asia recien habia terminado de contarle la historia a issei y cuando esta se volteo pudo ver que issei ya habia desvanecido la katana y estaba derramando lagrimas

Issei: Asia perdoname por ser tan cruel no tenia ni idea

Asia: issei-san perdoname tu te dije cosas muy crueles y no lo merecias

Issei: de ahora en adelante llamame issei

Asia: issei yo quiero estar contigo quiero estar siempre a tu lado y no separarme nunca mas

Issei: yo tambien quiero estar contigo pero ahora tengo a Akeno y Rias

Asia:eso no me importa yo... Te Amo issei

Issei: yo tambien Asia

Y de esta manerase dieron un tierno beso

Con Xenovia

Xenovia habia terminado de contarle a issei lo que paso e issei rapidamente desvanecio la katana y luego volteo a Xenovia y la abrazo

Issei: perdoname por haber sido tan cruel

Xenovia: no perdoname tu por haber empuñado mi espada en tu contra

Issei: Xenovia yo... Yi quiero estar contigo

Xenovia: yo tambien quiero ser tuya y solo tuya y tambien quiero tener bebes contigo

(claro no podia faltar)

Issei: pero ahora estoy con Akeno, Rias y Asia aun asi aceptas estar a mi lado

Xenovia: claro que si ya que yo te amo

Y de esta manera los dos dejaron de hablar y se dieron un lujurioso beso

Con koneko

Koneko ya habia terminado de contar la historia y luego issei la solto y esta se volteo y vio que el castaño estaba derramando unas cuantas lagrimas y esta dijo

Koneko: sempai perdoname por haberte golpeado yo realmente no queria

Issei: koneko perdoname por haber sido tan cruel con ustedes

Koneko: sempai yo yo realmente te amo y quiero ser tuya no quiero ser de nadie mas

Issei: yo tambien siento lo mismo por ti pero ahora estoy con las otras y si tu aun quieres yo tambien quiero estar a tu lado

Koneko: claro que si yo jamas me separare de ti sempai

Issei: muy bien pero de ahora en adelante llamame issei de acuerdo

Koneko: claro que si

Y los dos sellaron sus labios en un beso

Con Ravel

Ravel ya habia terminado de contar su version de la historia y en ese momento se volteo abrazo al castaño y luego dijo

Ravel: issei-sama disculpeme por haber traicionado su confianza yo no queria hacerlo

Issei: esta bien de igual forma tu perdoname por haber sido tan cruel contigo no te lo merecias

Ravel:issei- sama quiero que usted se vuelva mi novio yo lo eh amado desde hace mucho tiempo

Issei: me gustaria pero ahora estoy con las demas aun asi estaras a mi lado

Ravel: claro que si yo lo amo

Issei: esta bien solo que dejate de formalidades y llamame por mi nombre

Acto seguido issei se acerco a ravel y le dio un tierno beso

Mientras con Rosseweisee

Rosseweisee habia terminado su historia por lo que el castaño la solto y esta se volteo para verlo a la cara pero cuando lo vio observo que issei estaba llorando

Rosseweisee: issei por favor no llores y disculpame por haber sido tan mala contigo

Issei: no hay problema pero yo tambien quiero disculparme ya que las trate de una forma muy cruel y no te merecias eso

Rosseweisee: issei dijo esta mientras se abalanzaba sobre el castaño y le dijo desde hace mucho tiempo cuamdo estoy contigo mi corazon se estremese y me siento extraña

Issei: te gusto?

Rosseweisee: si me gustas mucho y quiero que tu seas mi primer gran amor

Issei: por mi no bay problema pero ahora estoy unido a las demas pero si aun asi tu quieres

Rosseweisee: claro que si yo te amo y te prometo estar siempre a tu lado

Issei: claro que si

En ese mismo momento ellos se besaron por un muy largo rato y despues se dirigieron hacia la playa

Con los demas

Ya todos habian salido del agua y ahora estaba en las sombras de las sombrillas de playa que habia colocado con anterioridad

Vali: issei se esta tardando

Akeno: issei espero que no agas nada malo o de lo contrario

Ophis mira alla vienen

En el limite del bosque se podia ver que las chicas salian de diferntes lugares de este tomados de la mano con los clones de issei

Akeno: que significa esto

Kuroka: lo mismo digo

Todas: lo que pasa es que issei es mi novio dijeron estad

Los clones de issei sintieron las auras ascesinas de Kuroka y Akeno asi que mejor desaparecieron tras una cortina de vapor

Todas: que todos eran clones

Ophis: eso parece pero

Kuroka: en donde

Akeno: esta el real

Vali y Kiba: el real esta por alla dijeron estos señalando un arbol que se encontraba lejos y alli se encontraba issei recostado

Ante esto todas las chicas sin excepcion se dirigieron a donde el castaño y luego lo rodearon

Akeno: issei te lo adverti preparate para tu castigo

El castaño al parecer estaba medio sobñoliento pero cuando abrio los ojos vio como era rodeado por varias bellezas en bikini

Issei: eto... Que sucede

Kuroka: issei como esta eso de que todas son tus novias dino esta estallando de rabia

Issei: a eso lo que pasa es que cuando me reconcilie con ellas el amor que les tenia crecio y no pude contenerme ya que yo las amo a todas

Kuroka: pero a mi y a le fay no nos dijiste nada

Issei: eso es por que si le digo eso a le fay arthur me ascesinaria

Arthur: si mi hermana realmente te quiere yo no me puedo meter grito este desde donde estaba

Issei: y si ago algo contigo kuroka koneko se molestaria

Koneko: a mi no me molestaria compartirte con nee- sama

Issei: en ese caso le fay kuroka si ustedes quieren

Issei no pudo terminar ya que esas dos se le habia encimado mientras decian claro que si acepto ser tu novia

Issei solo acaricio la cabeza de ambas pero sintio un aura ascecina que se dirigia hacia el y quien la emanaba no era otra que akeno

Ante esto issei se paro rapidamente tomo a akeno de la cintura y la beso lujuriosamente y luego dijo Tranquilisate tambien te amo mucho y ademas con esta nueva tacnica podre corresponderles a todas como es debido

Akeno: aceptare conuna condicion

Issei: y cual es

Akeno:que cuando regresemos me agas lo mismo que en aquella ocacion

Isseidalo por echo

En ese momento ocurrio una gran explocion en la playa

Cuando que esta habia causado se disipo se podia ver a un hombre con un guantelete en el brazo derecho

Isse: ese es

Vali: Ryiuto

Issei: que es lo que quieres dijo este un tanto enojado

Ryiuto: tranquilisate issei Shon no vino conmigo en esta ocacion yo vine por el poder de vali

Vali estaba enojado ante ese e iso aparecer su sacred gear y luego entro en balance breaker

Issei: vali ten cuidado

Vali: sidijo este mientras comenzaba a expulsar su aura violentame

En ese momento kiba, arthur y bikou llegaron al lado de issei

Arthur: no deberiamos ayudar a vali

Issei: deberiamos pero aunque queramos el no nos dejara

Arthur: y por que no

Issei: por que esto es personal

Ryiuto: impresionante hermanito pero yo tambien puedo hacerlo dijo este mientras expulsaba su aura de igual manera que vali y luego invoco balance breaker

La armadura de Ryiuto era igual a la de vali solo que esta era de color negro y las joyas de su armadura eran moradas

En ese momento vali se abalanzo sobre ryiuto y luego se ollo el sonido de su sacred gear DIVIDE en ese momento el aura de Ryiuto disminuyo y la de vali aumento vali estaba dispuesto a golpear a Ryiuto pero justo cuando este iva a conectar el golpe Ryiuto desaparecio de la vista de vali y luego aparecio detras de el y se escucho el aonido de su sacred gear DIVIDE en ese momento el poder que vali habia robado de su hermano regreso a Ryiuto luego este desaparecio y volvio a aparecer encima devali y le dio una patada que envio a vali al suelo

Vali: maldicion es mas fuerte que yo a este paso me matara

Issei: oye vali solo por hoy te prestare esto gijo este mientras sacaba a Ascalon y se la entregaba a vali

Vali: Dragon Slayer

Issei: si pero ten cuidado ya que tambien puedes salir lastimado

Vali: entiendo dijo este levantandose y luego se volvio a avalanzar sobre Ryiuto pero esta vez vali se habia vuelto mas rapido por lo cual Ryiuto no pudo esquivar el golpe y la espada rompio parte de su armadura

Depues vali y ryiuto comenzaro a lanzarse golpes y patadas simultaneamente despues de un rato se separaron y vali comenzo a cargar una gran cantidad de poder demoniaco y se la lanzo a ryiuto, ryiuto iso lo mismo y tambien le arrojo una buena cantidad de poder demoniaco

La explocion iso que ambos retrocedieran un poco pero vali volvio a lanzarse contra ryiuto y de nueva cuenta comenzaron a lanzarse golpes y patadas

Despues de un rato ya amboestaban cansados y lastimados y prueba de ello es que ya ninguno tenia su armadura u en ese momento se escucho DIVIDE el sonido provenia del sacred gear de Ryiuto y asi el aura de vali que de por si ya era debil sisminuyo aun mas y encambio la de ryiuto aumento lo suficiente como para que de nueva cuenta pudiese alcansar el balance breaker

Issei: esto es malo

Arthur: si vali recibe un golpe de balance breaker en su estado

Bikou: perdera la pelea

En ese momento Ryiuto se abalanzo sobre Vali y lo golpeo en el estomago y Vali escupio mucha sangre Ryiuto se rio un poco y luego el tambien escupio mucha sangre

Rias: pero que es lo que paso

Akeno: si Ryiuto fue quien ataco entonces por que

Issei: simple

En ese momento la armadura de Ryiuto desaparecio y se podia ver que el tenia a Ascalon enterrada en el pecho

De esta forma vali habia ganado la pelea pero el tambien cayo debido a que el estaba en el limite

Issei: bien echo vali

Kuroka: parece que no eres tan idota despues de todo

Rias: Asia cura a Vali

Hi dijo esta y luego se dedico a sanar a vali

Bikou: que es eso dijo este señalando el abdomen de ryiuto que estaba expulsando un aura maligna

Issei: no lo se dijo este lavantando la camisa del platino y vuando la retiro vio una gran marca negra

Ophis: no puede ser otra marca maldita

Todos: queeeee

Rias: es enserio ophis

Ophis: si aunque desconosco la especie de quien la realizo

Issei: pero por que se esta desvaneciendo dijo este señalando la marca que estaba desaparecienso

Ophis: eso es por que vali golpeo a ryiuto quien es el portador de una dradon maligno con una Dragon Slayer y gracias esto se rompio el sello

Issei: eso quiere deir que

Rias: Ryiuto tambien estaba siendo controlado por alguien mas

Ophis: eso parece

Issei: bueno creo que ya deberiamos irnos por que ya esta empezando a hacer frio y tengo a 9 lindas novias en bikini y no quiero que se resfrien

Ante este comentario las mencionadas se sonrojaron y luego todos se fueron de la playa

Residencia Hyodo por la noche

Cuando todos llegaron a la casa vali e issei trajeron consigo a Ryouto con el fin de obtener informacion desde entonces ha pasado una hora

Issei se encontraba sentado en el sofa junto a akeno y rias quienes estaban recostadas en sus hombros

Asia y Xenovia estaban preparando la cena con ayuda de Arthur

Kiba estaba en el salon de entrenamiento con bikou y kuroka, roseweisee, ravel, koneko, ophis y le fay estaban en sus habitaciones

Rias: oye issei no te gustaria subir a tu habitacion y hacer cosas pervertidas conmigo

Issei: claro que si pero si ago algo pervertido con alguien mas Akeno me mataria

Akeno: entonces issei que te parece si subimos a tu habitacion y hacemos lo que me prometiste incluso me pondre ese traje que tanto te gusta dijo esta con una tono erotico

Issei: tambien me gustaria pero ahora ya no puedo acer esas cosas tan a la ligera o si no Rias y las demas me matarian

Ante la mirada de akeno Rias sujeto a issei y luego metio su cara entre sus pechos diciendo

Rias: akeno alejate de mi issei

Akeno: en eso te equivocas acordamos que ahora es nuestro issei dijo esta mientras le arrebataba a issei y lo metia entre sus pechos

Rias: en ese caso la pelirroja tomo la mano de issei y la deslizo entresu falda y su ropa imterior

Issei solo se quedaba con cara de tonto por el lugar que estaba tocando

Rias: te gusta donde estas tocando issei dijo esta con cara de pervertida

Issei: siiii dijo este con cara de tonto

Akeno que se habia molestado iso lo mismo que Rias solo que mientras ella metia la mano de issei en su intimidad ella lo beso

Akeno: que te parecio issei dijo esta con su cara de sadica

Issei: wou solo wou

Rias se desespero e hizo lo mismo que akeno y lo beso solo que ella empezo a meter donde se encontraba el miembro del castaño

Rias: y que tal se siente issei

Issei: se siente

Akeno se enfado enserio y lo que iso fue algo que nadie esperaba recosto a issei sobre el sofa y luego puso su parte intima en su boca y el castaño comenzo a chuparla por lo que akeno emitio un tierno gemido

Rias estaba mas que sorprendida y no dudo en actuar quito a akeno de donde estaba y luego se puso ella y el castaño comenzo a chupar de igual forma que con akeno solo que esta vez Rias puso las manos de issei en sus grandes pechos y este comenzo a masajearlos por lo que ella emitio un sensual gemido

En ese mimento bajo vali y dijo

Vali: oigan ustedes trio de pervertidos si van a hacer esas cosas por lo menos haganlo en una cama

Ante esto Rias y Akeno se levantaron del sofa y jalaron a issei hacia su cuarto lo tiraron en su cama y le dijeron NO TE MUEVAS DE AQUI

Y luego salieron de la habiatacion

Entonces issei se quedo recostado pensando hasta que vio como akeno entraba por la puerta con ese traje que habia usado antes y detras de ella venia Rias que traia el mismo traje

Issei solo se quedo con cara de :-o y dijo

Issei: wou solo wou entonces rias cerro la puerta y puso un hechizo en ella para que nadie entrara y luego se dirgio a la cama junto coan akeno

Ambas se miraban y sabian lo que harian

Entonces issei se adelanto y comenzo a besar a Rias y con una mano jugaba con sus pechos y con la otra entraba en la intimidad de Akeno a lo cual ambas emitieron un sensual gemido

Despues Issei cambio ahora el besaba a Akeno y con una mano jugaba con sus pechos y con la otra entraba en la intimidad de Rias y ambas emitiero otro sensual gemido

Ahora issei cambio la posicion y puso su boca dentro de la intimidad de Akeno mientras que Rias lamia su miembro erecto

Despues cambio la posicion ahora chupaba la intimidad de Rias mientras que Akeno lamia su miembro

En ese momento ambas le pidieron lo mismo "HASME TUYA Y SOLO TUYA" dijeron las 2 y el castaño asintio eh iso que Rias y Akeno se pusieran en 4 por asi decirlo y luego sucedio Issei entro dentro de la intimidad akeno mientras que un clon que iso en ese momento entro en la intimidad de Rias dado que ninguna de las 2 vio cuando issei creo el clon no supieron con quien issei habia perdido la virginidad asi que solo continuaron con lo suyo hasta que ambas se cansaron en ese momento el clon desaparecio e issei se recosto como normalmente y Rias y Akeno usaron sus brazos como almohadas y luego los tres se quesaron dormidos

Ese fue el glorioso dia en que issei perdio su virginidad

**E****h aqui el siguiente cap espero les gustey si les gusto reviews por fa a por cierto disculpen por algunas faltas de ortografia es que habeses me falla el word**


	9. Chapter 9 Celos, Maids y Mayordomos

Mi Lado Maligno

Capitulo 9

Celos y Maids y Mayordomos

Era de mañana issei comenzaba a despertar y lo primero que vio fue a Rias y a Akeno aun con ese traje tan erotico recostadas usando sus brazos como almohada

Issei: ah ya amanecio

Rias: issei que tal dormiste dijo esta mientras acarciaba el pecho de el castaño

Akeno: issei dijo esta mientras besaba la mejilla del castaño

Rias: Akeno dijo esta mientras besaba la otra mejilla del castaño

Issei: oigan tranquilas no se vayan a poner a pelear como anoche

Akeno: arara issei es que entonces

Rias: dices que no te gusto

Issei: no no es eso lo de anoche me encanto pero no quiero hacerlo otra vez en estos momentos por que nos pueden descubrir

En ese momento se oyo que alguien toco la puerta y era Asia

Asia: issei el desayuno esta listo

Rias: bajaremos en un segundo Asia

Entonces Asia abrio la puerta rapidamente y vio a issei abrazando a Akeno y a Rias

Asia: Rias-one-sama Akeno-one-sama eso es trampa

Asia dijo eso con un tono exageradamente fuerte y entonces las chicas que la escucharon y fueron rapidamente al cuarto del castaño

Todas: ISSEI decian estas emanando un aura ascesina

Issei:t...tr...tran...tranquilas

En ese momento se acerco kuroka y se acerco y beso al castaño

Luego Rosseeesee se acerco y empujo a Kuroka y luego ella beso a issei

Y asi consecutivamente hasta que todas habian tenido un beso de issei

El castaño respiraba agitadamente ya que los besos que le daban duraban mucho y era uno tras otr

En ese momento entro vali

Vali: vaya parece que estas empezando bien el dia

Issei: claro despues de todo tengo 9 niñas lindas que me aman

Ante esto las mencionadas se sonrrojaron

Issei: bueno pero por que viniste

Vali:lo que pasa es que Ryiuto acaba de despertar

Issei: entonces ire a verlo...Rias ustedes vayan a la escuela vali y yo llegaremos tarde hoy

Rias: bien pero procura no tardarte mucho

Issei: esta bien

En ese momento todas salieron de la habitacion y vali e issei fueron a donde estaba Ryiuto

Issei: que tal te encuentras

Ryiuto: estoy bien aunque aun me duele un poco el abdomen

Vali: entonces empieza a explicar

Ryiuto: Explicar que

Issei: quien fue el que te puso la marca maldita y por que quieren el control de esta dimension

Ryiuto: o eso pues veras... La verdad es que Shon y yo eramos buenos amigos desde que nos concimos

Issei:y como es que se conocieron si se supone que Shon es humano y tu un demonio

Ryiuto: un dia yo estaba jugando en un bosque del inframundo con vali nuestros padres estaban un poco alejados y no se dieron cuenta cuando

Flash-Back

Ryiuto y Vali se encontraban jugando en un bosque hace 12 años

Ryiuto: rapido vali alcanzame

Vali: esperame

Ryiuto: eres muy lento dijo este mientras se paraba a descansar

Vali: no soy lento es que tu eres muy rapido dijo este un poco cansado mientras llegaba a donde se encontraba su hermano

Ryiuto: bueno creo que deberiamos volver que ya nos alejamos bastante de papa y mama

Vali: si ademas que ya estoy muy cansado

En ese momento se abrio una grieta dimensional y de ella salio un hombre de apariencia joven

Desconocido: quien de ustedes es al que conocen como vali lucifer

Vali estaba mas que asustado estaba temblando y casi al vorde de llorar

Entonces ryiuto se dio cuenta de la situacion en la que se encontraba su hermano e iso lo que cualquier hermano aria

Ryiuto: yo...yo soy vali lucifer

Desconocido: en ese caso ven conmigo

Ryiuto:no primero dime a donde quieres llevarme

Desconocido: pienso utilizar tu poder de la luz por parte del dragon ingles

Y si te niegas matare a tu hermano

Ryiuto: esta bien pero no le agas daño a mi hermano

Desconocido: bien entonces prosigamos

Acto seguido el desconocido comenzo a reunir una gran cantidad de energia magica y luego golpeo a Ryiuto en el estomago haciendo que se desmallara y luego se dirigio hacia la grieta dimensional

Vali: q...qu...que le vas a hacer a mi hermano

Desconocido: planeo usar su poder para controlar esta dimension

Vali: pero por que

Desconocido: tengo mis razones

En ese momento ese suneto se dirigio a vali y luego lo golpeo en el estomago haciendo que se desmallara y se fue

Fin del Flash-Back

Ryiuto: y eso fue lo que paso

Issei: entonces ese tipo te llevo a ti pensando que eras vali

Ryiuto: si

Vali: y es por eso que no recordaba nada

Ryiuto: si

Issei: un minuto se supone que ese tipo queria el poder de la luz de vali tarde o temprano se hubiese dado cuenta que tu poseias el poder e la oscuridad

Ryiuto: si de echo se dio cuenta pero parecio no importarle

En ese momento entro shina a la habitacion

Shina: issei-nii-san ya deberias irte a la escuela

Issei: cierto dime como cuanto tiempo tiene que se fueron los demas

Shina: tiene mas de una hora

Issei: vaya si que nos tardamos vali deberiamos irnos ya

Vali: si pero Ryiuto que es lo que aras

Ryiuto: no lo se no tengo a donde ir

Vali: si quieres puedes qiedarte aqui no hay problema o si issei

Issei:claro que no Ryiuto nosotros nos vamos a la escuela pero shina puede quedarse contigo

Shina: a mi no me molesta

Issei: bueno pues vamos vali

En ese momento el castaño y el platino salieron de la casa y se fueron rapidamente hacia la escuela y cuando llegaron pudieron notar que todos lps alumnos se encontrabam arreglando los clubes y salones

Vali: issei que es lo que hacen

Issei:ah cierto mañana es el festival escolar por lo que hoy no hay clases para que se puedan arreglar las avtividades

Vali: y nosotros que haremos

Issei: nosotros estamos en el club de investigacion de lo oculto por lo que deberiamos ir alla

Vali: entonces vamos

Asi sin mas esos dos se dirigieron al club pero cuando llegaron lo que vieron los dejo en shock ya que Rias y las demas chicas sin excepcion estaban vistiendo trajes de sirvientas un tanto reveladores

Issei: por que estan vestidas asi deijo este tapandose los ojos todo sonrojado

Rias: es que nos estamos midiendo los trajes para las actividades del club

Vali: y que actividad aremos

Akeno: el club de ocultismo realizara este año una cafe de sirvientas y mallordomos

Vali: y nosotros que vestiremos

Rias: ustedes usaran smokings formales y nos ayudaran a atender

Issei: y nada mas

Akeno: no ultimamente hemos notado que a tu vali bikou arthur y como ya es comun kiba se han vuelto muy populares entre las chicas

Rias: espor eso que ustedes repartiran estos volantes el dia de mañana para promocionar nuestro cafe dijo esta mientras le entregaba los volantes a kiba

Akeno: pero escuchame bien issei si me entero que te pasaste del con alguna chica aparte de nosotras te castigare de la forma mas lenta y dolorosa posible entendido

Rias: lo mismo digo

Kuroka: yo tambien

Koneko: issei sera mejor que te controles o si no dijo esta tronando sus nudillos

Rosseweisee: te amarraremos a un poste

Xenovia: y te aremos lo que se nos antoje

Ante la expresion de las chicas issei trago saliva en seco ya que sabia lo que le pasaria si se pasaba del limite con alguna otra chica y luego dijo

Issei: oigan tranquilas o es que no confian en mi

Todas: NO dijeron estas con imponensia

Issei: esta bien esta bien prometo no pasarme del limite pero cuando dijo eso la mirada de issei cambio a una muy sombria

Issei: si llego a ver que le estan dando "SERVICIOS ESPECIALES" a los clientes les juro que no les dirijire la palabra y no las besare por un mes completo deacuerdo

Todas: de acuerdo dijeron con voces temblorosas

Issei: bueno ya no hay otra cosa que tengamos que hacer

Rias: si solo falta acomodar las cosas nos ayudaran

Todos: si

En ese momento todos comenzaron a acomodar los muebles pero esto les tomo el resto del dia ya que casi siempre las chicas decian "NO ALLI NO o MUEBELO UN POCO AL LADO" y esto desesperaba mucho a todos

Cuando por fin terminaron todos se dirigian hacia la salida de la escuela pero varias chicas las detuvieron y luego rodearon a vali, issei, kiba, arthur y bikou

Chica 1: issei-san te gustaria

Chica 2: venir con nosotras

Chica 3: a visitar

Chica 4: las distintas actividades

Chica 5: que reizaron los clubes y las clases

Issei: me gustaria pero mañana estare en el club de ocultismo atendiendo el cafe

Ante esto todas las chicas se despcionaron y agacharon la cabeza pero

Issei: pero si ustedes quieren mañana pueden visitarnos y las atendere como se merecen decia este mientras acariciaba las cabezas de todas (cosa que iso enfadar a las novias del castaño )

Ante esto todas se emocionaron y luego se despidieron

Chica 3: nos vemos mañana issei-san

Issei: si hasta luego

Mientras tanto las chicas del club de ocultismo emanaban un aura ascecina mientras decian

Todas: ISSEI

Isseei: oigan oigan tranquilisence solo les acariciea cabeza eso no es nada comparado con lo que voy a hacerles

Ante tal comentario todas las mencionadas se sonrojaron

Issei: oigan y a ustedes que les dijeron

Todos: lo mismo que a ti

Issei: y que les respondieron

Todos: lo mismo que tu

Issei: bueno ya vamonos que se esta haciendo tarde

Acro seguido todos se dirigieron a la residencia Hyodo cuando llegaron abrieron la puerta y lo que vieron fue a Shina y a Ryiuto en la cocina preparando la cena

Issei: que hacen ustedes 2

Shina: oni-san bienvenido a casa

Ryiuto: solo preparamos la cena

Rias: genial los ayudare

Akeno: tambien yo

Asia: y yo

Y asi consecutivamente hasta que todas las chicas a excepcion de Ophis dijeron que ayudarian a preparar la cena

Cuando terminaron ya todos estaban sentados en la mesa (cuando digo sentados en la mesa me refiero a que se sentaron en las sillas)

Issei: ahhhh asi que shon quiere el control de esta dimension

Vali: parece que el tambien esta siendo controlado pero aun asi tiene mucho poder

Kiba: creo que deberiamos dejar ese tema para otro momento

Issei:si ese tema me pone algo nervioso

En es momento llega rias con un plato con comida y dice

Rias: que es lo que te pone nervioso issei

Issei:no... No es nada

Rias: bueno no importa... Issei di aaaaaaa

Issei:aaaaaa

En ese momento Rias le metio un poco de comida a issei en la boca

Rias: que tal esta

Issei: (terminando de tragar) esta muy bueno

En ese momento llego Akeno y dijo lo mismo

Akeno: ahora issei di aaaaaaaaa

El castaño iso lo que la morena le dijo

Akeno: que tal esta issei

Issei:(terminando de tragar de nuevo) o vaya esta bueno

Justo en ese momento aparecieron Kuroka, Asia, Xenovia, Ravel, Rosseweisee, Le Fay y Koneko y todas dijeron lo mismo mientras sostenian platos con comida

Todas: issei di aaaaaaaaaaa

Issei: ay por lucifer

Todas: solo haslo

Issei:esta bien aaaaaaa

En ese momento todas y digo todas incluyendo a Rias y a Akeno le metieron comida en la boca a issei

Todas: que tal esta

El castaño no les pudo responder ya que aun tenia mucha comida en la boca

Cuando por fin pudo tragarla el castaño dijo

Issei: estuvo bueno pero yo puedo comer solo saben

Todas: esta bien pero despues tendras que recompensarme

Issei: claro que si

Y dicho esto issei comenzo a comer por si mismo mientras los chicos intentaban contener la risa

Cuando terminaron de comer issei y los demas se dirigieron a sus cuartos

Issei:(recostado en su cama) vaya suerte la mia tengo a 9 hermosas chicas a mi lado todas tiernas y cariñosas pero aun asi todas son en extremo celosas y si hago algo con alguien que no sea una de ellas me ascesinaran ahhhhhh que deveria hacer

Rias: que te parece complacernos en lo que te pidamos

Al escuchar eso issei se levanto rapidamente de la cama y vio a las 9 niñas que el tanto amaba

Issei: que hacen todas aqui

Akeno: pues tu nos prometiste algo en la salida de la escuela

Asia: y luego lo volviste a prometer hace un rato durante la cena

Kuroka: asi que venimos a que nos cumplas

Issei: cierto se los prometi pero hoy no estoy de humor como para hacerlo bastara con esto

Dicho esto issei se acerco a cada una y luego les dio un beso ni muy largo ni muy corto pero fue lu suficiente como para que todas se quedaran deseando mas

Luego el castaño se recosto de nuevo en su cama

Issei:y bien creen que sea suficiente por hoy

Todas:c...cl...claro pero aun nos lo debes dijeron un poco sonrojadas

Entonces todas salieron e issei se quedo solo

En ese momento aparecio la gema de Ddraig

Ddraig: ey compañero

Issei: ehhh que pasa Ddraig

Ddraig: es solo que me puse a pensar y por mas que le doy vueltas al asunto me di cuenta de algo

Issei: de que te diste cuenta

Ddraig: que por mas que aumentes tu energia no eres rival para tu hermano

Issei: bueno eso ya lo sabia

Ddraig: creo que deberias considerar el aumentar tu poder

Issei: y de que manera piensas que podria aumentar mis poderes

Ddraig: ay un sitio en el inframundo cerca del territorio de tannin

Issei: y que tiene de especial ese lugar

Ddraig: en si la primera parte es un lugar muy lindo por asi decirlo pero si te introduces a la segunda parte

Issei:que tiene

Ddraig: si entrenas en ese lugar tu poder aumentara drasticamente

Issei: y que clase de sitio es

Ddraig: ese lugar es uno de los peores y mas peligrosos sitios del inframundo

Issei: osea que basicamente tengo que sobrevivir alli

Ddraig: si deberias comentarselo a Rias

Issei: lo are pero primero me gustaria ir al festival escolar

Ddraig: bien solo ten cuidado... Eso es todo lo que queria decirte ahora me voy a dormir nos vemos compañero

Issei: si luego hablamos

Acto seguido la jema de Ddraig desaparecio e issei se quedo pensando un rato y luego se durmio

A la mañana siguiente

El castaño comenzaba a despertar y para su sorpresa esta vez nadie estaba acostada en su cama este no le tomo importancia y se dirigio al baño

Cuando termino de ducharse se dirigio la cocina y tampoco habia nadie eso le parecio un poco extraño asi que solo termino de desayunar luego se dirigio al refrigerador y alli habia una nota que decia

Issei te escribe Rias

Perdon por no despertarte esta mañana

Pero es que tenia mucha prisa

A por cierto deberias apresurarte

O llegaras tarde

Issei: entonces ya deberia irmd parece que llegare tarde... Bueno no importa

Acto seguido issei salio de su casa y luego se dirigio a la escuela

Cuando llego pudo ver que el festival escolar ya habia empezado asi que solo se dirigio al club

Issei: buenos dias dijo este mientras entraba al club

Rias: vaya issei te tardaste mucho

Issei: lo siento parece que me quede dormido

Rias: bueno no importa deberias cambiarte que vamos a abrir el cafe en unos minutos

Issei: bien en donde esta el traje

Rias: detras de la puerta

En ese mimento issei se dirigio a cambiarse cuando termino se acerco a Vali, Bikou, Arthur y kiba

Issei: ya les dieron los volantes que tendremos que ir a repartir

Kiba: no parace que buchou apenas nos los iva a entregar

Rias: asi es aqui tienen dijo esta entregandoles

Issei: entonces cuando terminemos de entregar esto

Bikou: debemos regresar de nuevo a atender a los clientes

Rias: si ahora vayanse que tenemos clientes dijo esta señalando a algunas personas que ivan entrando

Todos: SI dijeron mientras caminaban hacia la puerta y posteriormente se dispersaron alrededor de la escuela

Issei y los demas se dispersaron por la escuela y no les tomo mucho tiempo el repartir los volantes pasaron alrededor de 15 min y ya todos se reunian en la entrada del club

Vali: ya terminaron

Todos: si

Kiba: pues deberiamos entrar

Issei: si vamos

Dicho esto los 5 entraron al club el cual estaba muy bien disfrasado por asi decirlo y lo primero que hicieron al entrar fue consultar a Rias que es lo que harian ahora

Rias: Bikou y Arthur ustedes dos estaran junto a Koneko y Ravel en la entrada para resivir a los visitantes y asignar las mesas libres

Bikou y Arthur: bien dijeron estos mientras se dirigian a la entrada

Rias: en cuanto a ustedes Vali, Issei y Kiba ustedes estaran de meseros junto conmigo Akeno, Kuroka y Xenovia llevando las ordenes a la cocina donde estaran Asia,Rosseweisee y Le Fay y tambien tendran que revisar si los clientes estan satisfechos o necesitan algo mas

Kiba, Issei y Vali: bien dijeron estos mientras se distribuian por el club

Asi el dia parecia transcurrir normal pero solo parecia ya que despues de unas horas de estar habierto el cafe ocurfieron los problemas

En la entrada del club

En ese momento llegaron las chicas que anteriormente habian invitado al castaño y a los otros

Bikou bienvenidos al cafe de sirvientas y mayordomos

Arthur: pasen por aqui por favor

Arthur gio a todas las chicas a las mesas que se encontraban desocupadas

Arthur: disculpen en un momento las atenderan

Y de esta manera Arthur se retiro hacia la entrada

Unos segundos despues aparecio el castaño

Issei: buenos dias que es lo que ordenaran dijo este con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

Chica 1: issei-san nosotros pediremos un cafe

Issei: solo eso

Chica 2: si es posible podrias traer unos pastelillos por favor dijo esta toda sonrojada

Issei: claro que es posible dijo este mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la chica

Issei: en un segundo se los traere dijo este mientras se dirijia a la cocina

Issei: esta es la orden de la mesa cuatro

Asia: claro en un momento estara dijo esta mientras leia la nota

Con Rias

Unos segundos antes

Rias:disculpen que les traigo

Chico 1: nos gustaria un cafe si no es mucha molestia

Rias: claro que no enseguida se los traigo

Justo cuando volteo vio que issei acariciaba la cabeza de una de las chicas que se encontraban en esa mesa de una manera un tanto tierna

Asi que esta solo se enojo apreto los puños y luego se durigio hacia Kuroka, Akeno y Xenovia

Rias: oigan parece que tenemos que darle a issei una pequeña leccion

Xenovia: por que lo dices

Rias: voltea hacia alla

Todas isieron lo que Rias les dijo y cuando voltearon vieron la misma escena que habia echo enojar a la peliroja

Akeno: ISSEI dijo esta en un tono de voz muy vajo que casi nadie escucho pero aun asi se posia notar lo enojada que estaba

Kuroka: asi que issei quiere jugar eehh dijo esta con cara sombria

Rias: eso parece dijo esta con una cara mas sombria que la de kuroka

Acto seguido las tres se dirgieron hacia algunos clientes varones e isieron lo que pondria a cualquier pareja celoso

Akeno: disculpa necesitas algo mas dijo esta mientras tomaba el rostro de aquel chico

Mientras que Kuroka y Rias hacian lo mismo que Akeno con otros chicos de otra mesa

Issei regresaba con la orden de las chicas y por pura casualidad se le ocurrio voltear adonde estaban Akeno y las otras y lo que vio le iso hervir la sangre pero se controlo

Issei: (dentro de su mente) vaya vaya entonces asi son las cosas dijo este mientras se dirigia hacia las chicas

Issei:aqui esta su orden dijo este con una cara sonriente

Chica 1: gracias issei-san

Issei: y por favor habisenme si necesitan otra cosa dijo este mientras acariciaba la mejilla de una de las chicas y le daba un beso en la mejilla a otra

Chica 3: issei-san por que me besaste la mejilla

Issei: por que me parecesmuy linda o te molesta

Chica 3: claro que no dijo esta un tanto sonrojada

Chias restantes: issei-san podrias besar mi mejilla tambien

Issei: claro dicho esto issei beso la mejilla de cada una

Mientras tanto Rias, Akeno y Kuroka contenian la rabia

Rias, Akeno y Kuroka: haci que quiere jugar rudo eehh

Y en ese momento esas tres se sentaron en el regazo de los clientes que recien habian llegado mientras acariciaban sus mejillas y decian SE LES OFRECE ALGO

Chico 1: si queremos un te dijo este un tanto sonrojado

Chico 2: y tambien algunos pastelillos

Kuroka: claro que si en un segundo los tremos dijo esta con cara tierna

Mientras que issei ya no aguantaba los celos practicamente estaba furioso asi que se dirijio a una mesa en la que acababn de llegar Murayama y Katase

Issei: ola Murayama ola Katase que es lo que les traigo

Murayama: o...ola issei-san nos gustaria una cafe y galletas si no es mucha molestia

Issei: claro que no dijo este mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Murayama

Issei: necesitas algo mas katase

Katase: eto...eto issei-san podrias b...be...bes...besarme

Issei: mmmmmmm claro pero por que

Katase: es que hace mucho me parecias un pervertido pero ultimamente tu me gustas mucho

Issei: pues si ese es el caso entonces encantado te dare un beso

Acto seguido issei se acerco a la cara de Katase y le dio un tiernoy largo beso que casi hace que Katase se desmallara

Issei: y que tal estuvo

Katase: b..bi...bien gracias issei-san pero me gustaria que se repitiera

Issei: claro cuando quieras solo que ahora estoy ocupado

Murayama: issei-kun podrias...podrias besarme a mi tambien

Issei: mmmmm claro por que no

Y de nueva cuenta issei beso a Murayama solo que a ella le dio un beso un poco largo pero muy apasionado

Issei: Murayama que tal estubo

Murayama: ise-kun d...da...me otro

Issei: claro por q

Issei no pudo terminar por que Rias, Akeno y Kuroka lo interrumpieron

Rias: ISSEI

Kuroka:PODEMOS

Akeno:HABLAR CONTIGO

Dijeron las tres muy enojadas

Issei: claro... Kiba puedes llevar esta nota a Asia para que preparen lo que pidieron

Kiba: claro dijo este tomando la nota

Entonces issei y las chicas salieron pero cuando llegaron a la puerta rias le dijo a koneko y a ravel que las suplieran en lo que regresaban

Entonces cuando por fin salieron Rias, Akeno y Kuroka llevaron a Issei detras del club

Rias: ISSEI QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA

Akeno: TE LO ADVERTI

Kuroka: QUIERO UNA EXPLICACION

Dijeron las 3 explotando de rabia

Issei: mmmmm que deberia explicar dijo este con el tono de voz mas tranquilo del mundo

Rias: NO TE AGAS EL GRACIOSO

Akeno: EXPLICAME POR QUE

Kuroka: ESTABAS BESANDO A ESAS 2

Dijeron estas mas enojadas que antes

Issei: a eso que tiene de malo

Rias: QUE ACABAS DE DECIR dijo apunto de arrojarle energia demoniaca

Issei: dije que cual es el problema

Issei seguia con una expresion tranquila pero en cambio las cbicas casi estaban apunto de atacarlo por los celos

Akeno: ISSEI EXPLICAME POR QUE LAS BESASTE

Issei: ah eso y por que no mejor me explican POR QUE COQUETEABAN CON ESOS TIPOS dijo este pasando su expresion tranquila a una muy furiosa

Kuroka: Y TU POR QUE ACARICIABAS A ESAS CHICAS EH

Issei: Y POR ESO TANTO PROBLEMA

Akeno: ENTIENDE QUE ESO NOS PUSO CELOSAS dijo esta ya estayando de los celos y apunto de de derramar lagrimas

Issei: Y POR ESO COQUETEABAN CON ELLOS

Rias: entiende nos enojamos al ver como las tratabas dijo esta derramando unas cuantas lagrimas

Kuroka: y por eso icimos todo eso era por el simple enojo contigo dijo esta tambien derramando algunas lagrimas

Issei: yo...lo siento no pense que fuera eso...es que me llene de ira al ver como los trataban y senti la maldita necesidad de desquitarme pero no pense que lo hacian por eso...perdonenme

Issei dijeron las tres mientras se abalanzaban sobre el castaño

Rias: no...no vuelvas a hacer tan atento con alguien mas

Akeno: isseia otra vez te lo dije no me gusta compartir lo que me pertenece

Kuroka: issei a mi tampoco me gusta compartir

Rias: y bien sabes que no me gusta verte con alguna otra mujer

Issei: vaya tres de las niñas que mas amo son todas celosas y territoriales...pero saben que por eso las amo dijo este mientras las abrazaba

Terminada aquella discucion los 4 regresaron al club y de ahi en adelante todo volvio a la normalidad

* * *

**E****h aqui el siguiente cap espero les gustey si les gusto reviews por fa a por cierto disculpen por algunas faltas de ortografia es que habeses me falla el word a y otra cosa jejejeje **

**siento que la historia va bien pero ultimamente eh metido mucho romance ustedes diganme si no les esta gustando los del romance intentare disminuirlo y tranquilos que promto habra accion(peleas)**

**nnos vemos pronto**


	10. Chapter 10 EL BOSQUE APOCALIPTICO

Mi Lado Maligno

Capitulo 10

BOSQUE APOCALITICO**  
**

Ya era de mañana en Kuou las vacaciones habian comenzado debido al termino del festival escolar

Todos se encontraban desayunando tranquilamente en la sala hasta que

Issei: oh cierto lo habia olvidado dijo este mientras terminaba de tomar te

Rias: que es lo que habias olvidado issei dijo esta tambien terminando de tomar te

Issei: Ddraig me dijo que si queria tener oportunidad de vencer a Shon tenia que entrenar en un lugar cerca del territorio de tannin

Al escuchar esto Rias se alarmo un poco y dijo

Rias: ENCERIO QUIERES IR ALLI dijo esta mientras miraba fijamente al castaño

Issei:eto...ahora ya no estoy tan seguro dijo este un tanto nervioso

Ryiuto: asi que eso es lo que tiene pensado Ddraig

Issei: a que te refieres

Ryiuto: simple en ese lugar habitan las peores bestias y peligros del inframundo

Rias: ese lugar es en extremo peligroso y solo algunos han logrado salir con vida de alli

En ese momento aparece la gema de Ddraig

Ddraig: si basicamente ese lugar es el verdadero infierno

Issei: asi que tu quieres que muera verdad

Ddraig: mmmmmm no de echo no por que si mueres la diversion que tengo al ver como ellas ( refirendose a Rias y las demas ) te masacran a golpes si haces algo mal se acabaria

Issei: osea que solo soy un mono de circo para ti

Ddraig: aja bueno cambiando de tema ophis...creo que tu tambien deverias y con issei

Ophis: y por que yo dijo esta un tanto sorprendida

Ddraig: por que actualmente tus poderes ya no son ni la mitad de los mios o los de Albion asi que tambien deverias ir para poder defenderte en caso de que Shon te ataque

Ophis: si ese es el caso entonces ire contigo issei

Rias: yo tambien voy

Akeno: yo tambien

Kuroka: yo tambien

Y asi siguieron hasta que todos dijeron que irian incluso Ryiuto y Vali

Issei: y cuando nos vamos

Rias: yo creo que deberiamos irnos ahora

Akeno: pero nadie tiene preparado lo que llevara

Rias: cierto en ese caso vayan todos a preparar sus cosas nos iremos en una hora

Hi gritaron todos y luego se dirigieron a preparar sus cosas

Una hora mas tarde

Ya todos se encontraban en la sala (de nuevo) listos para marcharse junto con sus cosas

Acto seguido Rias y Akeno crearon un circulo magico y todos se colocaron dentro de el pero cuando ya todos estaban listos para irse otro circulo magico aparecio delante de ellos y quien salio de el era Azazel

Azazel: oigan oigan piensan irse sin mi

Rias: eso pensabamos pero ya que estas aqui

Ante la reaccion de Rias Azazel comenzo a reir levemente

Rias: bueno que estas esperando entra

Acto seguido Azazel entro en el circulo magico y luego todos desaparecieron de la recidencia Hyodo

Segundos despues todos aparecieron frente al castillo gremory y quienes los esperaban en la entrada eran Sircherz y Grafia

Sircherz: bienvenidos dijo este con su tipica sonrisa

Rias: Oni-sama como sabias que vendriamos

Sircherz: ah eso Azazel me dijo

Rias: bueno esta vez no vinimos a quedarnos

Sircherz: entonces a que han venido

Rias: hemos venido a pedir tu permiso

Ryiuto: queremos entrar al BOSQUE APOCALIPTICO

Sircherz: aja y tu quien eres

Vali: es mi hermano

Sircherz: ya veo pero por que quieren ir a ese lugar

Issei: necesito hacerme mas fuerte y Ddraig me dijo que si entrenaba alli mi poder creceria drasticamente

Sircherz: entiendo pero Ddraig sabes que issei podria morir alli dentro

En ese momento aparecio la gema de Ddraig

Ddraig: si tengo en cuenta eso y si en alguna ocacion issei corre peligro de muerte lo ayudare pero ahora necesito que domine su poder oculto

Sircherz: como que poder oculto

Ryiuto: el se refiere a tu poder de la obscuridad

Vali: pero pense que issei y yo poseiamos el poder de la luz

Ryiuto: de echo si pero como ya deben saber la luz no puede existir sin la obscuridad

Sircherz: y eso que tiene que ver con su poder oculto

Ryiuto: es muy simple los dos dragones celestiales poseen un 90% de poder de luz y un 10% de poder oscuro

Vali: eso explicaria por que cuando issei se enoja empieza a desprender aura oscura

Issei: enserio hago eso

Todos: no te habias dado cuenta

Issei: la verdad no ya que cuando me enojo pierdo el control y en ocasiones la cordura

Ddraig: es por eso que quiero que issei entrene alli

Sircherz: entonces quieres que issei pueda controlar ese poder a voluntad

Ddraig: si y lo mismo pasa con vali, ryiuto y ophis

En ese momento aparecio la gema de Albion y Noibla (N/A: habia olvidado mencionarlo Noibla es el nombre del dragon que posee Ryiuto como es la parte opuesta de Albion solo altere su nombre perdonen mi falta de creatividad)

Albion: oye rojo entonces quieres que vali lueda dominar ese poder tambien y que ryiuto domine el poder de la luz que posee mi contraparte

Ddraig: si y tambien que ophis pueda recuperar el poder que perdio por la sangre de samael

Sircherz: ya veo si ese es el caso los dejare ir pero por que quieren ir ustedes dijo este señalando al grupo de vali y al grupo gremory

Todos: por la misma razon que ellos queremos hacernos mas fuertes

Sircherz: sera arriesgado y puede que mueran alla adentro aun asi quieren ir

Todos: si

Sircherz: entonces esta bien pueden ir

Dicho esto Rias creo un circulo magico y luego todos se marcharon al lugar de entrenamiento

Unos minutos despues todos aparecieron en una region boscosa que tenia un aspecto tetrico

Issei: este es el lugar

Rias: s...si dijo esta un tanto nerviosa por el aspecto del bosque

Azazel: bueno pues creo que para este tipo de entrenamiento tan pesado deberan ir en grupos

Rias: y como nos dividiremos

Azazel: Rias iras con Issei dado que tu poder de la destruccion podria ser un tanto compatible con el aura maligna de issei y tambien por que si se sale de control tambien podrias hacer que se estabilice

Rias e Issei: bien dijeron estos un tanto exaltados

Azazel: en cuanto a vali y a ryiuto ustedes iran con ophis y cuando ustedes despierten su poder oculto entrenaran con ophis para que pueda recuperar el poder que perdio

Si...dijeron los tres un tanto euforicos

Azazel: en cuanto a koneko, kuroka y bikou ustedes entrenaran juntos para poder dominar mejor el uso de senjutsu

Si dijeron los mencionados un poco exaltados

Azazel: kiba y xenovia ustedes dos entrenaran con arthur quiero que aumenten sus habilidades y luego entrenen en conjunto...a por cierto gasper iras con ellos

Bien dijeron los mencionados aunque gasper un poco tembloroso

Azazel: Rosseweisee tu iras con asia y le fay como ustedes tres usan magia de diferente manera deberan asimilar sus habilidades y luego entrenar en conjunto

Bien dijeron las tres algo exaltadas

Akeno:y yo que are dijo esta un tanto emocionada

Azazel: akeno tu iras conmigo para que puedas aprender a manejar mejor tus poderes como angel caido

Akeno: esta bien

Azazel: bueno como ya estamos agrupados vamonos

Si dijeron todos muy exaltados y luego entraron al tetrico lugar

Con Rias e Issei

Issei: podrias decirme que tan peligroso es este lugar

Rias: pues aqui es donde se alojan las bestias mas peligrosas del inframundo y otra cosa

Issei: que sucede

Rias: al adentrarse mas en el bosque la fuerza de gravedad aumenta 100 veces

Issei: q...qu...que dices

Rias: y lo peor es que este sitio solo te deja ocupar el 10% de tus poderes

Issei: entonces estaremos en apuros si nos llegan a atacar

Rias: lo se

Issei: y mas o menos que tan adentro tenemos que ir como para comenzar a sentir el cambio en la gravedad

Rias:solo se que entre mas nos adentremos mas aumentara la gravedad

Issei: bueno debemos movernos o seremos blanco facil en este lugar tan expuesto

En ese momento esos dos escucharon el aullido de un lobo que dejo estaticos a ambos por unos segundos

Issei: demonios... Rias detras de mi dijo este mientras creaba varios clones que rodearon a Rias y luego invoco el Balance Breaker

En ese momento un gran lobo color negro de ojos rojos salto en direccion a la peliroja dispuesta a darle un zarpaso pero issei lo intercepto lanzandole un dragon shot de exagerado tamaño lo cual iso caer al lobo mal herido

Issei: eso estuvo feo...Rias te encuentras bien

Rias: si gracias issei

Issei: creo que este gran animal se convertira en nuestra cena dijo este mientras sacaba a ascalon y se preparaba para enterrarsela pero algo dentro de el no lo dejaba

Issei: Rias yo...yo no puedo matarlo siento que hay algo dentro de este animal que me remuerde la consciencia

Rias: estas seguro

Issei: si no se por que pero simplemente no puedo matarlo

Rias: entonces sera mejor que nos vallamos debemos encontrar un refugio

Issei: si vamos

Acto seguido Issei y Rias se adentraron mas en el bosque en donde por pura casualidad encontraron una cueva

Rias: issei te das cuenta que desde hace rato

Issei: que el lobo nos esta siguiendo

Rias: si pero por que lo ara

Issei: no tengo idea pero la verdad dudo que nos afecte

Rias: entonces deberiamos explorar la cueva

Issei: yo ire tu quedate aqui dijo este mientras hacia aparecer un clon que se quedo con Rias y luego entro

Issei: rayos aqui esta bastante oscuro

Asi issei paso explorando la cueva durante 5 minutos y no encontro nada fuera de lo comun solo podia ver que la cueva era muy grande y espaciosa

Issei: bueno parece que esta vacia dijo este mientras se dirijia a la salida

Rias: y que encontraste dijo esta mientras se levantaba de la roca en la que se encontraba sentada

Issei: parece ser que esta vacia pero por alguna razon es bastante grande

Rias: pues entremos dijo esta mientras se dirijia a issei

Y justo en ese momento aparecio un oso exageradamente grande y logro golpear a issei haciendo que este saliera volando y se estrellara contra un gran roca

Dicho animal intento hacer lo mismo con Rias dado que la pelirroja no reacciono a la velocidad del depredador este la golpearia sin que ella opusiera resistencia

En ese momento aparecio el lobo y ataco al oso mientras que Rias se alejaba de ese lugar para ver como se encontraba Issei

Rias:Issei te encuentras bien dijo esta un poco exaltada

Issei: si pero ese golpe tania una fuerza descomunal

En ese momento aparecio el lobo de ojos carmesi quien traia arrastrando el cadaver de el oso que los ataco

Issei: vaya lo mato

Entonces la bestia de ojos rojos le entrego a issei el cadaver del oso

Rias: por que entregara el cadaver el lo mato deveria comerselo

Entonces algo paso aquel lobo aterrador empezo a hablar con una voz muy femenina

Pues lo ago por que tu me venciste y luego pudiste matarme pero no lo isiste y decidi que de ahora en adelante sere tu sirvienta dijo la gran bestia

Issei: espera sirvienta eres mujer

Si dijo esta mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a emitir un aura un tanto cegadora por lo que issei y rias tuvieron que cubrirse los ojos

Cuando aquel destello sesó issei pudo ver la figura de una mujer de mas o menos su edad de cabello negro con una figura y pechos identicos a los de Rias y una cara casi identica a la misma lo unico diferente era su color de ojos ya que ella los tenia rojos carmesi

Reika: mi nombre es Reika

Issei: p...por q...que te pareces tanto a Rias

Reika: no lo se la verda es que tiene mucho que no veo mi forma humana

Rias: solo una cosa Reika

Reika: que sucede

Rias: podrias ponerte algo de ropa dijo esta señalando el cuerpo desnudo de la licantropo

Reika: a si lo siento dijo esta mientras utilizaba magia y hacia aparecer el tipico uniforme de la academia kuou

Issei:emm por que esa vestimenta

Reika: es que tenia que hacer aparecer un buen atuendo y el que ella trae me gusto dijo esta señalando a Rias

Rias: bueno ahora si entremos issei dijo esta mientras tomaba la mano del castaño

Issei: esta bien

Entonces los tres entraron a la cueva y comenzaron a acomodarla de manera que pareciera un tanto mas acojedora

Tardaron todo el dia en poder acomodarse dentro de la cueva ya que ahora solo podian usar un 10% de su capacidad lo que hacia muy dificil el uso de magia

Rias: vaya eso fue agotador

Reika: pues la verdad yo no estoy agotada

Issei: es encerio

Reika: si...bueno eso no es algo extraño ya que yo eh vivido aqui durante dos años asi que ya estoy acostumbrada

Issei: wou eso es mucho tiempo

Reika: se podria decir que si

Rias: oye podrias decirme desde que punto enpieza a aumentar la gravedad

Reika: de echo este lugar tiene la gravedad aumentada 5 veces

Rias: enserio dijo esta un poco sorprendida

Reika: si dijo esta con un tono de voz muy tranquilo

Issei: y hasta que punto de este bosque has llegado

Reika: yo puedo soportar la region en donde la gravedad esta aumentada 16 veces

Rias: wou pero como es que mides el nivel de la gravedad

Reika:utilizo senjutsu para medir el nivel de aura del bosque

Rias.: entonces dices que puedes usar senjutsu

Reika: si pero aun no lo domino muy bien que digamos

Issei: no te preocupes yo te ayudare dijo este mientras acariciaba la cabaza de la licantropo

Rias: ISSEI dijo esta emanando descontroladamente su aura

Issei: tranquila solo le acaricie la cabeza no es para tanto

Rias: si pero es que no me gusta dijo esta desviando la mirada

Issei: bueno pero Reika por que dijiste que quieres ser mi sirvienta

Reika: es una antigua tradicion en nuestra raza

Rias: a que te refieres

Reika: dentro de nuestra raza hay una tradicion que dice que si eres vencido por alguien de otra especie limpiamente deberas servirle hasta que este decida liverarte

Issei: ah ya veo

Reika: y ademas lo hago por otra razon

Issei: por que

Reika: por que me pareces lindo dijo esta un poco sonrojada

Issei: eto gracias dijo este tambien un poco sonrojado

Entonces derrepente se empezaron a escuchar relampagos

Issei: vaya parece que va a llover

Rias: issei creo que deberiamos empezar a entrenar mañana

Reika: eto y para que quieren entrenar aqui

Issei: necesito volverme mas fuerte para poder vencer a alguien dijo este con un tono de voz seria

Reika: a ya veo esta bien los ayudare aunque si de por si sovrevivir aqui es un gran problema entrenar sera un verdadero infierno

Rias: bueno dejemoslo asi que el cambio de gravedad y la absorcion de poderes me tiene agotada

Issei: bueno hasta mañana dijo este mientras se recostaba en algo que parecia ser una cama de hojas

Entonces Rias se acerco a issei y tomo uno de sus brazos como almohada y abrazo el abdomen de este

Issei: oye Reika no piensas dormir dijo este mientras miraba a reika que estaba parada cerca de la entrada de la cueva

Reika: no lo are mas tarde ahora solo me dedicare a vigilar que ningun otro animal nos ataque

Issei: ya veo... No te quedes alli mucho tiempo deacuerdo

Reika: si solo dedicate a descansar

Y sin darse cuenta issei se quedo dormido mientras abrazaba la cintura de Rias

7 horas mas tarde

Issei se habia despertado a causa de un gran trueno que habia caido cerca y lo que vio fue a una Rias profundamente dormida y a una Reika temblando de frio aun en el lugar en el que se habia quedado antes de que el se durmiera

Entinces issei solto a Rias pero al parecer ella no queria soltarlo por lo que uso su tecnica de teletransportacion y aparecio al lado de Reika

Issei: oye reika ya deberias irte a

Pero no termino la frase ya que vio que reika se habia quedado bien dormida

Issei: vaya parece que no resistio dijo este mientras cargaba a reika con delicadesa para no despertarla y luego la recosto junto a rias y despues salio de la cueva

Issei: parece que no parara de llover pronto... Pero que se le va a hacer dijo este mientras hacia aparecer 2 clones

Estos junto al original se dirigieron a lo mas profundo del bosque hasta que llegaron a una parte en la que ya casi no podian moverse debido a la gravedad

Issei 1:creo que este es nuestro limite

Issei 2: entonces empezemos

Issei 3: creo que no duraremos aqui mas de 10 minutos pero de todas formas empezemos

Dicho esto los 3 se pusieron en guardia lo diferente era que los dos clones se pusieron contra el castaño original

Y asi se movieron con dificultad en una batalla 2 contra 1

Ya por la mañana

Rias comenzaba a despertar y lo que vio la dejo algo confundida ya que ella esperaba encontrarse con issei pero quien estaba alli era reika

Rias: eto... Reika que haces aqui y Issei dijo esta un tanto somñolienta

Al escuchar la voz de Rias, Reika se desperto y vio a Rias quien le repetia la misma pregunta

Reika: mmmm como llegue aqui dijo esta tambien algo somñolienta

Rias: eso es lo que quiero saber

Reika: lo ultimo que recuerdo es que me qude dormida mientras vigilaba la entrada

Rias: entonces es posible que issei se alla despertado y te tragera hasta aca

Reika: a proposito donde esta el

Rias: no tengo idea cuando desperte ya no estaba

Reika: deberiamos ir a buscarlo

Rias: si...vamos dijo esta mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a caminar a la salida junto a reika

Ya afuera ambas comenzaron a buscarlo pero no le gritaban ya que podian llamar la atencion de algo peligroso y ya habia dejado de llover

Asi estubieron buscando por mas o menos 5 minutos hasta que un gran estruendo llamo su atencion

Rias: que fue eso

Reika: no lo se parece venir de aquel sitio dijo esta apuntando a una gran roca

Rias: vamos a ver

Reika: si solo una cosa

Rias: que sucede

Reika: en ese sitio la gravedad esta aumentada 21 veces asi que hay que tener cuidado

Rias: entiendo pero que tan aumentada esta la gravedad aqui

Reika: 16 veces por que

Rias: ya veo eso explicaria por que me cuesta tanto trabajo moverme

Reika: bueno vamos

Y asi las dos se dirigieron atras de la roca y lo que vieron las dejo un tanto sorprendidas ya que delante de ellas 2 issei atacaban con patadas, rodillasos, codazos y puñetasos a un tercer issei y este los correspondia de igual manera pero finalmente este ultimo logro golpear fuertemente a ambos clones en el estomago y estos casi caian al suelo pero antes de caer golpearon al tercero en la cara y este salio volando y los otros dos desaparecieron

El issei real salio volando y se estrello con la gran roca que ya habia mencionado antes y rias y reika se alarmaron y reika se dirgio con mucha dificultad a issei pero rias ya no podia moverse por la presion que habia en ese lugar

Reika: issei te encuentras bien

Issei: si no es nada solo fue un golpe

Reika: ya veo pero me diste un buen susto dijo esta poniendose de pie con mucha dificultad

Issei: y rias

Reika: esta por alla dijo esta señalando el lugar detras de la roca

Issei: y por que no vino

Reika: no vino hasta aca ya que la presion ya no la dejaba moverse

Issei: ya veo dijo este parandose con toda normalidad mientras ayudaba a reika a caminar ya que a ella tambien le afectaba mucho la presion

Mientras tanto Rias se encontraba recargada del otro lado pensando en dios sabe que pero algo llamo su atencion

Issei: Rias

Rias: issei te encuentras bien

Issei: claro que si solo estaba entrenando

Rias: ya veo

Issei: y reika me dijo que pasando la roca debido a la presion que hay ya no eres capas de moverte

Rias: si parace que ese es mi limite

Issei: bueno pues vamos a empezar a entrenar partiendo de eso

Reika: a que te refieres

Issei: si lo mismo contigo reika

Reika: sigo sin entender

Issei: vamos a entrenar aqui por un tiempo para que ustedes dos mejoren su resistencia y velocidad

Reika: pero yo ya puedo moverme bien aqui

Issei: si pero por lo que veo no eres muy veloz por lo que eso es lo estaremos entrenando partiendo de ello

Rias: a ya entiendo

Issei: y ya cuando allan aumentado esas dos caracteristicas iremos al siguiente nivel

Rias: siguiente nivel

Issei: empesaremos a practicar con sus poderes reducidos para hacer que estos aumenten

Rias: y tu issei

Issei: yo entrenare a mi propio ritmo ya que si entreno con ustedes de la manera en que yo lo ago puede que las lastime y no quiero hacer eso

Reika: creo que nos sub-estimas no lo crees

Issei: de echo no ya que como pueden ver yo puedo pelear normalmente en el sitio en el ustedes no pueden moverse bien

Ante esto ambas agacharon la cabeza

Issei: pero

Esa expresion llamo la atencion de ambas y miraron de nuevo a issei

Issei: espero que cuando lleguemos al punto en el que la gravedad esta aumentada 100 veces ustedes ya puedan estar a mi nivel

Eso les dio a ambas un motivo para poder esforzarce y este era el poder estar a la par con issei

Issei: oigan que tal si por ahora dejamos esto y buscamos algo para comer por que ya me dio ambre

Las dos asintieron con la cabeza y luego se dirigieron a la cueva para poder preparar la carne del oso que reika habia atrapado la noche pasada

Los tres tardaron una hora para poder cocinar apropiamente la carne del animal y luego empezaron a comer

Issei: oye reika sabes donde puedo encontrar agua

Reika: si... Si vas a la izquierda al salir de la cueva como a unos 5 minutos ay un arrollo

Issei: gracias dijo este luego salio de la cueva

Pasaron 5 minutos mas o menos y issei pudo encontrar el arrolo del que le habia hablado reika pero cuando llego se encontro con alguien que el no esperba ver

Issei: Akeno que haces aqui

Akeno: solo vine por algo de agua pero ya que estas aqui dijo esta mientras se acercaba al castaño y luego lo abrazo

Issei: Akeno

Akeno: Issei no sabes cuanto te extrañe

Issei solo correspondio el abrazo y luego levanto su cara y la beso como por 30 segundos

Issei: yo tambien te extrañe aunque solo nos fuimos ayer pero de todas formas

Akeno: issei dime as echo algo con rias dijo esta con un tono normal de voz pero su expresion daba a entender que queria matarlo

Issei:eto...no eh echo nada con rias

Akeno: seguro

Iseei:si (quien sabe como reaccionara si le digo de reika penso este)

Akeno: me estas ocultando algo dijo esta con su cara sadica

Issei:..no...no te oculto nada dijo este desviando la mirada

Akeno: issei si no me dices te juro que jamas volvere a hacer cosas pervertidas contigo

Issei:esta bien solo promete que no me asesinaras

Akeno: si no me dices te juro que si lo are

Issei: ay otra chica

Akeno: QUE ACABAS DE DECIR dijo esta emanado un aura ascesina

Issei: lo que pasa es que un gran lobo nos ataco y yo lo enfrente y lo venci pero resulto no ser un lobo comun si no que era una chica licantropo y ella dijo que como le perdone la vida de ahora en adelante sera mi sirvienta

Akeno: issei tu...tu...tu...tu estas muerto dijo esta aumentando mas drasticamente su aura

Issei:t..tr...tranquila tampoco eh echo nada con ella y ademas te dire un secreto

Akeno: secreto dijo esta dejando de emanar el aura ascecina

El castaño se acerco al oido de la morena y le dijo

Issei: la vez que hice que tu y rias fueran mias

Akeno: que con eso

Issei: esa vez utilice un clon con rias

Akeno: estas diciendo que dijo esta algo sonrojada

Issei: tu fuiste mi primera vez

Ante esto a akeno le comenzaron a salir unas cuantas lagrimas

Akeno: issei...issei...me haces tan feliz dijo esta entre sollosos

Issei: tu tambien me haces muy feliz pero sera mejor que regrese o Rias y Reika se preocuparan

Akeno: si tambien debo irme o azazel se molestara

Issei: bien dijo este mientras recogia el agua por la que habia venido

Akeno: issei otra cosa

Issei: que sucede

Akeno: TE LO REPETIRE UNA VEZ MAS "SI HACES COSAS PERVERTIDAS CON ALGUIEN QUE NO SEA YO TE VAS A ARREPENTIR"

Issei trago saliva en seco y luego se acerco a la morena la tomo con una mano por la cintura y le dio un apasionado beso mientras que con la mano que le sobraba masajeaba el pecho izquierdo de la oji violeta lo que iso que esta gimiera y asi estuvieron como un minuto

Cuando terminaron issei observo a la morena quien estaba muy sonrojada y agitada y le dijo

Issei: se que es poco pero espero que sea suficiente por ahora

Akeno: si pero cuando regresemos me compensaras por el tiempo que no te vere

Issei: tenlo por seguro

Dicho esto ambos dieron vuelta y se dirigieron hacia donde habian venido

Asi pasaron 5 minutos e issei regreso a la cueva y alli encontro a Reika recostada sobre una roca

Issei: oye Reika y Rias

Reika: se fue a entrenar por donde tu estabas hace un rato

Issei: gracias voy a ver como va

Entonces issei salio de la cueva dejando el agua y se dirijio hacia donde se encontraba Rias

Con Rias

La peliroja se encontraba lanzando poder de la destruccion hacia algunas rocas de gran tamaño pero esta no podia destruir ninguna

Rias: demonios dijo esta ya muy agotada por la presion que se sentia en ese lugar y la absorcion de energia del mismo

De pronto para ella todo se volvio borroso y callo pero antes de tocar al suelo alguien logro atraparla

Issei: no deberias sobre-esforzarte de esa manera dijo este mientras pegaba el cuerpo de rias al suyo

Rias:i...is...issei dijo esta entre-cerrando los ojos

Issei: tranquila parece que tu cuerpo aun no se adapta por lo que no debes forsarlo

Rias: yo...lo siento

Issei: no te preocupes pero por que viniste tan derrepente

Rias:es que no me gusta que me protejas todo el tiempo y por eso queria volverme mas fuerte

Issei: oh ya veo pero bueno tengo que llevarte a la cueva para que puedas descansar

Entonces Issei cargo a Rias estilo princesa y se dirigio a donde se encontraba Reika

Ya en la cueva

Despues de que el castaño acomodara a Rias esta se quedo dormida por el agotamiento y luego creo un clon y comenzo a entrenar con el combate cuerpo a cuerpo Mientras que reika se sento a observar la manera en que peleaba el castaño

Unos minutos despues issei termino con su practica y se dirigio hacia reika

Issei: oye reika ven

Reika: claro pero para que

Issei: como que para que quiero provar tu fuerza

Reika: claro dijo esta mientras se ponia en pose de pelea y hacia aparecer sus orejas y cola de lobo

Issei: ven le grito este insitandola a que lo atacara

Entinces reika se abalanzo sobre issei e intento golpearlo en la cara pero esta la esquivo dando unos cuantos pasos hacia atras, entonces la peli negra hizo una pirueta e intento golpear a issei en la cabeza con el pie pero este se movio a un lado y la esquivo, al ver esto reika ataco las piernas del castaño haciendo un tipo de barrida giratoria pero issei salto exageradamente alto y volvio a esquivar el ataque, al ver esto la oji roja dio un gran salto alcanzando la altura del castaño y comenzo a dar golpes, patadas y rodillasos consecutivos pero issei los esquivaba o los desviaba

Issei: vaya parece que tu fuerte es el combate cercano no es asi dijo este mientras esquivaba las rafagas de golpes que le enviaba reika

Reika:de echo si dijo esta embiando mas rafagas de golpes hacia issei

Despues de un gran rato de estar asi los dos decendieron de nuevo a la cueva para poder tener un merecido descanso

Issei: eres muy buena dijo este mientras se sentaba en una roca

Reika: tu tambien ya que no logre golpearte ni una sola vez

Issei: pero aun asi eres bastante rapida

Reika: gracias dijo esta algo sonrojada

Y asi siguieron platicando por un buen rato y sin que ninguno se diera cuenta Rias desperto

Rias: issei reika

Cuando esos dos escucharon a la peliroja llamarlos ambos dieron la vuelta rapidamente y se dirgieron hacia ella

Issei: por fin despertaste

Reika: vaya que te tardaste

Issei: pense que ya no despertarias ya estaba comenzando a alarmarme

Rias: que?...por que lo dices?...cuanto tiempo estuve dormida? preguntaba esta un tanto desconcertada

Reika: casi un mes

Issei: mañana tenemos que regresar con los demas dijo este con una sonrisa en su cara

Ante aquella respuesta el rostro de Rias se puso azul no podia creer que se hubiera quedado dormida tanto tiempo

Rias: queee? pero como? por que? como es que me dormi tanto tiempo? decia esta un tanto desesperada

Ante la reaccion de Rias, Issei y Reika comenzaron a reir a carcajadas y de una manera muy descontrolada

Rias: que? por que se ri? (y fue entonces que la respuesta llego a su mente) aaaahhh

Issei:que...pasa dijo este tratando de contener la risa

Rias: ustedes dos dijo esta un tanto avergonzada

Reika: que...que pasa dijo esta tambien tratando de contener la risa

Rias: me usaron de juguete verdad dijo esta un poco mas sonrojada que antes

Ante esa expresion Issei y Reika comenzaron a reir descontroladamente de nuevo

Rias: issei eres malo ya no te quiero dijo esta haciendo pucheros y desviando la mirada

Ante esta reaccion el castaño dejo de reir y se acerco mas a la peliroja

Issei: segura que ya no me quieres dijo este mirando fijamente a Rias

Rias no soporto mas y golpeo levemente la cabeza del castaño con su puño

Rias:sabes que yo jamas dejaria de quererte dijo esta algo sonrojada

Issei: yo tambien te quiero y mas cuando actuas como niña dijo este acariciando la cabeza de la peliroja

Reika: eto... de que me perdi

Issei: cierto tu no lo sabes

Reika: que deberia saber

Issei: Rias es mi novia

Reika: encerio es tu novia dijo esta un poco sorprendida

Issei:si pero no es la unica

Reika: a que te refieres...que cuantas tienes

Issei: haber son: Akeno, Rias, Asia,Xenovia,Koneko,Rosseweisee,Kuroka,Le Fay y Ravel son 9

Reika:queeeeeee? (Dijo esta incredula por aquella respuesta) es encerio?

Rias: por desgracia si

Reika: y por que tantas dijo esta todavia muy sorprendida

Issei: eso es simple Es por que "LAS AMO A TODAS"

Reika: y no pudiste haber escogido solo a una

Issei: que te puedo decir soy un egoista

Rias: bueno cambiando de tema reika ay una pregunta que eh querido hacerte desde que nos conocimos

Reika: cual es dijo esta un tanto intrigada

Rias: a que rama de licantropo perteneces

Reika: yo pertenesco a la rama principal

Ante esa respuesta quedo algo sorprendida por lo que le iso otra pregunta

Rias: pero entonces por que estas aqui

Issei: a que te refieres pregunto este ya que no entendia nada (tipico)

Rias:la raza de licantropos se divide en diferentes ramas dependiendo de su fuerza y habilidad, la rama principal es la mas poderosa e importante de todas

Issei: ah ya entiendo

Reika: eso es por que tuve problemas con mi familia y me exiliaron a este lugar dijo esta algo triste

Ante esa respuesta ambos se quedaron muy sorprendidos

Issei: entonces no puedes regresar a tu hogar

Reika: no...no tengo a donde ir

Issei: eso no es cierto

Reika: a que te refieres

Issei: cuando llegue la hora de irnos de este lugar... Te llevare conmigo

Reika: es encerio dijo esta un poco exaltada

Issei: claro no podria dejar a alguien tan linda en un lugar como este

Entonces reika se abalanzo sobre issei y le dio un tierno beso que duro como 15 segundos

Reika:gracias dijo esta mientras abrazaba al castaño

En ese momento ambos sintieron una escencia maligna un aura que pedia a gritos sangre y quien la emitia no era otra que Rias

Rias: ISSEI dijo esta expulsando mas fuertemente su aura

En ese se levanto y se paro de frente a Rias y luego la tomo de la cintura

Issei:tranquilizate no me eh olvidado de ti

Entonces issei se acerco mas a Rias y le dio un lujurioso beso mientras que con una mano masajeaba el pecho derecho de esta lo cual iso que Rias emitiera un muy fuerte gemido

Issei: y bien

Rias: por favor haslo de nuevo dijo esta toda sonrojada

Issei: lo are cuando puedas mantenerte estable detras de la gran roca

Rias: eres malo pero esta bien dijo esta mientras abrazaba al castaño

Reika: no se olviden de mi dijo esta mientras se levantaba y abrazaba de igual manera a issei

Issei: y que quieren hacer ahora dijo este mientras tomaba de la cintura a las dos

Rias: no lo se a mi me gusta estar asi contigo

Issei: y tu reika

Reika: a mi tambien me gusta estar asi contigo

Issei: a mi tambien me gusta estar asi con ustedes pero si no empiezan a entrenar no mejoraran

Rias: y de que manera quieres que entrenemos

Issei: bueno cuando entrene con tannin mi fuerza aumento mucho y mi poder tambien por lo que ahora entrenaran de la misma forma que lo hice yo solo que un poco diferente

Reika: a que te refieres

Issei: es sencilllo reika tu mejor cualidad es que eres muy buena en combate cercano pero antes habias dicho que tu senjutsu no es muy bueno

Reika: entonces dices que

Issei: te ayudare a entrenar para que domines mejor tu senjutsu

Reika: bien

Entonces Issei creo un clon y este se llevo a reika fuera de la cueva

Rias: y yo como entrenare

Issei: contigo es lo contrario

Rias: no entiendo

Issei: tu mayor talento es tu poder demoniaco el cual puedes crear en grandes cantidades por parte de yu familia

Rias:si el poder demoniaco de los gremory siempre a sido muy alto

Issei: y esa es una de tus debilidades ya que al ser tan buena con la magia tu forma en combate cercano es muy bajo

Rias: entonces dices que

Issei: Durante los proximos 20 dias voy a hacer que tu combate cuerpo a cuerpo sea igual al mio

Rias: y cuando empezamos

Issei: ahora mismo dijo este mientras tomaba de la mano a Rias y se la llevaba afuera de la cueva

Asi pasaron mas o menos 5 minutos e Issei llevo a Rias detras de quella gran roca en donde ella ya no podia moverse

Issei: antes te dije que no te sobre-esforzaras con tus poderes

Rias:y que con eso

Issei: pues ahora tampoco quiero que te sobre-esfuerces con tu cuerpo...si sientes que ya no puedes mas lo dejaremos asi

Rias: bien

Issei: entonces comenzemos quiero que me ataques como si fuera tu enemigo y no tu novio entendido

Rias:muy bien

En ese momento Rias se abalanzo sobre issei pero como ella no era mug buena en combate cercano solo lanzaba puñetasos con mucha dificultad por la presion que habia pero el castaño los esquivaba muy facilmente

Issei: ten cuidado cuando te arrojes de esta manera ya que dejas muchas aperturas visibles

Entonces issei desaparecio de la vista de la peliroja y aparecio al lado de ella en donde le arrojo un golpe directo a la cara pero cuando este impacto con el rostro de rias esta noto que el golpe apenas habia tocado su cara como una caricia

Issei:deberias mantener tu guardia estable dijo este con una sonrisa

Rias: si pero por que no me golpeaste

Issei: eso es por que te amo demasiaxo como para ser capas de golpearte

Ante este comentario la peliroja se sonrojo

Issei: y bien seguimos

Rias: claro que si

Y asi la peliroja se avalanzo contra el castaño otra vez

Con Reika

Reika atacaba furtibamente al castaño lanzandole a duras penas pequeñas rafagas de poder que contenian un poco de energia senjutsu en en ellas

Issei: bien eso esta bien dijo este mientras esquivaba las rafagas de energia que la peli negra le enviaba

Reika: gracias dijo esta mientras arrojaba mas rafagas al castaño

Issei: tengo curiosidad que tipo de energia senjutsu contienen esas rafagas

Reika:es senjutsu paralizante

Issei: diablos si una de esas rafagas me golpea estare en problemas pero

Reika:pero

Entonces se edcucho el sonido del boosted gear

Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost "Explosion"

Issei: Dragon Shot

En ese momento un rayo de color rojo salio disparado hacia las rafagas de magia y senjutsu haciendolas desaparecer

Reika: wou como hiciste eso

Issei: pues ya vez

Reika:Crees que puedas enseñarme esa tecnica

Issei:no puedo ya que esta es una tecnica que desarrolle gracias al boosted gear

Reika: oh ya veo dijo esta algo descepcionada

Issei: pero creo que podriamos desarrollar una tecnica similar que sea solo tuya

Reika: genial dijo esta dando pequeños saltos

Issei: pero primero debes manejar apropiadamente tu poder

Reika: entonces continuemos

Issei: ven y no te contengas

Y acto seguido la peli negra volvio a arrojarle mas oleadas de poder al castaño

12 horas mas tarde

El castaño regreso a la cueva con Rias en sus brazos ya que esta se habia desmallado debido al agotamiento

Issei: bueno siquiera hoy mejoro un poco dijo este mientras recostaba a la peliroja sutilmente para que esta no se despertara

Entonces entro el clon de issei que tambien traia cargando a reika en sus brazos

Issei 1: tambien ella

Issei 2: si el cansancio iso que se desmallara

Entonces el castaño se acerco a su clon y este le entrego a reika con cuidado y luego este desaparecio

Entonces issei se acerco a donde habia dejado a rias y bajo a reika teniendo cuidado de no despertarla y luego disponia a pararse para ir a entrenar el solo pero alguien lo detuvo jalandolo de camisa

Issei:mmmm dijo este volteando para ver quien lo detenia

Rias: issei no te vayas quedate a mi lado dijo esta con los ojos entreserrados

Ante esa reaccion issei solo sonrio se recosto y luego tomo a Rias por la cintura pegando sus enormes pechos a su abdomen y esta lo abrazaba con la intencion de no soltarlo

Rias: prometeme que nunca me abandonaras dijo esta mirando fijamente al castaño

Issei: te prometo que nunca te abandonare

Dicho esto ambos sellaron sus labios con un corto pero tierno beso

5 horas despues issei intentaba levantarse pero Rias aun estaba aferrada a el por lo que el castaño tuvo que usar su teletransportacion y asi aparecio en la entrada de la cueva despues creo 3 clones y se dirigio al bosque

Pasaron alrededor de 8 minuyos e issei leego esta vez a un lugar con los arboles exageradamente grandes y fue alli en donde decidio detenerse

Issei 1:creo que este es un buen lugar

Issei 2:si deberiamos empezar ya

Issei 3: aunque la presion que se siente es insoportable

Issei 4: y que lo digas a duras penas puedo mantenerme de pie

Issei 1: bueno pues comenzemos

Hi gritaron los 3 clones mientras se ponian en pose de pelea y se abalanazaban sobre el castaño original

Ya por la mañana

Rias comenzaba a despertar y esperaba que issei se encontrara a su lado pero quien estaba junto a ella era reika

Rias: vaya de nuevo dijo esta mientras suspiraba y se ponia la mano en la cara

Debido a las palabras de la peliroja la pelinagra comenzaba a despertar

Reika: que...donde estoy decia esta un poco confundida mientras volteaba a ver su entorno

Rias: supongo que al igual que yo te desmayaste mientras entrenabas con issei y el debio traerte

Reika: ah entiendo... Y donde esta issei

Rias: no lo se cuando desperte ya no estaba

Reika:deseguro fue a entrenar

Rias: se le esta haciendo costumbre ir al bosque tan temprano

Reika: deberiamos ir a buscarlo

Rias: si deberiamos

Entonces las dos se levantaron y salieron de la cueva y luego reika uso su senjutsu para poder localizar a issei

Reika: issei esta junto con otras tres personas pasando aquellos grandes arboles dijo esta señalando los enormes arboles

Rias: y mas o menos a cuanta esta la gravedad alla

Reika:27 veces por lo que demos ir con cuidado

Acto seguido las dos se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraba issei pero las dos tenian que hacer un esfuerzo sobre-humano ya que la presion ya no las dejaba moverse pero aun asi seguian

Con Issei

El castaño al igual que en otras ocasiones se encontraba luchando contra sus clones usando dolo su puños

Entonces el castaño original golpeo en la cara a sus replicas y estos golpearon a issei en diferentes partes del cuerpo y asi los 4 salieron volando

Issei 1: oigan terminemos esto Rias y Reika deben estar buscandome grito este mientras se levantaba del lugar en el que cayo

Los otros tres asintieron con la cabeza e isieron aparecer la boosted gear

Vamos Ddraig gritaron los 4 castaños

Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost

La voz de Ddraig resono por todo el lugar y luego los 4 castaños cargaron una pequeña esfera de energia en su mano y la dispararon

Dragon Shot gritaron los 4 y el rayo de energia del castaño choco contra el de sus replicas y se creo una gran onda expansiva debido al impacto

En ese momenyo llegaron Rias y Reika solo que ambas ya eran incapaces de moverse

Entonces las dos sintieron la gran onda expansiva que provocaba el poder del castaño y las dos salieron volando y luego se estrellaron contra los arboles

Mientras que con issei

El castaño estaba siendo arrastrado por el poder de sus clones

Issei: no voy a perder grito este

Y con un esfuerzo sobre-humano el castaño iso crecer de una manera exagerada su poder y de esta manera vencio a sus clones arrasando con el terreno que se encontraba detras de ellos

Issei: lo...logre dijo esta respirando agitadamente y luego cayo de rodillas

Y por pura casualidad a issei se le ocurrio voltear hacia un lado y lo que vio lo dejo en Shock ya que vio que Rias y Reika estaban tiradas y levemente heridas

Issei: maldicion... Rias... Reika grito este mientras se levantaba y luego salia corriendo hacia sus niñas

Entonces issei rapidamente levanto a las dos en sus hombros y tenie do cuidado de no lastimarlas mas se dirgio rapidamente a la cueva

Cuando por fin llego bajo a las dos y luego se dedico a cuidarlas por el resto de la mañana

Rias: que...paso dijo esta un tanto adolorida

Entonces la peliroja intento levantarse pero alguien la detuvo

Issei: no te levantes tienes que descansar

Rias: issei que fue lo que paso

Issei: no estoy seguro pero creo que ustedes se vieron afectadas por la onda expansiva que causo el dragon shot

Rias: issei podrias entrenar conmigo de nuevo

Issei: me gustaria pero aun estas muy debil

Rias: issei por favor no me concientas... Necesito volverme mas fuerte

Issei: esta bien pero si llego a ver que no puedes mas ten por seguro que regresamos

Rias: bien dijo esta mientras se ponia de pie

Entonces ambos se dirigieron afuera de la cueva pero issei se detuvo y creo un clon y este se metio a la cueva

Rias:eto...para que el clon

Issei: es para que cuida a reika

Dicho esto los dos se dirgieron hacia el bosque y llegaron detras de la gran roca

Issei: bien entrebaremos aqui

Rias: pero yo ya puedo moverme bien aqui

Issei: si pero recuerda que aun no eres muy rapida

Rias: esta bien pero issei

Issei: que sucede

Rias: te gustaria hacer una apuesta

Issei: dime mas dijo este con una cara intrigada

Rias: si logro atraparte por lo menos una vez dentro de los proximos 10 minutos haras todo lo que yo quiera

Issei: y que pasa si no lo haces

Rias: podras hacerme lo que se te antoje

Esas palabras resonaron en la mente del castaño hasta que respondio

Issei: mmmmmm deacuerdo

Dicho esto la peliroja se abalanzo sobre el castaño pero justo antes de que esta lo atrapara issei desaparecio

Issei: no te sera tan sencillo dijo este apareciendo detras de la peliroja pero a una considerable distancia

Rias: si ya lo sabia

Y asi sin mas rias volvio a correr hacia el castaño pero este la esquivaba con mucha facilidad y asi se estuvieron un buen rato hasta el punto en que casi termino el tiempo de la apuesta

Issei: ya casi termina el tiempo dijo este con una cara bastante egre

Rias estaba ya muy cansada por que el castaño usaba mucho su teletransportacion y ella corria de un lado a otro

Entonces Rias iso un ultimo intento y se abalanzo contra issei de nuevo

El castaño solo sonrio y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atras pero para su sorpresa una de las rocas que piso estaba humeda y este resbalo

Issei: demonios dijo este mientras caia

Rias aprovecho esa oportunidad y aumento drasticamente su velocidad y en un ultimo intento logro atrapar al castaño aferrandose a su abdomen y luego los dos cayeron al suelo

Rias: te gane dijo esta con un tono burlon mientras abrazaba al castaño

Mientras que issei todavia estaba muy sorprendido por el aumento tan drastico en la velocidad de la peliroja

Issei: como hiciste eso rias pregunto este tovia muy sorprendido

Rias: que cosa dijo esta con una expresion en duda

Issei: antes de que cayera tu aun estabas muy lejos y de un momento a otro ya estabas sobre mi

Rias: no lo se pero bueno perdiste y tienes que cumplir tu parte

Issei: y que quueres que haga

Rias: mmmmmm quiero que

Mientras tanto en la cueva

Reika ressien despertaba y lo primero que vio fue al clon del castaño parado en la entrada de la cueva

Y lo primero que iso fue que se dirigio hacia su amo

Reika: issei decia esta caminando con dificultad pero derrepente para ella todo se volvio borroso y cayo

Issei: no deberias presionarte de tal manera dijo este mientras atrapaba a la pelinegra

Reika: que fue lo que paso dijo esta un tanto confundida

Issei: tu y Rias se lastimaron por mi culpa dijo este mientras se sentaba y ponia a reika en su regaso

Reika: como que por tu culpa decia esta un tanto confundida

Issei: cuando mi poder colisiono contra el de mis clones una gean rafaga de viento se creo y tu y rias salieron estampadas contra los arboles y despues se desmayaron

Reika: ya veo dijo esta mientras se ponia de pie

Issei: sera mejor que descanses ya que pareces mas afectada que Rias

Reika: no... necesito volverme mas fuerte

Issei: no quiero que te lastimes dijo este levantandos y tomando a la pelinegra de los hombros

Reika: entonces ven y ayudame a entrenar

Issei: pero

Reika: por favor dijo esta mientras ponia una cara bastante tierna

Issei: esta bien no podria negarle nada a esa carita dijo este acariciando la cabeza de la pelinegra

Reika: bueno entonces vamos

Issei: pero si llego a ver que tu cuerpo no aguanta ten por seguro que te traere de regreso

Reika: esta bien dijo esta un tanto desanimada

Y asi los dos se dirigieron hacia el bosque pero en direccion diferente a la que estaba Rias y el castaño original

Cuando estos dos llegaron aquel sitio emitie una presion similar a la del lugar en se encontraba aquella gran roca

Issei: y con que quieres empezar

Reika: recuerdas que dijiste que me ayudarias a crear una tecnica similar a la tuya

Issei: a ya veo

Reika: entonces como fue que creaste esa tecnica

Issei: bueno esa vez aumente mi energia y luego esta se mantuvo comprimida en una pequeña esfera y cuando la dispare esta crecio exponencialmente

Reika: entonces lo intentare

Asi sin mas reika comenzo a expulsar su aura de manera violenta pero esta en vez de comprimirse en su mano crecio mucho hasta que llego al punto en que esta comenzo a tomar forma de un gran lobo color carmesi

Issei: oh vaya eso esta bien...continua asi reika

Pero reika perdio el control y aquel gran lobo se desvanecio y esta cayo de rodillas

Issei: te encuentras bien dijo este mientras tomaba a reika de los hombros y la ayudaba a levantarse

Reika: si estoy bien solo un poco cansada

Issei: ese fue un buen inicio pero creo que deberiamos volver o tu cuerpo no lo resistira

Reika: dejame hacerlo solo una vez mas

Issei: no esta vez no

Reika: por favor issei dijo esta con una cara aun mas tierna que la anterior

Issei: bien bien solo una vez mas dijo este un tanto sonrojado

Entonces Reika se paro y de nueva cuenta comenzo a expulsar su aura muy violentamente y aquel gran lobo volvio a aparecer

Issei: solo falta un poco reika sigue asi

Pero de nueva cuenta reika comenzo a perder el control

Issei: (que puedo hacer para ayudarla...a ya se...con una buena motivacion todo es posible) penso este y luego grito: Reika si logras terminar estatecnica hare todo lo que quieras

Al escuchar estas palabras Reika comenzo a estabilisar su aura y aquel gran lobo aullo mientras concentraba energia en su osico y luego lo disparo

Aquel gran rayo de luz impacto en una rocas y hubo una gran explosion

Cuando el polvo se disipo se podia ver una gran parte del lugar destruida

Issei: bien echo reika decia este todavia muy sorprendido por lo que paso

Reika:lo...logre dijo esta respirando agitadamente mientras se dirgia hacia el castaño

Antes de llegar Reika se desmallo y consecuentemente cayo al suelo pero issei la atrapo a tiempo

Issei: lo hisiste bien dijo este mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la licantropo y luego se sento apoyandose en una roca y puso a Reika sobre su regazo

Pasaron 10 minutps y la pelinegra por fin desperto

Reika: i...is...issei decia esta con dificultad

Issei: ola linda decia este mientras acariciaba la cabeza de reika

Reika: no as olvidado tu promesa verdad

Issei: claro que no...y que es lo que quieres que haga

La pelinegra jugaba con sus dedos y luego dijo un tanto nerviosa y sonrojada

Reika: pues estaba pensando que...claro si no quieres no...pero pienso que seria muy lindo...aunque no es apropiado ya que tu eres mi amo y yo

Issei: solo dilo decia este un tanto feliz por las expreciones de la pelinegra

Reika: serias mi novio

El castaño estaba un tanto sorprendido por la pregunta pero aun asi estaba feliz

Issei: porsupuesto que si dijo este mientras se acercaba a la cara de la pelinegra luego la beso apasionadamente por un minuto

Y despues de esto los dos decidieron quedarse alli por un rato mas

Con Rias

Issei: podrias repetirlo decia este un tanto sorprendido

Rias: quiero que me vuelvas a hacer tuya

Issei: sabes que no necesitas pedirmelo verdad

Rias: si pero aun asi quiero que lo agas conmigo otra vez solos tu y yo

Issei: esta bien pero vamos a la cueva por que no me da confianza hacerlo aqui

Rias: pero y reika

Issei: ella salio a entrenar con mi clon hace un rato haci que no regresaran muy pronto

Rias: entonces vamos dijo esta tomando la mano del castaño y luego ambos se dirigieron hacia la cueva

Ya dentro de la cueva

Issei se acerco a la peliroja y comenzo a besarla apasionadamente mientras que con una mano masajeaba sus pechos y con la otra tocaba el trasero de la peliroja

Pero Rias no se quedaba atras ya que ella empezo a acariciar la entrepierna del castaño

Entonces Issei recosto a rias sobre la cama de hojas y siguio con su trabajo y comenzo a desabotonar la camisa de la peliroja dejando a la vista sus pechos que estaban cubiertos con un sujetador negro y de igual manera issei se lo quito mientras que con una mano masajeaba el pecho derecho y comenzaba a chupar el pecbo izquierdo, lo cual iso que rias emitiera un erotico gemido

Entonces issei volvio a besar a la peliroja mientras que audasmente retiraba su falda dejandola solo con su ropa interior visible y rias comenzo a quitarle la camisa a issei y luego metio la mano dentro de su entrepierna mientras masaneaba el miembro del castaño

Issei al darse cuenta de esto siguio besando apasionadamente a la peliroja mientras que con la mano izquierda masajeba sus grandes pechos y utilizo su mano derecha para meterla dentro de la ropa interior de Rias y luego metio sus dedos dentro de su intimidad a lo cual Rias volvio a emitir otro sensual gemido

Issei por favor entra en mi quiero ser una contigo decia la peliroja muy exitada a lo que el castaño asintio y luego rias desabrocho su pantalon

En ese mimento issei se acerco y de nueva cuenta beso a Rias mientras que su miembro erecto rosaba la vagina de la peliroja y entonces sucedio el castaño introdujo su miembor dentro de Rias a lo cual volvio a gemir de una manera mas erotica aun

Rias: mas...mas...duro ... ISSEI

La peliroja gritaba el nombre del castaño mientras sentia tanta exitacion como era posible y no paso mucho tiempo para que el orgasmo se hiciera presente

Rias: ah… issei me vengo…ah decía esta con tanta exitacion como era posible

y entonces la peliroja se corrio mientras que el castaño sentía los fiudos de su amada recorrer su miembro dentro del cuerpo de esta

poco tiempo después issei le llego la hora

Issei: rias me corro decía este también derrochando de placer

Rias:adelante…lo quiero…todo dentro decía esta entre gemidos

Y asi sin mas el castaño se corrió dentro de la peliroja

Ambos estaban tan cansados que simple y sencillamente se acostaron después de terminar su acto sexual y calleron dormidos

**eh aqui el siguiente cap disculpen las demoras y mi falta de creatividad nos vemos pronto**


	11. Chapter 11 Mi verdadero Poder

Mi Lado Maligno

Capítulo 11

UN NUEVO PODER

Comenzaba a amanecer en el bosque apocalíptico

Rias empezaba a despertar y lo primero que vio fue a un issei durmiente y entonces recordó lo que habían echo esa noche por lo que sonrió lujuriosamente y luego le dio un tierno beso que duro 30 segundos y esto hiso que el castaño se despertara

Issei: Rias como amaneciste decía el castaño un tanto adormilado

Rias: Bastante bien decía esta un tanto sonrojada

Entonces el castaño intento levantarse pero sintió un tanto pesado su abdomen y cuando volteo a ver allí había una pequeña cachorro de lobo color negro

Issei: Quien es preguntaba este una tanto confundido

Rias: No lo se decia esta poniendo una expresion de duda

Entonces el castaño empezo a mover levemente al pequeño animal y este parecia estar dormido pero despues de un momento comenzo a despertar

Mmmmmm ya amanecio decia aquel pequeño animal con una voz que ambos conocian

Issei: Reika eres tu decia este un tanto confundido

Reika: si decia esta mientras el cuerpo de aquel pequeño animal comenzaba a brillar y cuando este termino reika tenia su forma humana de nuevo

Issei: pero como...se supone que tu cuerpo de lobo era grande y algo aterrador

Reika: si pero nuestro cuerpo tiende a cambiar con nuestras emociones

Rias: y que emocion se supone que tienes cuando tu cuerpo de lobo es grande y aterrador

Reika: eso es odio y en ocasiones desesperacion

Issei: y cuando tu cuerpo es pequeño y adorable que emocion experimentas decia este un tanto sonrojado

Reika: pues... Eso es amor y felicidad decia esta un tanto sonrojada mientras acariciaba el abdomen del castaño

Rias: a que te refieres decia esta un tanto enojada mientras expulsaba su aura de manera aterradora

Reika: issei...aun no lo sabe decia esta un tanto confundida

Issei: se me olvido decirle jejejejejejeje reia este tonta y nerviosamente

Rias: decirme que issei decia esta ya muy enojada y expulsando su aura aun mas descontroladamente

Reika: issei es mi novio decia esta un tanto sonrojada

Rias: lo que me faltaba...otra... Espera que acabas de decir decia esta ya mas enojada que antes

Issei:de...dem...demonios estoy m...mu...muerto decia este muy asustado

Rias: ISSEI decia esta mas enojada que antes

Issei: oye tranquila si tanto quieres matarme desquita esa ira en el entrenamiento decia este buscando la manera de mantenerse con vida

Rias: bien decia esta todavia muy enojada mientras tomaba a issei por el cuello de la camisa y se lo llevaba a rastras

Issei: reika tu tambien ven decia este aun siendo arrastrado por rias

Y asi los tres se dirigieron hacia el bosque

Cuanfo por fin rias ya no podia arrastrar a issei estos llegaron a un lugar abierto de apariencia rocosa

Issei: reika dime a cuanto esta la gravedad en este lugar

Reika: 35 veces decia esta un tanto cansada

Issei: bueno ahora ambas ataquenme

Rias: que dices dijo esta ya un tanto mas calmada

Issei: quiero ver que tan fuertes se han echo en estos dias

Reika: bien dijo esta poniendose en pose de pelea

Issei: no se contengan pueden usar sus poderes o atacarme directamente

Rias: bien decia esta mientras hacia crecer su aura

Y asi sin mas aviso las dos comenzaron a atacar a issei

Primero Rias comenzo a atacarlo arrojando rafagas de poder de la destruccion que el castaño esquivaba facilmente

Despues reika comenzo a arrojarle poder destructivo con energia senjutsu dentro de estos pero aun asi el castaño los esquivaba facilmente

Despues una gran rafaga de energia conbinada con poder de rias y senjutsu de reika fue arrojada hacia issei pero este solo se teletransporto atras de estas

Issei: oigan deberian ser mas rapidas dijo este un tanto confiado

No te confies gritaron las dos y luego se abalanzaron sobre issei en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo

Ambas lanzaban furtivamente golpes y patadas con una velocidad considerable pero el castaño las esquivaba desviaba o paraba con mucha facilidad

Issei: aun tienen muchas aperturas dijo este y luego desaparecio de la vista de ambas y volvio a aparecer justo enmedio de ellas a lo cual este arrojo un golpe al estomago de ambas pero este solo era una caricia y luego volvio a desaparecer y esta vez aparecio un tanto lejos de estas

Reika: issei por que no nos golpeaste decia esta volteando a ver al castaño

Issei: bueno eso ya se lo dije a Rias antes yo no las golpeo porque soy incapas de herir a las mujeres que amo

Ante este comentario reika se sonrojo y rias que ya habia escuchado esta frase antes tambien

Issei: continuen decia este con una expresion feliz

Y asi ambas volvieron a atacar al castaño mas furtivamente que antes

Y asi los tres estuvieron entrenando por un poco mas de 14 horas hasta que Rias y Reika calleron desmayadas por el cansancio por lo que issei tuvo que crear un clon y este cargo a Rias en sus brazos mientras que el original llevaba a reika

Ya dentro de la cueva issei recosto a las dos en la cama de hojas y luego el se coloco enmedio y el clon desaparecio

Entonces las dos chicas de issei se aferraron al castaño este solo sonrio y le dio un beso en la frente a ambas y luego se dedico a dormir

Y asi los tres se dicaban a entrenar diariamente por lo que fue casi un mes hasta que llegaron al sitio en donde la gravedad estaba aumentada a 100 veces

Issei trataba de hacer que ambas mejoraran entrenandolas durante el dia mientras que el entrenaba a un ritmo extremo durante la noche siguiendo los consejos que Ddraig le daba de vez en cuando

Issei: vaya eso fue cansado decia este mientras se sentaba en la cama de hojas dentro de la cueva

Rias: issei eres malo nos haces trabajar mucho decia esta haciendo pucheros sentandose a un lado del castaño

Issei: tu crees decia este con una expresion sarcastica en el rostro

Reika: si eres muy cruel decia esta con la misma expresion que Rias sentandose al otro lado del castaño

Issei: bueno no se preocupen por eso faltan 2 dias para que regresemos con los demas asi que dediquense a descansar dijo este mientras se levantaba de su lugar y se dirigia a la salida de la cueva

Reika: issei a donde vas

Issei: pues ya a pasado un tiempo y quiero ver como esta Akeno

Rias: ah ya veo

Reika: quien es Akeno

Issei: ya te lo habia dicho antes o no

Reika: la verdad no me acuerdo

Rias: bueno yo voy contigo

Issei: enserio quieres venir

Rias: si no vaya a ser que aprovechas el momento y hagas algo indevido con ella

Reika: en ese caso yo tambien voy

Issei': ahh suspiro este y luego los tres salieron de la cueva y se dirigieron al bosque

Mientras con Akeno

La pelinegra se encontraba en un combate de corto alcanse con Azazel al parecer ambos se encontraban en igualdad de condiciones

Azazel: bien eso esta bien decia este mientras esquivaba los Rayos consecutivos que la morena lanzaba

Akeno: gracias decia esta mientras aumentaba su ataque

De pronto se escucho una voz familliar que decia:Te has vuelto muy fuerte

Azazel: eh quien es decia este algo confundido

Entonces akeno aprovecho para electrocutar a azazel cuando este se descuido

Azazel: qqqq...euuu.a...aandj sufria este comicamente

Oye oye no deberias maltratar tanto a sensei akeno...de nuevo se oyo la voz dentro del bosque

Akeno: que...quien es decia esta poniendose en guardia

Es que ya ni mi voz recuerdas decia issei mientras salia del bosque

Entonces al ver que issei salio la morena se abalanzo sobre el y lo tiro al suelo

Azazel: oh miren quien es decia este aun un poco adolorido... Akeno desacansemos un rato

Issei: oye oye tranquila no es para tanto decia este acariciando la cabeza de la morena

Akeno: issei yo...yo te extrañe tanto decia esta aferrandose mas fuerte a su abdomen

Issei: yo tambien decia este mientras besaba su frente

Azazel: y a que has venido no se supone que deberias estar entrenando

Issei: pues nosotros ya terminamos con nuestro entrenamiento asi que de ahora en adelante solo descansaremos

Azazel: ah ya veo

Issei: y ademas vine por dos distintas razones dijo este mientras se ponia de pie

Akeno: y cuales son issei decia esta mientras se aferraba al brazo del castaño

Issei: bueno la primera es por que Ddraig me dijo que mi cuerpo a comenzado a asimilar el poder oscuro pero antes de que por fin pueda dominarlo mi cuerpo pasara por una transformacion extrema y queria saber si sabias a que se referia

Azazel: no no tengo ni idea

Issei: bueno no importa siempre le puedo preguntar a Ryiuto

Akeno: y cual es la otra razon

Issei: ah eso es por que Rias y Reika ya se habian aburrido de estar en la cueva

Azazel: y quien es Reika

Yo soy Reika decia esta saliendo del bosque junto a Rias

Rias: eso no es justo issei te adelantaste

Issei: lo siento decia este desviando la mirada

Azazel: y se supone que tu eres decia este preguntandole a Reika

Reika: la sirviente de issei

Azazel: oh vaya esto sera interesante

Issei: ademas habia otra razon especial por la que queria venir

Akeno: cual es decia esta aun aferrada al brazo del castaño

Issei: bueno eso es por que...(pausa dramatica) te extrañaba Akeno

Ante ese comentario la morena se sonrojo como tomate

Ante esa reaccion issei solo sonrio y luego se acerco al rostro de la morena y luego la beso apasionadamente durante un minuto y luego estos se separaron por falta de aire

Akeno:i..is...issei decia esta aun muy sonrojada

ISSEI decian Rias y Reika expulsando descontroladamente su poder

Issei: lo siento pero comprendan no la habia visto hace mucho tiempo

Reika: esta bien solo por esta vez no te asecinare decia esta haciendo pucheros

Issei: gracias pero sensei podria encargarte a Rias y a Reika ay algo que tengo que hacer y necesito a Akeno

Azazel: bien solo no te tardes decia este con una expresion de derrota

Issei: gracias...vamos Akeno

Akeno: a donde vamos dijo esta algo confundida

Issei: ya veras

Rias: issei mas te vale comportarte decia esta con una esfera de energia en la mano

Reika: o si no dijo esta mientras tronaba sus nudillos

Issei: entiendo nos vemos despues

Y asi sin mas los dos se adentraron en el bosque

Akeno: issei a donde me llevas

Issei: de echo solo queria un excusa para estar a solas contigo decia este mientras sonria tontamente

De pronto la vista de issei comenzo a fallar y su cuerpo no reaccionaba como el queria

La morena se dio cuenta de esto y se podia ver la preocupacion en su rostro

Akeno: issei te encuentras bien

Issei: si no es nada decia este tratando de no desmallarse

Akeno: creo que deberiamos volver no te vez muy bien

Issei: y tu te vez hermosa hablaba issei aun con dificultad

Derrepente para el castaño todo se volvio oscuro y callo al suelo

Akeno: ISSEI ISSEI gritaba esta muy preocupada pero no podia tocarlo ya que el cuerpo del castaño despedia un aura oscura que podia sentirse por todo el bosque

Con Azazel

Rias: esa aura decia esta un tanto preocupada

Reika: no sera decia esta con la misma expresion

Azazel: a que se refieren

Reika: una vez durante el entrenamiento issei perdio el control aunque solo duro unos segundos

Rias: y su cuerpo comenzo a despedir un aura similar a la que se siente en estos momentos

Azazel: entonces sera mejor que vayamos a buscar a issei dijo este un tanto alarmado mientras se dirigia rapidamente

Hi gritaron las dos y se dirigieron rapidamente hacia el lugar que despedia aquella aura

Rias: akeno que paso decia esta un tanto exaltada al ver a issei tirado en el suelo

Akeno: no tengo idea de un momento a otro issei se desmallo

En ese momento issei se levanto pero sus ojos no tenian brilo alguno

Reika: issei estas bien decia esta un tanto preocupada

Pero no hubo respuesta del castaño hasta que de pronto este empezo a gritar como si alguien o algo le causara mucho dolor

En ese momento el aura del castaño crecio exponensialmente hasta que el cuerpo de issei ya no era visible en cambio solo se veia el cuerpo de un enorme dragon de dos colores rojo del lado derecho y negro del lado izquierdo

Azazel:demonios alejense de el decia este muy preocupado

Entonces Rias y Akeno extendieron sus alas y se elevaron junto con azazel mientras que Reika se alejaba de alli desplazandose por tierra

Con Vali

Vali, Ryiuto y Ophis se encontraban entrenando muy fuertemente hasta que un extraño poder llamo su atencion

Ophis: este poder decia esta un tanto preocupada

Vali: se siente como el aura de

Ryiuto: maldicion... Issei dijo este mientras extendia sus alas y se elevaba

Vali y Ophis: es Issei dijeron estos algo sorprendidos

Ryiuto: si...solo que parece que su poder se salio de control

Y asi los tres se dirigieron al lugar en donde estaba aquel gran dragon

Con azazel

Azazel: issei debes controlarte gritaba este pero el gran dragon no respondia

Issei(dragon):Grrrroooaaaarrrr rugia fuertemente mientras comenzaba a soltar una grancantidad de fuego de su ocico

Rias: a este paso nos va a matar

Ryiuto: Rias que paso decia este mirando al gran dragon destruyendo los alrededores

Akeno: no lo se...caminabamos por el bosque e issei comenzo a sentirse mal y luego se desmayo... minutos despues esto paso decia esta señalando al dragon

Ryiuto: esto esta mal si el lado negro domina al lado rojo (pausa dramatica)

Akeno: que le pasara decia esta un tanto preocupada

Ryiuto: digamos que si eso pasa ahora tendremos a un segundo Shon

Azazel: y como podemos sacarlo de esa forma decia este un tanto preocupado

Ryiuto: no podemos

Akeno: y eso por que

Ryiuto: el tiene que salir por su cuenta

Vali: y que pasaria si intento dividir su poder

Ryuto: no vali no lo hagas si absorves el poder que esta emanando issei en estos momentos...te volveras como el

Vali: entonces que hacemos

Ryiuto: debemos contenerlo hasta que logre volver en si

Vali: bien

Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker y asi ambos tenian puestas sus armaduras y luego se abalanzaron sobre issei atacandolo solo con poderes demoniacos

En ese momento llegaron los miembros faltantes del grupo gremory y el equipo de vali

Kuroka: que es esa cosa decia esta un tanto aterrada

Azazel:"esa cosa" es tu adorado issei decia este esquivando las bolas de fuego que le habian lanzado

Kuroka: pero como es que

Azazel: no tengo ni la menor idea pero por ahora debemos contenerlo dijo este creando una gran lanza de luz

Kuroka: pero contenerlo de que en este bosque no hay nada

Ryiuto: en eso tienes razon pero si issei logra salir de aqui llegara a las ciudades del inframundo y las destruira por completo decia este esquivando el puño del gran dragon que se dirigia hacia el

Entendido gritaron los otros que aun estaban muy desconcertados

Azazel: koneko, bikou, kuroka utilicen senjutsu e intenten leer los movimientos de issei

Kuroka: ah ya veo...esta bien dijo esta

Dicho esto los mencionados usaron senjutsu e intentaron hacer lo que su sensei les dijo pero lo que vieron fue otra cosa

Bikou:chichiryutey esta decia este algo sorprendido

Koneko: issei resiste por favor grito esta al unisono con una expresion mortificada

Kuroka:issei esta...issei esta...issei esta sufriendo dijo esta con la misma expresion que koneko

Akeno: a que te refieres decia esta algo preocupada

Bikou: en el interior de ese enorme dragon

Koneko: issei esta crusificado y de su cuerpo sale mucha aura oscura

Kuroka: y ademas issei parece estar gritando del dolor y de sus ojos caen lagrimas de sangre

Akeno: issei resiste por favor decia esta ya derramando unas cuantas lagrimas

Azazel: oye Ryiuto grito este a lo cual el mencionado se acerco

Ryiuto: que quieres dijo este un tanto exaltado

Azazel: parece ser que tu conoces la razon por la que issei se transformo

Ryiuto: si la se pero eso que importa ahora

Azazel: entonces dime por que se transformo

Ryiuto: debido al entrenamiento que issei estuvo haciendo durante este mes su poder por fin ha despertado

Azazel: y eso que tiene que ver con que ahora sea un monstruo

Ryiuto: supongo que es por que su poder oscuro se esta adaptando a su cuerpo

Azazel: ya veo...espera dijiste supongo eso quiere decir que

Ryiuto: a mi no me paso lo mismo que lo que le esta pasando a issei

Azazel: entonces a ti que te paso

Ryiuto: shon y yo pasamos por un cambio distinto

Azazel: y como fue el cambio de ustedes

Ryiuto: el cambio en shon y yo no fue tan fuerte ya que a mi y a el solo nos invadio un aura distinta como si alguna clase de poder entrara a nosotros

Azazel: eso fue todo dijo este con una expresion de derrota estilo anime

Ryiuto: si eso fue todo

Vali: espera se supone que el poder de los dragones celestiales y sus contrapartes es similar por lo que cuando peleaste conmigo

Ryiuto: yo ya habia despertado todo mi poder pero solo pelee contigo usando el 30% de mi fuerza ya que aunque estaba siendo controlado por la maldicion aun queria protegerte

Vali: ya veo dijo este un tanto derrotado

Rosseweisee: oigan ustedes se que es muy tranquilo estar platicando pero podrian darnos una mano dijo esta intentando congelar las patas del monstruo pero este derritio el hielo con fuego que salia de su ocico

Y asi todos se unieron a la pelea mientras intentaban evitabar que issei saliera del bosque

Asi estuvieron unos 10 min hasta que

Vali: demonios me estoy quedando sin poder

Ryiuto: a este paso seguro que issei nos mata

Ophis: demonios dijo esta un tanto agotada

Solo esos tres aun tenian energia suficiente para continuar por un tiempo los demas ya estaban cansados y sin poder

De pronto un gran aullido se escucho y esto iso que todos se estremecieran

En ese momento aparecio un gran lobo un poco mas pequeño que issei echo de un aura gigantesca color roja

Vali: que es eso

Ryiuto: no lo se

Rias: esa es dijo esta decendiendo al suelo ya muy agotada

En ese momento aquel gran animal ataco al gran dragon issei que ya casi habia sido completamente cubierto por el color negro

Reika: ISSEI DESPIERTA grito esta dentro de aquel gran animal echo de aura

Y asi sin mas el lobo se acerco mas al dragon y luego enterro sus grandes colmillos y garras por todo el escamoso cuerpo de issei y de alguna manera pudo inmovilizarlo

Rias: bien echo reika dijo esta un tanto aliviada

Reika: si tienen alguna idea de como volver a issei a la normalidad...actuen ahora que no podre retenerlo por pucho tiempo dijo esta haciendo mucho esfuerzo

Vali:pero de que forma podemos detenerlo dijo este decendiendo al suelo

Ryiuto: puede que alla una forma

Todos: y cual es dijeron estos ya muy agotados

Ryiuto: esta forma es mucho mas poderosa que el juggernaut drive

Rias: y eso que tiene dijo esta mirandolo fijamente

Ryiuto: por lo que me han dicho la primera vez que issei uso juggernaut drive ustedes pudieron sacarlo de esa forma con algun metodo

Akeno: esa vez fue en la batalla de astaroth cuando issei creyo que Asia habia muerto

Rias: en esa ocacion sacamos a issei de esa forma usando la cancion del oppai dragon

Ryiuto: entiendo pero como esta forma es mas poderosa tenemos que usar un metodo mas drastico

Rias: y como que se te ocurre dijo esta un tanto confundida

Akeno: ya se dijo esta elevandose hacia el cielo hasta que estuvo cerca del ojo de issei

Vali: que es lo que hara dijo este algo confundido

En ese momento kuroka y rias tambien se elevaron junto con las demas chicas de issei

Ya cuando todas estaban a la misma altura que akeno todas solo miraban fijamente al ojo del castaño hasta que

Todas: ISSEI gritaron estas

El castaño que estaba dentro de aquel gran dragon escucho esas voces y logro reaccionar

ISSEI

que...que...pasa decia debilmente

ISSEI

donde...estoy

ISSEI

esas...voces

ISSEI

Son...de pronto las imagenes de sus chicas pasaron por su cabeza

Mientras que afuera todas se estaban resignando mientras agachaban la cabeza

Ryiuto: miren decia este señalando a issei

Todos voltearon a ver y se sorprendieron ya que se podia observar que el color rojo volvia y el negro retrocedia hasta que ambos quedaron en igualdad de territorio por asi decirlo

De pronto aquel gran dragon comenzo a emitir mucha aura roja y negra que dañaba al lobo que lo tenia aprisionado

Grroooooooaaaaaaarrr

Rugio la gran bestia mientras aumentaba mas drasticamente su aura y su tamaño se iba reduciendo

Y asi como si nada aquella gran bestia desaparecio junto con su abrumadora aura dejando un enorme crater

Todos estaban mas que perplejos por lo que habia pasado aunque ya estaban un poco mas relajados pero eso poco les duro

De pronto el cielo comenzo a nublarse, relampagos caian y de un momento a otro el aura volvio y el lugar del que provenia era aquel crater por lo que todos se acercaron a observar e incluso Reika que aun estaba dentro de su aura estaba alerta a lo que pasara

Cuando todos se acercaron a observar, la escena los dejo con la boca abierta

Dentro se encontraba issei en su estado balance breaker... no esta armadura era distinta

El color de la armadura paso de uno rojo a uno carmesi, las alas eran mas grandes y de color negro rojizo, el casco habia desaparecido su cabello se habia levantado completamente (estilo super saiyain) y habia cambiado a color rojo al igual que sus ojos, y sus colmillos habian crecido al punto de salir levemente de su boca

En si la armadura se habia vuelto mas delgada pero se podia ver que era mas resistente y su aura era de un color negro rojizo y tambien se sentia la sed de sangre que esta emitia y de ella salian relampagos morados

El castaño no se movia

Reika: issei decia esta debilmente

Dicho esto el aura de la pelinegra desaparecio y esta comenzo a caer desmallada

Nadie se dio cuenta de lo que habia pasado pero de un momento a otro ahora issei tenia en brazos a reika dentro del crater

Issei: gracias reika hablo este por lo bajo

Acto seguido issei comenzo a salir del crater con reika en brazos y lo primero que vio fue a todos sus amigos y novias quienes estaban esperandolo

Akeno:issei dijo esta apunto de derramar lagrimas no solo ella todas estaban en la misma situacion

Vali: oye idiota causaste muchos problemas dijo este un tanto enojado

Issei los ignoro y se dirigio hacia Asia

Issei: asia por favor revisa a reika

Asia: si dijo esta un tanto animada

Entonces issei bajo a reika y Asia comenzo a curarla

Entonces el castaño respuro ondo y disipo la armadura, y luego se dirigio a Ryiuto

Issei: necesito preguntarte algunas cosas dijo este con un tono serio

Ryiuto: bien pero hablemos a solas

Issei: no, creo que es mejor hablar aqui para que ellos sepan

Ryiuto: bien que quieres preguntarme

Issei: bueno en primera quiero saber por que me paso eso

Ryiuto: pues creo que se debe a que por fin despertaste tu verdadero poder pero

Issei: pero?

Ryiuto: pero tu cambio fue un tanto extremo

Issei: a que te refieres decia este algo dudoso

Ryiuto: cuando un dragon celestial o su contraparte asimila su poder lo unico que cambia es su aura pero a ti te paso algo en extremo diferente

Issei: y tienes idea de por que me paso

Ryiuto:no

En ese momento aparecio la gema de Ddraig

Ddraig: Issei te encuentras bien decia este bastante alarmado

Issei: si estoy bien solo algo adolorido

Ddraig:menos mal decia este algo aliviado

Issei: o por cierto sabes por que me paso eso ?

Ddraig:creo que si

Ryiuto: podrias decirlo dijo este seriamente

Ddraig:bueno ay dos razones

Issei: cuales son

Ddraig: la primera es el despertar de tu poder eso creo que ya lo sabes

Issei: si y cual es la segunda

Ddraig: y la segunda fue por el descontrol de poder extremo dentro del Sacred Gear

Issei: y que es lo que causo el descontrol

Ddraig: tu tecnica de clonacion

Issei: queeeee decia este totalmente sorprendido mientras que los demas solo observaban con confucion

Ryiuto: y por que el descontrol

Ddraig: fue cuando issei comenzo a clonar el sacred gear

Ryiuto: a ya entiendo

Issei: que cosa

Ddraig: normalmente cuando te clonas tus celulas se dividen acortando tu vida pero tu poder puede aumentar mucho dependiendo de como lo uses y en ocaciones esto lleva a un descontrol pero eso no importaba mucho ya que me tenias como catalizador

Issei: esa tecnica es suicida decia este todo sorprendido

Ddraig: si pero no importaba ya que como dispones de mi poder en grandes cantidades esto lo compensaba

Issei: y que tiene que ver con el descontrol

Ddraig: cuando clonaste el sacred gear fue como si hubieses clonado mi poder

Ryuto: y el boosted gear solo puede contener el poder de un solo dragon

Ddraig: entonces cuando clonabas mi poder una gran parte quedaba atrapada en el sacro-aparato y en algun momento esta tenia que liberarse

Issei: ophis sabias sobre la tecnica

Ophis:si dijo esta con su tipico tono neutral

Issei: y por que no me lo dijiste dijo este algo exaltado

Ophis: tenia curiosidad de saber que pasaria

Issei: OPHIS dijo este algo enojado

Ophis: si que pasa

Issei: si vuelves a hacer algo asi... ya nunca te llevare a comprar dulces

Ophis sudo frio y haciendo una pose militar dijo "Si Señor"

Ddraig: oye issei seria menor que ya nunca vuelvas a usar la 11

Issei: que es la 11

Ddraig: la onceava tecnica prohibida

Issei: hay once tecnicas

Ophis: de echo son trece

Ddraig: Juggernaut Drive tambien es una de las trece

Ophis: la razon por la que estan prohibidas es por que todas pueden superar a un dios pero acortan la vida del usuario

Issei: en ese caso no volvere a usarla dijo este un tanto nervioso

En ese momento Akeno se acerco a issei

Issei: ola Akeno

Se podia notar la mirada de frustracion en el rostro de la morena

Entonces Akeno le dio una clbofetada a issei

El castaño estaba mas que shokeado

Akeno:eso fue por habernos asustado tanto dijo esta con lagtimas en los ojos

Issei: lo sien

El castaño no pudo terminar ya que Akeno lo cayo con un beso que duro unos 30 segundos

Akeno: y eso fue por que al final reaccionaste

El castaño solo sonrio y acaricio la cabeza de la morena

Issei: lamento haberlas preocupado tanto

En ese momento aparecio un circulo magico que todos conocian con un olograma

Sircherz: Rias que fue esa gran cantidad de poder

Rias: oni-sama tranquilisate ese fue issei

Sircherz: o ya veo... espera un momento siguen en el bosque apocaliptico

Rias: si nos iremos mañana

Sircherz: ya veo ... issei, a mi y a los otros 3 maous nos gustaria hablar contigo

Issei: si ire mañana

Y asi el circulo magico desaparecio

Acto seguido el castaño se dirigio a donde Asia

Issei: como esta dijo este agachandose

Asia: esta bien solo esta agotada

Issei: ya veo

Entonces el castaño cargo a Reika teniendo cuidado de no despertarla y luego se dirigia hacia Rias

Issei: nos vemos despues...vamos Rias

Rias: si dijo esta algo exaltada

y asi los dos se marcharon de aquel lugar

Azazel: vaya con esos dos dijo este con tono de derrota

Y asi de uno en uno todos se fueron a sus respectivos territorios

Ya en la cueva el castaño recosto a reika en la cama de hojas, beso su frente y luego salio de alli

Ya afuera el castaño se encontro con la peliroja

Issei: que pasa dijo este viendo que Rias se quedaba pensativa

Rias: no es nada solo pensaba en ti

Issei: a si y de que manera

Rias: tu y yo en una boda

Issei: u..uu...una...boda decia este con tono idiota

Ante esa reaccion Rias rio levemente

Rias: no importa cuanto tiempo alla pasado o cuanto allas cambiado fisicamente sigues siendo el mismo pervertido cabezon del que me enamore

Ese comentario hizo que el castaño se sonrojara

Rias: issei podrias hacerme un favor dijo esta pasando de una exprecion feliz a una de deprecion

Issei: si esta dentro de lo que puedo hacer

Rias: entonces dime a quien elegiras para ser la primera dijo esta algo timida

Aquella pregunta le llego por sorpresa al castaño

Rias: solo dilo si no soy yo entonces lo soportare

Issei: Rias...yo

Entonces callo aquel silencio que incomodaria a cualquiera

Rias: no soy yo verdad dijo esta ya con algunas lagrimas en los ojos

Issei: yo...no

Rias: entonces quien es

Issei: Rias

Rias: Akeno, Asia o Reika quien es decia esta ya algo enojada

Issei: pero...yo

Rias: por que yo no issei dijo esta empezando a derramar lagrimas

Issei: Rias yo no

Rias: dime issei por que yo no dijo esta casi gritando

Issei: pero

Rias: que es lo que tengo de malo dijo esta ya llorando furtivamente

Issei: ya es suficiente dijo este un tanto enojado

Rias ya no aguantaba mas, necesitaba salir de alli asi que solo se dio la vuelta e intento marcharse de ese lugar pero Issei la detuvo tomandola del hombro

Rias Issei

Issei: no me gusta verte llorar y mucho menos si es por mi culpa

Rias: pero tu...no hiciste nada...no es tu culpa el no quererme...como yo a ti decia este entre sollozos

Issei: no quiero que vuelvas a repetir esas palabras jamas dijo este algo enojado

Rias: pero es que yo

Issei: quiero que sepas que yo te amo tanto como tu a mi, y de la misma manera amo a las demas pero

Rias: pero

Issei:pero no quiero que ninguna sufra cuando yo tome mi decision, es por eso que hasta que ese momento llegue tratare de hacer felices a todas

Ese comentario hizo que rias se sonrojara hasta el punto de quedar a la par con su cabello. asi que dio media vuelta y se aferro al abdomen del castaño en un tierno abrazo

Rias: issei...gracias... decia esta entre sollozos

El castaño se acerco a la cara de la peliroja y sellaron sus labios en un tierno pero apasionado beso que duro unos 30 segundos

Ambos se separaron por falta de aire

Issei: ya estas mejor dijo este poniendo su mano en la cabeza de la peliroja

Rias: si gracias dijo esta dedicandole una sonrisa

En ese momento aparecio Reika abrazando a issei por la espalda

Reika: ola issei dijo esta muy feliz

Issei:(ahhh la sensacion de los pechos de Reika es genial penso este) o..oo..ola reika ya te sientes...mejor decia este intentado contener el placer que causaban los pechos de la licantropo

Reika: si ya estoy mejor decia esta pegando mas sus pechos a la espalda de issei

Issei: reika podrias despegarte un poco por favor puedo sentir algo suave en mi espalda

Reika: oh ya veo quieres decir que sientes algo como esto

En ese momento la peli-negra sonrio maliciosamente y luego comenzo a mover sus pechos de arriba hacia abajo causando una placentera pero peligrosa sensacion

Issei: re...rei...reika por...favor detente

Rias: ah asi que eso te esta gustando no issei decia esta con la cara llena de lujuria

Acto seguido Rias se acerco mas a issei y comenzo a mover sus pechos hacia arriba y hacia abajo pegandolos a el abdomen del castaño

Issei: de..detenganse decia este ya muy exitado

Rias: que dices

Reikaa: que vayamos mas rapido

Y asi las dos empesaron a moverse mas rapido

El castaño ya no aguantaba, el placer era demasiado y la exitacion llegaba a sus limites, su mente se volvia color rosa y pronto sederia a los encantos de ambas

Issei: detenganse si siguen yo...yo

Rias: tu que issei dijo esta con una expresion lujuriosa

(ya no aguanto mas) penso issei

En ese momento el castaño desaparecio y aparecio unos metros detras de las chicas

Al no estar Issei, Rias y Reika calleron hacia adelante haciendo chocar sus enormes pechos

Rias: issei por que te desapareces en la mejor parte

Issei: bueno es que ya me habia empezafo a...bueno tu sabes y bueno es que hoy no me ciento con animos de hacerlo

Reika: por que no

Issei: pues con eso de mi nuevo poder y la reunion que tendre con los maous mañana se me ha ido el animo

Reika: y que tal si te hago recuperar el animo con una actividad dijo esta poniendo cara de pervertida

Issei: yo creo que mejor no dijo este dando unos cuantos pasos hacia atras

Reika: pues que mas da, si no tienes animo, no voy a obligarte, pero recuerda que puedes pedirlo en cualquier momento

Issei: bien dijo este algo sonrojado

Rias: bueno, dado que issei no quiere "hacerlo" hoy entonces que hacemos

Issei: no lo se

Reika: pues ya no tenemos nada para comer en la cena asi que ire a cazar

Rias: puedo ir contigo?

Reika: si claro pero por que

Rias: curiosidad

Reika: bueno entonces vamonos

Y asi las dos se marcharon del lugar dejando a issei solo

El castaño al no tener nada que hacer solo suspiro y luego se dirigio a la cueva

Ya dentro solo se recosto en la cama de hojas y se quedo asi como por 15 minutos hasta que se arto

Entonces se paro, salio de la cueva y se dirjio hacia el bosque (mas precisamente al arroyo)

Issei: ahh que es lo que querran los maous conmigo dijo este deteniendose a ver su reflejo

eto que es un maou hablo un voz detras de issei

El castaño se sorprendio mucho, no habia persibido que algien estaria detras de el asi que solo dio mediavuelta y vio a una hermosa chica como de unos 25 años

Issei: eto quien eres tu decia este con expresion idiota

Desconocida: mi nombre es yami

Yami era una chica de la misma estatura que issei de pelo lacio color negro y ojos violetas y unos pechos identicos a los de akeno, ademas de que tenia una buena figurra y una cara parecida a la de grafia

Issei: o mucho gusto yami... espera que es lo que una chica tan linda como tu hace en este lugar

La pelinegra se sonrojo ante el comentario del castaño

Yami: bueno lo que pasa es que yo vivo por aqui cerca

El castaño quedo mas que shokeado al escuchar eso, yodavia no podia creer que una chica tan linda viviera en un lugar tan espantozo

Issei: eso es cierto de verdad vives aqui dijo este con una expresion de duda

Yami: si yo eh vivido aqui desde que era muy pequeña

Issei: pero entonces como es que no te vi antes

Yami: a que te refieres dijo esta con expresion de duda

Issei: yo eh estado viviendo en este lugar por mas o menos un mes

Yami: bueno en si yo ya te habia visto varias veces

Issei: cuendo dijo este con mucha mas idiotes de lo comun

Yami: las veces que te eh visto han sido cuando vienes por agua al arroyo

Issei: y por que no saliste antes ?

Yami: bueno por dos razones la primera es que me parecias lindo

Ese comentario sonrojo en gran medida al castaño

Yami: la segunda fue presisamente por eso

Issei: por que?

Yami: por que soy bastante timida y "tu lindura" aumentaba mas esa cuestion

Si bien Issei estaba rojo antes imaginense como estaria ahora

Issei: ah ya entiendo

Yami: y tu como rlte llamas

Issei: mi nombre es Hyodo Issei

Yami: pues entonces mucho gusto Hyodo-kun

Issei: deja las formalidades llamame solo issei

Yami: bien issei... y que es lo que un chico tan guapo como tu hace en un lugar como este

Issei: bueno yo estoy aqui para volverme mas fuerte

Yami: y por que es que quieres ser tan fuerte issei

Issei: la primera razon es por que quiero derrotar a alguien

Yami: a quien?

Issei: ami hermano mayor

Yami: y su nombre es ?

Issei: Shon...su nombre es Shon

Aquella respuesta sorprendio en gran medida a la pelinegra pero supo disimularlo muy bien

Issei: y la segunda es la mas importante

Yami: y cual es ? dijo esta aun disimulando una sonrisa

Issei: es porque QUIERO PROTEGER A LOS QUE SON IMPORTANTES PARA MI

Eso lo dijo con una gran determinacion, cualquiera que lo escuchara notaria que no habia ninguna gota de mentira en sus palabras

Yami: ya veo bueno creo que ya es momento de que me vaya

Issei: si creo que tambien debo irme, pero espera donde vives

Yami: en una cabaña no muy lejos de aqui

Issei: pues entonces dejame llevarte hasta alli

Yami: pero puedo ir sola

Issei: aun asi no puedo dejar que una chica tan linda como tu ande por un lugar como este a solas

Yami: bien

Ya asi los dos se dirijieron en direccion a al lugar que habia mencionado yami antes

Cuando por fin llegaron issei pudo notar que habia una linda cabaña situada a un lado del rio y los alrededores eran muy lindos

Issei: aqui es?

Yami: si gracias

Entonces la pelinegra se dirigio a la puerta de la cabaña, se despidio de issei con la mano y luego entro

Dentro de la cabaña

Yami reia sadicamente

- ahh no puedo creerlo

- asi que ese niño es el hermano de Shon

- bueno el tambien es bastante guapo

- y es el actual sekiryuteey

- no hay duda...de que nos volveremos a ver

- Issei-kun

Issei ya estaba por el sitio en donde se encontro a Yami y se disponia a regresar a la cueva pero un objeto llamo su atencion

Issei: que es esto dijo issei agachandose para recojer un collar que tenia el dije de un colmillo de dragon

- debe ser de yami dijo issei y luego se dirijio hacia la cabaña

Cuando el castaño llego la escena de aquel lugar era completamente distinta la cabaña ya no estaba, solo habia escombros y el lugar parecia no haber sido ocupado nunca

Issei: que paso aqui

En ese momento un papel fue arrojado hacia el castaño por el aire

Al abrirlo este decía:

_Ola Issei siento el ya no estar en estos momentos pero había asuntos que debía atender _

_Por cierto el collar que encontraste es un regalo consérvalo por favor_

_Nos volveremos a ver algún día ._

_Yami_

Issei: que es lo que tendría que hacer yami y por qué es que este lugar esta así

El castaño no le tomo mayor importancia y se dirigió hacia la cueva con el collar en la mano

Al llegar el castaño vio como había unos cuantos conejos que estaban siendo cocinados por las 2 chicas semi-identicas

Reika: a donde fuiste Issei?

Issei; aaaa por allí decía este estúpidamente

Rías: y ese collar dijo está mirando la mano del castaño

Issei: o es...es un regalo

Reika: de quien dijo esta acercándose mas a Issei

Issei: de...de nadie importante dijo este todo nervioso

Rías: quien te la dio Issei dijo esta con una poca de energía de la destrucción en la mano

Issei: ya se los dije no es nadie importante dijo este desviando la mirada

ISSEI decían ambas algo enojadas

Issei: tranquilas no es para tanto saben que yo las quiero a ustedes y no me atrevería a traicionarlas

Reika: más te vale

Issei: oigan es que acaso no confían en mi

- No...dijeron las dos

Issei: eso duele dijo este llorando cómicamente dirigiéndose al rincón

Al ver la reacción de Issei las dos rieron cálidamente

Issei: que malas son dijo este haciendo pucheros

Rías: tú crees dijo esta con tono sarcástico

Reika: ya Issei como tu dijiste no es para tanto

Issei: está bien dijo este secándose cómicamente las lágrimas y luego se colocó el collar en el cuello

Rías: ahora si nos dirás quien fue la que te dio el collar

Issei: como supieron yo nunca dije que era mujer

Reika: simple si la persona que te dio el collar fuera hombre nos lo hubieses dicho desde el principio dijo está sacando la lengua

Rías: entonces nos dirás quien fue

Issei: si les diré

Y así sin más el castaño comenzó a contarles sobre la pelinegra que había conocido hace no mucho tiempo a lo cual tardo como 10 min

Rías: Issei porque es que últimamente que conoces a una chica esta te cataloga como "lindo"

Issei: no lo se, ustedes creen que soy lindo dijo este poniendo cara de tonto

Claro que si dijeron estas algo sonrojadas

Issei: gracias dijo este también algo sonrojado

Y así los tres estuvieron platicando un buen rato

7 horas después

Issei: creo que ya deberíamos irnos a dormir, mañana tenemos que regresar

Y así los tres se fueron a la cama de hojas Issei estaba en medio y rías y Reika a los lados

Issei: que descansen

Dicho esto el castaño beso la frente de cada una y luego se fueron a dormir

12 horas después

Ya era de mañana y todos comenzaban a despertar

Con Asia

Tanto Rosseweisee como Le Fay y Asia ya habían despertado y las tres se estaban alistando

Rosseweisee: por fin llego el día

Le Fay: hoy por fin

Asia: podremos ver a Issei

Y así sin más las tres se dirigieron hacia el lugar en el que habian estado antes de entrar

Con Xenovia

Xenovia: Arthur, Kiba dense prisa decía esta toda emocionada

Kiba: tranquila Xen no es para tanto

Xenovia: claro que es para tanto, hoy después de tanto tiempo volveré a ver a Issei

Arthur: bueno bueno entonces nos vamos

Xenovia: si dijo esta algo exaltada

Gasper: no tenía nada que decir así que se quedó cayado

Y así los 3 se dirigieron hacia aquel lugar

Con Kuroka

Kuroka: Shirone, Bikou dense prisa quieren

Koneko: si, si, si hoy por fin veremos de nuevo a Issei

Bikou: a pobre de chichiryutey morirá antes de lo previsto si siguen

Que dijiste dijeron las dos emanando su aura

Bikou: lo siento dijo este temeroso de su vida

Y así l stres se dirigieron hacia aquel sitio

Con Akeno

Akeno: rápido sensei

Azazel: oye oye no es para tanto si apenas lo viste ayer

Akeno: si pero aun así es como si no lo hubiese visto en un año

Akeno: exageras mucho pero bueno vámonos

Y así los 2 se dirigieron hacia aquel sitio

Con Issei

Rías y Reika ya habían despertado pero Issei no estaba por ningún sitio de la cueva así que ambas salieron a buscarlo

Ya afuera no lo encontraban, no importaba por donde miraran el castaño no aparecía

Issei: aquí arriba dijo este sentado en la parte superior de afuera de la cueva

Rias: oh allí estas

Reika: y bien ya quieres irte

Issei: si pero no sin antes probar sus limites

Rias: a que te refieres

Issei: quiero ver que tan fuertes se hicieron en este mes

Reika: y que debemos hacer

Issei: es sencillo, hoy tenemos que volver con los demás y el trayecto no es muy largo así que ustedes tiene que lograr golpearme antes de que lleguemos con los demás

Rias: me parece bien

Reika: a mí también

Entonces las dos se pusieron en pose de pelea

Issei: solo una cosa

Rias: que

Issei: como quiero probar sus límites esta vez no quiero que se contengan

Está bien dijeron las dos y junto con el castaño empezaron a expulsar sus auras de manera violenta

Con los demás

Ya todos habían llegado solo faltaban Issei, Rias y Reika

Azazel: esos tres se están tardando

Bikou: tal vez chichiryutey hizo cosas pervertidas con ambas

QUE DIJISTE dijeron todas muy enojadas

Bikou; nada yo no dije nada

MAS TE VALE decían estas aún muy enojadas

En ese momento todos sintieron las poderosas auras que esos tres emanaban

Y de un momento a otro ellos aparecieron

La pelirroja y la pelinegra atacaban furtivamente al castaño pero ninguna lograba golpearlo

Eran golpes patadas y ataques mágicos los que eran arrojados hacia l castaño pero ninguno lo dañaba

Y todos los demás solo podían quedarse mirando la escena con mucha sorpresa

* * *

**aqui el siguiente cap espero que les guste, perdonen por la tardanza de ahora en adelante tratare de publicar los mercoles o jueves asi que esten atentos  
**

**a por cierto gracias por la correccion de la palabra hizo**


	12. Chapter 12 El Regreso

Mi Lado Maligno

Capitulo 12

El Regreso

Todos se encontraban en el sitio en el que habian estado antes de ingrsar al bosque a excepcion de Isse y las otras dos

- ahh esos tres se estan tardando mucho decia azazel aburridamente

- quiza chichiryutey hizo cosas pervertidas con esas dos decia bikou con una expresion lasciva

- QUE ACABAS DE DECIR gritaron todas las chicas de issei bastante enojadas

- no nada, yo no dije nada respondia bikou temerosamente

- pero aun asi se estan tardando decia este tambien algo aburrido

De un momento a otro todos sintieron 3 poderosas auras y sabian a la perfeccion a quienes les pertenecian

- esas auras decia ryiuto un tanto sorprendido

En ese momento varios arboles salieron volando y un poco de polvo se levantaba del lugar

Todo indicaba que una pelea de proporciones colosales estaba ocurriendo

En ese momento tres personas que conocian perfectamente salieron del bosque no eran otras que la peliroja y la pelinegra quienes atacaban furtivamente al castaño

- eso es lo mejor que tienen decia issei esquivando con facilidad los golpes de Rias y Reika

- NO TE CONFIES le gritaron las dos mientras aumentaban la velocidad de sus ataques

Ambas lanzaban golpes, patadas, codazos, rodillasos, energia de la destrucccion y senjutsu simultaneamente pero ninguno de estos ataques lograba tocar al castaño quien solo se dedicaba a esquivar y no a atacar

Mientras esa gran escena ocurria los demas solo podian quedar mirando con una notable perplejidad

De un momento a otro el castaño desaparecio de la vista de todos y volvio a aparecer detras de unos arboles a la espalda del grupo

- bien ya es suficiente decia este con una sonrisa en la cara

- pero aun no te hemos podido tocar decia reika algo exaltada

- no importa yo solo queria probar sus limites y ahora ya los conosco a la perfeccion

Y asi sin mas ambas dejaron de expulsar sus auras y se tranquilizaron

- bueno entonces ya deberiam

El castaño no termino la frase ya que sin darse cuenta ahora ya tenia encima a todas sus chicas a excepcion de Rias, Reika,Ophis y Ravel

Todas se aferraban fuertemente al castaño

- te extrañe issei decian todas bastante felices

El castaño solo sonrio

- yo tambien las extrañe mucho decia este algo sonrojado

Dicho esto el castaño se separo de todas

- bueno pues nos vamos dijo este con una sonrisa en la cara

Y asi ahora todos se dirijian al castillo Gremory

Paso alrededor de media hora para que todos pudieran volver a la ciudad y 15 min el llegar al castillo

- eto no hubiese sido mas facil usar el circulo magico decia issei

- si pero en ese momento no se le paso por la cabeza a ninguno decia rias con tono sarcastico

Ya en la entrada del castillo se encontraban Sircherz, Leviatan, Belzeebub, Asmodeus, Grafia, Milicas, Lord Gremory y Venelana

- Bienvenidos decia venelana calidamente

- gracias decian todos mirando con un poco de nostalgia

- issei entonces ven con nosotros le dijo sircherz al castaño

- si respondio issei

Y asi este se marcho junto con los 4 maous

- oka-sama a donde llevan a issei

- es un secreto que se revelara despues decia esta con expresion neutral

- bueno que estan esperando entren decia Lord-G invitandolos con las manos

Y asi todos entraron al gran castillo

Con Issei

El castaño habia entrado a una gran habitacion y dentro se encontraban otras 3 personas que issei no conocia

- bueno la razon por la que los tragimos hasta aqui es dijo Sircherz haciendo una pausa dramatica

- ustedes fueron elegidos para ser los decendientes de maou decia Asmodeus

Tanto issei como los otros tres estaban mas que shokeados por la noticia

Eso era algo que impactaria a cualquiera

- es enserio decia una joven un poco mayor que issei

- claro que si decia Leviatan con una sonrisa en la cara

Ninguno podia creer lo que les acaban de decir

- bueno pues empezamos con las presentasiones decia Belzeebub

Los otros tres solo asintieron con la cabeza

- bueno empiezo yo dijo Asmodeus

Entonces este se acerco hacia la chica, se coloco detras de ella la tomo por los hombros y luego hablo

- ella sera mi sucesora, su nombre es Tanaka Lilia es miembro de uno de los antiguos pilares que estan extintos

Dicho esto ahora belzeebub se dirjio hacia un joven de igual edad a la de issei, lo tomo por los hombros y luego hablo

- el sera mi sucesor, su nombre es Belial Rito al igual que lilia, Rito pertenece a uno de los antiguos 72 pilares

Dicho esto ahora era Leviatan la que se acerco a un chico de la misma edad que issei

-El sera mi sucesor su nombre es Goenji Gin , el no pertenece a ninguno de los pilares ya que es un demonio re-encarnado

Y por ultimo ahora sircherz era el que se acercaba a issei

-y para finalizar les dire que el sera mi sucesor, su nombre es Hyodo Issei, y al igual que Gin , el es un demonio re-encarnado

Al escuchar el nombre del castaño aquellas tres personas se sorprendieron bastante

Dicho esto ahora era belzeebub el que hablaba

- Todos ustedes han sido elegidos como los proximos 4 reyes demonio asi que les pido que den su mejor esfuerzo

- eto disculpen pero siendo sincero yo no creo ser digno como para poder portar el nombre de Rey demonio

Despues de que el castaño hablara hubo un silencio incomodo hasta que

- yo tampoco creo ser digna de tal honor decia lilia con una expresion timida

- yo tampoco lo creo esta vez hablaron Gin y Rito

Ante la reaccion de esos 4, los maou solo sonrieron

- todos ustedes fueron elegidos por nosotros para ser maou, y eso es por qur nosotros creemos que son lo suficientemente capaces de poder asumir con el puesto cuando nosotros ya no estemos dijo sircherz con una sonrisa en la cara

- bueno ustedes seran presentados pronto ante el consejo asi que esten preparados dijo asmodeus

Dicho esto los 4 Reyes salieron de la habitacion

- eto y ahora que hacemos dijo issei algo aburrido

- no lo se pero enverdad tu eres Hyodo Issei decia lilia algo sorprendida

Lilia era una chica linda de cabello color morado un tanto largo, de ojos azules y aspecto timido, tenia una muy bien formada figura y unos pechos como los de Xenovia, y su cara se asimilaba a la de Murayama

- si yo soy Hyodo Issei, es que acaso me conoces decia issei con tono idiota

- no puedo creerlo de verdad eres tu esta vez el que hablaba era Gin

Gin era un joven de cabello negro, ojos azules, su cara se parecia a la de Vali y tenia el cuerpo parecido al del castaño

- si soy yo pero no creo que sea para tanto decia issei un tanto sorprendido

- asi que este es el famoso Dragon Rojo, debo decir que no eres lo que esperaba dijo Rito con una expresion neutral

Rito era un joven serio de pelo y ojos color negro de aspecto fuerte y cara de pocos amigos

Dicho esto Rito dejo la habitacion

- y a este que le pasa dijo issei algo sorprendido

- no te preocupes su mal temperamento es una de las cualidades de la casa de belial

- a ya veo

- y dime Hyodo-san como es que llegaste a ser escogido para ser el proximo lucifer decia Gin algo interesado

- bueno la verdad no tango idea apenas ayer me avisaron que los reyes demonio querian hablar conmigo

- bueno eso fue repentino no lo crees decia lilia con una sonrisa en la cara

- si bastante pero que le vamos a hacer y por cierto ustedes de donde vienen decia issei algo interesado

- bueno como ya escuchaste yo soy un demonio re-encarnado, vivo actualmente en la ciudad de Hiroshima

- ah y como es que llegaste a ser demonio re-encarnado

Ante la pregunta del castaño, Gin agacho un poco la cabeza

- lo siento, si te molesta el decirmelo, entonces no lo hagas decia issei dandose cuenta de la expresion de Gin

- no esta bien, yo era un humano cualquiera, mi vida era normal y se podria decir pacifica hasta que conoci a una chica, esta aparecio diciendome que le gustaba y termine teniendo una cita con ella, justo cuando la cita termino atravesamos un parque, en el cual no habia personas, en ese momento ella me revelo que era un angel caido y termino matandome, pero fui rescatado por la heredera de la casa de Agares y me converti en su siervo

Al escuchar el relato de Gin, issei habrio los ojos como platos, el era igual a Gin

Entonces el castaño puso su mano en el hombro del pelinegro y luego hablo

- te comprendo, a mi me paso exactamente lo mismo, tambien fui asecinado por una angel caido, decia el castaño mientras imagenes de Reynare pasaban por su mente

Si bien Lilia ya conocia un poco de la historia de Gin, ahora estaba mas sorprendida por escuchar lo de issei

- bueno cambiando de tema, lilia yo no sabia que existiera un pilar con el nombre de Tanaka decia issei algo confundido

- bueno eso es por que soy una mitad demonio el nombre tanaka viene de mi madre, pero el nombre del pilar es lucifugus

- a ya veo... espera eres del mismo pilar que Grafia-san

- si solo que de una rama diferente, mientras que ella es de la rama principal yo soy de la segunda rama

- oh ya veo

- y ahora que hacemos decia Gin algo aburrido

- que les parece si vamos a los jardines decia issei con expresion feliz

Ambos asintieron y asi los tres se dirigieron a los jardines

Ya estando en los jardines los tres se sentaron en el sesped y estuvieron hablando sobre su pasado un buen rato

- vaya Hyodo-san eres imprecionante, mira que haber vencido al dios maligno loki y al portador de la true longinus

- no es para tanto decia issei algo sonrojado

- por cierto podrian dejar de llamarme Hyodo-san, mejor llamenme por mi nombre

- esta bien decia Gin

- bueno y a todo esto Lilia-san en donde vives preguntaba issei lleno de curiosidad

- bueno yo vivo en la misma ciudad que Gin el es, bueno el es mi novio decia Lilia algo sonrojada

- oh enserio y como se conocieron preguntaba issei con una expresion lasciva

- bueno yo la conoci poco despues de haber re-encarnado, ella fue quien me ayudo a superar el trauma de mi muerte decia Gin algo sonrojado

- mira nada mas y como cuento tiempo llevan

- casi un año decia lilia aun mas avergonzada

- y cuando se cumple ese año

- mañana dijo Gin

- pues felicidades decia el castaño con una sonrisa en su rostro

En ese momento dos brazos rodearon el cuello del castaño

- (siento algo suave en mi espalda, no sera) penso el castaño

- ola ise decia una morena quien pegaba mas sus pechos a la espalda del castaño

- akeno...que haces aqui decia issei algo sonrojado

- es que acaso no puedo ver al hombre que amo

Ante ese comentario issei se sonrojo un poco

- no, no me referia a eso

Entonces ambos sintieron un aura bastante grande, era bastante fuerte y quien la emanaba no era otro que Gin

- NO TE PERDONARE dijo Gin bastante molesto

- espera Gin que es lo que ta pasa decia lilia algo sorprendida por la reaccion de Gin

- VOY A MATARTE decia Gin por lo bajo

En ese momento el pelinegro se abalanzo sobre akeno dispuesto a darle un puñetaso y como la morena no reacciono a tiempo lo recibiria de lleno

Justo antes de que el puño de Gin tocara a la morena,el castaño lo detuvo con su mano derecha

- tranquilisate Gin grito issei un poco sorprendido

- ISSEI POR QUE LA PROTEGES ELLA FUE QUIEN ME MATO decia el pelinegro bastante enojado

- no Gin ella no pudo haber sido, la estas confundiendo

- NO ESTOY SEGURO DE QUE ES ELLA

- te equivocas ahora la que hablaba era Lilia

- NO, ES ELLA

- no Gin recuerda ella tenia ojos negros, y ella los tiene morados dijo Lilia señalando a akeno

Al ver los ojos de Akeno Gin se tranquiliso y dejo de expulsar su aura

- yo lo lamento, te confundi y me altere mucho, de verdad lo siento dijo Gin agachando la cabeza

- no te preocupes decia Akeno con una sonrisa

Y asi todos se tranquilisaron y volvieron a sentarse, solo que esta vez la morena se sento en el regazo del castaño

- a todo esto quien eres? pregunto lilia a akeno

- su nombre es Akeno Himejima, hija de uno de los lideres de los angeles caidos, actual reina de Rias Gremory y tambien...(pausa dramatica)... la mujer que amo

- vaya que explicacion mas completa decia lilia algo sorprendida

- lo siento creo que me apresure dijo issei con tono idiota

- y ellos quienes son issei?

- Mi nombre es Lilia Tanaka soy la actual desendiente a Asmodeus

- yo soy Gin Goenji soy el actual desendiente a Leviatan

- ante aquellas respuestas la morena habrio los ojos como platos

- es un placer conocerlos decia akeno agachando la cabeza

- porfavor no te refieras a nosotros con un tono tan formal decia Lilia con una expresion feliz

- esperen un momento ya decidieron a todos los decensientes

- si lo hicieron hace una hora mas o menos decia Gin con la misma expresion de Lilia

- y quienes son los descendientes de Belzeebub-sama y Lucifer-sama

- bueno el descendiente a Belzeebub se llama Rito Belial aunque es bastante serio y tiene cara de pocos amigos decia el castaño algo divertido

- y el de Lucifer? preguntaba Akeno aun mas intrigada

- bueno ese soy yo decia issei algo sonrojado

- oh ya veo...espera tu eres el proximo lucifer

- si bueno fue algo que me tomo por sorpresa

Entonces la morena se acerco al rostro del castaño y sello sus labios en un apasionado beso

Cuando los dos se separaron respiraban agitadamente

- felicidades decia Akeno algo agitada

- solo una cosa dijo Gin algo preocupado refiriendose a la morena

- que pasa decia akeno un tanto sorprendida

- no le digas a nadie de nuestros actuales puestos decia Lilia

- se supone que es una sorpresa pero yo queria que fueras la primera en enterarse dijo issei algo sonrojado

- esta bien no le dire a nadie

En ese momento aparecio Rias

- no decirle a nadie que dijo esta algo intrigada

- no es nada dijo el castaño un tanto nervioso

- que me estas ocultando issei decia la peliroja algo curiosa

- no, no es nada importante sonrio el castaño falsamente

- esta bien te creere, pero si en verdad es algo importante tendras que esconderte donde el cielo no te encuentre entendido dijo la peliroja con aspecto sombrio

El castaño sudo frio

- si señora dijo issei poniendose de pie en pose militar

- bueno cambiando de tema, a mis padres les gustaria verte

En ese momento el castaño suspiro y luego tendio la mano hacia akeno que aun estaba sentada

- vamos dijo el castaño con una sonrisa

La morena asintio con la cabeza, se puso de pie y luego tomo la mano del castaño

- ustedes tambien decia Rias refiriendose a Gin y a Lilia

Y asi todos salieron de los jardines y entraron al gran castillo, cuando llegaron a la sala alli estan los miembros restantes del grupo Gramory, Venelana y Lord G, Los 4 Maous, el equipo de vali y Rito

- oh por fin llegan decia Lord G

- lo siento oto-sama decia Rias asiendo una reverencia

- bueno la razon por la que todos estan aqui es para que podamos medir sus recientes habilidades dijo sircherz algo serio

- y como haran eso decia vali un tanto intrigado

- sencillo detras del castillo hay un espacio abierto hay es donde mediremos sus habilidades

Dicho esto todos se dirigieron al lugar que habia indicado sircherz el cual habia sido arreglado para parecer una arena de pelea

- aqui es decia lord G un tanto curioso

- bueno primero vamos a medir la fuerza decia sircherz

Dicho esto muchas barras de acero gigantes de aspecto bastante resistente aparecieron de un circulo magico

- quiero que intenten abollar estas barras decia sircherz sentadose en una parte alta de aquella arena de batalla junto a los otros 3 reyes demonios y a sus padres

Dicho esto todos isieron lo que les pidieron

Asia, Kiba, Gasper y Le Fay apenas y lograron hacer un pequeño rasguño al las barras

Luego lo intentaron Rias, Akeno, Kuroka, Reika, Bikou y Arthur y estos lograron siquiera dejar marcados sus puños

Despues siguieron Koneko y Rosseweisse y como ya era de esperarse estas dos destruyeron las barras sin problema

Todos estaban bastante sorprendidos

Y al ultimo estaban Vali,Ophis, Gin, Lilia, Rito, Ryiuto e Issei

Ophis, Gin, Lilia y Rito fueron primero y al igual que Koneko y Rosseweisse romper dichas barras no les costo ningun trabajo

Ahora los que quedaban eran Vali, Ryiuto e Issei

- oigan que es lo que estan esperando les grito Serafall

- lo siento pero no estoy seguro de que forma usar decia el castaño

- a que te refieres decia Asmodeus algo confundido

- pues es que debo elegir en usar: mi fuerza normal, el Balance Breaker, La torra Galesa Dragonica, La Reina Cardenal Carmesi o mi nueva forma

- yo tambien estoy indesiso de que forma usar: Mi fuerza normal, el Balance Breaker o mi ultima evolucion

- yo estoy igual dijo vali

- bueno pues para que no se diga que hubo limitaciones usaran cada una decia sircherz algo intrigado

Los tres asintieron y luego 10 nuevas barras aparecieron

Primero el castaño, el pelinegro y el peliplatino usaron su fuerza normal, a lo cual lograron dejar marcados sus puños en las barras

Despues los tres entraron en Balance Breaker y golpearon las barras a lo cual estas se destruyeron

Despues el castaño entro en la forma de La Torre Galesa Dragonica y logro destruir la barra y una onda de choque un tanto fuerte se creo, lo mismo paso con La Reina Cardenal Carmesi

Cuando el castaño termino se dirigio hacia Ryiuto

- tu tambien puedes verdad decia issei algo intrigado

El pelinegro asintio con la cabeza

Entonces ambos se pararon enfrente de las dos barras restantes y respiraron ondo

De pronto el cielo se nublo, relampagos caian y dos enormes esferas de energia Blanco Puro y Negro carmesi calleron sobre Ryiuto e Issei

Entonces ambos comenzaron a expulsar sus auras de manera violenta, mientras gritaban fuertemente, y asi sus armaduras comenzaron a materialisarse

La nueva armadura de issei se materializo color Carmesi, sus alas crecieron su cabello se levanto y se torno negro rojizo al igual que sus ojos y su aura emanaba una clara sed de sangre (N/A: necesito un nombre pare la nueva forma acepto sugerencias)

Mientras que la armadura de Ryiuto cambio bastante ya que paso de ser negra, a blanca puro, el grozor de esta habia disminuido pero se podia notar que era mas resistente, sus ojos pasaron de negro a un azul claro, su cabello a diferencia del de issei no se levanto, tan solo cambio a un color plateado y sus colmillos salian levemente de su boca(N/A: para esta forma tambien acepto sugerencias jejejejeje)

- no hay nada importante en esa direccion verdad dijo issei con un tono sombrio

No, no hay nada por que lo preguntas decia Lord G

El castaño no contesto

- listo dijo Ryiuto sin dejar de mirar la barra

- mas que tu dijo el castaño con la misma expresion de Ryiuto

Y asi sin mas ambos jalaron sus brazos hacia atras y luego soltaron dos poderosos puñetasos que pocos lograron ver

Las dos barras fueron empujadas y arrastradas hacia atras por la fuerza de esos dos hasta que dejaron de verse, luego se impactaron con una montaña cercana y luego hubo una gran explocion

Todos estaban mas que sorprendidos, eso era algo que nadie espero, por lo que se dirigieron al lugar de la explocion

Ya estando alli todos a excepcion de issei, ryiuto y ophis tenian las bocas mas que abiertas ya que habia dos enormes crateres, pero en uno no habia nada mas que polvo, mientras que en el otro, habia un muy pequeño pedaso de metal

Issei y Ryiuto se acercaron a ver y luego de tomar aquel pedazo el castaño sonrio

- jajajajajaja parece que te gane no Ryiuyo reia el castaño

- ja presumido dijo este desviando la mirada

- Bueno regresemos que aun hay tres pruebas mas decia sircherz aun muy sorprendido

Dicho esto todos regresaron a la arena de batalla y ya alli se les dio la segunda prueba

- en esta ocacion tendran que mostrar toda su velocidad

La arena de batalla ya estaba restaurada en su totalidad y nadie sabia como habia pasado

- tendran que darle una vuelta completa a la arena decia Lord G con una sonrisa

Los primeros fueron Asia, Koneko, Rosseweisse, Gasper y Le Fay quienes lograron alcanzar la velocidad mas o menos de un corredor profesional

Luego fueron Reika, Rias, Kuroka, Akeno y Bikou estos lograron alcansar la velocidad de kiba antes de que obtuviera la espada sacro-demoniaca

Despues fueron Xenovia, Kiba,Gin, Lilia, Rito, Arthur y Ophis quienes tenian una ridicula y exajerada velocidad, sobre todo los decendientes a maou

Y para finalizar estaban

Vali, Ryiuto e issei quienes al igual que en la prueba anterior tendrian que usar sus distintas formas

Primero los tres usaron sus velocidades normales siendo comparados a la de kiba

Despues, al usar balance breaker sus velocidades eran comparables a la de Arthur

Luego el castaño entro en la forma de caballero gales ultra-sonico y ahora su velocidad era igual a la de los otros tres herederos

Y para finalizar el castaño y el pelinegro volvieron a crear sus nuevas armaduras y sin que nadie se diera cuenta estos ya habian dado la vuelta pero nadie a excepcion de los Yondai Maou quienes estaban mas que sorprendidos lo noto

- que estan esperando decia Lord G algo impaciente

- ya acabamos dijo el pelirojo(issei) con tono serio

- pero ni siquiera se han movido decia Venelana en tono de reproche

- te equivocas madre ellos dicen la verdad decia sircherz todavia muy sorprendidos

- estas bromeando... no decia Lord G bastante sorprendido

- no ellos ya terminaron decia el pelirojo bastante serio

- podrian volver a hacerlo decia lord G bastante incredulo

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza y luego sin que casi nadie se diera cuenta esos dos ya habian dado la vuelta de nuevo solo que esta vez lo hicieron un poco mas lento

Todos estaban mas que sorprendidos por la velocidad de esos dos

- bien ahora la siguiente prueba decia Lord G todavia muy sorprendido

- esta vez tienen que darle 50 vueltas a toda la arena de batalla

Todos asintieron y comenzaron a correr a una velocidad un tanto alta como la de Asia y tardaron un muy buen rato dando vueltas

Ya cuando todos habian terminado se podia notar el cansancion en Gasper, Asia, Rosseweisee, Le fay y koneko

Mientras que Kiba, Arthur, Xenovia, Akeno, Kuroka y Bikou estaban un poco menos cansados

Por otra parte estaban Gin, Lilia, Rito, Ophis, Rias y Reika quienes casi no se veian afectados, estas dos por el entrenamiento infernal que tuvieron que pasar con issei

Y al ultimo estaban Issei, Ryiuto y Vali que ni siquiera tenian una gota de sudor

Eso hacia que todos estuvieran bastante sorprendidos ya que eso habia sido una larga carrera

- bueno ya es hora de la prueba final decia sircherz

- de que se trata decia vali con tono neutral

-todos ustedes tendran que enfrentarse en combate

La mayoria estaba bastante sorprendido pero no le tomaron mucha importancia

- los combates se llevaran acabo de la siguiente manera

Asia vs Le Fay

Koneko vs Kuroka

Rosseweisee vs Akeno

Rias vs Reika

Kiba vs Arthur

Xenovia vs Bikou

Gasper vs Lilia

Gin vs Vali

Ryiuto vs Rito

Issei vs Ophis

Dicho esto todos comenzaron el combate con la persona que se les habia asignado

Asi estuvieron por mas de 4 horas hasta que llego el ultimo combate que seria entre Issei y Ophis

Ya ambos se encontraban en la arena de batalla y el combate comenzo

Ophis se abalanzo sobre issei quien tenia puesta su armadura definitiva y este logro esquivarla

- vamos ophis no es necesario que te contengas conmigo como lo hiciste en las otras pruebas decia este con expresion seria

- como supiste que me contenia decia ophis algo sonrojada

- vamos te conosco muy bien

Dicho eso el poder de ophis comenzo a desatarse a lo cual el castaño sonrio

Ahora el poder de ambos era casi igual solo que ophis no sabia que issei se estaba conteniendo

Y asi estuvieron durante unos 20 minutos hasta que ophis comenzo a caer desmallada

El castaño al darse cuenta logro atrapar a ophis y luego la dejo al cuidado de Asia

De esta manera los combates habian quedado de la siguiente manera:

Asia vs Le Fay: Le fay

Koneko vs Kuroka: Kuroka

Rosseweisee vs Akeno: Akeno

Rias vs Reika: empate

Kiba vs Arthur: arthur

Xenovia vs Bikou: Xenovia

Gasper vs Lilia: lilia

Gin vs Vali: empate

Ryiuto vs Rito: Ryiuto

Issei vs Ophis: Iseei

- ahora deberan enfrentarse hasta que solo queden 2 decia sircherz algo divertido

Y asi sin mas se volvieron a dar nuevas parejas de contrincantes y las batallas duraron alrededor de 1 hora

Ya era de noche y las agrupaciones habian quedado de la siguiente manera:

Le Fay vs Lilia: Lilia

Kuroka vs Akeno: Akeno

Arthur vs Ryiuto: Ryiuto

Issei vs Xenovia: issei

Ahora solo quedaban dos combates el primero se realizo entre Ryiuto y Lilia, esta pelea duro mas o menos 5 min hasta que Lilia fue presa del cansancio

Depues fue la pelea de Issei vs Akeno, el castaño solo se dedicaba a esquivar los golpes y ataques de la pelinegra haciando que esta tambien cayera presa del agotamiento

Y de esta manera los combates terminaron dejando a Issei y a Ryiuto como los ganadores

Cabe resaltar que las chicas a las que se enfrentaron esos dos no resultaron ni con una leve herida y solo estaban cansadas ya que los dos se reusaron a golpearlas

- ustedes dos son aparentemente los mas fuertes decia Serafall algo entretenida

Y dicho eso toda la prueba termino con el resplandor de las estrellas a su maximo esplendor

Ya todos debian regresar al castillo pero habia un incombeniente ya que Akeno, Lilia y Ophis estaban aun desmayadas y no mostraban indicios de que fueran a despertar pronto por lo que Issei cargo a Akeno, Ryiuto llevaba a Ophis y Gin llevaba a Lilia

Pasaron 15 min y ya todos habian vuelto al castillo, todos estaban muy cansados por lo que se dirigieron directamente a sus habitaciones a excepcion del castaño

Este se dirigia con Akeno en brazos a su habitacion pero cuando la recosto e intento irse la morena lo detuvo

- quedate por favor decia la morena entre-cerrando los ojos

El castaño sonrio al ver a su amada decirle eso por lo que se acomodo a un lado de ella,luego la abrazo y ambos cayeron dormidos

A la Mañana Siguiente

La morena comenzaba a despertar y lo que esperaba era ver a issei dormido a su lado pero alli no habia nadie

- a donde fue issei se preguntaba la morena

Ella no le tomo mucha importancia y salio de la habitacion para dirigirse al comedor del castillo en donde ya todos estanan desayunando bueno casi todos

La morena se sento y comenzo a comer

Cuando termino noto que el castaño y Gin faltaban

- alguien ah visto a issei

- no lo eh visto desde ayer fue lo que todos le contestaron

- disculpen pero alguien ah visto a Gin

ahora la que preguntaba era lilia, pero la respuesta fue la misma

Pasorn unas horas y esos dos no aparecian por lo que todos se preocuparon y decidieron empzar a buscarlos

Asi estuvieron una horas mas hasta que llego la tarde, ya todos estaban bastante preocupados en especial las chicas de issei y lilia

Todas las chicas se encontraban en los jardines esperando y de un momento a otro llego uno de los sirvientes de la familia

- disculpen señoritas pero el joven Issei-sama esta en la estancia fue lo que dijo el sirviente

Todas se sorprendieron y a la vez estaban bastante enojadas

Asi que se dirijieron a la esyancia con la intencion de asecinar al castaño

Cuando llegaron issei se encontraba sentado tomando un poco de te

De pronto issei comenzo a sentir unas auras aterradoras dirijidas hacia el, sabia perfectamente a quines les pertenecian asi que sin que el lo quisiera comenzo a temblar de miedo

- ISSEI A DONDE FUISTE dijeron sus chicas bastante enojadas

- aa...aa ningun lado decia este todo nervioso

- NO ME DIGAS QUE ACASO NOS ESTAS ENGAÑANDO CON OTRA pregunto kuroka mas enojada que antes

- no, no, no claro que no decia issei aun bastante nervioso

- SI NO ME DICES, TE PROMETO QUE NO TE DIRIGIRE LA PALABRA DURANTE UNA SEMANA le dijeron todas como si lo hubiesen planeado

(no puede ser no debo decir nada, se supone que es una sorpresa para Lilia asi que no tengo otra opcion) pensaba el castaño

- no les dire dijo el castaño un tanto firme

Las chicas estaban bastante sorprendidas pero como ellas dijeron no le dirijierian la palabra a issei y de una en una todas dejaron la habitacion bastante molestas

Asi los unicos que quedaron fueron issei y lilia

- eto sabes donde esta Gin le preguntaba timidamente la pelimorado

- si si sedonde esta dijo el castaño un tanto firme con su respuesta

- me lo diras le pregunto Lilia un tanto mas seria

- no te lo dire,que te parece si mejor te llevo hasta donde esta

La pelimorado asintio con la cabeza

Asi qur el castaño se hacerco a esta, la tomo de los hombros y luego chasqueo los dedos y los dos desaparecieron

Lilia estaba un tanto soprendida, el lugar en el que se encontraban ahora era en lo alto de una montaña donde se situaba una pequeña cascada la cual reflejaba la luz del atardecer

- eto issei-san que es lo que hacemos aqui

Issei no dijo nada, solo vovio a chasquear los dedos y desaparecio a Lilia sola o eso era lo que ella creia

De un momento a otro alguien rodeo el cuello de la pelimorada, no era otro que Gin y este tenia una rosa en la mano

- gin que estas haciendo preguntaba un tanto sonrojada lilia

- es un regalo por nuestro aniversario

Entonces el pelinegro se paro delante de la pelimorado, se arrodillo y saco una caja de su bolsillo, la abrio con sus manos y esta contenia un hermoso collar con una gema de color diamante

- gin tu decia toda sonrojada la pelimorada

Aceptalo por favor decia Gin todo sonrojado

La pelimorada casi estaba llorando por ver de tal manera a Gin asi que solo lo tomo y luego se lo extendio a Gin

- podrias ponermelo decia esta bastante sonrojada

El pelinegro asintio con la cabeza, sujeto el collar y luego rodeo el cuello de su amada

Entonces esta se volto y sellaron sus labios en un apasionado beso

Con Issei

El castaño regreso al castillo y este aparecio afuera del cuarto de estancia y lo primero que vio fue a ciertas chicas espiando detras de cierta puerta de cierto cuarto donde anteriormente se encontraba cierto castaño

- diablos de que estaran hablando decia Rias intentendo escuchar atravez de la puerta

- no lo se decia Akeno estando en la misma situacion que la peliroja

Y de igual manera las demas niñas de issei intentaban escuchar

Entonces el castaño sonrio y luego se acerco hacia ellas y diijo:

- es provable que ya no halla nadie dentro

- si tal vez los dos se salieron dijo akeno con tono derrotado

Todas suspiraron y luego se dieron cuante de quien habia hablado

Por lo que todas se dieron la vuelta y alli se encontraba issei

- que se supone que estaban haciendo decia issei con cara intrigada

- Issei yo... nosotras... tu decian todas bastante sonrojadas

- oh no se supone que estaban enojadas conmigo y que no me dirijirian la palabra durante una semana

Ante el comentario del castaño, todas estaban mas que rojas de la verguenza asi que solo desviaron la mirada

- entonces decidan, estan o no enojadas conmigo

- claro que no dijeron todas simultaneamente

El castaño rio ligeramente

Con Gin

El pelinegro y la pelimorada se encontraba senados a una de las orillas de la cascada

- esto es muy pacifico decia lilia quien estaba recostada en el hombro de el pelinegro

- si bastante pero creo que ya deberiamos irnos ya que esta empezando a enfriar y no quiero que te resfries

La pelimorada se sonrojo ante el comentario

- y como bajamos de aqui pregunto la pelimorada

A eso es simple

De un momento a otro Gin chasqueo los dedos

Con Issei

El castaño aun estaba fuera del cuarto de estancia, siendo lktaralmente aplastado por los pechos y cuerpos de todas sua chicas

De pronto el castaño. comenzo a sentirse un poco extraño pero el sabia por que asi que solo desaparecio de alli

Las chicas calleron de forma comica al no estar el castaño

- no me gusta cuando issei hace eso dijo la peliroja un tanto molesta

Con Gin

Despues de que el pelinegro chasqueara los dedos aparecio el castaño quien sujeto a ambos de los hombros y luego los tres desaparecieron del lugar

Castillo Gremory

(Estancia)

El castaño aparecio junto con Gin y Lilia en la estancia justo cuando las chicas se estaban levantando de aquella comica caida

El castaño se disponia a salir de la estancia pero alguien lo tomo de la mano

- no pienses que te vas a ir de este lugar sin antes darme una explicacion decia akeno con su expresion sadica mientras sujetaba la mano de issei

- no se si sea apropiado que lo diga dijo el castaño un tanto nervioso

- como que no es debido... QUE HICISTE ISSEI

- no pienses mal es solo que es algo que Gin debe decidir si es que les cuento o no

- si issei les dice entonces todo el alboroto que armamos no se veria como quizimos

- por favor dinos dijo Lilia con cara tierna

- esta bien, issei puedes decirles

El castaño asintio con la cabeza

- veran esta mañana Gin fue a buscarme al cuarto de akeno, estaba un tanto preocupado por no saber que darle a Lilia en su aniversario y me pidio ayuda y salimos desde muy temprano

- eso explicaria por que no te encontre cuando desperte dijo akeno quien abrazaba el brazo derecho del castaño

- entonces estuvimos un rato pensando hasta que Lord G no encontro, le preguntamos y el nos dijo que tal vez una joya estaria bien y nos dijo precisamente en donde encontrarla, entonces fuimos hasta alla lo cual nos tomo mas o menos hasta la las 3 de la tarde decia gin

- Luego fuimos a ver a Ajuka-sama quien nos ayudo a hacer el collar con un material parecido al de la evil pieces dijo Gin

- y ya lo unico que faltaba era un lugar apropiado, y fue entonces cuando recorde el lugar en el que te me declare dijo el castaño mirando a akeno a lo cual esta se sonrojo

Y por eso fue que se ausentaron todo el dia dijo la pelirroja

- si basicamente fue por eso dijo el castaño con una sonrisa

- nos tenias bastante preocupada dijeron todas al mismo tiempo

- lo siento, como puedo compensarlo dijo el castaño agachando la cabeza

Entonces todas sus chicas se acercaron a el y dijeron

- por que no subimos y me haces cosas pervertidas

Todas lo dijeron sin ninguna gota de verguenza en la cara

- me encantaria pero tengan en cuenta que estamos en el castillo de Gremory y si oto-sama u oka-sama nos descubren tendremos serios problemas dijo el castaño un tanto decepcionado

Sus chicas estaban un tanto descepcionadas

- pero, si ustedes quieren podemos hacer todo eso cuando regresemos

A las chicas les brillaron los ojos al escuchar eso

- ejem disculpen de que nos perdimos decian gin y lilia un tanto sorprendidos por la forma en la que las chicas se insinuaban a issei

- oh cierto ustedes no saben verdad

- que cosa preguntaban los dos un tanto confundidos

- todas ellan son mis novias

- oh bueno eso explicaria por que se te estaban ...espera queeeeeeeeee dijeron los dos bastante sorprendidos

- ya lo dije ellas son mis novias

- todas ellas decian Lilia y Gin bastante sorprendidos

- si todas ellas decia este con una sonrisa en la cara

- pero pense que Akeno era

El castaño al darse cuenta de lo que Gin iva a decir actuo rapidamente: se teletransporto hacia donde el estaba, le tapo la boca y luego ambos desaparecieron

- ara ara ultimamente issei se esta desapareciendo mucho dijo akeno con su tipica expresion

El castaño y el pelinegro aparecieron en los jardines

- Issei por que hiciste eso dijo gin un tanto sorprendido

- es que como ya te dije todas ellas son las mujeres que quiero, pero Akeno es la unica a la que amo

- oh ya entiedo

- por favor no le digas a las demas lo que te acabo de decir por que si se enteran

- te ascecinarian o no

- si y se deprimirian mucho asi que por favor no les digas

- no te preocupes no le dire a nadie... a por cierto como es que Akeno se volvio tan cercana a ti

- pues veras hace casi dos mes nosotros a excepcion de Reika vinimos al inframundo, aparecimos en una ciudad destruida totalmente

- oh cierto me entere de eso hace poco, fue destruida por un dragon cierto dijo Gin un tanto aburrido

- bueno resulta ser que el que destruyo la ciudad es mi hermano mayor

- espera como que tu hermano dijo gin todo sorprendido

- la verdad es algo que aun no tengo muy claro pero bueno, cuando llegamos, se nos dio a la tarea de buscar sobrevivientes, nos dividimos en grupos de dos y nos separamos por toda la ciudad

- yo iba con Akeno y estuvimos deambulando por los alrededores de la ciudad un buen rato hasta que encontramos a una chica pidiendo ayuda, la rescatamos y cuando la sacamos esta se desmallo, entonces fuimos a buscar a los demas y cuando los encontramos todos estaban inconcientes en el suelo por lo que los llevamos al castillo

- wou y que es lo que les paso

- deja de interrumpir por favor dijo el castaño un tanto enojado

- lo siento...continua

- paso un dia despues de que los tragimos, yo estaba en los jardines junto con akeno y shina y entonces todos llegaron, intente hacercarme a ellos, pero lo unico que recibi fue una bofetada por parte de Rias, en ese entonces ella era solo mi novia y lo que habia echo me tenia mas que desconcertado y como si fuera poco en ese momento llego Shon, este se acerco a Rias y lo beso, yo tenia ganas de ir y masacrarlo a golpes pero cuando lo intente los del club me atacaron y quede inconciente a lo cual Shon aprovecho y me ataco con magia

Gin estaba mas que perplejo pero siguio atento al relaato

- en ese momento yo ya habia vuelto en mi pero aun estaba paralizado y yo esperaba ser golpeado por el rayo pero Akeno se puso delante de mi usando su cuerpo de escudo y ambos fuimos arrojados a la montaña en donde estaba aquella cascada, estuvimos inconcientes un buen rato y cuando desperte ella estaba inconciente, estuve intentando que despertara un buen rato hasta que lo logra, entonces comenze a bajar la montaña con ella en brazos y fue cuando decidi que ella era la mujer con la que queria pasar mi vida y luego de eso pasaron unas semanas y me reconcilie con las demas y una cosa llevo a la otra

En ese momento llego Akeno

- issei que haces? por que te desapareciste tan derrepente?

- oh lo siento es que Gin casi abre la boca de mas

- ah y que es lo que casi se le sale

- mmmmm no mucho solo que casi revela que tu eres a la mujer que más amo dijo este mientras se acercaba a la morena y la tomaba por la cintura

- oh enserio dijo está rodeando el cuello de el castaño con sus brazos

- si dijo Gin viendo a esos dos tan acaramelados por así decirlo

Y así esos dos sellaron sus labios con un beso bastante largo

Cuando se separaron ambos respiraban agitadamente

- mañana regresaremos a kuou decía esta todavía muy agitada

- oh cierto lo había olvidado...por cierto Gin que harás mañana que regresemos decía este algo intrigado

- pues regresare con Lilia a Hiroshima porque lo preguntas

- curiosidad dijo este con una sonrisa en la cara

Y dicho esto los tres se dirigieron a sus habitaciones y se quedaron dormidos

(cabe decir que esta vez ninguna de sus chicas se había ido a acostar con él, o eso era lo que el creía)

* * *

**aqui el siguiente cap espero les guste, a y reviews por fa jejejejeje**


	13. Chapter 13 El cumplaños de Akeno

Mi Lado Maligno

Capítulo 13

El Cumpleaños de Akeno

El castaño comenzaba a despertar, intento levantarse pero sentía su cuerpo bastante pesado

Cuando se fijó, se dio cuenta de que era lo que le evitaba levantarse y sonrio ampliamente

Primero miro a su derecha y vio que alli se encontraba Rias quien se aferraba a su brazo, despues miro a la izquierda y alli se encontraba Kuroka quien tambien se aferraba a su brazo

Despues miro a su pierna derecha y alli se encontraba Reika quien se aferraba a ella, despues miro a su pierna izquierda y alli estaba Rosseweisee quien tambien se aferraba a su pierna

Y para rematar estaba Akeno recostada sobre su pecho

y caba decir que todas estaban desnudas

De pronto todas comenzaron a despertar

- buenos dias dijo el castaño con una sonrisa en la cara

- buenos dias Issei le respondieron todas con una sonrisa en su rostro

El castaño se estaba empezando a sonrojar ya que podia sentir los pechos de todas tocando sus piernas, brazos y abdomen

- eto chicas podrian levantarse por favor decia este tratando de no tener un hemorragia nasal

- a si y dime por que deberia pararme decia Akeno mientras jugaba con el cabello de issei

- es que puedo sentir varias cosas muy grandes y suaves por varias partes de mi cuerpo dijo el castaño un tanto sonrojado

- Te refieres a esto le dijeron todas y luego comenzaron a mover sus enormes pechos arriba y abajo

El castaño tenia problemas para pensar su mente se volvia color Rosa y solo le paso una cosa por la cabeza "escapar"

- (deberia usar mi tecnica de teletransportacion) pensaba el castaño

-_ volveras a escapar compañero_

- esa voz...Ddraig

- _y bien piensas volver a escapar_

_- _yo ya no quiero escapar, quiero complacerlas a todas pero no se que me pasa cuando estoy a punto de dar el siguiente paso

- _pero que tonterias estas diciendo, recuerda que tu ya lo hiciste con Akeno y con Rias tambien_

En ese momento pasaron por la mente del castaño imagenes de esos maravillosos momentos

- tienes razon Ddraig

El Gran Dragon se rio y luego issei volvia a la realidad viendo que sus chicas seguian haciendo lo mismo

De pronto se escucho un muy sensusal gemido que nadie se espero

El castaño acababa de introducir sus dedos en la intimidad de Akeno, luego audasmente comenzo a jugar con los pechos de kuroka

- nyan gimio esta bastante exitada

Despues el castaño saco la mano de la intimidad de Akeno y la metia dentro de la de Rosseweisee a lo cual esta gimio sensualmente, mientras comenzaba a besar a Reika

Ya todas estaban bastante exitadas e intentaron dominar al castaño masajeando su duro miembro a lo cual este gruño levemente

Ese sonido les gusto bastante a las chicas por lo que intenteban hacer que se repitiera

Despues issei se acerco a Rias, y la beso mientras metia sus dedos en la intimidad de Reika

Ya todo estaba pasanso a mayores pero

- un minuto...issei tu aroma dijo kuroka con un poco de disgusto y sorpresa

- que sucede Kuroka decia este un tanto sorprendido

- ahora que lo menciones yo lo note hace no mucho tambien decia Reika con la misma expresion que Kuroka

- que, que pasa decia el castaño un tanto alarmado

- tu ya no Kuroka fue interrumpida

En ese momento la puerta fue abierta bruscamente y de ella salieron Asia, Le Fay, Xenovia y Koneko

- eres virgen dijo kuroka terminando su frase

- podrias repetirlo dijeron todas excepto Rias y Akeno que ya lo sabian

- ISSEI YA NO ES VIRGEN dijo aun mas enojada Kuroka

Todas o bueno casi todas se reunieron en un pequeño grupo en donde discutian quien habia sido la que tomo la castidad de el castaño

Issei, Akeno y Rias aprovecharon ese momento y comenzaron a salir lentamente parados de puntas y con movimientos exagerados para que nadie lo notara, llegaron a la puerta pero alguien los detuvo

- A DONDE VAN les dijeron todas mientras les dedicaban miradas ascesinas

Nadie lo noto ya que ellos estaban de espaldas pero Akeno tenia su tipica sonrisa en la cara, Rias tenia una cara de sorpresa y preocupacion e Issei bueno el estaba igual que Akeno y Rias

- no me digan que ustedes les dijeron todas bastante enojadas

El castaño sabia que quedarse mas tiempo alli seria una de las mas grandes estupideces que hubiese echo en su vida por lo que actuo rapido

Issei toco los hombros de Rias y Akeno y se teletransportaron a una parte boscosa de los jardines

(Akeno y Rias todavia estaban desnudas)

- vaya por poco y no la contamos dijo issei con tono de deprecion

- y ahora que hacemos dijo akeno mientras usaba magia para hacer aparecer ropa

- mmmmm no lo se pero si salgo y me encuentran seguro que me matan dijo el castaño un poco tembloroso

- por favor no creo que sean tan rudas contigo issei dijo la peliroja con una sonrisa en la cara mientras usaba magia para vestirse

En ese momento todos escucharon el llamado de la muerte

- ISSEI SAL POR FAVOR NO TE LASTIMARE decia Xenovia con Durandal en mano

- VAMOS ISSEI SAL POR FAVOR SOLO QUIERO HABLAR decia Koneko mientras tronaba sus nudillos

- ISSEI decia Kuroka mientras empezaba a emanar senjutsu de su cuerpo

- ISSEI VEN AQUI decia Reika mientras invocaba a aquel gran lobo echo de aura

- ISSEI decia Rosseweisee con varias dagas de hielo en la mano

- ISSEI decia Le Fay con un poco de magia de fuego en las manos

- Que decias le dijo el castaño a Rias un tanto nervioso

- Y que piensas hacer dijo Akeno un tanto intrigada

- No lo se ( derrepente algo paso por su cabeza) a ya se ire con Ravel dijo este con tono de alivio

- Con Ravel? preguntaron las dos

- si se supone que deberiamos pasar por ella mas tarde o no decia el castaño

- entonces piensas ir con ella eh dijo Rias mientras entendia en que consistia el plan de issei

- sip

De pronto el castaño sintio como la parte alta del arbol en el que se encontraba recargado fue cortada

- te encontre issei decia Xenovia con cara de sadica

- demonios dijo issei

Y asi sin mas el castaño volvio a teletransportarse, para reaparecer en su cuarto

Alli estuvo unos 5 minutos mientras se cambiaba y cuando se disponia a salir se topo con una pequeña loli-gotica

- Ophis que haces aqui pregunto el castaño

- ah nada solo vine aqui a observar como te masacran decia esta con una sonrisa en la cara lo cual no era muy comun de verse

- que a que te refieres pregunto el castaño

- AQUI ESTA grito ophis a lo cual todas se acercaron rapidamente

- AHORA SI ISSEI decia kuroka bastante enojada

- OPHIS decia el castaño un tanto enojado

- que decia esta con su tipica expresion neutral

- ya despues me arreglare contigo dijo este mientras volvia a desaparecer

- demonios se volvio a escapar decia Kuroka un tanto enojada

- vaya parece que la tecnica que le enseñe le a sido muy util decia ophis aun con expresion neutral

Mansion Phenix ( Entrada )

El castaño aparecio en la entrada de la mancion fenix y quien estaba esperandolo era Lady-phenex

- oh issei-san por fin llegaste decia Lady-phenex quien lo saludaba con la mano

- lo siento hubo algunos contratiempos dijo este con una sonrisa en la cara

- bueno pues pasa le dijo esta invitandolo con las manos

El castaño asintio con la cabeza y luego entro junto a Lady-phenex a la gran mansion y esta comenzo a guiarlo atravez de los cuartos hasta que por fin llegaron a uno de exagerado tamaño y alli fue donde se detuvieron

- aqui es issei-kun decia Lady-phenex con una sonrisa

- gracias decia este mientras entraba

Dentro se encontraban Ruval y Raiser quienes atacaban a Ravel con fuego

- eso es todo decia Ruval mientras aumentaba su poder

- Raiser se reia bastante ante la reaccion Ruval

Ravel se enojo bastante y comenzo a aumentar su poder bastante hasta que logro vencer a ambos

Los dos hermanos estaban bastante sorprendidos ante la fuerza de la menor quien parecia haberse desmallado y comenzo a caer aunque el castaño, sin que nadie se diera cuenta logro atraparla

- oh miren quien es decia Riser un tanto sorprendido

- bien echo Ravel decia el castaño bastante feliz

- La pequeña fenix comenzaba a despertar y lo primero que vio fue al castaño sosteniendole

- Issei decia esta un tanto sonrojada

- dime decia este feliz

- que haces aqui preguntaba la fenix algo confundida

- bueno hoy regresamos asi que vine por ti

- entiendo dijo esta poniendose de pie

Y asi ambos se dirijieron hacia la salida

Ya estando afuera el castaño y la rubia se disponian a marchaerse pero Lady-phenex los detuvo

- ya se van decia esta un tanto seria

- si creo que los demas tambien ya estan listos decia el castaño respondiendo la pregunta

- ya veo entonces Issei-kun dejare a Ravel bajo tu cuidado una vez mas

- no se preoupe, la protegere con mi vida si es nescesario

Lady-phenex sonrio y luego volvio a entrar a la mansion

- nos vamos dijo issei tomando la mano de Ravel

La rubia asintio con la cabeza y luego ambos desaparecieron de la mansion

Castillo Gremory

El castaño y la rubia habian aparecido en los jardines del castillo y alli se encontraban todas y todos quienes los esperaban

Aunque aun se podia notar la furia en los ojos de las demas

- eto creo que ya nos vamos no

- la mayoria asintio con la cabeza y luego Rias invoco un circulo magico

Todos entraron en el y luego desaparecieron del lugar

Cuando llegaron por alguna extraña razon el castaño se dirijio hacia su cuarto rapidamente, abrio la puerta y luego se asomo rapidamente debajo de la cama y luego sonrio

- oh no saben cuanto las extrañe decia este abrazando calidamente un monton de revistas y peliculas pornograficas

El castaño estuvo en su cuarto encerrado un buen rato hasta que se iso tarde y llego la hora de cenar asi que solo bajo

Ya todos estaban en la mesa o casi todos faltaban Ryiuto y Vali

- eto y Vali y Ryiuto pregunto issei un tanto preocupado

- salieron hace un rato dijeron que regresarian hasta mas tarde

- oh entiendo respondio el castaño y luego se sento a la mesa a comer

Con Vali

Los dos hermano se encontraban caminando por un parque cuando una escena les llamo la atencion

Delante de ellos habia una hermosa chica de mas o menos su edad, quien estaba siendo acorralada por un grupo de acosadores

- ven mi amor o vamos a la cama eran cosas que le decian y esto hacia que Vali se enojara bastante

El platino no aguanto mas y se arrojo contra aquel grupo

Comenzo parandose frente a esos malditos

- dejenla en paz dijo este con algo de furia en la mirada

- oh enserio y que pasa si no le dijo el mas grande

- mala respuesta le dijo Ryiuto mientras se acercaba

Ninguno entendio pero antes de que se dieran cuenta Vali ya habia nokeado a la mitad del grupo

- que demonios dijo uno de los que seguian consientes

De pronto los que quedaban comenzaron a temblar a causa del aura de vali y luego salieron corriendo

- te encuentras bien dijo vali mientras le extendia la mano a la chica

- eto...si dijo esta un tanto sonrojada

- sabes vali hay una cosa que olvide hacer creo que te vere mas tarde en la casa dijo este con tono idiota y luego se fue

- demonios me dejo solo pero ya me las pagara dijo vali un tanto enojado

- eto, disculpa como te llamas

- mmm no creo que sea necesario decir mi nombre dijo vali algo serio

- pero necesito conocer el nombre de mi salvador dijo esta mientras tomaba el brazo del platino

- Vali, me llamo Nogizaka Vali dijo este algo sonrojado

- mucho gusto mi nombre es Haruna Satomi decia esta un tanto sonrojada

Haruna era una chica linda, de la edad mas o menos a la de Vali, llevaba jeans negros y una blusa morada con zapatos abiertos negros,tenia ojos color rojos y cabello color negro, y unos pechos del tamaño de Akeno. Ella era identica a Serafall a excepcion de sus ojos como ya dije

Entonces Vali y Haruna comenzaron a caminar hasta que llegaron a la casa de la pelinegra

- vali-kun te gustaria salir algun dia dijo esta un tanto sonrojada

- mmmmmm pensaba este

- por favor dijo esta con cara tierna a la cual ni vali se resistio

- esta bien dijo este algo sonrojado

Entonces Haruna saco un marcador de su bolso y comenzo a anotar un numero

- este es mi numero, llamame cuando estes listo dijo esta con una sonrisa

Y asi sin mas la pelinegra entro y vali se dirigio a casa

Residencia Hyodo

Ya era bastante tarde, Vali ya habia llegado y de nuevo comenzo el dilema mortal ¿Quien dormiria con Issei?

El castaño se encontraba un tanto entretenido, ya que para que no se desatara una guerra por quien dormiria con el se decidio que seria un juego de piedra, papel o tijeras

Estuvieron asi 5 minutos hasta que se decidio a la ganadora, era Akeno

Ambos subieron al cuarto y el que se acosto primero fue issei ya que la morena se habia ido a cambiar

Issei se quedo pensando en satan sabe que hasta que alguien llamo su atencion

La morena aparecio con una pijama bastante reveladora que dejaba ver claramente su lenceria negra

Issei estaba bastante sorprendido y Akeno algo nerviosa

El castaño lo noto y se levanto de la cama y la tomo por la cintura

- que sucede dijo este algo sonrojado

- es que hace mucho que no duermo sola contigo y me siento extraña

El castaño sonrio y luego le dio un beso bastante tierno

- yo tambien te extrañe decia este mientras se dirijia a la cama y luego se recosto

Pasaron unos segundos y luego la morena tambien se acosto

Ninguno tenia ganas de dormir asi que solo se dedicaron a mirarse fijamente hasta que

- oye issei podrias decirme una cosa dijo esta un tanto seria

- que pasa dijo este con una sonrisa en la cara

- podrias decirme que te gusta de mi

- veamos que me gusta de ti, tus ojos, tu cabello, tu boca, tus labios, tus ojos y tu hermoso cuerpo, amo todo de ti

- y en cuanto en mi actitud dijo esta con una amplia sonrisa

- me gusta tu actitud un tanto timida, cuando eres seria y tu lado sadico,amo tu lado sadico, creo que esa es la parte que mas amo de ti dijo este algo sonrojado

- oh enserio dijo esta mientras se ponia sobre el castaño

- si le dijo este mientras la tomaba por la cintura y la acercaba a su cuerpo

Entonces ambos acercaron sus rostros y se dieron un lujurioso beso

Despues se separaron y la morena se recosto y ambos se quedaron dormidos

A la mañana siguiente

La morena comenzaba a despertar y lo primero que vio fue un gran ramo de rosas que era sostenido por el castaño

- issei que haces le pregunto la morena un tanto desconcertada

- Buenos dias akeno le dijo este mientras colocaba las rosas en un florero

- y esas rosas decia esta aun mas desconcertada

- que no sabes que dia es hoy decia este bastante feliz

- ah miercoles decia esta algo inocente

- ya veo bueno dejame refrescarte la memoria

Entonces el castaño se acerco a la morena y le dio un tierno beso

- Feliz Cumpleaños Akeno le dijo este con una sonrisa

- oh es hoy decia esta algo incredula

- si decia este con una sonrisa en la cara

- mmm ya veo dijo akeno

- solo que quiero disculparme dijo issei un tanto triste

- por que

- es que hoy acorde ir con tu padre y azazel-sensei

- a donde decia esta algo intrigada

- sensei dice que me necesita para un experimento y quiero decirle algo a barakiel-san

- y hasta a que horas regresaras

- no lo se intentare llegar lo mas pronto posible

Y asi los dos bajaron a la sala y se sentaron a desayunar con los demas

Pasaron 10 minutos y la puerta fue abierta

- issei estas listo decia azazel entrando

El castaño asintio con la cabeza, se puso de pue y se dirijio a la puerta

- nos vemos despues dijo este y luego se fue

- a donde se fue preguntaba Rias un tanto dudosa

- dijo que iria con azazel por que lo necesitaba para un experimento

- oh ya veo dijo este mientras tomaba te

- por cierto despues iremos de compras verdad pregunto akeno

las chicas asintieroncon con la cabeza y luego subieron a cambiarse

Psaron 20 min y ya todas estaban listas asi que solo salieron y se dirigieron al centro comercial

- bueno comenzemos dijo kiba quien se encontraba aun en la casa con Ryiuto, Vali y Gasper

Los tres asintieron con la cabeza y luego se pusieron a acomodar la casa

Con Issei

El castaño habia llegado con azazel a la entrada de la academia kuou y quien estaba esperandolos era barakiel

- tardaron mucho dijo este algo serio

- lo siento dijo el castaño rascandose la cabeza

- y bien donde dices que se encuentra pregunto azazel

- no lo se dijo este con tono idiota

Los dos angeles caidos cayeron estilo anime al escuchar eso

- entonces a donde se supone que iremos idiota dijo barakiel un tanto enojado

- yo no se, el que sabe es Ddraig dijo este mientras hacia aparecer la gema del dragon

- y bien donde es Ddraig decia este algo intrigado

La gema comenzo a brillar

- _ese extraño anillo se encuentra situedo en una de las partes mas peligrosas del mundo humano _dijo Ddraig

- y donde se supone que es decian los dos angeles caidos algo intrigados

- _muy cerca del nucleo de la tierra_

- debes estar bromeando verdad

- _no, ese anillo fue echo por el gran rojo hace mucho tiempo, se supone que esta echa de gemas dragonicas las cuales pueden despertar el verdadero poder de un dragon_

- pero akeno no es un dragon decia barakiel algo intrigado

- ya lo se es por eso que quiero darle parte de mi genetica, claro si tu me dejas dijo issei

- y eso no afectara a su salud decia Barakiel algo preocupado

- no esto solo hara que sus poderes aumenten para que pueda protegerse en caso de que yo no este

- oh ya veo, si ese es el caso entonces tienes mi autorizacion

- bueno y como llegamos hasta alla decia azazel algo entretenido

- _ay una cueva cerca del ecuador que conecta hasta ese sitio _dijo Ddraig

- pero eso esta bastante lejos, dudo que terminemos hoy dijo Barakiel

- en ese caso

El castaño sujeto los hombros de los caidos y luego estos desaparecieron

Los tres habian vuelto a aparecer en una gran selva

- aqui es dijo azazel algo confundido

- _no, estamos cerca debemos estar como a un kilometro de distancia _dijo Ddraig desde la gema

- oh y hacia donde es dijo Barakiel

- _no estoy seguro ya que no puedo ver completamente el terreno en donde estan pero si se concentran podran sentir el aura que emana aquel sitio_

Entonces el castaño comenzo a concentrarse hasta que encontro el lugar

- es por alla dijo el castaño apuntando hacia un volcan

- por que siento que esto es una mision suicida dijo Azazel algo exaltado

Y asi sin mas los tres empezaron a caminar hacia el volcan

Tardaron alrededor de dos horas en llegar ya que la misma selva era algo dificil de atravezar pero lo logaron

- por fin dijo issei mientras suspiraba

- bueno pues entremos dijo Azazel

Los tres se disponian a entrar pero de pronto se escucho un gran rugido

Dentro de la cueva una silueta comenzo a moverse

- que es eso pregunto issei algo nervioso

- _compañero debes entender que este lugar esta lleno de trampas dijo Ddraig algo serio_

_- _bueno pues dijo Azazel mientras se abalanzaba contra la criatura que resulto ser un pequeño dragon, el cual ya habia salido de la cueva

- Barakiel, Issei ustedes dos adelantense yo me encargo de esto

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza y luego entraron a la cueva

Pasaron 15 minutos y esos dos se encontraron con un imponente muro que tenia extrañas letras escritas

- demonios no hay salida dijo issei algon serio

- no te preocupes niño dijo Barakiel mientras le arrojaba una lanza de luz al muro

Pero antes de impactar el poder del caido se disperso en particulas

- que demonios dijo Barakiel algo confundido

- _este sitio esta impregnado con la energia del gran rojo y todo aquel que intente atravezar y que no sea Dragon fracasara en el intento_

_-_ pues si ese es el caso dijo issei y luego comenzo a respirar bastante ondo hasta el punto en que su pecho se expandio levemente y luego comenzo a soltar todo el aire que al momento de salir se convertia en fuego el cual se impactaba contra el muro

Cuando el castaño termino se podia ver que aquel imponente muro se habia debilitado lo suficiebte como para que el castaño lo derribara de un golpe

Asi lo hizo y cuando ambos atravezaron el muro hubo un cambio bastante drastico

El aire se habia vuelto mas denso, la gravedad aumento drasticamente y se podia sentir un tremendo calor ya que estaban cerca del nucleo

Aparentemente el castaño no lo noto pero a Barakiel si le costaba trabajo seguir de pie

Los dos comenzaron a caminar nuevamente hasta que llegaron a lo mas profundo y ya alli se podia ver que el camino terminaba ya que habia un gran risco y en el fondo habia mucha lava, pero del otro lado habia una pequeña isla de roca en donde algo brillaba bastante fuerte

- fin del camino dijo Barakiel bastante cansado

El castaño se dio cuenta de que el caido estaba bastante cansado por lo que le pregunto

- pasa algo malo Barakiel-san? pregunto issei algo preocupado

- no, estoy bien dijo este respirando agitadamente

- que te sucede dijo issei

- pues veras desde que atravezamos aquel muro la temperatura y densidad del aire aumento y la gravedad tambien es por eso que estoy un poco cansado

- enserio la versad es que no me habia dado cuenta dijo issei algo confundido

- enserio dijo barakiel algo sorprendido

- si pero bueno se supone que mi cuepo ahora es el de un dragon por lo que las altas temperaturas no me afectan y lo de la gravedad bueno eso seria por que estuve entrenando por un mes en el bosque apocaliptico

- bueno pero creo que ya estamos cerca dijo el castaño

Y asi los dos extendieron sus alas y comenzaron a bolar hacia la pequeña isla de roca

Pero a barakiel le costaba mucho trabajo el mantenerse en el aire ya que estaba bastante cansado

De un momento a otro el caido no soporto mas y cayo

El castaño actuo rapido y se dirigi hacia donde barakiel caia, logro atraparlo pero habia un problema, ya estaban muy cerca de la lava asi que el castaño arrojo a barakiel hacia la isla e issei cayo dentro del mar de magma

Barakiel apenas podia creer lo que el castaño habia echo, de como se habia sacrificado para que el no se muriera por lo que de la rabia golpeo el una roca fuertemente destruyendola

- perdoname Akeno dijo este algo triste mientras agachaba la cabeza

De un momento a otro el rio de lava comenzo a a agitarse, y una luz roja empezo a brillar desde el fondo y de ahi salio disparado por los aires el castaño

- esta caliente grito este comicamente y luego aterrizo en donde se encontraba Barakiel

- pero como pense que habias muerto dijo el caido bastante sorprendido

- ya te dije mi cuerpo ahora puedo resisitir altas temperaturas

Y asi sin mas los dos se dirigieron al lugar en donde se encontraba el anillo

- este es dijo issei algo confundido

La gema de Ddraig aparecio

- _si esa es dijo Ddraig algo curioso_

- y como la tomo dijo issei algo confundido

- _a que te refieres pregunto el dragon algo confundido_

- pues es que normalmente en las peliculas, necesitas algo para poder tomar abjetos como este, o debes tener un corazon puro y cosas asi

Ddraig se rio bastante al escuchar esto

-_ no necesitas nada de eso solo necesitas tomarlo y ya_

_- _asi de facil dijo este bastante incredulo

Entonces el castaño se acerco al anillo el cual estaba situado en la parte mas alta de lo que parecia un altar con gemas dragonicas alrededor de este

Acto seguido el castaño tomo el anillo de una manera bastante temerosa y luego se aparto del lugar

- bueno creo que ya deberiamos irnos dijo el castaño bastante alarmado

Ddraig se dio cuenta de la expresion de su compañero asi que le pregunto

- _que te sucede issei te noto algo preocupado _dijo Ddraig

- pues que en las peliculas cunado tomas un objeto de un lugar como este comienza a destruirse

Ddraig se rio nuevamente al escuchar la tonteria que dijo issei

-_ compañero ceeo que deberias dejar de ver ese tipo de peliculas_

Issei estaba bastante avergonzado pero no le tomo mucha importancia haci que solo tomo una gema dragon y la metio a su bolsa junto con el anillo

Los dos comenzaron a elevarse, aunque barakiel con ayuda de issei y luego comenzaron a salir

Ya afuera azazel se encontraba sentado en unas rocas esperando a que esos dos aparecieran

- ah se estan tardando decia el caido para si mismo

En ese momento se empezaron a ver las siluetas dentro de la cueva

- por fin dijo azazel bastante aburrido

-lo siento dijeron los dos

- entonces ya nos vamos pregunto Barakiel

- de echo sensei y yo todavia tenemos algo mas que hacer

- entonces ire con ustedes decia este algo serio

- no barakiel, creo que seria mejor que tu vayas a kuou decia azazel

- que pero por que decia dudoso barakiel

- por que este es el primer cumpleaños de tu hija desde que se reconciliaron asi que sera mejor que estes con ella

Barakiel asintio con la cabeza, creo un circulo magico y luego se fue dejando a issei y a azazel

- seguro que quieres hacer eso dijo azazel algo serio

- si estoy seguro dijo este con la voz llena de determinacion

- y que pasa si se niega dijo azazel algo curioso

- lo mato dijo issei con voz seria

Entonces azazel hizo aparecer un circulo magico y los dos desaparecieron del lugar

Residencia Hyodo

Barakiel aparecio en la recidencia Hyodo aunque esta estaba bastante arrglada amodo de que pareciera un antro

- que paso aqui decia este bastante sorpendido

En ese momento aparecio Kiba

- Barakiel-san

- porque esta asi la casa decia este algo sorprendido

- pues vera, todo esto nos lo pidio buchou, es para Akeno-san

- oh ya veo y no necesitan que les ayude en algo dijo barakiel

- no, ya terminamos, ahora todo depende de Buchou

- y a donde fueron preguntaba este

- llevaron a akeno-san de compras

- y a que horas regresan

- pues creo que hasta la noche dijo kiba con una sonrisa en la cara

- oh perfecto eso me dara tiempo suficiente para regresar

- a donde preguntaba kiba

- ah no me hagas mucho caso dijo este y luego salio de la casa

Con Issei

El castaño y el caido aparecieron en un lugar desolado, sin vida y claramente se podia sentir la intencion de matar, esos dos estaban en el inframundo griego, el territorio de Hades

Pasaron 15 minutos y esos dos por finllegaron al castillo de hades

Ya estando dentro estos se dirigieron hacia el trono del dios de la muerte en donde el mismo se encontraba sentado

- pero miren quienes son dijo hades

- asi que tu eres hades dijo issei

- el mismo pero a que debo tu visita Sekiryuutey-kun

- eh venido a hacer un trato contigo dijo issei bastante serio

- oh interesante, continua

- quiero que regreses a la vida a alguien dijo este bastante serio

- a quien dijo hades bastante intrigado

- quiero que revivas a

Ciudad Kuou (centro comercial)

Las chicas de issei se encontraban en una tienda de vestidos

Ya todas habian elegido un atuendo solo faltaba una persona

- Akeno no piensas elegir nada dijo Rias algo preocupada

- lo siento, es que estoy preocupado poe lo que le pueda pasar a issei

- a que te refieres dijo Rias algo preocupada

- bueno pues dijo que iria a ayudar a azazel con un experimento y tu sabes que los experimentos que azazel le hace a issei nunca salen bien

- bueno en eso tienes razon pero no debes preocuparte dijo Rias

La morena sonrio y luego fue a buscar su atuendo

Castillo de Hades

El castaño ya le habia dicho el nombre de la persona al dios de la muerte

- y yo que gano reviviendola dijo hades algo intrigado

- te dare esto dijo issei mientras sacaba la piedra dragon que tenia en su bolsillo y se la mostraba

- eso es dijo Hades bastante sorprendido

- Una Gema Dragonica dijo issei con cara seria

- Imprecionante Sekyriuutey-kun

- entonces tenemos un trato decia issei aun bastante serio

- claro que si dijo hades

De un momento a otro aquel lugubre lugar comenzo a llenarse de luz y luego esta desaparecio pero algo era distinto

Ahora habia una hermosa mujer de cabello negro con un traje de sacerdotisa identico al de akeno parada frente a issei

Azazel y el castaño sonrieron ampliamente al ver a dicha persona

- bueno yo ya cumpli con mi parte ahora cumple la tuya dijo hades

El castaño le arrojo la piedra al dios de la muerte y luego el junto a azazel y la otra persona comenzaron a irse pero el castaño se detuvo antes de salir de aquel lugar

- Hades si llegas a usar esa gema para atacar a alguna de las facciones o si le llegas a a quitar la vida a esta persona (pausa deamatica) Te Mato dijo issei mas serio que antes

El dios de la muerta ya conocia la actual fuerza de Issei y bien sabia que no seria bueno hacerlo enojar

Y asi sin mas los tres entraron a un circulo magico que habia creado azazel y se dirigieron a kuou

El castaño, el caido y la pelinegra habian aparecido en el salon del club de ocultismo

- Debemos estar aqui hasta que obscureca dijo issei sentandose en el sofa

- esto sera aburrido dijo azazel sentandose en el escritorio

- eto disculpa pero quien eres tu pregunto la pelinegra

- oh si lo siento olvide presentarme dijo issei mientras se ponia de pie

- mi nombre es Hyodo Issei dijo el castaño mientras agachaba la cabeza

- oh y por que razon me trajeron de vuelta a la vida dijo la pelinegra bastante confundida

- pues hay muchas razones dijo azazel

- espera que no a ti ya te conosco dijo la pelinegra señalando a azazel

- asi es dijo el caido

Y asi estuvieron los tres dentro del salon del club, el castaño y el caido le explicaron lo que habia estado sucediendo desde que ella murio y sin que se dieran cuenta se hizo de noche

Residencia Hyodo

Ya todas habian regresado pero la morena no se esperaba la situacion en la que se encontraba la casa ya que como dije antes estaba arreglada para pareser un antro, la unica diferencia era que ahora ya habia gente dentro

- que paso aqui dijo la morena un tanto exaltada

-Bueno pues es algo que planeo buchou desde hace un tiempo dijo kiba quien estaba vestido con una camisa azul de cuadros, jeans negros y zapatos del mismo color, y este era acompañado por tsubaki quien tenia un vestido azul claro y tacones negros y ambos miraban la apariencia de las chicas

Akeno traia un vestido negro de una sola pieza con tacones negros y su cabello suelto, Rias estaba igual solo que con vestido y tacones rojos

Kuroka y Xenovia traian puestos los mismos atuendos que akeno

Koneko, Ravel, Asia y Le fay traian puestos vestidos blancos con zapatos abiertos blancos

Reika traia el mismo vestido que Rias

Rosseweisee tenia un vestido morado con tacones negros (N/A:no se ustedes pero a mi casi se me cae la baba cuando las imagine)

- se ven muy bien dijo vali quien traia puesto una camisa negra con jeans y zapatos del mismo color y estaba siendo acompañado por Haruna quien traia un vestido similar al de Rosseweisee y tacones morados

- y ella quien es le preguntaron todas

- pues es algo complicado dijo vali algo sonrojado

- Mi nombre es Haruna Satomi soy la novia de Vali dijo esta algo sonrojada

- QUEEEEE gritaron todas al unisono

De un momento a otro ahora todas las chicas de issei se encontraban rodeando a Haruna

Cuando se conocieron, de verdad lo quieres, tus padres lo saben eran algunas de las preguntas que le hacian a Haruna

Vali y Kiba solo se quedaban con cara de tontos mientras observaban aquella escena

Entonces entro Barakiel

- Akeno dijo este viendo de reojo a su hija

- que pasa padre dijo esta viendo la forma en la que era observada

- no, no es nada es solo que te vez hermosa dijo este un tanto sonrojado

Akeno se sonrojo ante el comentario de su padre

- Donde estan Issei y Azazel le dijo la morena

- no lo se dijo este algo inseguro

- pero que no estabas con ellos dijo esta algo sorprendida

- si pero despues ellos dos se fueron a hacer algo mas importante segun issei

- oh ya veo dijo esta algo descepcionada

Entonces el caido se acerco a su hija con una pequeña cajita en su mano

- quiero que conserves esto le dijo Barakiel entregandole la cajita

- que es dijo akeno mientras la recibia

Al abrirla los ojos de Akeno comensaron a llenarse de lagrimas

- esto es dijo esta con voz temblorosa

Dentro de la caja habia una hermosa pulsera que parecia ser de Diamante

- era de tu madre dijo este con una sonrisa en la cara

- pero como pense que todo lo que le pertenecia a mama se destruyo en el insendio

- asi fue pero cuando regrese al lugar la encontre y desde entonces la eh estado guardando dijo este algo triste

La morena rapidamente se abalanzo contra su padre abrazandolo tiernamente

Mientras que los demas solo podian quedarse observando aquella tierna escena

- bueno esto es una fiesta asi que divirtamonos dijo Rias

Todos asintieron con la cabeza y luego comenzaron a divertirse

Club de Ocultismo

El castaño y el caido ya habian terminado de contarle lo que hasta ahora habia pasado a la pelinegra

- y eso es todo dijo issei algo cansado por aquella larga explicacion

- olle issei creo que ya deberiamos irnos dijo azazel mientras observaba el reloj de su mano

El castaño asintio con la cabeza

- espera solo deja que me cambie dijo este mientras entraba al armario que estaba cerca de la regadera

Estuvo alli como 3 minutos y luego salio

Issei traia puesto el mismo atuendo que vali

- ahora si vamonos dijo el castaño mientras entraba a un circulo magico que habia creado azazel

Residencia Hyodo

Ya habia pasado 1 hora desde que la fiesta empezo pero las chicas empezaban a preocuparse ya que el castaño no aparecia

- donde estara dijo akeno algo preocupada

- no lo se pero espero que este bien dijo Rias

De pronto la puerta fue abierta y quien entraba era el castaño

ISSEI dijeron todas algo exaltadas

- que pasa dijo este sonriendo

- donde habias estado le pregunto la morena

- eso no importa lo que importa es esto dijo el castaño mientras sacaba una pequeña caja y se arrodillaba (como en propuesta de matrimonio)

- issei que haces dijo esta algo sonrojada mientras tomaba la caja

- es la primera parte de tu obsequio dijo este con una sonrisa en su cara

Dentro de la caja se encontraba un anillo blanco con una gema similar al Rubi en el

- este anillo fue echo por el gran rojo hace mucho tiempo y su principal cualidad es que hace despertar los verdaderos poderes de un dragon

- es hermoso pero el problema es que yo no soy dragon dijo akeno un tanto descepcionada

- no te preocupes por eso este anillo tiene impregnada mi sangre asi que cuando te lo pongas tu genetica se modificara, pero claro esa es tu decicion dijo issei bastante feliz

- la morena se sorprendio y sin pensarlo dos veces se coloco el anillo en el dedo anular

- gracias issei dijo esta mientras abrazaba al castaño

- no deverias agradecerme aun dijo issei correspondiendo el abrazo

- a que te refieres dijo la morena

- y es por eso que se desaparecieron todo el dia dijo Rias algo confundida

- en parte si dijo el castaño

- a que te refieres pregunto akeno

- pues si nos tardamos en encontrar el anillo, pero eso fue hasta la de la tarde no barakiel dijo issei

- si mas o menos fue por esas horas que acabamos dijo este tomando vino en una copa

- y que es lo que estuviste haciendo todo este tiempo, ya son casi las 10 dijo akeno

- ah eso es la segunda parte de tu obsequio y tambien corresponde a Barakiel-san dijo issei

- a que te refieres le dijeron los dos

- Sensei ya puedes traerla dijo issei un poco fuerte

Nadie entendia a lo que el castaño se referia pero de pronto la puerta fue abierta y de ella salio una hermosa mujer de apariencia madura, tenia una largo cabello negro y ojos violetas, y traia puesto un traje de sacerdotisa tradicional japones ella era identica a Akeno

Akeno y Barakiel abrieron los ojos ampliamente y se podia ver como unas cuantas lagrimas salian de sus ojos

Rapidamente la morena se abalanzo hacia aquella mujer y la abrazo tiernamente

- en verdad eres tu decia Akeno mientras lagrimas caian por sus mejillas

- Si soy yo dijo la mujer mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la morena

No muchos entendian asi que azazel entro y dijo

- ella es Juri Himejima, la esposa de Barakiel y tambien la madre de Akeno

Todos estaban mas que shokeados por la noticia sobre todo Barakiel, aun no podian creer que ella fuese la madre de akeno

Enronces Juri se separo de la morena y se dirijio hacia Barakiel

- ah pasado un tiempo dijo esta dirijiendose a su esposo

- si dijo este con voz temblorosa mientras unas cuantas lagrimas caian por su mejilla

Entonces Juri rodeo el cuello de Barakiel con sus manos y se dieron un tierno pero apasionado beso

- te extrañe mucho dijo barakiel mirando a los ojos de su amada

- yo tambien te extrañe dijo esta mientras abrazaba al caido

- pero como es que decia la morena pero fue interrumpida

- Despues de que encontraramos el anillo Barakiel vino aqui y yo y sensei fuimos a darle una pequeña visita a Hades, le pedi que reviviera a Juri-san y yo acambio le di una gema dragonica

- espera le diste una piedra dragonica a Hades dijo Ryiuto algo exaltado

- de echo era una gema mas o menos del tamaño del anillo y dudo que le sirva de algo ya que esa no tiene mi sangre dijo issei relajando a Ryiuto

- pero que tal si se la da a un dragon maligno dijo Ryiuto aun algo exaltado

- oh eso ya lo tengo bajo control. le adverti antes de irme que si se atrevia a atacar a alguna de las facciones con ella, regresaria y lo mataria dijo issei con una sonrisa

- menos mal dijo Ryiuto un tanto mas calmado

- debieron ver la cara que puso Hades cuando issei lo amenazo dijo azazel estallando de risa

- hiciste todo eso por mi dijo akeno rodeando el cuello de issei

- claro que si dijo issei mientras rodeaba la cintura de la morena con sus brazos

Y asi sin mas los dos sellaron sus bocas en un tierno beso

Cuando se separaron sus otras chicas emanaban aura obscura hacia el castaño pero se controlaron

- eto de que me perdi dijo Juri algo confundida

- cierto olvide decirte dijo issei con tono idiota

- Issei es mi novio dijo la morena

- oh ya veo dijo juri con una sonrisa

Asi sin mas la fiesta continuo hasta altas horas de la noche hasta que todos se fueron y llego la hora de irse a dormir

Issei habia acordado con las chicas que por ser el cumpleaños de akeno, el dormiria a asolas con la morena

La idea no les fascino pero terminaron aceptando

Ahora el castaño se encontraba recostado en su cama junto a la morena quien estaba completamente desnuda

- oye issei dijo la morena

- que pasa dijo el castaño tomandola de la cintura

- es solo que queria agradecerte por lo que hiciste hoy dijo la morena un tanto sonrojada

- no tienes que preocuparte por eso dijo el castaño mientras besaba la frente de la morena

- pero aun asi

- ya basta dijo este silenciando a la morena con un beso

Ambos se separaron algo agitados ya que el beso duro bastante

- quiero que sepas que si es necesario sacrificaria mi vida tan solo por poder ver tu sonrisa dijo este algo sonrojado

La morena se sonrojo bastante al escuchar esas palabras por lo que se coloco encima del castaño y comenzo a besarlo lujuriosamente

De pronto la morena comenzo a meter su mano en la entrepierna del castaño a lo cual este se sorprendio

- espera Akeno tus padres estan en la siguiente habitacion

La morena de nueva cuenta volvio a besar al castaño mientras que con una mano creaba un hechizo con el que nadie escucharia lo que pasara adentro

- asunto resuelto dijo esta mientras volvia a besar al castaño

Ahora el castaño comenzo a jugar con los pechos de Akeno con sus manos a lo cual esta emitio un muy sensual gemido

De nuevo el castaño beso a la morena pero esta vez bajo su mano hacia el vientre de akeno e introdujo tres dedos dentro de su intimidad a lo cual esta gimio muy sensualmente

Los gemidos de akeno eran musica para los oidos del castaño

Entonces este bajo su cuerpo y comenzo a chupar la intimidad de akeno a lo cual esta gemia mas fuerte que antes

Entonces Akeno comenzo a masajear el ya erecto miembro del castaño por debajo de sus shorts

Rapidamente issei coloco a akeno boca abajo en la cama, se quito la ropa y entro en la intimidad de esta, el castaño comenzo a empujar haciendo uso de sus caderas mientras que con las manos jugaba con los enormes pechos de la morena

La pelinegra estaba bastante exitada por lo que se dio la vuelta, tiro al castaño en la cama y se sento en su intimidad mientras daba pequeños saltos a lo cual esta gemia fuertemente mientras gritaba el nombre del castaño

Issei se levanto de la cama y la morena salto encima de este aunque no logro hacer que cayeran si no que ahora issei sujetaba su bien formado trasero y la alzaba mientras esta rodeaba la cintura del castaño con sus piernas y su cuello con sus brazos ambos empesaron un lujurioso beso mientras el castaño introducia su virilidad dentro del cuerpo de la morena y esta soltaba pequeños gemidos dentro de la boca de issei

El castaño recargo la espalda de akeno contra la pared y con su citura daba rapidas embestidas y esto hacia que la morena se exitara aun mas mientras gritaba el nombre del castaño y enterraba sus uñas en la espalda de este

Ahora issei recosto de nuevo a la morena en la cama y comenzo a chupar sus enormes pechos lo cual hacia que esta se sonrojara aun mas

La morena se sento en la cama, issei estaba incado y rapidamente la morena comenzoa chupar el ercto miembro del castaño y este gruñia de vez en cuando

- Akeno ya no resisto mas me corro le advirtio el castaño

Pero la morena sonrio sadicamente y luego hablo

- lo quiero todo en mi boca dijo esta mientras comenzaba a chupar mas rapidamente el miembro del castaño

Unos segundos pasaron y el castaño se corrio dentro de la boca de la morena

Akeno se tomo rapidamente todo lo que issei habia depositado en su boca pero el miembro de este aun estaba bastante duro a lo cual la morena sonrio

Ahora el castaño metio sus dedos dentro de la intimidad de esta mientras la besaba lujuriosamente y no paso mucho como para que el orgasmo se hiciera presente

- issei me vengo le advirtio la morena

Asi que el castaño bajo rapidamente y con su boca comenzo a chupar toda la intimidad de su amada hasta que el orgasmo de esta sucedio

Issei chupo tanto como pudo de los jugos de la morena pero aparentemente esta todavia tenia ganas de seguir por lo que volvio a introducir su duro miembro dentro de la intimidad de la morena mientras rozaba levemente su utero

Akeno casi se estaba volviendo loca de tanto placer asi que de nueva cuenta beso a issei solo que esta ves introdujo su lengua en la boca de este

El castaño al darse cuenta hizo lo mismo que la morena y asi comenzaron una lucha por ver quien dominaba la boca del otro mientras que issei aun daba rapidas y fuertes envestidas dentro de la intimidad de akeno

Unos minutos pasaron y de nueva cuenta a ambos les llego el orgasmo

- Me vengo dijeron los dos y luego los dos se corrieron

La morena podia sentir el liquido del castaño recorrer todo su vientre

Mientras que issei sentia los jugos de su amada recorrer su miembro

Despues de lo que fue una larga jornada de actos sexuales ambos cayeron dormidos

* * *

**Fin del capitulo**

**_Eh aqui el siguiente cap espero les guste dejen sus reviews por fa que ultimamente ya no dejan y estos me ayudan a mejorar asi que hay se los encargo_**

**_Sin más que decir me despido y enserio Reviews_**


	14. Chapter 14 Padre eh Hijo

Mi Lado maligno

Capitulo 14

Padre e Hijo

Era una hermosa mañana en kuou

Tenia como 5 minutos desde que la morena se habia despertado pero se quedaba observando al castaño que aun se encontraba dormido

De pronto la morena comenzo a sentir como sus pechos eran apretados levemente por lo que dejo escapar un sensual gemido

- ara ara issei no pense que quisieras hacerlo de nuevo tan temprano dijo esta

El castaño se desperto de golpe al escuchar esto y vio como su mano estaba sobre los pechos de su amada

Pero este solo se acerco a su rostro y la beso

- ay que vajar a desayunar le dijo el castaño

Esta asintio con la cabeza y luego los dos se cambiaron y bajaron

Ya en la sala todos se encontraban desayunando, incluso Shuri, Barakiel y Haruna

El castaño se sento y comenzo a comer con Akeno a su lado pero sentia extraño el tener que estar con los padres de la chica con la que hasta hace poco habia intimado y tambien por que habia una chica que el no conocia

Finalmente Haruna termino su desayuno

- Vali estare en la habitacion le dijo esta con una tierna sonrisa

El peliplatino asintio con la cabeza y luego la pelinegra subio

- eto, me podrian decir quien es ella preguntaba inocentemente el castaño

De pronto todos y digo todos se quedaron mirando fijamente a vali

- que por que me miran todos asi preguntaba algo enojado el platino

- como que por que, tu eres el mas indicado para contestar le dijo Rias

- pues veras ella es

- tu prima intento el castaño

El platino nego con la cabeza

- tu hermana perdida volvio a intentar el castaño

De nueva cuenta vali le nego con la cabeza

- algun familiar volvia a intentar el castaño

Y de nueva cuenta el platino le nego con la cabeza

- ella es

El castaño se acercaba mas al escuchar lo que vali diria

- mi novia

El castaño cayo comicamente de la silla al escuchar eso

- perdona podrias repetirlo le dijo el castaño bastante incredulo

- ella es mi novia decia el platino algo sonrojado

Al escuchar eso el castaño solto una amplia carcajada, esta era tan fuerte que incluso lagrimas comenzaron a salirle

- tu...ella...novios decia entre cortadamente el castaño mientras seguia riendo a carcajadas

Ante la expresion del castaño el platino se enojo bastante por lo que rapidamente se paro y lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa

- callate maldito le grito el platino bastante enojado

El castaño a pesar de estar sujetado fuertemente de la camisa seguia riendo descontroladamente pero lorgro tranquilisarse

- lo siento le dijo el castaño haciendo que vali lo soltara

- pero aun no puedo creer que tu...EL ORGULLOSO VALI LUCIFER SE HALLA ENAMORADO DE UNA MUJER HUMANA se burlaba el castaño

El platino se volvio a enojar bastante y de nueva cuenta tomo a issei por el cuello de la camisa

- quieres pelear maldito le dijo este liberando su aura

- claro que si le dijo issei sujetandolo tambien de la camisa

Ambos se miraron fijamente y despues de unos segundos se dirigieron al salon de entrenamiento

Ya alli ambos tomaron una cierta distancia el uno del otro mientras que los demas observaban

Y sin mas espera ambos se arrojaron contra el otro golpeando fuertemente el rostro del contrario

Ambos se separaron y luego una fuerte luz brillo alrededor del platino

**_Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker_**

Al decir esto la armadura de vali comenzo a materializarse

Ya cuando su armadura fue completamente materializada este se arrojo hacia el castaño quien ahora solo tenia el Boosted Gear, intento golpear a issei en la cara pero este solo se agacho asiendo que vali pasara de largo

Despues el platino regreso en contra de issei pero este solo se hizo a un lado y de nueva cuenta paso de largo

- eso es todo le preguntaba issei en tono de burla

El platino se enojo al escuchar eso asi que utilizo su sacred gear

**_Divide_**

Se escucho la voz de Albion y rapidamente el aura del castaño disminuyo considerablemente

Entonces el platino tomo una altura considerable y comenzo a cargar bastante energia en sus dos manos y despues la disparo hacia el castaño

Issei no se movia solo se quedaba parado esperando el ataque

La energia del platino llego hasta el castaño pero evidentemente este la estaba deteniendo con una mano

De pronto una gran energia comenzo a sentirse por todo el lugar, y el cuerpo del castaño comenzo a brillar y de este salian relampagos morados, su cabello se levanto y sus colmillos crecieron levemente

**_Welsh Dragon Dark Force_**

De pronto la armadura del castaño se materializo y como si aquel poder no fuese nada el castaño lo destruyo

El platino se habia asombrado de sobre manera, uno de sus ataques mas poderosos habia sido destruido con tanta facilidad

De un momento a otro ahora issei estaba delante de Vali

- tu poder ya no se compara al mio, si algun dia quieres volver a enfrentarme, espero que ya hayas despertado este poder le dijo issei y luego disipo su armadura y descendio hasta donde se encontraban los demas

- ufffff suspiro el castaño

De pronto y sin darse cuenta recibio varios golpes por sus chicas aparentemente enojadas

- ouch ouch ouch por que me golpean dijo el castaño bastante adolorido

- en que estabas pensando le dijeron todas

- ehh dijo el castaño bastante confundido

- bien sabes que esta casa no soportaria todo tu poder y tu lo liberas como si nada

Y haci estuvieron como 5 minutos regañando al castaño hasta que este se disculpo

Despues de eso todos entraron a la casa a excepcion de Shuri y el castaño

- dime issei-kun que clase de relacion tienes con las demas le preguntaba Shuri

- a que te refieres respondia dudoso el castaño

- pues es que las eh visto bastante cerca de ti y ademas ellas viven contigo decia esta

- pues veras todas ellas, el castaño se sonrojo

- que, decia shuri bastante intrigada

- son mis novias decia este bastante sonrojado

La pelinegra estaba bastante desconcertada por lo que se limito a suspirar

- y como es que todas ellas son...decia esta algo intrigada

- pues veras

Y asi el castaño le comenzo a contar la historia que ya todos conocen

La pelinegra estaba bastante desconcertada, pero derrepente su expresion se lleno de un poco de enojo

- Issei-kun si llegas a atreverte a traicionar a Akeno le dijo esta con una mirada sombria y sadica

El castaño sudo frio ante aquella expresion

- te are sufrir de la forma mas lenta y dolorosa posible

- (ya veo de donde es que Akeno saco su lado sadico penso el castaño) no te preocupes, ninguna lo sabe a excepcion de ella pero Akeno es la mujer a la que mas eh amado o amare

Al escuchar eso la pelinegra sonrio ampliamente

Y asi los dos entraron a la casa

* * *

3 meses despues

El tiempo paso como si nada, ya todos habian regresado a la escuela y la relacion entre issei y sus chicas mejoro ampliamente hasta llegar al punto en que ahora solo Koneko y Le Fay eran virgenes pero eso posiblemente no les duraria mucho

El castaño se encontraba sentado en la sala del club de investigaciones ocultas, aparentemente estaba aburrido y en los demas sillones se encontraban los demas miembros del club

De pronto un circulo magico que todos conocian aparecio mostrando un holograma del maou pelirrojo

- oni-sama decia Rias algo sorprendida ya que no esperaba que su hermano se presentara

- Rias esto es serio, en la montaña donde issei entreno con tannin se encuentran dos entidades con un aura bastante fuerte, es posible que sean tan fuertes como issei

Al escuchar eso todos se sorprendieron ya que aparte de Ryiuto solo habia otra persona con un poder similar a issei

- Shon dijo el castaño bastante enojado mientras parte de su aura era expulsada

- en este momento ya fueron enviados Rito, Lilia y Gin, pero necesitaremos la mayor cantidad de ayuda posible por lo que quiero que vayan

Todos asintieron con la cabeza y luego entraron a un circulo magico que habia creado Rias y asi todos se fueron

Montaña Issei

(por si no lo sabia Rias le puso asi en el volumen 5 de las novelas)

El club de ocultismo aparecio frente a la gran cascada de la montaña y lo primero que vieron fue a Gin y Lilia peleando contra una mujer de cabello castaño y aspecto joven mientras que Rito peleaba con un hombre pelirojo tambien joven

En ese momento paso algo que sorprendio a todos ya que la castaña invoco un sacred gear(ustedes cual creen que es) con la cual cargo un poco de energia en su mano y el pelirojo tenia una llama obscura con bordes negros(que creen que sea) y ambos se los arrojaron a los descendientes

Sin pensarlo dos veces Ryiuto e Issei comenzaron a expulsar sus auras violentamente

**_Welsh Dragon Dark Force_**

**_Vanishing Dragon Divine Force_**

Sus armaduras se materializaton y ambos atacaron, el castaño logro desviar el ataque de la castaña y el platino logro destruir aquella esfera de energia que habia lanzado el pelirojo

Ahora Issei y Ryiuto estaban delante de Gin, Rito y Lilia mirando fijamente a los que los habian atacado

De pronto algo que dijo la castaña dejo desconcertados a todos

- papa de verdad eres tu le dijo la castaña derramando algunas lagrimas

- te extrañe papa pense que nunca te volveria a ver dijo este tambien con lagrimas en los ojos

Y sin que el castaño opusiera resistencia ambos se arrojaron contra issei abrazandolo tiernamente

El castaño se quedo mas que shokeado al escuchar eso por lo que retrocedio unos pasos logrando safarse del abrazo

- COMO QUE PAPA gritaron todos bastante fuerte

- cierto se nos olvido presentarnos rio levemente el pelirojo

- Mi nombre es Shati Gremory

Shati era un joven pelirojo de ojos azules y cuerpo bien formado, y aspecto bien parecido, llevaba una camisa roja, jeans negros y tenis blancos

- Y yo me llamo Yami Hyodo

Yami era una chica linda, muy linda bastante parecida al castaño , su cabello era castaño y le llegaba hasta las caderas, tenia ojos violetas y sus pechos eran un poco mas pequeños a los de Akeno, llevaba puesta una blusa negra y jeans ajustados azules y zapatos abiertos negros

- y quien es su madre preguntaba tontamente el castaño

- pues ya deben saber quien es mi madre por mi apellido dijo el pelirojo hacercandose a Rias

- te extrañe mucho Mama le decia Shati a Rias mientras la abrazaba calidamente

La peliroja si bien estaba bastante desconcertada correspondio el abrazo sin preguntarselo 2 veces

Mientras tanto Yami se acercaba a Akeno mientras soltaba varias lagrimas y luego abrazo a la morena tiernamente y esta al igual que Rias correspondio

El castaño aun estaba mas que shokeado pero solo se limito a mirar

Asi pasaron 5 minutos y luego Rias creo un circulo magico y todos se fueron al castillo Gremory

Todos se dirigian a la estancia del castillo y quienes los esperaban eran Sircherz, Lord G, Venelana, Millicas y Grafia quienes se encontraban tomando te

- vaya parece que los encontraron decia Sircherz en su tono usual

- si pero ay una noticia bastante fuerte decia Rias mirando a Shati

- a que te refieres le pregunto Venelana

- pues veran, aparentemente el...es decia Rias mirando a Shati

- quien decia Lord G bastante entretenido

- Mi hijo termino Rias

Al escuhar eso toda la familia Gremory se quedo con los ojos abiertos como platos

- Como que tu hijo le gritaron los gremory

- Es algo que ni yo se dijo esta bastante insegura

- Un minuto, si tu eres la madre, quien es el padre decia Sircherz aun bastante shokeado

- el dijo shati señalando a issei

Ahora Lord G y Sircherz enfocaron a issei

Se levantaron de su asiento y se dirigieron hacia el castaño

- Bienvenido a la familia le dijo Lord G con una sonrisa mientras ponia su mano en el hombro izquierdo de issei

- Esto debemos celebrarlo dijo Sircherz mientras sacaba una botella de vino de Dios sabe donde y la destapaba

De pronto ambos fueron tomados de las orejas por sus esposas y los obligaron a sentarse

- Bueno y ella quien es dijo Venelana algo intrigada

- pues ella es mi hija dijo akeno tranquilamemte

- y quien es el padre pregunto Lord G

- El dijo yami señalando a issei

Ahora si esta fue la gota que derramo el vaso para todos por lo que solo se quedaron con cara de WTF hasta que

- un minuto como es que ustedes pueden ser sus hijos si tienen casi la misma edad dijo Sircherz

- Pues veras hablo Yami

- nosotros dos no somos de este tiempo, venimos de un tiempo no muy lejano, mas o menos unos 100 años despues dijo Shati (ustedes saben que la edad de todas las facciones llega a ser superior a los 10,000 años por lo que 100 años no es mucho)

- pero por que es que vinieron a este tiempo pregunto Venelana

- pues hemos venido a pedir ayuda decia Yami

- Pero por que preguntaron todos bastante intrigados

- Hasta hace no mucho tiempo, nosotros viviamos pacificamente, pero todo cambio cuando la hija del dios Dragon Emperador aparecio dijo Yami con una mirada algo triste

- hija del gran rojo pregunto issei

- no, es la hija del 666 dijo Shati

Todos y digo todos se quedaron con la boca mas que abierta al escuchar eso

- Al principio ella comenzo atacando a los 5 Reyes Dragon y a tannin, derroto a cada uno con tanta facilidad que era dificil de creer y luego absorbio sus poderes dijo Shati

- Despues fue y ataco a las dos mitades de ophis, la batalla fue larga pero como ella tenia los poderes de los 6 reyes dragon pudo derrotar a las dos mitades y absorbio sus poderes dijo Shati

- Luego fue y tuvo un combate con el Hakoryuko, la batalla entre estos fue mas nivelada ya que en ese tiempo el Hakoryuko ya controlaba las dos mitades del dragon celestial, pero finalmente fue vencido y posteriormente absorbido dijo Yami

- Y al ultimo ataco a nuestro padre, al principio la batalla estuvo a favor de la hija del 666 pero nuestro padre tenia una dragon slayer por lo que despues la batalla estuvo bastante nivelada, pero ella tenia bastante ventaja ya que tenia los poderes de los dragones mas poderosos de esta dimension y por ello vencio y absorbio a nuestro padre dijo Shati

- Despues de vencer a nuestro papa ella intento atacar a los demas reinos (facciones) y aunque no tuvo problemas en dominar a cada faccion si hubo algunas personas que le molestaban dijo Yami

- quienes pregunto el castaño

- nosotros dos y el resto de tus hijos dijo Shati

- oh ya veo...espera como que el resto de mis hijos pregunto el castaño

- si de echo eramos 10 hermanos dijo Yami

- 10 hermanos preguntaron todos bastante asombrados

El pelirojo y la pelinegra asintieron con la cabeza

Ahora todos enfocaban a issei algo asombrados

- oigan no me miren asi dijo issei algo confundido

- bueno, antes de que nuestro padre fuera absorbido utilizo una tecnica de clonacion para llevar a cada uno de nuestros hermanos con su respectiva madre a distintos lugares dijo Yami

- hasta donde se, llevo a nuestro hermano Ryu y a nuestra hermana Yin junto con sus madres Kuroka y Koneko al territorio Yokai

Despues llevo a nuestra hermana Reili junto a su madre Reika al territorio licantropo

Luego llevo a nuestro hermano Shang, y nuestras hermanas Kim y Yang, junto a sus madres Xenovia, Irina y Asia a los territorios de la iglecia y posteriormente estas fueron llevadas al cielo

Luego trajo a nuestro hermano Sho y su madre Ravel y a mi junto con Rias-oka-sama al inframundo dijo Shati

- Y luego me llevo a mi y a Akeno-oka-sama junto con Shuri-oba-sama al territorio de los angeles caidos dijo Yami

- nuestro papa sabia que aunque estuviermaos dispersos ella algun dia nos encontraria y nos ascecinaria por lo que nos dio varios objetos dijo Shati

- Le dio la legendaria espada Kusanagi a nuestros hermanos Ryu y Yin

Hizo despertar el verdadero poder de un licantropo a nuestra hermana Reili

Tambien le dio a nuestro hermanos Shang, Kim y Yang el legendario escudo "Yata-no-kagami" (espejo de yata) e hizo que la ex-durandal obtuviera su maximo poder

Ademas le dio la espada dragon-slayer a Shati y a Sho e hizo elevar sus poderes demoniacos hasta su maximo punto

Y a mi me sedio la Bosted Gear junto a Ddraig dijo Yami

- y ademas a cada uno de nosotros le dio una Gema Dragonica a excepcion de Yami dijo Shati

- todos se sorprendieron al escuchar eso, todo ese relato parecia de Ficcion

- pero al final eso no fue suficiente ya que encontro al resto de mis hermanos y los ascesino, ademas de que destruyo todas las dragon-slayer existentes por lo que ahora ya no hay nada que pueda detenerlo dijo Shati

- y como es que ustedes dos sobrevivieron preguntaba Sircherz

- pues veras, cuando ella llego al inframundo, fue detenida momentaneamente por los maous y sus descendientes a excepcion de papa , pero ni los 7 juntos fueron capaces de hacerle frente por lo que uno a uno fueron ascesinados

Entonces a mi madre se le ocurrio una idea, regresar en el tiempo y pedir ayuda, asi que mi mama creo un circulo magico y con el trajo a Akeno y a Yami

Fue entonces que crearon el hechizo pero este tardo mucho y ya todos los maous habian muerto, en ese momento ella intento atacarnos pero Sho la detuvo a costa de su vida

Entonces ambos fuimos transportados a esta epoca

- ya veo dijo Sircherz...espera tu posees la boosted gear le dijo este a yami

- si dijo esta

En ese momento aparecio la gema de Ddraig de Issei

-_ oye otro yo te encuentras alli _dijo Ddraig

En ese momento aparecio la gema de Ddraig del brazo de Yami

-_ si aqui estoy _decia el otro Ddraig

- _oye que le paso a Graid_ (la contraparte de Ddraig)

- _en ese tiempo Shon se sacrifico para evitar que Issei muriera dijo _el Ddraig de Yami

_- a que te refieres le dijo Ddraig_

_- Issei habia sido herido con sangre de samael y Shon utilizo un hechizo transfiriendose la herida, pero antes de morir, hizo salir a Graid y lo envio a la brecha dimensional_

_- entonces quieres decir que la hija de trihexa _

_- si todavia hay una forma de vencerla_

_-_ a que se refieren preguntaba Shati

- _si la atacan con una Dragon Slayer lo suficientemente poderosa, puede que logren matarla_

- espera, se supone que tu tienes a Ascalon, entonces por que no la usaron para matarla le preguntaba issei a shati

- despues de que ella matara a los maous, Sho la ataco con Ascalon para que nosotros pudiesemos venir a este tiempo, pero ella la destruyo

Ahora ya nadie sabia que decir, esa historia sencillamente era dificil de creer

- bueno dejemos ese tema para otro momento lo mejor seria que descansaran hoy y mañana veremos que hacemos dijo issei

Todos asintieron con la cabeza

Entonces Vali creo un circulo magico

- a donde vas le preguntaba Issei

- bueno ya no falta mucho para que obscuresca asi que debo ir a ver como esta Haruna

- oh ya veo dijo Issei

- vali yo tambien voy dijo Kiba

- y tu por que le pregunto el platino

- pues acorde de verme con tsubaki hoy asi que tengo que ir dijo kiba

- si ese es el caso, entonces esta bien dijo vali

Ambos entraron al circulo y luego desaparecieron

(N/A: La verdad no se si en realidad Kiba y Tsubaki estan saliendo, cabe decir que no eh terminado de leer la novela, pero lo vi en otro fic y me gusto asi que espero no les moleste)

Despues de lo que fue una larga explicacion que a muchos dejo desconcertados, todos fueron saliendo uno a uno de la estancia dejando solos a Yami, Issei y Akeno

- papa dijo yami algo triste

- que pasa le dijo el castaño viendo como se encontraba su hija

- podrias...podrias mimarme le dijo esta algo sonrojada

- a que te refieres le pregunto el castaño

- recuerdo que antes de aquel tragico dia tu solias mimarme mucho le dijo la castaña a su padre

El castaño sonrio al escuchar eso por lo que se sento y le indico a Yami que se sentara en su regazo

Yami sonrio al ver a su padre de tal manera por lo que rapidamente se dirigio a su asiento

El castaño no sabia mucho sobre como mimar a alguien pero recordaba como lo hacian Rias y las demas

Asi que simplemente acariciaba su cabeza y presionaba su nariz levemente y de vez en cuando presionaba las mejillas de esta

La castaña simplemente estaba feliz, tenia mucho tiempo que no hacia eso

Pasaron unos minutos y el castaño continuaba mientras que la morena se limitaba a mirar aquella tierna escena

Akeno no sentia celos en lo absoluto al ver lo que hacia issei, mas bien le entraba una sensacion de satisfaccion, pero ella tambien queria que la mimaran

Por lo que rapidamente se acerco al castaño, se hizo lugar en su regazo, y el castaño, como si supiera lo que queria comenzo a mimarla de igual manera mientras que debes en cuando le hacia cosquillas en el estomago

- dime papa a quien de todas las mujeres que ahora tienes amas mas le pregunto Yami

-enserio quieres saber decia el castaño jalando levemente la mejilla de esta

La castaña asintio con la cabeza

- a tu madre le dijo este bastante feliz

La morena al escuchar esto se sonrojo bastante, no importaba cuantas veces lo dijera el castaño, ella seguiria sonrojandose

Y sin mas que decir el castaño continuo con su labor

Ninguno se dio cuenta ya que estaban bastante entretenidos, pero detras de la puerta que estaba cerrada se encontraba Rias quien escuchaba lo que pasaba dentro, para ella era bastante doloroso el saber que ya no era la primera en el corazon de Issei por lo que comenzo a llorar

* * *

Recidencia Hyodo

Vali y Kiba llegaron a la Residencia Hyodo y como de costumbre alli se encontraba Shina

- Vali-san, Kiba-san en donde estan Issei-nii-san y las demas preguntaba felizmente shina

- se quedaron en el inframundo le respondio kiba

- entonces no volveran hoy decia shina algo triste

- no ya que hay problemas en el inframundo por lo que se quedaran unos dias

- ah ya veo dijo shina con una expresion feliz

- bueno yo me voy dijo kiba mientras se dirijia a la puerta

El rubio llego a la puerta y al abrirla se encontro con Haruna que estaba a punto de tocar

- oh Haruna- san dijo kiba

- se encunetra Vali preguntaba haruna inocentemente

Kiba asintio con la cabeza, la invito a pasar con las manos y luego se fue

- Vali...dijo felismente la pelinegra mientras se abalanzaba sobre el platino...te extrañe

El platino estaba feliz, claramente sabia que aunque no hubiese pasado ni un dia en el que no se hubiesen visto, Haruna siempre le diria que lo extrañaba a morir

- sabes haruna,pronto cunpliremos un mes de estar juntos dijo el platino

- si dijo la pelinegra

- es por eso que hay algo que tengo que decirte le dijo el platino bastante serio

- que pasa dijo la pelinegra algo preocupada

- sabes, si despues de que te diga esto quieres terminarme, creeme que lo voy a entender

- Vali me estas asustando dijo haruna algo preocupada

- bien aqui voy le dijo este

En ese momento el platino hizo aparecer sus doce alas de demonio a lo cual dejo a Haruna con la boca abierta

- Vali...tu decia bastante sorprendida la pelinegra

- aun hay mas dijo este algo triste

En ese momento hizo aparecer la armadura de su Balance Breaker

- Mi nombre real no es Nogizaka Vali, mi nombre real es Vali Lucifer, soy el nieto del hijo del Rey demonio y tambien el poseedor de uno de los dragones mas poderosos de la existencia

Haruna no pudo verlo, pero detras de la mascara de la armadura Vali dejo caer unas cuantas lagrimas ya que sabia que despues de eso Haruna lo abandonaria

- este es mi verdadero yo Haruna... dijo Vali algo triste mientras se quitaba el casco de la armadura

* * *

Con Kiba

El rubio se encontraba caminando por un parque cuando se encontro con Tsubaki quien estaba sentada en una banca

- tsubaki dijo este con una expresion feliz

- oh vaya por fin llegas dijo esta con tono de aburrimiento

- lo siento ed que hubo problemas en el inframundo dijo kiba mientras se rascaba la cabeza con expresion feliz

- bueno no importa, lo importante es que estas aqui le dijo esta mientras lo tomaba del brazo algo feliz

- y que es lo que quieres hacer le pregunto Kiba algo intrigado

- mmmmmm no lo se...solo tengo ganas de estar contigo le dijo esta felismente

- bueno, entonces que te parece si te llevo por un helado le dijo kiba

La pelinegra asintio con la cabeza y luego los dos comenzaron a salir del parque

* * *

Residencia Hyodo

Haruna aun estaba bastante sorprendida, ella imaginaba a los demonios con un aspecto horrible y con apariencia maligna, pero cuando estaba cerca de Vali, ella no sentia esas cualidades en el platino

- si quieres alejarte de mi...creeme que te entiendo dijo vali disipando su armadura

Lo que el platino no espero fue que Haruna se acercara y lo besara de la forma mas tierna posible

El beso en si no duro mucho tiempo, pero duro lo suficiente como para que los dos se sonrojaran

- a mi no me importa que seas Vali...debes saber que yo te amo por quien eres

Aquellas palabras hicieron que el platino derramara algunas lagrimas y luego sonrio ampliamente

Despues se acerco a la pelinegra, la beso levemente y luego le dio un tierno abrazo

- Gracias dijo el platino por lo bajo

* * *

Castillo Gremory

Pasaron unos 30 minutos y ya todos se encontraban en el comedor del castillo disfrutando de la gran variedad de alimentos

Pero algo faltaba, la princesa de pelo carmesi no se habia presentado a comer y eso llamo la atencion de todos

- voy a ver que le pasa a Rias dijo el castaño quien ya habia terminado de cenar

Pasaron unos minutos y el castaño llego a la habitacion la cual estaba cerrada

Issei toco varias veces la puerta pero nadie respondio

- Rias te encuentras alli dijo el castaño algo preocupado

No hubo ninguna respuesta por lo que el castaño pego su oido a la puerta y esta vez claramente se podian oir los llantos de la peliroja

Esta vez el castaño si se asusto por lo que sin previo aviso se teletransporto adentro de la habitacion

Ya estando dentro, podia ver claramente que las luces estaban apagadas, y en la cama de la peliroja se encontraba esta, pegada a la cabezera de su cama mientras abrazaba su rodillas pegandolas a su pecho; la luz de la luna brillaba por la ventana, lo que hacia que el rostro de Rias se ensombreciera

- que paso dijo Issei mirando el estado de la peliroja bastante preocupado

Rias no contestaba, pero derepente subio la mirada para ver al castaño, pero Issei noto algo que le dio escalofrios, los ojos de Rias ya no tenian brillo alguno, era como cuando el se enojaba en exceso

- te sucede algo malo dijo Issei mientras se acercaba y tomaba a Rias por los hombros

- Issei eres tu dijo Rias con una voz carente de emosiones mientras las lagrimas aun recorrian sus mejillas

- que te paso dijo issei un tanto asustado por el comportamiento de la peliroja

- no, no es nada importante, es tan solo que por fin me di cuenta dijo Rias mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro (imaginense que Rias esta en el estado en el que estaba Katsura Kotonoha cuando se entera que makoto la traiciona del anime School Days recomendado)

- pero que dices dijo el castaño bastante preocupado

- por fin me di cuenta de que yo soy solo uno mas de tus juguetes dijo Rias mientras reia sadicamente y las lagrimas no dejaban de salir

- Pero de que hablas dijo issei bastante sorprendido

- Te escuche cuando le decias a Yami que Akeno era la mujer a la que mas amabas dijo esta con expresion neutral

- Rias, yo no

- pero esta bien, esta bien solo ser uno de tus tantos juguetes, mientras decidas seguir conmigo esta bien dijo Rias con voz sadica

Issei ahora si estaba enojado, ya Rias le habia dicho esto una vez, solo que la otra ocasion no llego a algo tan extremo como en estos momentos y esto si que lo enojaba

- tu nunca me quisite verdad le dijo Rias mientras que comenzaba a reir sadicamente de nuevo

Ahora si esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso para el castaño, por lo que le dio una bofetada a Rias, a lo cual esta logro reaccionar y el brillo volvia a sus ojos

La peliroja se toco la mejilla que le habian golpeado, y aun asi sus lagrimas no paraban

- Is...sei dijo esta por lo bajo

- pense que te lo habia dejado claro la otra vez pero parece que me equivoque por lo que te lo vuelvo a repetir

- Rias te amo en relidad yo te amo

- Mientes tu quieres a Akeno dijo la peliroja desviando la mirada

- QUE TENGO QUE HACER PARA QUE TE QUEDE CLARO QUE TE AMO le dijo el castaño ya bastante enojado

- pero...tu dijo Rias entre sollozos

- TAL VEZ TIENES RAZON, TAL VEZ AMO MAS A AKENO QUE AH NINGUNA OTRA, PERO ESO NO CAMBIA LOS SENTIMIENTOS QUE TENGO HACIA TI dijo el castaño

- Issei

- ASI QUE POR FAVOR SACATE ESAS ESTUPIDAS IDEAS DE TU ERES MI JUGUETE DE LA CABEZA POR QUE EN VERDAD YO TE AMO dijo Issei

La peliroja comenzo a llorar mas fuerte que antes al escuchar eso por lo que pego su rostro al abdomen del castaño

- Issei perdoname...por...favor...perdoname dijo Rias entre sollozos

El castaño tomo a Rias por los hombros y la separo de su pecho para despues darle un tierno beso

Cuando terminaron ambos se veian bastante agitados dado que el beso duro bastante

- ya estas mejor le dijo el castaño a la peliroja

Esta asintio con la cabeza mientras se secaba las ultimas lagrimas que habian en su rostro

- bien ire a decirle a todos que estas bien le dijo el castaño mientras se levantaba de la cama

Issei logro dar unos pasos pero la peliroja lo detuvo tomandolo de la mano

- que pasa le pregunto el castaño

- quedate aqui conmigo le dijo la peliroja

El castaño sonrio ampliamente al ver a Rias un tanto sonrojada y con una cara bastante tierna

Despues tan solo volvio a subir a la cama y se sento recargando su espalda en la cabecera de la cama y abrazo a Rias

Asi pasaron unos minutos, y esos minutos se convirtieron en horas y sin darse cuenta ambos calleron dormidos

* * *

A la Mañana Siguiente

Todos estaban desayunando en el comedor pero las chicas notaban que ni el castaño ni la peliroja estaban alli por lo que comenzaron a preocuparse un poco

Aquella preocupacion se convirtio en ira al pensar en que el castaño y la peliroja habian pasado la noche juntos

Asi que agitadamente se levantaron de la mesa (las sillas) y se dirijieron a la habitacion de Rias

Al entrar se dieron cuenta de que el castaño se habia quedado sentado dormido con Rias en sus brazos, lo cual cambio la expresion de enojo de las chicas por una de felicidad

En ese momento la peliroja comenzo a despertar y lo primero que vio fue a Issei dormido

Rias intento besar al castaño pero

- NO TE ATREVAS le dijeron todas expulsando una poca de aura

La peliroja no se habia dado cuenta cuando estas llegaron por lo que se sorprendio bastante

- q...q..que hacen aqui pregunto Rias bastante sorprendida

- NO, QUE ES LO QUE TU ESTAS HACIENDO CON ISSEI le dijeron todas

La peliroja estaba dispuesta a responder pero un pequeño sonido llamo su atencion

Aparentemente el castaño habia estornudo pero estaba dormido y todavia estaba sentado, por lo que las chicas rapidamente lo recostaron y lo taparon con las sabanas, despues salieron y dejaron al castaño descansar

Una hora despues

Todos (a excepcion de issei) se encontraban en la estancia

- entonces que es lo que haremos preguntaba shati algo intrigado

- ayer lo pense varias veces y por fin se me ocurrio algo

- y que fue le pregunto Yami

- ustedes mencioneron que cuando la hija de trihexa llego, a los prineros que ataco fueron: Los Reyes Dragon, Ophis y Vali no es asi

Yami asintio con la cabeza

- bueno pues lo unico que tenemos que hacer es llegar al tiempo en el que ella ataco a Issei y matarla antes de que lo absorba

- pero por lo que ella dijo, ella tiene dentro los poderes de las dos mitades de Ophis y las dos mitades de Albion, ademas de tener a los 6 Reyes Dragon no... dijo Ryiuto

- si respondio Shati

- entonces matarla no sera tan fácil ya que si unimos el poder de ophis y el de albion, esa fuerza es equivalente a la del gran rojo, y aparte hay que considerar la fuerza de los reyes dragón, ya que juntos su poder vendría siendo igual al de un dragón celestial dijo Ryiuto

- entonces dices que

- es como si nos estuviesemos enfrentando al poder del gran rojo mas el poder completo de un dragon celestial, y aparte a eso ay que sumarle el pider que debio haber heredado por ser hija del 666

- si lo pones de esa manera, parece casi imposible matarla dijeron todos

- lo siento dijo Ryiuto...pero debimos suponer desde el principio que su poder era muy superior

- aun así no debemos rendirnos tan fácilmente dijo Issei mientras entraba a la estancia

- Issei dijeron todos algo sorprendidos

- se supone que lo unico que puede matarla es una dragon-slayer no es asi...pues entonces todavia hay una esperanza ya que tenemios a ascalon y ademas si unimos su poder junto a la otra, puede que sea mas facil matarla

- a que te refieres con la otra le pregunto Vali

- por lo que escuche estamos planeando ir al tiempo en el que me ataco, y por lo que Shati y Yami dijeron en ese tiempo Ascalon todavia no es destruida, por lo que si udamos alquimia y las unimos, su poder se multiplicara

- entonces eso facilitaria mas las cosas no es asi dijo Sircherz...pero quien sera el que use alquimia en las espadas?

- Bueno, yo estaba pensando en Le Fay y Rosseweisee dijo el castaño mientras volteaba a verlas

- espera quieres que yo sea la que una las espadas pregunto Rosseweisee algo nerviosa

El castaño asintio con la cabeza

- pero no creo ser lo suficientemente buena como para llegar a tal punto

- Pues yo creo que si pueden dijo el castaño con una sonrisa en el rostro

La peliplatino se sonrojo levemnte al escuchar eso

- haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo...le dijeron Le Fay y Rosseweisee

- bueno pues, cuando nos vamos dijo Ryiuto

- creo que deberian irse ahora le respondio Sircherz

- pero todavia no tenemos alistado nada protesto Rias

- cierto, lo habia olvidado...tienen 30 minutos para reunir lo que necesiten dijo Sircherz

- Hi dijeron todos y luego se dirijieron a alistarse

Asi pasaron los 30 minutos y ya todos se encontraban en los jardines

Alli se podia ver claramente como estaban Sircherz y Grafia preparando un circulo magico que en apariencia era distinto a los demas

- ya esta...listo dijo el satan pelirojo un tanto fastidiado

Y no era para menos ya que como Yami dijo antes, preparar ese tipo de hechizos era tanto tardado, como agotador y aburrido

Al escuchar eso todos los miembros del club de ocultismo y Azazel entraron al circulo magico a excepcion de Shati y Yami

- ustedes no piensan ir...les dijo Venelana

- quisiéramos , pero hay un problema con eso

- a que te refieres...le pregunto Sircherz algo desconcertado

- ustades se dirigen a el tiempo en el que papa fue absorbido dijo Shati

- en ese tiempo nosotros todavia existimos, por lo que si aparecemos en un lugar donde ya existimos, automaticamente moriremos, ademas de que como yo llevo a Ddraig, si este se cruza con el que tiene papa en ese tiempo, es probable que el tambien muera

- entonces, no sera un problema que yo tambien vaya...preguntaba confundido el castaño

- no, ya que tu, apesar de que ya existes en ese tiempo, no tienes una edad parecida a la de papa, y tu cuerpo es un poco diferente al que papa tiene en ese tiempo, por lo que no te veras afectado...en pocas palabras, como no perteneces al mismo tiempo, es imposible que te veas afectado y lo mismo es con tu Ddraig

- oh ya entiendo...creo dijo el castaño tontamente

Y asi sin mss interrupcion el circulo magico comenzo con su labor

- suerte...fue lo que lograron escuchar que les dijo el maou pelirrojo antes de que desaparecieran

* * *

Apartir de aqui utilisare estas formas de escritura para referirme a los del futuro y a los actuales

_Issei_ del presente

**Issei** del futuro

**_Dragon_** esta para referirme a un ser superior como el gran rojo

Y así sera con los demás

* * *

Para sorpresa de todos, ellos habian aparecido en la habitacion del castaño, primero pensaron que el hechizo no habia funcionado, pero esa idea cambio cuando vieron que en la mesa que estaba cerca de la cama del castaño, con una foto de el Issei de ese tiempo y su actual familia

Todos ahora se encontraban saliendo de la habitacion con direccion a la sala

Cuando llegaron, una extraña escena invadio la vista de todos, ya que sus yo adultos se encontraban viendo la pelea de Issei vs la hija del 666 junto a sus hijos

Al darse cuenta de la presencia de Issei y los demas, sus futuros yo se alarmaron y se pusieron en pose de batalla

- quienes son ustedes pregunto...**Rías**

- oye tranquilisate yo soy tu...le respondio _Rias_

- mientes le respondio esta

- mmm como puedo provar que en realidad soy tu...a ya se dijo Rias mientras se acercaba a su version adulta y le susurraba algo al oido

Al escuchar lo que Rías le dijo, la otra pelirroja se sonrojo en gran medida

- ok tu eres yo, eso me queda claro pero de donde saliste preguntaba la pelirja bastante desconcertada

- larga historia le dijo _Rias_

De pronto un sonido llamo la atencion de todos, ya que la proyeccion en la que se veia la pelea de Issei, claramente mostro como el castaño era atravesado por el estonmago con una gran espada de energia que la hija de trihexa le habia propinado

- Demonios grito el castaño y luego chasqueo los dedos

En ese momento, una gran grieta dimensional se abrio en medio de la sala

- pense que no funcionaria pero bueno, entren rapido dijo el castaño

Las versiones adultas, poco o nada entendian de lo que estaba pasando pero aun asi hicieron acaso a lo que el castaño les dijo

Después de que todos entraran, el castaño cerro la grieta y se tele transporto

Issei volvio a aparecer en un campo abierto, el cual estaba bastante destrosado gracias a la epica pelea que en esos momento estaba sucediendo

De un momento a otro la hija de trihexa creo una gran cantidad de energia demoniaca y se la arrojo directamente al castaño adulto

Issei sin pensarlo dos veces,volvio a teletransportarse, apareciendo delante de su yo adulto quien aparentemente estaba a punto de hacer los mismo, solo que nuestro castaño fue mas rapido y lo tomo y luego ambos desaparecieron

Aquella gran esfera de energía había impactado contra el suelo, lo cual causo una tremenda explosión y mucho polvo se levanto

Al disiparse el polvo, la hija de trihexa pudo ver claramente que no había nada dentro del crater

- vaya se escapo...dijo esta...pero lo encontrare

Y sin mas aviso esta desapareció

* * *

Ahora ambos Issei aparecieron en la cubierta de Ryutenmaru, y ademas alli se encontraban todos los demas

Sin dar mayor aviso las versiones adultas de nuestros heroes se abalanzaron al castaño que estaba bastante herido

- bien ahora me pueden decir que es lo que estan haciendo ellos aqui, preguntaba el castaño mayor quien estaba siendo curado por las dos Asias

- vine a salbar tu trasero le respondio _Issei_

_-_ no necesitaba tu ayuda le respondio** Issei **algo serio

- oigan, deverdad soy tan arrogante le pregunto el _castaño _a sus compañeros

- nooo, como crees le respondieron todos sarcasticamente

- maldicion dijo _Issei _mientrs un aura de depresion lo rodeaba y agachaba la cabeza

- pero aun asi no han respondido...que es lo que hacen aqui pregunto el** castaño**

**-** pues veras, ayer llegaron a nuestro tiempo, Shati y Yami quienes nos pidieron ayuda ya que aparentemente, en esta pelea ibas a morir y tambien querian que mataramos a la hija del 666

El castaño adulto rapidamente miro con una cara de enojo a sus hijos mencionados y estos se pusieron bastante nerviosos

- nosotros no sabemos de lo que esta hablando le dijeron los dos bastante nerviosos

- entonces de donde saca el que ustedes fueron a su tiempo dijo** Issei**

- lo que sucede es que los que nos visitaron no son ellos, sino los ellos de mas o menos un mes o dos mas adelante

- oh ya veo le respondio...**el castaño... **pero co.o planean matar exactamente a esa tipa

- pues tenia pensado fusionar el poder las Ascalon en uni solo respondio_ Issei_

_- _y quien crees que pueda unir el poder de las espadas

- pues estaba pensando en Le Fay y Rosseweisee

-oh y creen poder con la tarea le pregunto el castaño mayor a las mencionadas

Las cuatro asintieron con la cabeza

- entonces aqui tienen dijo **Issei **mientrss sacaba a Ascalon y se las entregaba

_Issei _de igual manera saco a su Ascalon y se las entrego a las chicas

Y así sin mas las 4 comenzaron con el proceso de fusión

* * *

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

**_Bueno aqui les dejo el siguiente cap, se que tal vez a muchos no les gustara pero lo que sucede es que nesecitaba una manera de entrar al desarrolo de la historia y esta me parecio la mejor idea_**

**_A otra cosa, ultimamente eh estado viendo Reviews muy positivos sobre la historia, y solo me queda decir gracias_**

**_En cuanto a la historia, si a alguno de ustedes se le ocurre algo que pueda entrar en la historia aganmelo saber con un PM_**

**_Y por ultimo solo me queda pedirles que dejen Reviews ya que me ayudan a mejorar,asi que por favor comenten_**

**_Sin mas que decir, me despido deseandoles un buen inicio de semana_**


	15. Chapter 15 Destino

Mi Lado Maligno

Capítulo 15

Destino

Issei junto a todo el club de investigación de lo oculto y Azazel llegaron al futuro, actualmente Roseweisee y Le Fay, así como sus versiones adultas, se encuentran uniendo los poderes de ambas ascalon.

Desde entonces han pasado 15 minutos

El castaño ahora se encontraba sentado en una cama dentro de uno de los camarotes de Ryutenmaru

Aparentemente estaba pensando muy profundamente ya que Koneko entro en la habitación y este no lo noto

Al darse cuenta de cómo estaba su sempai, Koneko simplemente se sentó en su regazo y lo abrazo a lo cual este logro reaccionar

- oh Koneko cuando es que tu...dijo Issei

- no tiene mucho le respondió la nekomata

El castaño comenzó a mirar fijamente a su kouhai, hace mucho tiempo que ellos no estaban así y eso simplemente le alegraba

Entonces el castaño comenzó a acariciar la cabeza de la platino y esta ronroneaba hasta el punto en que hizo aparecer sus orejas y cola

- Issei-nyan decía esta alegremente mientras el castaño seguía acariciándola

Entonces Issei se acercó a su rostro y le dio un tierno beso

Cuando este término ambos se veían bastante sonrojados

- sabes, hace mucho que no estábamos los dos solos dijo Issei

- extrañaba estar así contigo le respondió la nekomata...dime Issei que piensas de mi

- mmmm que es lo que pienso de ti...dijo el castaño mientras pensaba...pienso que eres una muy linda kouhai, tu lado nekomata me encanta, en especial cuando eres tierna, y también me gusta cuando me regañas

Koneko sonrió ampliamente al escuchar eso

- entonces creo que debería regañarte más seguido dijo Koneko felizmente mientras abrazaba de nuevo al castaño

- Issei ya está lista la espada dijo ophis mientras entraba al camarote

El castaño bajo a Koneko de su regazo y luego los tres salieron hacia la cubierta de Ryu

Cuando llegaron, claramente se podía ver que ascalon había cambiado, el mango de la espada era color azul con adornos dorados, la hoja era color plateada con un tono casi blanco y sus bordes eran dorados, y el aura que emanaba era completamente dorada

- está completa dijeron ambas Le Fay mientras se sentaban en la cubierta

- oh miren esto dijo _Issei_ mientras se acercaba y tomaba la espada

Cuando el castaño se acercó e intento tomar la espada, esta aumento su aura bruscamente e hizo que el castaño se elevara por los aires y luego cállese bruscamente al suelo

Todos se alarmaron bastante y rápidamente se acercaron a ver como se encontraba el castaño

Este se levantó a duras penas un tanto adolorido

- ouch eso dolió dijo _Issei_

_-_ pero porque es que la espada te rechazo le pregunto Valí un tanto intrigado

- no tengo la menor idea le respondió el castaño

- vamos a ver dijo** Issei **mientras se acercaba y tomaba la espada

Pero a diferencia de _Issei,_ a este no le afecto en lo más mínimo, sino que ahora el aura de Ascalon cubrió completamente al castaño

Todos se sorprendieron bastante al ver como Ascalon se sincronizaba perfectamente con el castaño

- wou eso se ve grandioso... dijo Kiba...pero como es que a ti no te repelió

- no tengo idea dijo** Issei** mientras admiraba de cerca a la espada

En ese momento una grieta dimensional fue abierta y de ella salió un hombre de más o menos 25 años de cabello verde y ojos azules y traje blanco

- y tu quien eres le pregunto **Issei** en tono desafiante

- Mi nombre es Shein, pero ustedes pueden decirme señor dijo este en tono confiado

- que es lo que quieres le pregunto Valí

- se me a ordenado llevarlos ante mi señora le respondió Shein

- oh bien entonces esta es una buena oportunidad para probar los poderes de la nueva Ascalon

Dicho esto, **Issei **sin que nadie se diera cuenta, se abalanzo y clavo la espada sobre el pecho de Shein y al instante bastante sangre comenzó a salir

Shein acababa de morir

- oye eso fue... Valí fue interrumpido

- no lo digas le dijo _Issei_

- a que te refieres...pregunto el platino

- cada vez que dices que algo fue demasiado fácil, algo peor ocurre

Pasaron unos segundos y lo que dijo _Issei _se cumplió

De pronto la brecha dimensional comenzó a perder estabilidad y comenzó a temblar muy fuertemente

- que está pasando dijeron todos bastante confundidos

En ese momento apareció una mujer de pelo lacio color negro y ojos violetas y unos pechos idénticos a los de akeno, además de que tenía una buena figura y una cara parecida a la de grafía

- tu...le dijo **Issei** un tanto enojado

- esa es...pregunto valí

- sí, es la hija de trihexa le respondió** Issei**

- oh vaya saben quién soy eso me alaga...Mi nombre es Yami

(N/A: no se confundan, esta Yami es la hija de trihexa y la persona a la que Issei conoció en el bosque apocalíptico, la otra Yami es la hija de Issei, y si se preguntan por qué sus nombres son los mismos...bueno eso lo diré después)

- un momento...dijo Yami mirando de reojo a _Issei _

- que...por qué me miras...así dijo _Issei _algo confundido

- jajajajaja no sabía que hubiera un segundo Sekiryuutey en este tiempo dijo Yami mientras reía un poco...bueno eso me beneficia mucho

En ese momento la expresión de Yami cambio de una tranquila a una bastante sádica

- primero voy a hacer que se retuerzan del dolor, después, hare que supliquen por sus vidas y cuando los deje tan maltratados como para que no puedan ni hablar, absorberé sus poderes y luego los convertiré en mis esclavos ...solo de pensarlo me exita tanto ...dijo Yami mientras se lamia los dedos

-(vaya es casi tan sádica como akeno) pensaron todos

En ese instante **Issei** se abalanzo en contra de la pelinegra pero esta lo esquivo fácilmente y este paso de largo

El castaño rápidamente dio media vuelta y volvió a atacarla pero esta vez Yami desapareció de la vista de este y volvió a aparecer detrás de él, y rápidamente lo inmovilizo

- mira nada más...que es lo que tienes aquí dijo Yami mientras observaba a la nueva Ascalon ...así que con esto planeas matarme eh... no está mal incluso la espada me está causando escalofríos y eso no me gusta

Rápidamente la pelinegra hizo que el castaño soltara la espada y esta cayo en la brecha dimensional

- demonios dijo _Issei_ mientras extendía sus alas y se arrojaba por la borda a atrapar la espada

- ISSEI le gritaron todos los que se encontraban en la cubierta de Ryu

- (demonios no voy a alcanzarla...a menos que) pensó el castaño mientras aun perseguía la espada

**_Welsh Dragón Balance Breaker_**

**_Promoción a Alfil Cañón Desintegrador Gales_**

Rápidamente _Issei _dio media vuelta y disparo los dos cañones que se encontraban en sus hombros

El poder fue tanto que hizo que el castaño obtuviera un mayor impulso y en unos cuantos segundos este ya estuviera a un lado de la espada

Los que se encontraban en la cubierta miraban bastante asombrados ya que a Issei rara vez se le ocurría una buena idea, si bien era un idiota, tenía sus momentos de vez en cuando

Pero ahora había un problema, _Issei_ no podía tomar la espada ya que la misma se lo impedía, y prueba de eso era que cada vez que el castaño intentaba tomarla, la espada aumentaba bruscamente su aura

- demonios, si no atrapo la espada, esa loca nos va a matar dijo el castaño

Sin pensarlo dos veces, _Issei_ sujeto la espada, y rápidamente comenzó a subir hacia donde se encontraban todos

- maldita sea... dijo _Issei_...no voy a aguantar mucho

En la cara del castaño claramente se podía notar el dolor que estaba sintiendo y no era para menos ya que aunque no se notaba, Ascalon estaba quemando la mano de _Issei_ aun por encima de la armadura, pero aunque el dolor para este fuera insoportable tenía que entregar la espada o de lo contrario todos morirían

El castaño dio un impulso más fuerte y en cuestión de segundos llego a la cubierta de Ryu

Cuando_ Issei _pudo tocar la cubierta, rápidamente soltó la espada

Todos vieron la mano con la que el castaño estaba sujetando la espada, las chicas rápidamente se sujetaron la boca mientras que los chicos tenían los ojos abiertos de par en par

Así que rápidamente ambas Asia se acercaron al castaño y comenzaron a curarlo

Mientras tanto con **Issei**

El castaño ya había logrado zafarse del agarre de Yami y ahora estaban peleando en un choque de poderes

Pero claramente se podía ver que Issei estaba perdiendo, y con un movimiento rápido, este se quitó del alcance del ataque de Yami aunque lo esquivo por muy poco ya que esta logro rozarlo en el brazo

_- _maldición... dijo **Issei** mientras se sujetaba el brazo

- ara, no me digas que ya te cansaste... le dijo Yami mientras jugaba con sus dedos y ponía su cara sádica

En ese momento Yami sintió que la nueva Ascalon ya se encontraba cerca, por lo que rápidamente abrió una grieta dimensional, tomo a **Issei **del cuello y luego ambos entraron

Mientras que todos los demás solo se quedaban con cara de asombro mientras veían como la grieta dimensional se cerraba

- a donde se fueron pregunto _Issei_

**Koneko **y** Kuroka **sentían como el aura de esos dos se hacía más débil pero claramente sabían donde estaban

- ellos están en el inframundo...dijo **Kuroka**

Al escuchar eso, el castaño le dio la orden a Ryu y este abrió una grieta dimensional y luego entro en ella

Todos aparecieron de nuevo en el inframundo pero ahora todo el paisaje era completamente distinto

Ellos había aparecido en la ciudad capital del inframundo, pero de esta no quedaba nada, solo se podían ver escombros y varios cadáveres

Eso sin duda preocupo a la mayoría ya que en cuestión de segundos aquella gran ciudad estaba prácticamente irreconocible

Pero no había rastros ni de Yami ni del castaño

En ese mismo momento, Ryu fue rodeado por un imponente campo de magia, y delante de él aparecieron los 4 Maou y sus descendientes

- oni-sama que es lo que haces...le dijo** Rías**

Al ver de quienes se trataban, rápidamente los Maou retiraron el campo de fuerza

- Rías que es lo que estás haciendo aquí le pregunto Sircherz

-oni-sama no hay tiempo para eso donde están Yami e Issei

- allí dijo Sircherz señalando a _Issei y a Yami que se encontraban en la cubierta de Ryu_

- no ellos no los otros le dijo Valí

- a que te refieres con los otros le pregunto Sircherz dudoso

En ese momento todos sintieron dos auras bastante fuertes y de un momento a otro, **Issei **y Yami aparecieron

**Issei **ya se encontraba en su modo **_Dark Forcé_** pero ni eso era suficiente como para poder darle pelea a la hija de trihexa

En ese momento el castaño fue rápidamente golpeado en la espalda, la fuerza fue tanta que incluso quedo enterrado en el suelo

En ese momento, Yami le disparo un gran rayo de magia negro a **Issei **pero este fue desviado por tres rayos más, uno color Rojo y dos color blanco

Al momento en que estos chocaron, todos explotaron causando una gran onda expansiva que fácilmente logro hacer que todos retrocedieran excepto Yami

Cuando el polvo que causo la explosión se disipo claramente se podía ver a _Issei y a Ryiuto_ en su modo **_Dark Forcé y Divine Forcé _**y a Valí en **_Balance Breaker_** parados delante de **Issei**

- ara, pero miren quienes son...dijo Yami un tanto entretenida

- que hacen aquí, muévanse o los va a matar les dijo **Issei **mientras a duras penas se paraba

Pero las pocas fuerzas que tenía **Issei**, poco le duraron ya que de un momento a otro cayo desmallado

- enserio suelo ser tan arrogante dijo _Issei _sin dejar de mirar a la pelinegra...bueno que más da...Valí

- que quieres Issei le dijo el platino

- no quiero que te metas en esto... le dijo _Issei_

- que...pero que tonterías estas diciendo le respondió el platino

- si te metes, ella te matara rápidamente...le dijo _Issei_

_- _pero que tonterías estas diciendo...le reprocho el platino

- Valí, haz lo que te dijo Issei le dijo Ryiuto con voz seria

- tu también Ryiuto

- solo obedece le dijo Ryiuto

- pe...pe...Pero por que

- entiende, si te metes te va a matar tan rápido que ni tiempo de gritar te dará

- ara, parece que ese solo es un estorbo, así que lo matare primero...dijo Yami

Y sin más que decir, Yami se arrojó hacia Valí a una considerable velocidad

La pelinegra estaba a punto de tocar a al platino, pero antes de que lograra hacer algo, esta fue golpeada fuertemente en la cabeza por parte de Ryiuto

El platino estaba más que perplejo, en ningún momento había sentido que Yami se arrojara hacia el

- te das cuenta, si te metes en esta pelea...solo nos vas a estorbar...le dijo Ryiuto mientras miraba fijamente a Yami, la cual aparentemente no había sufrido daño alguno por la patada de Ryiuto

El platino estaba más que perplejo, si bien sabía que sus poderes no eran actualmente rivales para los de su hermano o Issei, jamás pensó que en el momento de la batalla el terminaría siendo un estorbo

Por lo que asciendo un esfuerzo sobre-humano, acepto el retirarse del campo de batalla

En ese momento, Valí tomo a **Issei** quien se encontraba desmallado por aquellos fuertes ataques de la pelinegra y lo coloco en su hombro y sin más aviso, extendió sus alas y se dirigió a la cubierta de Ryu

Cuando el platino llego, los Maou rápidamente colocaron una imponente barrera alrededor de Ryu

Mientras que Issei y Ryiuto ahora estaban parados mirando fijamente a Yami quien les devolvía la mirada

Sin que nadie de los que observaba la pelea se diera cuenta, esos tres desaparecieron y ahora solo se podían ver varias ondas de choque en los lugares donde ellos atacaban

De un momento a otro, 2 enormes rayos de magia fueron arrojados hacia Yami, quien sin mayor esfuerzo los desvió hacia una montaña no muy lejana destruyéndola por completo

Y de nueva cuenta los tres volvieron a desaparecer mientras poco a poco se sentía como sus auras aumentaban

Mientras tanto, ambas Asia se encontraban curando las heridas del castaño, quien se encontraba tendido en la cubierta de Ryu

A pesar de que las heridas de **Issei **sanaban rápidamente, el castaño no mostraba indicios de despertar pronto

- como van con eso...les pregunto Sircherz mientras se acercaba

- las heridas de Issei están sanando rápidamente, pero como ya saben Twiligth Healling, no puede lograr que un individuo recupere las energías que perdió

- oh...ya veo, pues ahora solo nos queda poner nuestra esperanza en Issei y Ryiuto para que logren aguantar hasta que el- refiriéndose al castaño que se encontraba en el suelo- despierte dijo Sircherz mientras miraba bastante sorprendido aquella épica batalla

Issei y Ryiuto se encontraban luchando ferozmente en contra de Yami, pero había un claro problema y ese era que tanto el castaño, como el pelinegro ya se estaban cansando

Fue en ese momento que una idea pasó por la mente del castaño

(**_BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST_**)

La voz de Ddraig resonó por el lugar y al mismo tiempo un aura negro-rojiza cubrió al castaño

- Ryiuto divide mi poder... Dijo el castaño sin dejar de mirar a Yami

El pelinegro sin protestar hizo lo que el castaño le pidió

**_(DIVIDE)_**

Se escuchó la voz de **_Noibla_**

(N/A: para los que no lo saben o no lo recuerden Noibla es la contraparte de Albión solo altere su nombre así que de nuevo perdonen mi falta de creatividad)

Y de un momento a otro el imponente aura que expulsaba el castaño disminuyo considerablemente y la de Ryiuto aumento bastante, pero el castaño solo sonrió y de un momento a otro, el castaño volvió a expulsar ¡de dios sabe dónde! una tremenda cantidad de poder

Yami solo se quedaba mirando bastante intrigada la capacidad del castaño

- Sekiryuutey, tengo curiosidad, porque es que no habías echo eso antes?... Le pregunto la pelinegra algo confundida

El castaño se mantuvo serio por unos segundos hasta que le contesto

- eso es...porque mi poder ya no podría aumentar más...porque mi cuerpo no lo soportaría...pero como tú me estás haciendo gastar energía rápidamente... entonces puedo aumentar mi poder sin que eso me limite -

Sin más que decir el par de dragones, se arrojó sobre la pelinegra

Primeramente el castaño intento golpearla en el rostro con su mano derecha, pero la pelinegra lo detuvo, al hacer eso, el castaño simplemente sonrió ya que eso solo había sido una finta para que Yami dejara su parte baja expuesta y sin mayor aviso lanzo un potente golpe hacia su estómago, que para sorpresa de _Issei_, Yami bloqueo con toda facilidad, ahora la pelinegra tenía sujetado de los brazos al castaño y sin mayor aviso, esta golpeo con la rodilla el estómago del castaño, logrando que este retrocediera

Justo cuando el castaño y la pelinegra se separaron, Ryiuto apareció por el punto ciego de Yami e intento golpearla, pero sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles ya que la pelinegra se anticipo y logro golpearlo en el rostro haciendo que este de igual forma retrocediera

De nueva cuenta _Issei_ y Ryiuto se abalanzaron contra la pelinegra en una muy rápida lluvia de golpes que Yami sin hacer mucho esfuerzo esquivaba

Esto era frustrante para ambos ya que ninguno de los ataques que le lanzaban funcionaba, fue en ese momento que la pelinegra arrojo a ambos hacia una montaña no muy lejana en donde se estrellaron fuertemente

La pelinegra rápidamente apunto hacia dicho lugar con su dedo y delante de este se creo una pequeña esfera de energía, que posteriormente arrojo hacia la montaña

Cuando la pequeña esfera llego a su destino rápidamente esta se convirtió en una esfera de un tamaño exageradamente grande a comparación con el que tenía y causo una tremenda explosión la cual creo una fuerte onda de choque

Al disiparse el humo que la explosión había causado, claramente se podía ver a Ryiuto quien se encontraba parado a duras penas, su armadura había desaparecido por completo y en su cuerpo claramente se podían ver numerosas heridas bastante serias y su ropa estaba prácticamente hecha jirones

Pero no había ningún rastro del castaño

La pelinegra se acercó a una increíble velocidad al lugar de la explosión y claramente observaba la situación en la que se encontraba el pelinegro

Yami de nueva cuenta se dispuso a atacar al pelinegro pero antes de que lo hiciera este desapareció

Ryiuto volvió a aparecer en la cubierta de Ryu y detrás de él se encontraba el castaño quien tenía unas pocas heridas

- Asia cúralo por favor le dijo _Issei_

Ambas rubias asintieron con la cabeza y rápidamente comenzaron a curar a Ryiuto

Issei de nueva cuenta desapareció del lugar y ahora apareció a espaldas de la pelinegra intentando darle una patada en la nuca, pero esta logro detenerlo con una mano y en respuesta le dio un fuerte puñetazo a Issei en el abdomen

El castaño escupió mucha sangre, pero sin tomarle importancia volvió a intentar golpear a la pelinegra en el rostro con su puño izquierdo, pero esta de nueva cuenta lo detuvo y haciendo uso de su velocidad le dio una patada al castaño en el estómago logrando que este se elevara por los aires, el castaño decencia rápidamente, pero antes de tocar el suelo, Yami le dio una codazo en la nuca haciendo que el impacto fuera más severo

Ahora _Issei _se encontraba enterrado en el suelo, su armadura ya no estaba y su cabello había vuelto a la normalidad y aparentemente este se encontraba inconsciente

Yami dio media vuelta y se dispuso a ir y atacar a los que se encontraban a bordo de Ryu y así lo hizo

Pero antes de que lograra salir de la vista del castaño, este apareció delante de ella mientras a duras penas se mantenía de pie

- a donde...crees...que vas...tu oponente...soy yo- dijo el castaño mientras escupía un poco de sangre

- ara...y yo que pensaba dejarte para el final...pero si morir es tu deseo...te ayudare a cumplirlo

Sin ningún tipo de resentimiento, la pelinegra comenzó a atacar al castaño quien ya no podía defenderse debido a la seriedad de sus heridas

La pelea que inicialmente era más o menos nivelada, ahora se había convertido en una masacre en contra del castaño

Mientras los que se encontraban en la cubierta de Ryu tenían una expresión bastante sorprendida, pero mayor era el impacto de las novias del castaño ya que estas comenzaron a derramar lágrimas al ver la situación en la que se encontraba su amado

- maldición... dijo Valí mientras extendía sus alas y se disponía a salir de la barrera pero alguien lo detuvo

- detente Valí...le dijo Ryiuto quien ya se encontraba más o menos repuesto e impedía el paso del platino

- pero que estás haciendo... no te das cuenta de que si no lo ayudamos... esa sádica lo asesinara

- tienes razon...pero...date cuenta...ni siquiera la nueva forna es capas de hacerle frente a esa loca ... y tu no has despertado ese poder ...por lo que si vas...te matara a ti tambien

- En ese caso ire yo dijo **Issei** quien ya habia recuperado la conciencia

Nadie se dio cuenta cuando el castaño desperto asi que rapidamente voltearon a verlo

- pero no estas en condiciones de pelear...le dijo Sircherz

- tienes razon, pero hay un metodo que podemos utilizar

- a que te refieres?...le pregunto Vali

- si ustedes logran brindarme una parte de su poder, entonces puede que haya una esperanza respondio **Iseei**

- estas seguro?...le pregunto Sircherz algo intrigado

- la verdad no...pero puede funcionar le respondio el castaño

- si ese es el caso...entonces tambien ayudaremos ...fue lo que le dijeron todos sus hijos al castaño

Este asintio con la cabeza

Rapidamente, todos formaron un circulo alrededor del castaño quien ahora se encontraba sentado con la Nueva Ascalon en sus manos; debajo de **Issei** aparecio un gran circulo magico que incluso cubrio los lugares en los que se encontraban todos

Todos comenzaron a expulsar sus auras de golpe y el circulo magico comenzo a brillar intensamente mientras el castaño era cubierto por una manta de aura roja

Mientras tanto con _Issei_

El castaño se encontraba siendo masacrado a golpes por Yami

Y en un intento nulo de detener un golpe que se dirigia a su estomago, Issei fue fuertemente arrojado

Ahora Issei intentaba levantarse pero antes de que lo lograra, Yami puso su pie sobre su cabeza y comenzo a presionarla

- esto... es todo lo que puedes hacer...ni siquiera lograste darme un golpe le dijo Yami burlandose de el

A pesar de que el castaño estaba demolido a golpes, sus heridas ya eran exajerdas y ya no tenia ni un poco de fuerza...Su mirada claramente expresaba una gran tenasidad

Ahora la pelinegra sujeto a Issei del cabello y lo jalo un poco y luego esta se agacho

- creo...que ya jugue mucho contigo... y creo que ya es momento de ponerle fin a tu vida- dijo yami mientras lamia la mejilla del castaño

Pero lo que no esperaba es que apesar de estar al borde de la muerte, el castaño aun la miraba fija y tenazmente

Esto simplemente hizo que Yami retrocediera unos pocos pasos

El castaño logro levantarse a duras penas y ahora solo se dedicaba a mirar fijamente a la pelinegra

Esta sin poder controlar su cuerpo comenzo a temblar al ver la mirada del castaño

-( que po...por que estoy tamblando...acaso tengo...¡miedo!) penso la pelinegra

- ¡hump! y ahora por que estas temblando? le pregunto Issei haciendo un poco de esfuerzo

- tu...como...es que logras...mantenerte firme ...a pesar...de que estas casi muerto- le pregunto Yami un tanto temeroza

- eso...es simple...si yo tengo que sufrir...para poder evitar que mis seres queridos...sean lastimados...entonces no lo pensare dos veces- le dijo el castaño con una enorme determinacion

Al escuchar eso la pelinegra comenzo a reir sadicamente

- entonces es por eso...verdad?- le dijo Yami un tanto enojada...- entonces creo que primero acabare con esas basuras a las que tu llamas compañeros -

La pelinegra se disponia a dar la vuelta e ir y atacar a los que se encontraban en Ryu pero lo que vio la dejo un tanto sorprendida

Dentro del imponente campo de energia en el que se encontraba Ryu, claramente se podia ver una enorme aura rojiza que se alzaba hasta las nubes

Esto preocupo un poco a la pelinegra ya que pudo sentir, que quien emanaba esa peligrosa aura era **Issei**

Ella bien sabia que la espada que ahora poseia el castaño seria bastante capas de matarla y eso la inquietaba bastante, asi que lo que hizo fue que en un rapido movimiento, extendio dos alas negras de dragon y emprendio el vuelo en contra de los que se encontraban en Ryu

La pelinegra llego rapidamente a la barrera, y con un pequeño golpe, esta se rompio como si de un vidrio se tratase, ahora Yami se disponia a atacar a los que se encontraban alrededor de **Issei** pero antes de poder hacer algo, fue sujetada de los hombros por el castaño quien, aunque estaba bastante lastimado, logro llevarse a Yami a una considerable distancia de Ryu haciendo uso de sus alas

- maldito...solo estas estorbando - dijo Yami mientras que con un rapido movimiento se safaba del agarre del castaño y le propinaba un fuerte golpe en la mejilla

El castaño fue arrojado varios metros debido al golpe, pero aun asi logro recuperarse e intento volver a golpear a Yami

Pero lo unico que Issei conseguia era ser lastimado mas aun

Pero eso poco le importaba, si para evitar que sus seres queridos sufrieran el tuviese que morir, lo haria sin pensarlo dos veces

- (tengo que aguantar un poco mas...al menos lo suficiente como para que ellos terminaran con lo que estaban haciendo) penso Issei mientras de nueva cuenta era golpeado por la pelinegra

- aahh...maldito gusano...por que no te mueres de una vez- dijo Yami mientras se acercaba rapidamente al castaño - con esto tal vez logre que... te quedes quieto -

Y sin dar mayor aviso, la pelinegra desaparecio de la vista del castaño y volvio a aparecer a su espalda, en ese momento la pelinegra tomo un fuerte impulso, y con una fuerza exageradamente grande, golpeo la pierna del castaño

Al momento del impacto claramente se pudo escuchar como la pierna izquierda del castaño se habia roto

- aaaahhhhh grito desgarradoramente el castaño

Instintivamente, Issei dio un rapido giro e intento golpear a Yami con su pierna derecha, pero esta de nueva cuenta desaparecio

La pelinegra aparecio del lado derecho de Issei, justo donde se encontraba su punto ciego, y sin dar mayor aviso, la pelinegra le dio una patada a issei en el brazo con una fuerza ridiculamente grande

Al momento del impacto, al igual que sucedio con su pierna izquierda, claramente se escucho como el brazo derecho de Issei se habia roto

- aaaahhhhh grito desgarradoramente el castaño

- oye... tranquilo...todavia no llegamos a la parte en donde te ago sufrir- dijo yami mientras se lamia los dedos

El castaño respiraba agitadamente, su condicion actual era exageradamente mala pero aun asi debia aguantar

Rapidamente Issei se coloco por detras de Yami y la sujeto nuevamente de los hombros, a pesar de que su brazo derecho estaba destrosado, el agarre con el que tenia sujeta a Yami, era bastante fuerte

Ahora Issei comenzo a elevar la altura con ayuda de sus alas, cuando este logro subir lo suficiente, comenzo un rapido vuelo en picada

Pero algo andaba mal, la pelinegra no mostraba ningun gesto de preocupacion, es mas, al ver lo que el castaño planeaba hacer, esta sonrio ampliamente y dejo de forsajear para intentar safarse del agarre

El castaño cada vez estaba mas cerca del suelo, pero algo paso, cuando estaban a unos pocos metros de estrellarse con el suelo, Yami desaparecio y el castaño termino estrellandose solo

Cuando este se estrello, el polvo del lugar rapidamente se levanto, y al disiparse este, se podia ver al castaño en el centro de un crater de un tamaño un tanto grande, e Issei estaba aparentemente inconciente

La pelinegra se acerco al crater, y al ver la situacion en la que se encontraba Issei, esta solo solto una amplia carcajada

- ahh...pobre idiota...pense que podrias durar un poco mas...pero claramente me equivoque

Sin decir una palabra mas, la peli negra de nueva cuenta, extendio sus alas y comenzo a volar en direccion a Ryu

Pero de nueva cuenta, el castaño volvio a aparecer delante de ella antes de que pudiese llegar con Sircherz y los demas

- (por favor, aguanta solo un poco mas) fue lo que pensaron todos los que se encontrabn sobre la cubierta de Ryu

- ( ahh...que es lo que tengo que hacer...para lograr que este insecto...se quede quieto ) penso Yami - sabes...eres la persona que hasta ahora a podido aguantar mas en un combate contra mi y por eso te felicito...pero... ya estas comenzando a artarme... y es por eso...que tengo que destruirte- dijo Yami

Moviendose con una velocidad divina, Yami llego por la espalda de Issei, y con un rapido movimiento, esta sujeto las dos alas del castaño, mientras ponia su pie derecho en la espalda de este

- pero mira nada mas...que alas tienes aqui ...son bastante fuertes...y por lo que eh podido ver...tambien bastante rapidas...y eso sinceramente...me molesta - hablo Yami con su voz sadica

Acto seguido, la pelinegra comenzo a jalar fuertemente las alas del castaño quien no podia hacer nada para impedirlo

- aaaaahh gritaba fuertemente el castaño

- te esta gustando...Issei-kun- le dijo Yami mientras jalaba con mas fuerza las alas del castaño

- aaaaahhhh grito fuertemente el castaño

Cubierta de Ryu

Mientras que los que se encontraban en la cubierta de Ryu, estaban haciendo un enorme esfuerzo para no interrumpir el hechizo e ir y ayudar al castaño

- ( ya no falta mucho ) penso** Issei** viendo la situacion en la que se encontraba

Con Issei

- vamos. Issei-kun... quiero volver a escuchar ese sonido- dijo Yami mientras jalaba con mas fuerza aun las alas de Issei

-**_( Vamos compañero debes resistir solo un poco mas)_** fue lo que dijo Ddraig dentro de la mente de Issei

Cada segundo que pasaba, las alas de Issei se ivan desprendiendo un poco mas de su ser y eso era mas doloroso de lo que aparentaba

De un momento a otro Yami jalo con mas fuerza y las dos alas del castaño se desprendieron

- aaaaahhhh grito desgarradoramente el castaño al sentir como las alas eran arrancadas de su ser

Y eso era cierto, ahora Yami, tenia las dos alas del castaño en sus manos y claramente se podia ver que, de la espalda de Issei salia bastante sangre

Issei, al no tener nada con lo que mantenerse en el aire. comenzo a caer hasta que llego al suelo y se enterro levemente en el boca abajo

Ahora si, el castaño se habia desmallado defnitivamente y no mostraba indicios de que fuera a levantarse

- ¡hump!...parece que ya estas muerto...pero...quiero asegurarme - dijo Yami mientras comenzaba a cargar un rayo de magia color negro en su mano derecha

Sin dar mas aviso, Yami disparo el rayo que tenia en la mano

- ¡ISSEI! gritaron todos fuertemente mientras que en la cara de las chicas aparecieron las lagrimas

**¡ BOOOM !**

Al impactar el rayo, hubo una tremenda explocion que hizo que mucho humo se levantara

Cuando este se disipo, claramente se podia ver un enorme crater, pero no habia nada mas que escombros dentro de el

- ahahahahahaha por fin lo mate- rio sadicamente la pelinegra

Ya nadie podia sentir el aura del castaño por lo que tuvieron que asumir lo peor

En la cara de los chicos, claramente se podia ver una expresion de enojo, trizteza e impotancia mientras que las chicas estaban derramando lagrimas ampliamente

- bueno ahora...siguen ustedes - dijo la pelinegra señalando a los que estaban en la cubierta de Ryu - un momento... donde esta el otro? - pregunto dudosa la pelinegra

Era cierto, el castaño no se encontraba por ningun lado

Fue en ese momento que todos sintieron un aura muy fuerte por lo que todos miraron rapidamente hacia arriba

En el humo y polvo de la explocion, se podia ver claramente la silueta de un hombre

Cuando la cortina de polvo se disipo, claramente se podia ver a **Issei** quien tenia a_ Issei_ inconsiente sobre su hombro

- pero como ?...se supone que lo mate? - preguntaba incredula la pelinegra

**Issei **se quedo callado y no respondio a la pregunta de la pelinegra

Acto seguido, el castaño comenzo a desender hacia Ryu, y cuando este llego, le entrego el cuerpo inconciente de _Issei_ a Sircherz

Rapidamente todos rodearon al maou pelirrojo mientras veian las extremas condiciones en las que se encontraba el castaño

( cabe decir que a causa de la explocion, _Issei_ ya no tania la camisa puesta y su pantalon estaba bastante roto )

**Issei **y Sircherz se miraron fijamente, y luego ambos asintieron con la cabeza

Fue en ese momento que el castaño comenzo a elevarse por los aires con Ascalon en la mano hasta que quedo a la altura de Yami

( Cabe resalatar que **Issei** estaba levitando ya que no estaba usando sus alas )

La pelinegra sonrio ampliamente al ver al castaño totalmente recuperado

- ara, te recuperaste rapido...pero has sido muy estupido...como para regresar a enfrentarme...con tu nivel de poder actual- le dijo la pelinegra quien aun tenia las alas de _Issei_ en sus manos

- estas en un error - le respondio el castaño bastante serio

En ese momento, el castaño comenzo a expulsar muy bruscamente su aura

- mira nada mas... parece que despues de todo ...si podras entretenerme- dijo la pelinegra mientras observaba como el aura del castaño aumentaba

En ese momento la pelinegra comenzo a aumentar su aura de manera descontrolada tambien

Abordo de Ryu

Mientras los que se encontraban en Ryu solo podian quedarse observando como un aura carmesi y un aura oscura chocaban entre si

Ahora Asia intentaba curar a _Issei_ pero habia un enorme problema

- que es lo que pasa Asia, por que no has comenzado a curar a Issei...preguntaba bastante preocupada Akeno

- no...no puedo curarlo...no tengo la energia suficiente...como para curar unas heridas tan graves- dijo la monja tambien bastante preocupada

- entonces...lo intentare yo- dijola morena mientras intentaba usar magia curativa, pero en ella sucedio lo mismo - maldicion - dijo esta un tanto enojada

Con Issei

El castaño y la pelinegra se encontraban emananado en grandes cantidades su aura

Ahora ambos estaban al mismo nivel, o al menos eso era lo que todos creian.

Con un rapido movimiento que nadie ( a excepcion de issei ) logro ver, la pelinegra intento golpear en el estomago al castaño, pero esta fue detenida por el

- no se supone...que el que te tendria que entretener...era yo - dijo el castaño burlandose de la pelinegra

- no te confies...solo por que aumentaste tus poderes un poco le respondio la pelinegra un tanto temerosa

Yami rapidamente comenzo a tomar altura, cuando se detuvo, claramente se podia observar que la pelinegra cargaba un potente rayo de magia que disparo sin algun resentimiento

Pero el castaño no se molesto en moverse, sino que rapidamente extendio su brazo derecho y luego aparecio en este un guantelete blanco con una gema azul

**_(DIVIDE)_**

La voz de Ddraig resono por el lugar, y de un momento a otro, el rayo se debilito y el aura del castaño aumento drasticamente

El poder del rayo ahora era tan debil, que issei, sin mayor esfuerzo desbio hacia una montaña lejana, donde, al impactar este, hubo una explocion de tamaño medio

Ahora la pelinegra si estaba sorprendia, esa cantidad de magia anteriormente habia logrado hacer que el castaño terminara bastante herido, por lo que era dificil para ella, aceptar que el castaño lo habia deviado con toda facilidad

Rapidamente la pelinegra comenzo a descender en contra del castaño quien se encontraba cruzado de brazos, al llegar con Issei, la pelinegra comenzo una rapida lluvia de golpes que el castaño desbiaba facilmente

- ( por que no puedo golpearlo ) - penso la pelinegra mientras seguia intentando golpear a Issei

- soy yo o de pronto te volviste mas lenta- dijo el castaño burlandose de nuevo

- maldito gusano- dijo la pelinegra quien sin darse cuenta fue golpeada fuertemente en el estomago haciendola retroceder unos metros

Pero el asunto no termino alli ya que ahora el castaño se diriga a toda velocidad hacia yami, primero el castaño le dio un fuerte puñetaso en la cara haciendo que la pelinegra girara completamente, despues le dio una fuerte patada en la mandibula; logrando que esta se elevara por los aires rapidamente

Issei uso su tecnica de teletransportacion y de un momento a otro, ahora el se encontraba un tanto mas arriba de donde estaba Yami, quien se dirigia a toda velocidad hacia el

Sin resentimiento alguno, el castaño hizo una pirueta y luego le dio una fuerta patada martillo a Yami en la cabeza, a lo cual yami comenzo a descender rapidamente, pero antes de tocar el suelo, el castaño, se copio un poco de la pelinegra y le dio un fuerta codazo a ella en la nuca a lo cual consiguio dejarla enterrada en el suelo

El castaño ahora se encontraba a unos pocos metros de la pelinegra mientras seguia con su exprecion seria

Fue en en ese momento que la pelinegra a duras penas logro ponerse de pie

- eres...el primero que logra herirme...y por eso te felicito...pero.- fue lo que dijo la pelinegra un tanto adolorida

En ese momento, Yami comenzo a aumentar aun mas drasticamente su aura, lo cual logro hacer un pequeño crater alrededor de ella, el poder era tanto que incluso su cuerpo comenzo a cambiar

La pelinegra dio un amplio grito y despues de eso una enorme esfera de energia negra cubrio su cuerpo

Issei estaba un poco sorprendido, pero no le tomo importancia

**_(Boosted Gear)_**

Dicho esto, en la mano del castaño aparecio un guantelete rojo con una gema verde en el

Issei rapidamente extendio su mano en direccion a aquel domo negro y comenzo a cargar una pequeña esfera de energia

**_(BOOST BOOST)_**

**_(Dragon Shot)_**

El castaño disparo un dragon shot hacia aquel campo de energia

**¡BOOM!**

Cuando el poder de Issei colisiono con la barrera de Yami hubo una tremenda explocion y mucho polvo se levanto

Cuando este se disipo, claramente se podia ver que aquella barrara no tania rasguño alguno, cosa que preocupo a los espectadores

Rapidamente, Issei se avalnzo sobre el domo negro y con ayuda de los guanteletes en sus manos, comenzo a golpearlo con una fuerza descomunal, pero el domo no se veia mayormente afectado

Haci estuvo el castaño unos segundos hasta que decidio tomar un poco de distancia

**¡CRANK! ¡CRANK!**

En ese momento, el domo comenzo a agrietarse... de pronto hubo un enorme destello de energia, este fue tan fuerte que todos tuvieron que taparse los ojos para no salir cegados

Cuando aquel destello ceso, se podia ver a Yami bastante cambiada

Ahora su piel practicamente eran escamas negras, su cabello cambio a uno color blanco, sus colmillos se alargaron y sus alas crecieron, y sus ojos ahora eran color rojo (estilo dragon) y su aura ahora era mas oscura que antes, tanto que el solo mirarla haria que Gasper se asustara (xd)

De un momento a otro, la peliblanca aparecio delante del castaño e intento darle un golpe, pero antes de que este impactara, el castaño desaparecio

- eso estuvo cerca- dijo Issei estando a unos metros de donde estaba antes

- **_estuvo cerca...que ?_** - pregunto yami detars del castaño con una voz sonria

Aquello puso bastante nervioso al castaño, por lo que volvio a teletransportarse

- que donde esta? - pregunto Issei nervioso al ver que Yami habia desaparecido

- **_Aqui Issei-kun _**- le dijo la peliblanco quien se encontraba arriba de Issei pero de cabeza

- maldicion - y de nueva cuenta el castaño se teletransporto, pero sucedio exactamente lo mismo

Ahora la peliblanca se encontraba delante de Issei, y con un rapido movimiento golpeo el abdomen de este, a lo cual este retrocedio

Y asi de nueva cuenta, la pelinegra se abalanzo en contra del castaño en una lluvia de golpes que Issei dificilmente esquivaba o bloqueaba

-( maldicion, como es que todavia tiene tanto poder ) se preguntaba internamente el castaño

-**_ pues que creias, es la hija de trihexa y ademas recuerda que ella absorbio los poderes de los dragones mas poderosos, por lo que no es extraño que dea tan fuerte) le respondio Ddraig_**

- (ay una forma para derrotarla) pregunto el castaño)

-**_ ( Date cuenta, en estos momentos estas en tu forma humana, por lo que existen otras 6 formas mas fuertes, que podrias utilisar en su contra)_**

**_-_** ( pero acabo de absorber el poder de los demas, y si utilizo una forma mas fuerte, es posible que mi cuerpo no lo resista)

-**_( no te preocupes, te ayudare con eso )_**

- (esta bien lo voy a intentar)

En un audaz movimiento, el castaño logro separase de la peliblanco

- **_Que intentas Issei-kun- _**le pregunto la peliblanco al ver que Issei comenzaba a emanar mas aura

Pero el castaño no le respondio

**_(Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker)_**

Se escucho la voz de Ddraig y rapidamente la armadura de Issei se materializo

**_(Issei, logre hacer que tu cuerpo pueda resistir todo tu poder, pero solo podras estar en esta forma durante 10 min y cada vez que utilices una forma mas fuerte, el tiempo se reducira)- _**Dijo Ddraig

- entiendo- le respondio el castaño

En ese momento, en la gema del brazo derecho aparecio el tiempo que duraria la transformacion

**_- Con que 10 minutos eh...suena interesante. _**dijo la peliblanca

Sin dar mas vueltas al asunto, ambos se arrojaron contra el otro

Primeramente ambos comenzaron con una batalla de tipo cercano, ambos arrojaban y esquivaban los golpes que el otro les mandaba aunque a los dos les costaba algo de trabajo

-**_ No lo haces mal Issei-kun -_ **le dijo la peliblanco**_ - Pero ceras capaz de seguirme_**

La pelinegra comenzo a aumentar drasticamente su velocidad, hasta el punto en que ahora Issei ya no era capaz de bloquear los ataques de la pelinegra

Pero eso no le preocupo en lo mas minimo al castaño, si no que debajo de la mascar se veia que estaba sonriendo

**_(Promocion - Caballero Gales Ultra-Sonico)_**

Dicho esto, la armadura del castaño perdio grosor y se volvio mas ligera

El tiempo en el guantelete reducio ahora estaba en 8 min

De nueva cuenta el castaño se arrojo en contra de Yami en una lluvia de golpes

Ahora ambos se encontraban en igualdad de condiciones, aunque la velocidad de Issei era un poco superior a la de Yami y prueba de esto era, que el castaño logro darle un golpe en el estomago haviendo que esta retrocediera

**_- nada mal...pero que tal la fuerza_** le dijo la peliblanco un tanto adolorida por el golpe

En ese momento la peliblanco se arrojo de nuevo contra el castaño mientras jalaba bastante su brazo hacia atras con intension de dar un fuerte derechazo

**_(Promocion- Torre Galesa Dragonica)_**

En ese momento el tiempo se reducio a 7 min

Rapidamente la armadura comenzo a ganar mas grosor que antes y por consiguiente se hizo mas pesada

Ahora el castaño imitaba lo que estaba haciendo Yami, ya que jalo rapidamente su brazo derecho hacia atras con la intencion de dar un fuerte puñetaso

Cuando ambos golpes chocaron, se creo una gran onda expansiva que incluso llego hasta donde se encontravan los "espectadores"

La pelinegra retrocedio unos poco metros al ver como su puño comenzo a sangrar, mientras que el castaño ni siquiera mostraba daños

-**_ Con que fuerza y velocida eh- _**dijo Yami** - entonces que tal poder**

Sin dar mayor aviso, la pelinegra comenzo a tomar altura con ayuda sus alas hasta que llego a la altura de Ryu

Rapidamente la peliblanco puso sus dos manos al frente y comenzo a cargar un esfera de energia oscura del tamño de un balonde futbol

**_(Promocion a Alfil- Cañon Desintegrador Gales)_**

El tiempo en el guantelete del castaño se reducio a 6 min

Dicho esto, la armadura comenzo a recuperar su grosor normal, mientras que en los hombros del castaño aparecieron dos enormes cañones

Ahora el castaño se encontraba cargando ambos cañone

De un momento a otro ambos dragones dispararon su poder en contra del otro y gracias a esto una dfuerte onda de choque se creo

Con _Issei_

Ryiuto y Vali llevaban al castaño a uno de los camarotes de Ryu siendo seguidos por las chicas de este, ambos estaban procurando no lastimar mas a Issei de lo que ya estaba, y con un sutil movimiento lograron recostar al castaño en la cama

Rosseweisee y Le fay, asiendo uso de la poca magia que les quedaba, lograron aparecer un botiquin de primeros auxilios el cual contenia solo lo basico

Rias, Akeno y Asia se dedicaron a curarlo mientras, todos los demas salieron del camarote a observar como terminaba la pelea

Tardaron, como 5 min en lograr que el castaño dejara de desangrarse por lo de la perdida de sus alas, y luego lo vandaron (imaginen que Issei ahora casi parecia una momia )

Y sin mas que decir o hacer, la peliroja y la ex-monja rubia salieron del camarote dejando a una muy preocupada Akeno y aun inconsiente Issei

- por que...por que tenias que esforzarte tanto - dijo la morena mientras unas pocas lagrimas caian por su rostro

Pero lo que esta no espero fue que, la mano del castaño se extendiera hasta su mejilla y cecara sus lagrimas

- lo...siento - se discukpo el castaño mientras de nueva cuenta perdia la conciencia

Sin duda eso conmovio a la morena

Pero de proto hubo un gran estruendo, por lo que esta salio del camarote

Ya estando afuera esta pudo ver como un imponente rayo de magia chocaba contra uno igual de fuerte de color negro

Con **Issei**

El castaño se encontraba disparando sus imponentes cañones en contra de la pelinegra quien estaba ganando el choque de poderes

Pero esto no molestaba en lo mas minimo al castaño, sino que en vez de eso una amplia sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro

**_(BOOST BOOST)_**

Gracias al aumento de poder de Ddraig, el poder del castaño crecio exponencialmente y gracias a esto Issei fue capas de vencer a Yami, quien recibio todo el ataque de lleno

**¡BOOM!**

De nueva cuenta hubo una tremenda explocion

Cuando el humo que la colision causo se disipo, claramente se podia ver a Yami quien se encontraba con multiples heridas suspendida en el aire

**_-maldicion- _**dijo esta mientras se arrojaba en contra de Issei

Pero el castaño mantuvo su amplia sonrisa y de nueva cuenta comenzo a expulsar bruscamente su aura

**_(Promocion- Reina Cardenal Carmesi)_**

El tiempo en el guantelete se reducio a 4 min)

Rapidamente los cañones en los hombros de Issei desaparecieron y la armadura comenzo a pasar de color rojo a carmesi

Sin dar mayor aviso el castaño se abalanzo en contra de la pelinegra dandole un muy fuerte golpe en el estomago a lo cual la peliblanco escupio un gran bocanada de sangre

Instintivamente, Yami intento golpearlo pero lo que recibo a cambio fue un puñetaso bastante fuerte en la cara lo cual hizo que la peliblanco escupiera mas sangre aun

Apenas yami se recupero del fuerte golpe, el castaño le dio una patada bastante fuerte en la mandibula haciendo que esta se elevara por los aires

En ese momento, la peliblanco extendio sus alas y con esto pudo estabilizarse en el aire

**_- maldicion...como es que alguien tan inferior como tu _**...**_puede estar ganandome- _**dijo yami bastante frustrada... -**_no lo permitire_**

Dicho esto, la peliblanco comenzo a cambiar nuevamente de forma, su tamaño aumento considerablemente y su forma comenzo a desaparecer

Lo que se encontraba delante del castaño ahora era una extraña criatura parecida a un dragon que tenia tentaculos saliendo por todo su cuerpo, su forma se volvio mas larga, como la de un dragon oriental pero aun conservaba las patas de un dragon occidental, su ocico se asemejaba mas al de albion, aunque tenia varias facciones que la hacian parecer desagradable y claramente se podia notar que muchas serpientes oscuras rodeaban su cuerpo

Eso dificilmente podia ser llamado un dragon

-**_no permitire que exista alguien mas fuerte que yo -_** dijo Yami con una voz combinada con la de los otros dragones que habia absorbido

- ¡hump! hablo issei

En ese momento el cielo del inframundo comenzo a nublarse, relampagos caian y de un momento a otro, una enorme esfera de color negro-rojizo cubrio el cuerpo del castaño

La armadura que antes era carmesi, ahora comenzo a tomar un color negro-rojizo, el casco de la armadura desparecio mientras que el cabello del castaño se levanto y paso a uno color carmesi con las puntas color negro, los colmillos de Issei crecieron y en su esplada se podian ver dos majestuosas alas oscuras y del cuerpo de este pequeños relampagos morados comenzaron a salir mientras su aura se expulsaba bruscamente

**_(Welsh Dragon Perfect Dark-Force Ultimate)_**

El tiempo en el guantelete del castaño paso a 1 min

En ese momento aquella enorme criatura intento golpear a Issei con su garra, pero este la esquivo sin mucho esfuerzo mientras se dirigia a la pare abdominal del cuerpo de la criatura

El castaño sin remordimiento alguno clavo a la nueva Ascalon en el abdomen de la criatura a lo cual esta gruño fuertemente

-**_Pero como es posible que sigas hiriendome _**preguntaba incredula Yami

- eso es simple...cuando peleaste contra mi yo del pasado, utilizabas tu poder comprimido, lo cual te daba una gran ventaja en todo sentido, pero a medida que comenzaste a desprender el poder que robaste de los otros dragones, sin que te dieras cuenta comenzaste a perder el control...mientras que yo mantengo mi poder fluyendo constantemente haciendo que mi velocidad, fuerza y poder esten a su maximo nivel...claramente cometiste un error tan obvio que si estuviesemos en una situacion normal me reiria de ti

Las crudas palabras de Issei hicieron que Yami se enojara en gran medida, por lo que comenzo a cargar una gran cantidad de poder en su ocico que posteriormente arrojo

El castaño estaba dispuesto a recibir de lleno el ataque ya que bien sabia que este no le causaria ningun daño pero fue en ese momento que se sintieron dos enormes auras acercandose

**¡BOOM!**

Hubo una gran explocion lo cual causo una enorme cortina de humo, pero al disiparse esta claramente se podian ver a dos enormes figuras delante de Issei aunque una era mas grande que la otra

- no creen que se tardaron mucho les dijo issei a ambos

**_- lo siento niño pero habia cosas importantes que teniamos que hacer_**

**_- oh asi que tu eres el actual portador de mi otra mitad_**

Delante de Issei se encontraba un enorme dragon rojo, y al lado de este se encontraba un dragon identico a Ddraig solo que este era totalmente negro con ojos rojos

Ellos eran el Gran Rojo y Graid

Todos los que se encontraban en Ryu estaban mas que sorprendidos ya que no esperaban que esos dos aparecieran

- y se puede saber que era esa cosa tan importante que estaban haciendo- dijo el castaño bastante serio

**_- estabamos ocupados sellando a mi hermano - _**dijo el gran rojo

- y quien es tu hermano - pregunto dudoso Issei

- **_Trihexa_** - le respondio el enorme dragon

- oh ya veo...espera un segundo ...Trihexa es tu hermano - le pregunto incredulo Issei

El gran rojo asintio con la cabeza

- **_estas diciendo que mi padre - dijo Yami_**

**_- Si Graid y yo lo sellamos - le respondio el gran rojo_**

**_- estan mintiendo - le dijo incredula Yami_**

**_- velo por ti misma - le dijo Graid mientras delante de ellos aparecia una esfera del tamaño de un balon de futbol y en ella se podia ver a un enorme dragon, inmovilisado con cientos de sellos alrededor de su cuerpo_**

**_- no...no es cierto - dijo yami mientras retrocedia unos metros_**

**_- es cierto lo creas o no... pero ahora...tambien tu debes ser sellada le dijo Graid_**

En ese momento, varios circulos magicos fueron creados alrededor del cuerpo de Yami inmovilizandola

-**_ pero primero debemos sacarte a los dragones que absorbiste _**le dijo el gran rojo

Sin dar mayor aviso, el gran rojo y graid comenzaron a aumentar su aura bruscamente mientras que los circulos magicos comenzaron a brillar fuertemente

De un momento a otro 8 esferas de mas o menos un metro de tamaño, salieron del cuerpo de Yami y estas posteriormente se convirtieron en 8 Dragones que se encontraban en el suelo inconsientes

-**_ Ahora lo que sigue -_** dijo el gran rojo mientras aumentaba mas aun su aura y de la misma manera lo hacia graid

Pero habia un problema y ese era que tanto el gran rojo, como graid ya no tanien energia suficiente como para completar el sellado

- **_maldicion -_** dijo graid algo enojado

**BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST TRANSFER**

El castaño toco a ambos dragones haciendo que ambos aumentaran sus auras considerablemente

Ahora los sellos que retenian a Yami se convirtieron en un campo de fuerza que tenia varios kanji escritos

**_- ya casi - _**dijo el gran rojo mientras ponia sus garras en el domo y de igual manera lo hacia graid

Pero de pronto, el aura de Yami comenzo a aumentar bruscamente

- **_no voy a dejar que me encierren _**- dijo esta un tanto enojada

En ese momento los kanji que estaban escritos sobre el campo de fuerza desaparecieron a causa del poder de Yami

**_- carajo -_** dijo el gran rojo bastante molesto

- que pasa...esas letras eran importantes - pregunto el castaño

-**_eran muy importantes - _**le respondio graid -**_ sin ellas no podremos sellarla_**

- no pueden volver a colocarlas - pregunto Issei

-**_ninguno de los dos tiene la enegia suficiente como para hacerlo -_** le respondio el gran rojo

- no pueden utilizar otra cosa

**_- pues supongo que si pero deberia ser algo con mucho poder - _**le dijo graid

- y como que se les ocurre pregunto Sircherz mientras llegaba volando con los demas

- creen que esto les sirva - dijo Issei mientras les mostraba a Ascalon

**_- oh una dragon slayer_**...**_puede que funcione - _**dijo el gran rojo

- que es lo que tengo que hacer pregunto el castaño bastante decidido

-**_ intenta clavarla en el domo - le dijo graid_**

El castaño asintio con la cabeza, en ese momento extendio sus alas y comenzo a tomar un poco de altura y con un rapido movimiento comenzo a descender con Ascalon al frente

**_- Ustedes ayudenos para que el domo no desaparesca -_** dijo el gran rojo viendo como yami intentaba destruir el domo

Los mencionados asintieron con la cabeza, luego se dirigieron a diferentes lugares del domo y comenzaron a aplicar el poco poder que les quedaba sobre el

En ese momento, el castaño aterrizo sobre el campo de fuerza clavando levemente la espada sobre el

- Maldicion - dijo Issei al ver que la espada estaba siendo repelida pero eso no le importo y haciendo uso de su fuerza comenzo a enterrar mas la espada pero algo ocurrio, este ya no podia enterrar mas la espada ya que Yami se lo estaba impidiendo

-**_ ya se los dije no voy a dejar que me sellen- _**le dijo esta bastante enojada

El castaño seguia intentando clavar la espada, pero poco o nada era lo que lograba meterla

Asi se mantuvieton todos como unos cuatro minutos y ya todos se estaban cansando

- maldita sea...metete de una buena vez- dijo el castaño quien ya no tenia su armadura devido a que el tiempo habia terminado y eso le daba ventaja a Yami

- **_no podran sellarme -_** dijo la pelinegra bastante entretenida mientras de golpe expulso su aura haciendo que Issei, a pesar de oponer resistencia, saliera volando

- ISSEI gritaron todos al ver que el castaño se habia golpeado fuertemente y no era capaz de levantarse y ademas de que ahora su cuerpo comenzaba a resentirse por usar todo su poder

Y eso lo aprovecho Yami ya que sin que nadie le impidiese mover la espada, esta podria sacarla sin ningun problema y asi lo hizo

Poco a poco la pelinegra comenzo a sacar la espada lo cual preocupo bastamte a todos

Pero de pronto

**BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST**

Ese sonido era algo que todos conocían por lo que rápidamente miraron hacia arriba y allí venia cayendo rápidamente _Issei_

- ese es - pregunto akeno bastante soprendida

El castaño aun se encontraba seriamente lastimado pero haciendo uso de su brazo izquierdo ( recuerden que el brazo derecho se lo rompio Yami ) el castaño golpeo fuertemente la empuñadura de la espada logrando que esta se enterrara completamente y de paso tambien se clavara en la parte abdominal de Yami

El gran rojo y graid actuaron rapidamente y haciendo uso de su descomunal poder, aplicaron el ultimo sello sobre Yami

Al hacer esto, hubo una gran onda expansiva alrededor del domo la cual logro que todos retrocedieran a escepcion de _Issei_ ya que este salio volando por causa del poder

De un momento a otro tanto el gran rojo, como graid y el domo que contenia a Yami con ella dentro, desaparecieron del lugar

Ahora todos se tranquilizaron a excepcion de Akeno ya que ella extendio sus 6 alas de angel caido y comenzo a volar en una direccion en especifico

Nadie entendia el por que de esa accion hasta que vieron que la direccion hacia la que akeno se dirigia, era la misma en donde el castaño se encontraba callendo

Faltaban pocos metros para que el castaño se estrellara, pero estando a punto de tocar suelo, fue atrapado por la morena quien comenzo a regresar con los demas con Issei en sus brazos

Cuando esta llego, rapidamente Ryuto y Vali la ayudaron a sostener al castaño

- a donde se fueron - pregunto debilmente _Issei_

_- _estan en la brecha dimensional le respondio **kuroka**

- y ahora que hacemos - pregunto Ryiuto

- supongo que debemos regresar - le dijo la peliroja

- pero como...a ninguno de nosotros le queda energia suficente - le dijo Vali

-**_ no se preocupen por eso, nosotros los ayudaremos -_** les dijo **Ophis** quien estaba en su forma dragoon junto a Albion y los reyes dragon

Rapidamente, un ciculo magico se creo alrededor del club de investicacion de lo oculto y este comenzo a brillar fuertemente

- esperen - dijo _Issei_ quien a pasos torpes se hacerco a su yo del futuro

- ayer, yami me dijo que extraña que la mimes- le susurro al oido el castaño al castaño

Y sin mas que decir, de nueva cuenta Issei se dirijio con los demas

- Cuidense - Portense bien - Issei ya no seas tan pervertido - fueron las pocas cosas que escucharon que les dijeron antes de que el circulo magico los regresara a su tiempo

Castillo Gremory ( entrada )

Ya estaba anocheciendo, en la entrada se encontraban Sircherz y Grafia esperando por el regreso de los chicos

- crees que esten bien - le pregunto el maou a su reina

- deben de estarlo sircherz-sama - fue lo que le respondio Grafia

En ese momento un circulo magico que ambos desconocian aparecio frente a ellos por lo que ambos se mantuvieron alertas

- tranquilo oni-sama - fue lo que dijo una voz dentro del circulo magico antes de que todos aparecieran

- oh son ustedes, por un momento pense...que es lo que le paso a Issei - dijo el maou pelirojo interrumpiendo su frase anterior al ver el estado en el que se encontraba su heredero quien estaba siendo sostenido por los hermanos lucifer

- te contare los detalles despues pero primero debemos hacer que Issei se recupere - dijo la peliroja

Sircherz asintio con la cabeza y luego todos entraron rapidamente y llevaron a Issei a su respectivo cuarto donde Grafia se quedo a tratar sus heridas

Castillo Gremory ( Estancia )

Rias acababa de terminar de contarle toda la historia a su familia, quienes al escucharla tenian sus ojos abiertos de par en par

Un silencio incomodo reino por unos pocos segundos hasta que

- wou...Issei-nii-sama es increible - dijo Millicas

Mientras que los miembros restantes de la familia gremory asintieron con la cabeza

- y que paso con la nueva Ascalon - pregunto Lord G

- se quedo con Yami...esa espada es lo que le impide salir - le respondio Ryiuto

- entiendo - le respondio el petriarca pelirrojo

En ese momento entro Grafia a la estancia

- como esta Issei - le preguntaron todas sus chicas bastante preocupadas

- el esta bien, ahora esta dormido pero...las heridas en su espalda, brazo derecho y pierna izquierda eran muy graves...por lo que debo preguntar...que fue lo que le paso - dijo grafia un tanto mortificada

De momento todo el club de ocultismo ensombrecio la mirada expresando asi una gran tristeza

- la pierna izquierda se la rompio la hija de Trihexa- dijo Rias bastante triste

- el brazo derecho de igual forma se lo rompio la hija de trihexa - dijo Vali un tanto deprimido

- y las heridas de su espalda fueron por que la hija de trihexa le arranco las alas - dijo akeno bastante triste

Los miembros de la familia Gremory abrieron ampliamente los ojos al escuchar eso

- espera un momento...no nos dijeron que Issei estaba tan lastimado - les dijo Sircherz algo exaltado

- ccierto mitimos esa parte - dijo Kuroka algo triste

- veran...cuando yami intento atacarnos para ecitar que le dieramos poder al issei de ese tiempo, nuestro issei se interpuso, logro retenerla un buen tiempo, pero eso solo hizo quebyami se enojara mas y es por eso que le rompio la pierna y el brazo...pero aun asi issei no se rindio y sigio reteniendo a yami, lo cual hizo que ella se enojara mas y fue alli en donde le arranco las alas - les dijo Akeno

La familia Gremory comenzo imaginarae la forma en la que habian maltratdo al castaño, su enojo era tanto que incluso unanpoca de su aura se estava filtrando

- la forma en la que se imaginan en la que yami lastimo a Issei no se compara a la real, ya que ella lo hizo sufrir - dijo Rias mas triste aun

Ahora si la familia gramory estaba enojada

Fue en ese momento que cierto castaño entro a la estancia

- no se preocupen estoy bien - dijo el castaño mientras caminaba debilmente

Todos se soprendieron bsstante al ver al castaño por lo que ahora todos lo rodearon

- estas bien - fue lo que le preguntaron todos

- si...tranquilisence - fue o que les respondio el castaño - deberiamos dejar este tema para otro dia...no lo creen

- cierto ya esta bastante oscuro afuera - y veo que estan muy cansados como para regresar en estos momentos por lo que deberian quedarse aqui y regresar mañana - dijo Lord G

Todos asintieron con la cabeza y luego se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones en donde despues de un rato se quedaron dormidos

* * *

**_FIN DEL CAPITULO_**

**_Bueno gente aqui les dejo el siguiente capitulo, perdonen la tardanza pero es que en momentos se me cortaba la inspiracion pero bueno en recompensa a la tardanza este cap fue el mas largo que eh echo con 11496 palabras, sinceramente estoy orgulloso de mi mismo_**

**_En otras cosas ultimamente eh estado pensando y me entraron las fuertes ganas de hacer otro fic en donde la mala del cuento es Rias quien abandona a Issei por un ex-amor que tuvo y que no se da cuenta de lo que tenia hasta que issei murio, pienso que el fic podria ser ISSEIxREYNARE asi que diganme si les parece y yo les cumplo_**

**_Ah por cierto hace poco lei un fic llamado Lion R Sloan el comienzo erroneo, la trama es buena y sinceramente capto mi atencion por lo que me gustaria que lo lean que por cierto tambien es de highschool dxd_**

**_En fin solo me queda pedirles que comenten la historia, que escriban lo que les gusto y lo que no les gusto del capitulo, cualquier critica es aceptable siempre y cuando esta me ayude a mejorar asi que por fa Reviews_**

**_Sin mas que decir me despido deceandoles una buena tarde_**


	16. Chapter 16 Tragedias

Mi Lado Maligno

Capitulo 16

Una Vida Llena de Tragedias

(Aviso: el siguiente capitulo podria disgustar a las personas que les guste el IsseixHarem)

* * *

Residencia Hyodo

Issei se encontraba bajando las escaleras de su casa hacia el primer piso

Cuando llego se dirigio hacia la cocina y alli se sirvio un vaso con agua que despues se tomo y luego se disponia a regresar a su cuarto, pero en ese momento aparecieron todas las novias de Issei a excepcion de Akeno

- Issei necesitamos hablar - le dijo la pelirroja bastante seria

- no podria ser en otro momento...todavia estoy muy adolorido - dijo el castaño mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia las escaleras pero la peliroja lo detuvo tomandolo de la mano

- ahora - le dijo Rias mas seria aun

- esta bien - dijo el castaño mientras se colocaba al frente de las chicas

- que es eso tan importante que tienen que decirme

En ese momento todas ensombrecieron la mirada y luego hablo la peliroja

- Issei...Lo nuestro se acabo

* * *

12 horas antes

En un lugar muy Obscuro

_Issei...Issei_

_- _que...quien...es - dijo el castaño bastante confundido

_Debes darte prisa... regresa al mundo humano_

_- _ que...pero... por que

Poco a poco aquella misteriosa voz comenzo a debilitarse como si se estuviese alejando

- espera...que ah pasado...por que tengo que ir tan rapido...esperaaaaaaaa

Castillo Gremory (Cuarto de Issei)

- esperaaaaaaa - grito el castaño al momento en que desperto

Sin darse cuenta y gracias a su fuerte grito, deperto a ciertas chicas que estaban acostadas con el

- ara...ya amanecio - dijo akeno quien se encontraba acostada sobre el

- buenos dias - dijo rias quien se encontraba al lado del castaño usando su brazo como almohada

- hay que noche - dijo Kuroka quien se encontraba acostada sobre el brazo izquierdo del castaño

- mmmm buenos dias - dijo Reika quien se encontraba acostada mas abajo del castaño mientras sujetaba su pierna derecha

- ola - dijo Rosseweisee quien se encontraba abrazando la pierna izquierda del castaño

- buenos dias - dijo Xenovia quien se encontraba acostada a un lado de Rias usando el brazo de Issei como almohada

- ya amanecio - dijo Asia quien se encontraba a un lado de Kuroka usando el brazo izquierdo de Issei como almohada

Mientras que una pequeña fenix bostesaba estando al otro lado de la pierna derecha de Issei

Lo mismo hizo le fay quien se encontraba acostada al lado opuesto de la pierna izquierda del castaño

Y finalmente estaba koneko quien estaba acostada horizontalmente en la cabesera de la cama (cabe destacar que el castaño ocupaba el estomago de la nekomata como almohada en lugar de que ella ocupase un lugar de su cuerpo)

Pero lo que llamo más la atención del castaño fue que todas estaban desnudas

- cu...cua...cuando llegaron? - pregunto nervioso el castaño ya que podia apreciar los cuerpos de todas perfectamente

- anoche - le respondieron todas

- pero cuando fue...que ni siquiera lo note - dijo el castaño

- ah...eso fue despues de que te dormiste...entramos a escondidas a tu cuarto y nos acomodamos como pudimos le dijo Rias

- oh ya veo - dijo el castaño un tanto desanimado

- es que acaso te molesta - dijo Rias mientras hacia un puchero

- claro que no...me encanta el estar con todas...solo que si me disgusta un poco que se metan a escondidas a mi cama cuando bien podrian avisarme - dijo el castaño

- pero es que es mas divertido asi - le dijo Kuroka

- bueno...cambiando de tema...Issei sabes que dia es hoy - le pregunto Akeno

- supongo que no...ya que perdi la nocion del tiempo cuando fuimos al futuro - respondio el castaño

- entonces dejame refrescarte la memoria - le dijo la morena mientras comenzaba a acercarse a la cara del castaño y sellavan sus labios con un beso, ni muy corto ni muy largo pero si bastante apasionado - Feliz Cumpleaños - le dijo la morena con una sonrisa

- oh es hoy - pregunto tranquilamente Issei

Todas sus chicas asintieron con la cabeza

- Bueno Issei quiero que cierres los ojos y no los habras hasta que te diga - le dijo la peliroja

- claro pero por que - pregunto el castaño

- haremos una bonita actividad...cada una te besara y si logras adivinar quien es quien...te ganaras un premio le dijo la pelirroja

El castaño obedecio sin protestar y cerro los ojos

Fue en ese momento que el castaño sintio una agradable sensasion en sus labios

- esta sensacion...Rias - dijo el castaño

- correcto - le dijo la peliroja

En ese momento alguien mas beso los labios del castaño

- es dulce...Asia dijo el castaño

- correcto - le dijo Asia

De nueva cuenta alguien beso los labios del castaño

- el movimiento es algo torpe pero dulce...Xenovia - hablo de nueva cuenta el castaño

- correcto Issei - le dijo la peliazul un tanto soprendida

De nuevo alguien beso al castaño

- es apasionado...Kuroka - dijo el castaño

- bien Issei - le dijo la pelinegra un tanto sorprendida

Alguien mas beso al castaño

- algo agresivo...Reika - dijo de nuevo el castaño

- si - le dijo la pelinegra

Y otras ves besaron al castaño

- mmmmm algo pervertido...Rosseweisee - dijo el castaño

- bien - le dijo la valquiria

Y de nueva cuenta lo besaron

- mmmm bastante dulce...Le Fay

- correcto - le respondio la maga

Y de nueva cuenta lo besaron

- es bastante tierno...Koneko - dijo el castaño

- bien Issei - le dijo la platino algo sorprendida

Y por última vez lo besaron

- es bastante calido - Ravel

- bien Issei - le dijo la fenix bastante sorprendia

- eto...ya puedo abrir los ojos...pregunto inocentemente el castaño

- si abrelos - le respondio Akeno

Ahora todas las chicas se estaban levantando de la cama

- ya debemos irnos...es probable que Haruna y Shina esten preocupadas - dijo Rias

El castaño asintio con la cabeza

Pasaron 30 minutos y ahora todos se encontraban a las afueras del castillo

- entonces...se van - pregunto el maou pelirojo

- si...es probable que Haruna y Shina esten preocupadas - le dijo el castaño

Sin mas que decir Rias creo un circulo magico de gran tamaño y todos desaparecieron

Todos volvieron a aparecer en kuou pero habia un claro problema y este era que estaba lluviendo bastante fuerte, por lo que todos corrieron en busca de refugio

- wou no es muy comun que llueva en Kuou - dijo el castaño bastante sorprendido

- no podemos usar un circulo magico para llegar a la casa - pregunto vali

- no, no podemos o de lo contrario nos descubririamos - le respondio la peliroja

- En ese caso, sujetense todos - dijo el castaño mientras ponia sus brazos en los hombros de Rias y Akeno

Todos obedecieron y se sujetaron a excepcion de Ryuto

- no piensas ir - le pregunto dudoso el castaño

- no...hay algo que tengo que hacer - le respondio el pelinegro bastante serio

- muy bien te esperaremos en la casa - le dijo Issei

El pelinegro asintio con la cabeza

Sin dar mayor aviso, el castaño uso su teletransportacion y todos desaparecieron del lugar a excepcion de Ryuto quien comenzo a correr por una de las calles cubiertas de lluvia

Residencia Hyodo

El castaño junto con todos los demas aparecieron en la sala de la casa y alli se encontraban haruna y shina quienes se encontraban con una cara mortificada en uno de los sillones pero en ese momento paso algo que ninguno esperaba

Rapidamente Haruna y Shina se abalanzaron contra Issei abrazandolo tiernamente

Tanto Vali, como las chicas de Issei se enojaron ante esa accion, pero no hicieron nada al ver el estado en el que se encontraban las dos

- Issei...perdoname...no fui capas de salvarlos - le dijo haruna mientras lagrimas caian por sus mejillas

- lo siento issei-nii-san no llegue a tiempo - le dijo shina mientras que de igual manera derramaba lagrimas

- que estan haciendo - preguntaba el castaño bastante nervioso

- Issei...tus padres - le dijo haruna

El castaño al escuchar eso se alarmo bastante

- que paso - preguntaba temeroso el castaño

- tuvieron un accidente - le dijo shina

- demonios...en que hospital estan - pregunto Issei bastante alarmado mientras se disponia a salir de la casa pero haruna lo detuvo mientras negaba con la cabeza

Al ver esto, la mirada de Issei perdio brillo alguno

- no es cierto...ellos no...dijo Issei mientras unas lagrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas

-lo siento issei - dijo Haruna con expresion triste mientras derramaba mas lagrimas

El castaño al escuchar eso cayo de rodillas mientras se sujetaba la cara con las manos y de un momento a otro golpeo fuertemente el suelo logrando que este se agrietara

- es broma... verdad - dijo el castaño mientras amplias lagrimas caian por su rostro y posteriormente llegaban al suelo

La pelinegra y la peliverde ensombrecieron la mirada y de nuevo negaron con la cabeza

- donde estan - dijo el castaño mientras se ponia de pie

- en el cementerio de Kuou - le respondio la pelinegra

Rapidamente el castaño salio de la casa y comenzo a correr en direccion al cementerio

- Espera Issei - le gritaron todos pero este los ignoro y siguio corriendo

Pasaron alrededor de 5 minutos hasta que el castaño llego al cementerio

Ya estando alli comenzo a buscar como loco la lapida de sus padres, rogando el no encontrarla

Issei se detuvo delante de una lapida que decia HYODO

Al ver esto el castaño cayo de rodillas mientras amplias lagrimas caian por su rostro

- porque...por que ellos - pregunto a nadie el castaño - **_por que a ellos y no a mi _**grito desgarradoramente el castaño

Fue en ese momento que alguien coloco su mano en el hombro del castaño

Rapidamente este volteo y vio a la persona que menos esperaba encontrar

- Shon - dijo Issei friamente mientras comenzaba a expulsar su aura

Pero esto poco le importo al pelinegro quien simplemente se arrodillo y luego coloco una rosa blanca sobre la tumba mientras amplias lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro

- descansen en paz - dijo el pelinegro por lo bajo mientras de nueva cuenta se ponia de pie y secaba sus lagrimas con la intencion de irse pero fue detenido por el castaño

- viniste aqui a burlarte - le dijo Issei bastante molesto

- esas palabras hicieron que el pelinegro se enojara, por lo que con un rapido movimiento le dio un puñetaso en rostro al castaño logrando que este retrocediera

- no seas estupido...ellos tambien fueron mis padres - le dijo el pelinegro en seco

- no tienes derecho a decir eso - le dijo Issei con la mirada desviada a causa del golpe de shon

- hoy no vine aqui a pelear...hoy vine aqui a despedirme de las personas que mas ame en esta vida y que ahora ya no estan - le dijo el pelinegro al castaño

- tu hablando de sentimientos...por favor no me hagas reir - le dijo el castaño con tono sombrio

- callate - le dijo el pelinegro intentando controlar su ira

- no eres digno decir que esas maravillosas personas fueron tus padres - le dijo el castaño con tono sombrio

-callate- le dijo el pelinegro haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no golpear a Issei

- al fin y al cabo...tu nos avandonaste hace mucho tiempo - le dijo el castaño bastante enojado

- callate - le dijo el pelinegro mientras a una gran velocidad le propinaba un fuerte golpe en el estomago al castaño logrando que este retrocediera varios metros

- no voy a permitir que jusgues mis acciones sin saver por que lo hize - le dijo el pelinegro mientras de nueva cuenta golpeaba a Issei en el estomago logrando que este retrocediera aun mas logrando asi salir del cementerio

El castaño se encontraba parado mientras miraba seriamente a Shon

Simultaneamente ambos comenzaron a expulsar sus aura violentamente

**_(Welsh Dragon - Dark Force)_**

**_(Welsh Dragon - Dark Force)_**

El aura de ambos comenzo a crecer ampliamente, su armadura comenzo a materializarse mientras alrededor de ellos caian fuertes relampagos

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que la armadura de ambos se materializo por completo

Ambos se miraban fijamente y de un momento a otro los dos chocaron puños lo cual causo una gran onda expansiva

Rapidamente los dos volvieron a abalanzarse en contra del otro en una muy rapida lluvia de golpes

Claramente se podia ver que el castaño estaba ganando por lo que en un rapido movimiento, Shon se alejo de Issei

Pero el castaño de nueva cuenta volvio a arrojarse en contra de su hermano, primeramente le dio una fuerta patada en el estomago la cual Shon no fue capaz bloquear y gracias a ello retrocedio unos metros

Despues el castaño realizo una pirueta y golpeo fuertemente la cabeza de Shon con su pie a lo cual este se agacho considerablemente

Despues el castaño se apoyo con una de sus manos en el suelo y le dio una muy fuerte patada en la mandivula a shon haciendo que este se elevara por los aires pero haciendo uso de sus alas logro estavilisarse

Pero para sorpresa del castaño, el pelinegro no parecia estar lastimado

- nada mal hermanito... Haz mejorado mucho...es por eso que creo...que ya es momento de enseñarte nuestra diferencia de poder

Dicho esto, el pelinegro subio su puño izquierdo a la altura de su cabeza mientras que su puño derecho se encontraba a la altura de su cintura y abrio levemente sus piernas

Al hacer esto dos enormes imagenes de Dragones aparecieron a la espalda del pelinegro

Claramente se podia ver que un dragon era Graid pero lo que mas impacto a Issei fue que la segunda imagen de Dragon...era Ophis

Calles de Kuou

Ryuto se encontraba corriendo rapidamente por las calles de kuou, en su rostro claramente se podia ver una exprecion bastante molesta

En ese momento un hombre de cabello negro y apariencia joven aparecio delante del Lucifer

- Shein - dijo Ryuto con una clara exprecion de molestia

- a pasado un tiempo Ryuto - le respondio aquel hombre

- a que has venido - le pregunto Ryuto en seco

- oh eso... Estoy aqui por dos razones - le dijo Shein - la primera...bueno eso es por que vine a traer a Shon...y la segunda...bueno estaba pensando en obligar a tu hermano a venir conmigo

- espera...Shon esta aqui - pregunto bastante alarmado el pelinegro

Shein asintio con la cabeza

En ese momento Ryiuto pudo ver a lo lejos como dos auras negro-rojizas comenzaban a crecer exponensialmente

- maldicion - dijo Ryuto bastante enojado mientras exponia sus alas y comenzaba a volar en direccion al cementerio

- oye...tranquilo...hace mucho que no nos vemos y tu intentas irte...eso no es justo - dijo shein interponiendose en el camino de Ryiuto

- maldicion...me estorbas - le dijo Ryiuto mientras comenzaba a cargar energia demoniaca en su mano que posteriormente le arrojo

Al impactar, la energia de Ryiuto simplemente desaparecio

- y se supone que con eso querias matarme - le dijo Shein en tono de burla

**_Vanishing Dragon Divine Force_**

Rapidamente una impecable armadura blanca cubrio el cuerpo del pelinegro y su cabello cambio de color a blanco

- te lo repetire una veza mas...me estas estorbando ... asi que si quieres seguir con vida...muevete - le dijo Ryiuto en tono desafiante

- bueno...en ese caso...creo que...no me movere ... haci que...por que no intentas matarme Ryiuto - dijo Shein mientras se ponia en pose de pelea

Ryiuto rapidamente se arrojo en contra de Shein intentando golpearlo...pero este lo esquivaba sin mayor facilidad haciendo que Ryiuto pasara de largo

**_(Divide)_**

Rapidamente, el aura del pelinegro aumento y la del peliblanco aumento

Ahora Ryiuto se abalanzo en contra de Shein quien aunque ya no podia moverse tan rapido (o al menos eso aparentaba) coloco sus manos en forma de X logrando una solida defensa

Ryiuto comenzo a golpear a Shein rapidamente pero aunque no lograba dañarlo, si lograba que este retrocediera en gran medida en direccion al cementerio

Con Issei

El castaño se quedaba observando con bastante perplejidad a los dos enormes dragones que aparecieron a la espalda de Shon

- como es que tienes a ophis dentro de ti - pregunto Issei bastante serio

- oh eso, pues veras...hace mucho tiempo te dije que queria tu poder y el de ophis...pero lo que no sabia en ese entonces era que Ophis habia sido dividida en dos mitades...asi que cuando me entere...le di una pequeña visita a Rizevim Livan Lucifer... al principio el se nego a entregarme a Lilith... por lo que tuve que llegar a metodos mas drasticos... en pocas palabras... mate a Rizevim y absorbi a Lilith

- maldicion - dijo Issei algo exaltado

- pero ay algo que eh querido preguntarte desde que te vi hoy...Issei que le paso a tus alas - le dijo Shon

Al escuhar esto Issei se enojo bastante, ya que sin sus alas, ahora ya no seria capas de hacerle frente a du hermano

**_(Issei, te ayudare con lo del vuelo, usaremos los propulsores del balance breaker) _**le dijo Ddraig

El castaño sin protestar comenzo a concentrarse

**_(JET)_**

Issei logro hacercarse a Shon a una increible velocidad pero este logro esquivarlo

- vaya...yo que me preocupo por ti y tu me pagas intentando golpearme...que malo eres Issei - le dijo Shon en tono de burla - pero que se le va a hacer

Sin mas que decir, Shon aparecio delante de Issei y logro golpearlo fuertemente, haciendo que la parte de la armadura se destruyera e Issei escupiera mucha sangre

A causa del impacto, Issei fue arrojado varios metros pero logro estabilizarse

Pero sin darse cuenta Shon volvio a acercarsele y comenzo a propinarle una muy rotunda secuencia de golpes que lastimaban severamente a Issei

En ese momento Shon golpeo la cara de Issei logrando que este cayera fuertemente al suelo

- eso es todo Issei - le pregunto Shon sarcasticamente - oh parece que Shein tambien se esta divirtiendo - dijo shon mientras volteaba a ver hacia su izquierda y en ese direccion claramente se podia ver como dos figuras se acercaban

Eran Ryiuto y Shein, quien era golpeado consecutivamente por pelinegro

Con un rapido movimiento, Ryiuto golpeo a Shein y este llego hasta donde se encontraba Shon, mientras que Ryiuto se acercaba y se colocaba al lado de Issei

-ara...Ryiuto...cuanto tiempo - le dijo Shon

Pero el pelinegro no contesto

- Issei...estas bien - pregunto Ryiuto sin dejar de mirar al enemigo

El castaño asintio con la cabeza mientras se ponia de pie

Ambos se miraron fijamente y luego asintieron con la cabeza

Rapidamente ambos se arrojaron en contra de Shon y Shein pero estos los esquivaron sin hacer ningun esfuerzo

De nueva cuenta ambos se abalanzaron en una muy rapida lluvia de golpes pero shon y shein los bloqueaban o esquivaban sin ningun problema

Sin darse cuenta, Ryuto e Issei fueron fuertemente golpeados en la espalda mandandolos contra el suelo

Ambos se recuperaron rapidamente y comenzaron a concentrar poder demoniaco en sus manos

**_(Dragon Shot)_**

Ambos dispararon un inmenso torrente de energia y al hacer contacto, este exploto creando una gran nube de polvo

Pero al disiperse esta, claramente se podia ver que ni Shon ni Shein tenian rasguño alguno

- ahhh...que debiles son - suspiro Shein

- sabes Issei...te has vuelto muy fuerte...y sinceramente eso me preocupa

Shon miro a Shein y Shein lo miro a el, ambos se miraron fijamente y despues voltearon a ver a Issei y a Ryiuto, de momento ambos comenzaron a concentrar mucha aura en sus manos y luego se arrojaron en contra de el castaño y el pelinegro

Ni Issei ni Ryiuto lograron antisiparse al movimiento, por lo que fueron golpeados en el estomago

**_Honō norowareta shīru mugen (Sello Maldito Llamas Infinitas)_**

Rapidamente, la armadura de Issei y Ryiuto fue destruida, al igual que sus camisas y claramente se podia ver varias flamas negras recorriendo el torso de ambos

Shein y Shon se separaron y lo siguiente que ocurrio fue que Issei y Ryiuto calleron desmallados

- ya no tenemos nada que hacer aqui...vamonos Shon - dijo Shein

Este asintio con la cabeza y luego los dos comenzaron a elevarse en el cielo con la lluvia aun callendo

- esto...aun...no se a acabado - dijo Issei mientras a duras penas se ponia de pie

- oh...mira nada mas...eres capas de levantarte despues de recibir un sello maldito...en verdad eres digno de llamarte el hermano de Shon...asi que veremos si eres capas de soportar el siguiente

Rapidamente, Shein comenzo a cargar una esfera de energia del tamaño de un balon en sus manos y posteriormente lo arrojo

- despues de terminar contigo...creo que shon y yo le daremos una pequeña visita a tus chicas

Aquellas palabras hisieron que Issei se enojara mucho, su poder ya no era nada y practicamente estaba moribundo, solo quedaba una salida

De momento, los ojos de Issei comenzaron a perder color y su voz se hizo sombria

**_Yo aquel que despertara_**

**_A los dos dragones celestiales que tomaron principios en la dominacion de Dios_**

**_Yo me rio del infinito y desprecio el sueño_**

**_Yo me convertire en el dragon rojo de la dominacion_**

En ese momento una gran torrente de energia blanco golpeo la esfera que habia arrojado Shein a lo cual se creo una gran explocion

**_Y te undi_**...

De pronto alguien tapo la boca del castaño

- ya basta Issei, es suficiente, ya no sigas - le dijo Akeno quien derramaba unas pocas lagrimas y esto logro hacer que Issei recuperara la cordura

- Akeno...que haces aqui - pregunto el castaño temblorosamente

Pero de lo que Issei no se dio cuenta fue que todas sus chicas estaban a su espalda

Ahora, Vali se encontraba en estado Balance Breaker, mirando fijamente a Shein y a Shon

- que quieren aqui - pregunto serio el platino

- oh...asi que tu eres el hermano de Ryiuto, un gusto conocerte, mi nombre es Shein -

- sera mejor que se larguen de aqui - dijo el platino de una forma muy intimidante

- y que pasa si no - le respondio Shein

Rapidamente Vali se arrojo en contra de Shein, quien para su sorpresa golpeo consecutivamente a Vali logrando asi que su armadura se destruyera y este fuera fuertemente arrojado al suelo creando un pequeño crater

Haruna quien acompañaba a las chicas de Issei, se asusto al ver la forma en la que apalearon al platino por lo que rapidamente corrio en direccion al crater y se posiciono delante de el

- No dejare que lastimen a Vali - les dijo Haruna

-y dime que es lo que haras para evitarlo, puedo notar por tu leve rastro de aura que eres humana, por lo que dudo que puedas detenerme

Dicho esto, Shein se abalanzo en contra de Haruna, quien al no tener ninguna forma de percibirlo, no noto que ahora este estaba a su espalda, y con un rapido movimiento, golpeo a haruna en la nuca logrando que esta callese desmallada

- HARUNA - grito Vali mientras intentaba ponerse de pie

- y con eso querias evitar que matara a este - dijo Shein mientras señalaba a Vali

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso para Vali quien estaba completamente furioso

Rapidamente, el aura de Vali se hizo presente, era un aura impecable blanca con un tono celestial

Poco a poco, el crater en el que se encontraba Vali, comenzo a hacerce mas grande, relampagos caian cerca de Vali y de un momento a otro sucedio

La ira del platino logro superar la barrera del balance breaker y de un momento a otro una armadura blanca puro mas delgada, pero tambien mas resistente rodeo el cuerpo del platino, sus alas al igual que sus colmillos crecieron, el casco de la armadura desaparecio dejando expuesto el rostro del platino, mostrando claramente que sus ojos tomaron un tono dorado y al mismo tiempo, el cuerpo de Vali expulsaba rayos azules mientras un aura celestial lo cubria

**_(Vanishing Dragon Divine Force)_**

El platino miraba seriamente a Shein

- no te lo perdonare - dijo Vali mientras se abalanzaba encontra de Shein

- eres lento- dijo Shein mientras lanzaba su puño en contra del platino, pero antes de tocarse, Vali desaparecio - que demonios

Vali aparecio a la espalda de Shein logrando darle un golpe ascendente en la espalda lo cual hizo que este se elevabara, pero de nueva cuenta el platino golpeo consecutivamente la espalda de Shein logrando que este alcansara la altura de Shon

-ouch...eso dolio, creo que despues de todo si hemos conseguido algo interesante - dijo Shein -por ahora nos retiraremos...pero prometo que nos volveremos a ver

Dicho esto, una grieta dimensional se abrio y en ella entro Shein

Shon se dirigia de igual forma hacia la grieta pero antes de entrar se detuvo

- espero que entiendas nuestra diferencia de poder Issei - dijo Shon - y otra cosa...Si te atreves a ir con hades y amenasarlo para que reviva a papa y a mama te juro que yo mismo vendré y los asesinare...no dejare que manches la honorable forma en la que murieron

Sin más que decir Shon entro a la grieta y luego esta se cerró

Vali se mantuvo serio por unos segundos pero despues callo de rodillas mientras escupia un poco de sangre y su nueva armadura se disipaba

- creo que tendre que adaptarme rapido a la Divine Force - dijo este algo adolorido

Pero sin darse cuenta, fue abrazado por la espalda por haruna

- Haruna estas bien - pregunto Vali algo exaltado

La pelinegra asintio con la cabeza

Despues ambos se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron hacia Issei

- maldicion - dijo el castaño mientras golpeaba el suelo, pero poco a poco su vista comenzo a nublarse y callo desmayado

Las chicas se alarmaron bastante por lo que rapidamente prepararon un circulo magico y teletransportaron a los inconcientes Issei y Ryiuto, junto con lo demas miembros del club a la recidencia Hyodo

Ya estando alli, rapidamente llevaron a Issei y a Ryiuto a sus habitaciones para asi poder curarlos

5 horas despues

Vali y Haruna se encontraban en la habitacion de Ryiuto quien aun estaba inconsiente y tenia una tela blanca humeda en la frente ya que aparentemente tenia fiebre

Mientras que en otra habitacion se encontraban las chicas de Issei velando la salud del castaño, quien se encontraba con una tela húmeda en la frente, aparentemente desmallada

En ese momento, aparecio un circulo magico que todos conocian perfectamente y de el salio un hombre pelirrojo

- oni-sama - dijo Rias algo exaltada ya que no sabia que su hermano vendria

El maou solo se limito a mirar la situacion en la que se encontraba Issei mientras apretaba fuertemente los puños

- Shon...verdad - dijo Sircherz

Todas asintieron con la cabeza

- como paso - preguntaba algo enojado el maou

- No lo sabemos - le contesto Rias

- ya veo...no queria llegar a eso...pero no hay otra opcion - dijo sircherz en tono de disgusto

En ese momento, entro Vali a la habitacion y se coloco en un rincon a escuchar

- a que te refiers con "llegar a eso" - pregunto vali algo confuso

- alguno ah escuchado hablar de las tres brujas del destino - dijo sircherz algo serio

-¿?-

- ya veo...veran, en el territorio de hades existen tres brujas de alto rango...lo que ellas hacen no es muy comun...ya que pueden predecir el futuro y encontrar la forma de ascesinar incluso a un dios

- hump como odio a esas tipas - dijo vali algo disgustado

- las conoces - le preguntaron todas

- para mi mala suerte...si - les respondio el platino - entonces tienes planeado consultar con ellas...no le dijo el platino a Sircherz

- no veo otra manera de vencer a Shon

- y cuando piensas ir - le pregunto el platino

- ahora mismo - respondio el maou

- iremos tambien - fue lo que dijeron todas

- estan seguras...puede ser peligroso - dijo el maou

Todas asintieron con la cabeza y bajaron a la sala en donde se encontraban Gasper y Shina mirando tv

- Gasper, Shina...saldremos un momento, asi que cuiden de Ryiuto e Issei

Los mencionados asintieron con la cabeza, pero en ese momento sierta pelinegra se separo del grupo

- yo me quedare a cuidar de Issei - dijo Akneo

Todos asintieron con la cabeza, pero en ese momento Haruna bajo las escaleras

- yo tambien voy - dijo la pelinegra decidida

- no Haruna tu te quedas - reprocho el platino

- pero quiero ir - le respondio la pelinegra

- no no iras es muy peligroso - le reprocho el platino de nueva cuenta

- pero tu me protegeras...no es asi - le dijo Haruna mientras se acercaba al platino

- si pero -

- pero nada, ya esta decidido - le dijo la pelinegra

- Que remedio...sigo sin entender como es que Issei puede con 10 de ellas - dijo el platino en tono de derrota

Sin mas que decir, Sircherz creo un gran circulo magico y todos desaparecieron dentro de el

Ahora Gasper y Shina se dirgian a la de Ryiuto mientras Akeno se dirgia a la de Issei, y ya estando alli se sento a un lado del castaño mientras tomaba su mano

En ese momento el castaño comenzo a despertar

- que...donde estoy - preguntaba Issei con los ojos entrecerrados

- tranquilo Issei, estas en casa - le respondio la morena

- donde estan Shon y mis padres - pregunto Issei algo exaltado

En ese momento, todos los recuerdos volvieron a su mente

Y sin poder contenerse comenzo a llorar

- como paso - preguntaba Issei bastante triste

Akeno quien ya conocia la historia suspiro

- Shina nos dijo que, tus padres regresaban antes de su viaje ya que se enteraron de que Shon habia aparecido...pero cuando estaban por las montañas cerca de kuou...el auto en el que venian se volco debido a la fuerte lluvia y ellos quedaron atrapados dentro... pocos segundos despues hubo una gran explosión...y ellos - la morena no pudo continuar

El castaño derramaba lágrimas ampliamente

- los iento mucho Issei - le dijo la morena mientras se acercaba al castaño y lo abrazaba

- los perdi...perdi todo - dijo el castaño entre sollozos

- te equivocas - le dijo la morena - no lo has perdido todo...yo estoy contigo...y aun si incluso las esperansas te abandonan...yo jamas lo hare...por que te amo

El castaño se separo de Akeno y luego coloco sus manos sobre sus mejillas y le dio un tierno beso

- gracias - le dijo ste mientras lograba que sus lagrimas cesaran

La morena se puso de pie y recosto al castaño

- deberias descansar...todavia tienes mucha fiebre - le dijo la morena mientras lo tapaba con las sabanas y se disponia a salir pero el castaño la detuvo

- quedate conmigo - le dijo Issei

Akeno sonrio y simplemente se recosto a un lado de Issei mientras lo abrazaba calidamente

Hades (inframundo griego)

Todos aparecieron en un lugar apartado del inframudno griego, que para confusion de todos esa parte estaba cubierta de hermosas flores y en el centro de este habian tres personas quienes estaban cubiertas por capuchas

No le tomaron mucha importancia a la apariencia del lugar y se limitaron a caminar en direccion de aquellas personas

Estas se dieron cuenta de las precencias ajenas y voltearon

- que es lo que quieren - pregunto uno de los encapuchados

- Mi nombre es Sircherz Lucifer...eh venido aqui en busca de consejo - dijo sircherz respetuosamente

- con que Lucifer...y dime cual es tu duda - le pregunto tro de los encapuchados

- quiero saber si existe un metodo para derrotar a la contraparte del Sekyryuutei

- te refieres a Shon - le pregunto el tercero de los encapuchados

Sircherz asintio con la cabeza

- puede que si..puede que no...depende de que nos digas que es lo que nos daras a cambio

- sabia que era mala idea venir - dijo Vali mientras se ganaba la atencion de las tres personas quienes se sorprendieron bastante al ver al platino

Rapidamente las tres personas se quitaron las capuchas

Claramente todos pudieron ver que aquellas personas eran tres hermlosas mujeres con el cabello y ojos morados y las tres tenian un cuerpazo que era remarcado con kimonos negros

- Vali por fin viniste - dijeron las tres bastante emocionadas

El platino sudo frio

- esta bien...les diremos la manera para derrotar a Shon, si es que a cambio, Vali nos besa a cada una - le dijo pelimorado mas alta

Rapidamente Haruna abrazo a Vali mientras miraba amenasadoramente a las tres brujas

- el es mio - dijo Haruna bastante molesta

Mientras que las chicas de Issei y Kiba , estaban mas que sorprendidos, Cuando Sircherz dijo " Territorio de Hades y Tres brujas" todos pensaron en una cueva sombria con tres entes horribles, por lo que al darse cuenta que esta parte del Hades era agradable y que las tres brujas eran hermosas todavia tenia a todos desconcertados

- no hay otra cosa que deseen - les dijo Sircherz a las brujas

- no...nosotras queremos a Vali - le dijeron las tres simultaneamente

- Vali tendras que - sijo Sircherz

- esta bien - dijo vali entono de derrota - pero ayudenme con haruna o de lo contrario me ascecinara

Ssircherz asintio con la cabeza y rapidamente las chicas de Issei se colocaron delante de haruna

Vali se acerco hacia las tres brujas, y rapidamente beso la mejilla de cada una a lo cual estas se sonrojaron

- ustedes dijeron beso...no dijeron donde - dijo el platino mientras regresaba al lado de haruna quien un tanto enojada golpeo la cabeza de Vali

- idiota - le dijo Haruna bastante molesta

- perdoname...era necesario - le dijo Vali mientras se colocaba a la espalda de la pelinegra y la abrazaba por la cintura

- esta bien...pero si te atreves a poner tus ojos en otra mujer...lo pagaras caro - le dijo Haruna

- lo prometo...seras la unica - le respondio el platino algo temeroso

- mas te vale - dijo Haruna

- buenio ya les dieron lo que querian asi que diganme como derrotar a Shon - dijo Sircherz

- bueno aunque no fue el beso que esperabamos creo que es suficiente - les dijo una de las brujas

- veran,actualmente solo hay dos formas para vencer a Shon...la primera: tenemos entendido que el Sekyryuutei posee una Dragon Slayer de alto nivel por lo que eso puede funcionar

- ahora Issei ya no posee a Ascalon por lo que esa informacion no sirve de mucho - dijo Sircherz

- ya veo...entonces solo queda una forma - le dijo la bruja mas alta - deberan aumentar el poder de Sekyryuutei hasta su maximo punto

- no podria hacerlo alguien mas - pregunto Sircherz

- no, se dice que solo la parte oscura puede vencer a la parte de la luz y que solo la parte de la luz pede vencer a la parte oscura

- entiendo...y como podemos hacer que el poder de issei cresca - pregunto Sircherz

- existe una forma muy rapida para darle poder a un dragon y se dice que tambien es la mas fuerte

- cual - pregunto dudoso Sircherz

- el odio - le respondieron las tres

- pero Issei es bastante generoso - le replico Rias

- tienes razon...pero segun lo que sabemos...ustedes ( señalando a Rias y las otras chicas de Issei ) son las parejas de Sekyryuutei

- no estaras diciendo que - pregunto Rias algo temerosa

- para poder hacer que Sekyryuutei obtenga mas poder...ustedes deberan abandonarlo le dijeron las tres

- no existe otra manera - pregunto sircherz algo temeroso

Las tres le negaron con la cabeza

- si quieren que sekyryuutei pueda vencer a shon, deberan hacerlo sufrir y no hay ninguna forma de sufrimiento mas fuerte que "Un corazon destrozado"

En ese momento las tres brujas comenzaron a convertirse en particulas y desaparecieron del lugar

- tenemos - dijo Rias

- que abandonar - dijo Kuroka

- a Issei - dijo Reika

- me gustaria que hubiese otra forma - dijo Sircherz algo triste

- pero me prometi que jamas volveria a dejar a Issei - dijo Roseweisee

Rapidamente todas agacharon la cabeza y una tristeza inimaginable cubrio sus rostros

- pero...es por el bien de Issei - dijo Koneko

Todas asintieron con la cabeza aunque la idea no les fasinara

Sircherz creo un gran círculo magico y este comenzo a brillar

- Issei por favor...perdonanos por lo que estamos apunto de hacerte - dijo Rias entes de que el circulo magico los transportara

Residencia Hyodo (cuarto de Issei)

El castaño se encontraba acostado sobre su cama mientras abrazaba a Akeno por la cintura pero habia lgo que molestaba al castaño y era que su gargante estaba seca, por lo que comenzo a levantarse de la cama

- a donde vas Issei - pregunto Akeno

- mi garganta esta seca, ire por un poco de agua - dijo el castaño

- espera ire yo - le dijo la morena mientras se ponia de pie pero fue detenida por el castaño

- no...ya has echo suficiente - dijo el castaño mientras rapidamente besaba a la morena y luego salia de la habitacion

(esta es la parte que leyeron al principio)

Issei se encontraba bajando las escaleras de su casa hacia el primer piso

Cuando llego se dirigio hacia la cocina y alli se sirvio un vaso con agua que despues se tomo y luego se disponia a regresar a su cuarto, pero en ese momento aparecieron todas las novias de Issei a excepcion de Akeno

- Issei necesitamos hablar - le dijo la pelirroja bastante seria

- no podria ser en otro momento...todavia estoy muy adolorido - dijo el castaño mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia las escaleras pero la peliroja lo detuvo tomandolo de la mano

- ahora - le dijo Rias mas seria aun

- esta bien - dijo el castaño mientras se colocaba al frente de las chicas

- que es eso tan importante que tienen que decirme

En ese momento todas ensombrecieron la mirada y luego hablo la peliroja

- Issei...Lo nuestro se acabo

El castaño comenzo a reir a carcajadas

- jajajajaja... Buena broma - dijo el castaño mientras se limpiaba unas cuantas lagrimas que la carcajada le causo, pero de pronto se detuvo ya que vio que Rias hablaba enserio - que quieres decir con "Lo nuestro se acabo"

-entiende, ya no quiero nada contigo - le dijo la peliroja en seco

- que...estas diciendo - pregunto el castaño bastante triste y confundido

- ninguna de nosotras quiere nada contigo - le dijo Kuroka bastante seria

- quien fue - pregunto el castaño - debieron ponerles otra marca maldita - no se preocupen yo puedo quitarselas dijo el castaño ingenuamente

El cataño intento tomar a Rias por los hombros pero lo que resivio a cambio fue una bofetada por parte de la peliroja

-entonces es cierto - dijo el castaño con la cara desviada a cuasa de la bofetada de la peliroja - aun asi no puedo creerles

-entiende Issei ya no quiero nada mas contigo - le dijo Rias

- entonces - Issei se acerco a Roseweisee - mirame a los ojos y dime que jamas me amaste dijo el castaño poniendose delante de ella

La platino hizo lo que el castaño le dijo

- nunca te ame - dijo la platino

De igual forma, hizo lo mismo con todas y para su mala suerte todas le dijeron lo mismo hasta que llego con Rias y de igual manera la miro fijo a los ojos

- dilo - dijo Issei con mucha tristeza en la voz

- nunca te ame, desde un principio solo me pareciste interesante por ser el sekyryuutei, jamas me llamaste la atencion por otra cosa - le respondio crudamente la peliroja

Issei comenzo a derramar lagrimas

- entonces dime...que fueron para ti esos bellos momentos que pasamos juntos

- solo fueron mentiras, lo hice para que mi grupo se viera beneficiado con tu poder

Esas palabras apagaron la pequeña llama de amor que quedaba en el corazon de Issei

- Entiendo y tambien espero que entiendan que esta vez ya no habrá segunda oportunidad - dijo Issei mientras sus ojos perdian el color volviendose oscuros y profundos

A continuacion Issei comenzo a caminar hacia las escaleras pero se detuvo antes de comenzar a subir

- es gracioso saben... Se supone que mi cumpleaños deberia ser un dia muy feliz, pero hoy solo eh experimentado tristezas…primero me entero de que mis padres ya no estan y ahora esto...y si lo que dijiste sobre usar mi poder para el beneficio de tu clan es cierto...entonces agradezco que pronto dejare de ser un Gremory

Esas palabras retumbaron en la mente de todas

Sin mas que decir el castaño comenzo a subir hacia su cuarto

Las chicas se quedaron estaticas por unos segundos pero de pronto Rias cayo de rodillas

- perdoname Issei - ella lo dijo mientras amplias lagrimas caian por su rostro

Las otras chicas también derramaban lágrimas

Ahora Issei se encontraba subiendo las escaleras y posteriormente entro a su cuarto

- por que tardaste tanto Issei - pregunto Akeno

Pero de un momento a otro, el castaño cayo de rodillas mientras lloraba a mares

La pelinegra se asusto y rapidamente se acerco

- que paso- pregunto exaltada la morena

- de nuevo...de nuevo me abandonaron - dijo el castaño con voz sombria mientras se abrazaba a si mismo

La morena no entendio al instante hasta que unos segundos despues la idea cruzo por su cabeza

- ellas no - pregunto enojada Akeno

- me abandonaron como a un perro - dijo el castaño bastante triste

Ahora si Akeno se habia enojado, por lo que se puso de pie y se dirigio rapidamente a la sala

Cuando llego, pudo ver que todas estaban paradas en la sala con una expresion seria

Rapidamente, Akeno se acerco a Rias y le dio una fuerte bofetada

- que demonios te pasa - dijo akeno expulsando su aura

- tu que crees - le dijo Rias con la cara aun desviada

- el te a protegido desde que se hizo tu siervo, las amo a todas y procuro su bienestar...y ustedes le pagan de una manera tan cruel - dijo la morena

- no te das cuenta...acabamos de hacerlo...por lo que no deberias tener ninguna duda - le respondio Rias

Nuevamente Akeno la abofeteo

- has cambiado...ya no eres esa generosa persona a la que alguna vez llame mi mejor amiga

Sin mas que decir la pelinegra se dirijio a las escaleras pero se detuvo antes de llegar

- la otra vez se los dije y ahora lo reafirmo SI SE ATREVEN A LASTIMAR A ISSEI **"LAS MATO"**

La morena comenzo a subir las escaleras y al llegar Issei aun estaba de rodillas en el suelo, por lo que rapidamente lo ayudo a pararse y lo llevo a la cama

- Akeno...tu tambien me abandonaras - dijo Issei con los ojos aun sin vida

- no Issei...te lo prometi...yo siempre estare a tu lado incluso si las esperanzas te abandonan por que "Te Amo"

La luz comenzo a volver a la mirada del castaño

- tambien te amo - le dijo Issei mientras besaba los labios de la morena

En ese momento un circulo magico que los dos conocian se dibujo en el suelo de la habitacion y de el salio un hombre de mediana edad

- sensei - dijo Issei algo triste aun y sin emoción en la voz

- Lo siento Issei...lo vi todo...como lo siento - dijo el mechidorado un tanto triste

- a que viniste - le pregunto Akeno algo confundida

Sircherz me pidio que llevara al grupo Gremory al inframundo a excepcion de Issei y a ti

- que...pero…porque - pregunto Issei un tanto mas calmado

- Necesitan al grupo Gremory ya que mañana se realizara ese evento tan importante - dijo Azazel

- Entonces es mañana - dijo el castaño sin animos - y por que Akeno no va - pregunto Issei

- tengo otros planes para ella - le respondio el caido - Akeno, nesecito que vayas a la academia y busques en el escritorio del club unas llaves

- solo para eso me necesitas - pregunto la morena

El mechidorado asintio

- está bien...te encargo a Issei - dijo la morena mientras bajaba las escaleras y salia de la casa en direccion de la escuela

Despues el caido bajo junto al castaño a la sala en donde se encontraban las ex de Issei

- Sircherz los nesecita en el inframundo urgentemente - dijo Azazel mientras creaba un gran circulo magico

- ninguna entendio mucho pero sin protestar entraron al circulo magico y luego todas desaparecieron

- que es lo que haremos sensei - pregunto sin ninguna emocion el castaño

- hoy vas a sacarte el dolor del pecho como solo los hombres lo saben hacer - le dijo Azazel mientras hacia aparecer pequeños circulos magicos sobre la mesa y de ellos salian varias botellas de Wisky, Tequila y Vodka

Azazel tomo dos botellas y las destapo y posteriormente le entrego una a Issei

El castaño no protesto y practicamente se empino la botella

La morena llego al club y rapidamente comenzo a buscar en el escritorio de Azazel, pasaron 5 minutos y por fin encontro las llaves

- por fin - dijo la morena mientras salia del club

Posteriormente comenzo a correr para así llegar más rápidamente a la casa, hasta que despues de 5 minutos llego

Pero habia algo que no le gustaba y eso era que habia un fuerte olor a alcohol que incluso traspasaba la puerta

Eso la alarmo en gran medida y rapidamente entro a la casa para luego ver una escena que la dejo atonita

Alli se encontraban Issei y Azazel sentados en el sofa, pero lo que le disgustaba era que alrededor de ellos había más o menos 30 botellas de alcohol, pero de alcohol no quedaba nada

- Ishei ¡hip! fuishte capash ¡hip! de sheguirme el pasho ¡hip! y esho que

¡hip! esh tu primera vezh - dijo ebriamente azazel

- shenshei ¡hip! quiero que shepa ¡hip! que esh un gran tipo ¡hip! - le dijo Issei en su estado de ebriedad mientras se empinaba lo que quedaba en una botella

- ISSEI

Dijo la morena mientras expulsaba su aura

- maldicion - dijo Azazel mientras creaba un círculo mágico y rápidamente desaparecia

Ahora akeno se acerco al castaño tomandolo por la oreja y arrastrandolo asi hasta su habitacion y como el castaño estaba ebrio no sintio mucho dolor

La morena rapidamente tiro a Issei a la cama y este se quedo dormido al instante

Despues ella comenzo a desvestirse y luego se metio a la cama con el castaño apesar de que el apestaba a alcohol

Y sin más interrupción, la noche paso

**Fin del capitulo**

* * *

**_Bueno aqui el siguiente cap, espero les guste_**

**_Solo les pido que dejen Reviews, que comenten lo que les gusto y lo que no y que me den algunas ideas sobrea historia que tengan en mente_**

**_Por fa reviews que ya casi no dejan y estos me ayudan en mucho asi que ahi se los encargo_**

**_Bueno sin mas que decir me despido deseandoles un buen inicio de semana_**


	17. Chapter 17 Demonio de Clase Suprema

Mi Lado Maligno

Capítulo 17

Demonio de Clase Suprema

Issei recién despertaba, veía todo borroso y una fuerte jaqueca azotaba su cabeza

- demonios...cuanto bebí anoche - preguntaba el castaño mientras se sobaba la cabeza

Issei se disponía a levantarse pero miro a su izquierda y allí se encontraba una chica pelinegra bastante dotada quien estaba totalmente desnuda

- sigue dormida - dijo el castaño mientras se acercaba a la morena

Lentamente, el castaño comenzó a acercarse al rostro de Akeno sellando sus labios en un tierno beso que despertó a la morena

- Issei - dijo este algo adormilada

- qué pasa?- pregunto este inocentemente

La morena noto un olor un tanto desagradable

- ve a bañarte - le dijo esta un tanto seria

- oh...si lo siento - dijo este mientras se levantaba de la cama

El castaño salió de su habitación, pero antes de llegar a la ducha, regreso y se dirigió hacia la habitación de Ryiuto

Ya estando allí, el castaño pudo notar que tanto Gasper, como Shina se encontraban dormidos recargando sus espaldas el uno contra el otro

Issei se dirigió hacia Shina, la separo de Gasper a lo cual este callo acostado, levanto a la peliverde estilo princesa, y luego la llevo a su habitación para que pudiese descansar

Después, el castaño regreso a la habitación de Ryiuto y comenzó a mover levemente su cuerpo logrando que el pelinegro despertara

- oh...Issei...que pasa - preguntaba Ryiuto un tanto adormilado

- no es nada...solo quería ver como estabas - le respondió el castaño

En ese momento, Gasper comenzó a despertar

- ahhh que noche - dijo el travesti mientras bostezaba - y Shina?

- la lleve a su cuarto - le respondió el castaño

Gasper comenzó a salir de la habitación mientras se tallaba los ojos

Issei también salió de la habitación y se dirigió al baño, ya estando allí se desvistió y comenzó a ducharse

Pocos segundos pasaron y el castaño sintió que alguien tallaba su espalda por lo que un tanto exaltado volteo a ver de quien se trataba

- Akeno...que haces - preguntaba el castaño un tanto sorprendido al ver a la pelinegra totalmente desnuda tallando su espalda

- que parece...ayudo a mi amado a ducharse - le respondió la pelinegra con una sonrisa en el rostro

El castaño no protesto y siguió con su trabajo

30 min después

El castaño bajo a desayunar junto a la morena después de estar 30 min en la ducha, y si se preguntan por qué, bueno era porque Akeno jugaba a ratos con el

Issei pudo ver que delante de él se encontraban Ryiuto, Shina y Gasper desayunando

- oigan... Donde están Vali, Haruna y Kiba? - preguntaba dudoso el castaño

- no sabemos - fue lo que le contestaron

El castaño no le tomo mayor importancia y se dirigió a la mesa para después dirigirse a su lugar

Pasaron 3 min y la puerta del frente fue abierta y quienes entraban eran Vali, Haruna, Kiba y Tsubaki

- oh hasta que aparecen - dijo Issei un tanto fastidiado

- porque esta todo tan callado - pregunto el platino

- puede que sea porque a parte de nosotros, no hay nadie en la casa - dijo Ryiuto

- a donde fueron bucho y las demás - pregunto Kiba

Al escuchar eso, Issei entristeció la mirada para después contestar

- están en el inframundo, se supone que hoy se dará a conocer la "gran noticia"... y Sircherz quiere que ustedes también vayan - dijo Issei algo desanimado

- oh entiendo...espera...a que te refieres con " la gran noticia" - pregunto Vali

- cierto lo olvide...es un secreto pero dejara de serlo dentro de unas horas

En ese momento apareció un circulo mágico y Grafia salió de el

- Issei-sama, Sircherz-sama los está esperando - dijo la maid

Issei asintió con la cabeza

Rápidamente todos entraron al círculo mágico y desaparecieron del lugar

Castillo Gremory (jardines)

Issei junto a los otros aparecieron en los jardines de Gremory y quienes los esperaban allí eran los 4 Maou, lord G, Venelana y el resto del club de ocultismo

- ya era hora - dijo Sircherz en tono de burla

- jajaja lo siento, hubo contratiempos - dijo Issei refiriéndose a su muy prolongada ducha

Sin más que decir los 4 Maou comenzaron a caminar con rumbo a la estancia y de igual forma lo hacían Issei, Ryiuto y Vali quienes también habían sido llamados por los Maou

Ya estando en la estancia, los 4 Maou se pusieron serios

- dime Issei que fue lo que paso ayer - dijo Sircherz algo intrigado

- a que se refiere- pregunto Issei un tanto confundido

- me refiero a tu pelea contra Shon - le dijo Sircherz

- ah eso - le dijo Issei un tanto enojado

A continuación Issei comenzó a contarle como es que ambos llegaron al punto de pelear hasta el momento en que apareció Ryiuto

- solo que la verdad no se quién sea el tipo con el que Ryiuto estaba peleando - dijo Issei terminando su explicación

- su nombre es Shein - dijo Ryiuto un tanto serio

Rápidamente todos posicionaron su atención en Ryiuto quien continuo explicando

- él fue la persona que se apareció ante a mí y Vali hace 12 años...y también...es el hermano de Yami

Las palabras de Ryiuto dejaron a todos más que shokeados

- estas diciendo que trihexa tiene 2 hijos - preguntaba serafall un tanto asombrada

- si...y a juzgar por la paliza que nos dio...es probable que tenga el mismo poder que Yami

Los Maou se quedaron más que shokeados

- un minuto, y tú como sabes que él es hermano de Yami - pregunto asmodeo un tanto confundido

- ellos nos lo dijeron la vez en que yo y Shon nos conocimos... Aparentemente Shein fue quien fue tras mí y Vali y Yami fue tras Issei y Shon

Issei se sorprendió bastante al escuchar las palabras de Ryiuto

- dices...que la que separo a Shon de mi familia hace doce años...fue Yami - pregunto Issei un tanto enojado

Ryiuto asintió con la cabeza

- pero si bien recuerdo, cuando estábamos peleando contra Shein...él no estaba usando la misma energía oscura que Yami...o al menos eso es lo que me pareció - dijo Issei

- estas en lo correcto...él no tiene la misma capacidad oscura que Yami - dijo Ryiuto

- a que te refieres - le pregunto Ajuka

- ustedes conocen los conceptos opuestos de la magia...verdad - dijo Ryiuto

Los Maou asintieron con la cabeza a excepción de Vali e Issei quienes no tenían ni idea por lo que Ryiuto comenzó a explicarles

- verán...en si la magia no es más que energía espiritual...pero dependiendo del tipo de energía espiritual que despiertes ya sea Yin o Yang...durante el uso de magia...esta se volverá mas fuerte...pero en distinta forma

Issei y Vali alzaron una ceja ante tal explicación

- bien les daré ejemplos, haber yo soy del tipo Yin, Vali es del tipo Yang

- oh entiendo, y de qué tipo soy yo - pregunto Issei

- te seré sincero...no tengo ni la más mínima idea...eh visto muchas veces que puedes usar tanto la luz, como la oscuridad sin mucho esfuerzo

- no te referirás a - dijo Sirzechs algo exaltado

- Issei creo que tu estilo es libre - dijo Ryiuto

- a que te refieres - pregunto el castaño

- a lo largo de toda la historia, solo ha habido 2 individuos que fueron del estilo libre de la magia - dijo Sirzechs

- quienes - pregunto bastante intrigado Issei

- el primero fue el Gran Rojo...y el segundo fue El Dios De La Biblia - dijo Sirzechs

- vaya, sabía que esos dos eran fuertes, pero no que tanto - dijo Issei bastante sorprendido

- entonces qué tipo de magia utiliza Shein - pregunto Sirzechs

- Shein es del tipo Yang y Yami es del tipo Yin - dijo Ryiuto

- les seré sincero...no entendí mucho...ya se le preguntare a Ddraig

El castaño comenzó a concentrarse para entrar en su mente pero no pasó nada

- ara - dijo Issei algo confundido

- que pasa Issei-chan - pregunto serafall

- no puedo hablar con Ddraig algo me lo impide - dijo Issei un tanto preocupado

A continuación Ajuka se acercó a Issei y haciendo uso de varios círculos mágicos logro hacer que el guantelete apareciera en su brazo izquierdo pero este tenía inscritos varios kanji dorados extraños por todos lados

- Ddraig...Ddraig estas allí...no me digas que este dormido - dijo Issei algo preocupado

Pero no hubo respuesta del dragón gales

- Vali intenta invocar tu sacred gear - dijo Sirzechs

El platino asintió con la cabeza y sin hacer mayor esfuerzo, el guantelete en su brazo derecho apareció

**_- que pasa Vali -_** pregunto Albión

- lo que pasa es que Issei no puede contactar con Ddraig - le dijo Vali

- maldición - dijo Ryiuto un tanto enojado

- que pasa Ryiuto-chan - pregunto serafall

- yo tampoco puedo hablar con Noibla - dijo Ryiuto algo enojado

- **_Vali ten cuidado cerca de ti hay dos entidades oscuras _**- dijo Albión

- pero aquí no hay nadie más que nosotros - dijo Vali

- se me ocurrió algo...por favor síganme - dijo Sirzechs mientras salía de la estancia y se dirigía a los jardines

Sin protestar todos siguieron a Sirzechs

Castillo Gremory (Jardines)

En los jardines se encontraba el club de ocultismo lord G y Venelana, pero Akeno se encontraba un tanto separada del grupo

Fue en ese momento, que Sirzechs apareció con todos los demás, por lo que todos se reunieron alrededor de estos

- les recomiendo que se separen - les dijo Sirzechs

No todos entendieron pero cumplieron con lo que Sirzechs les dijo

En ese momento, Issei se sentó y delante de el Vali mientras que Ryiuto sentado a un lado y Sirzechs delante de el

Rápidamente Issei y Vali chocaron puños al igual que Sirzechs y Ryiuto

De un momento a otro Sirzechs y Vali comenzaron a expulsar sus auras violentamente mientras trataban de introducirse en las sacred gears

Vali tuvo que usar toda su fuerza y finalmente logro adentrarse en la conciencia de la sacred gear

Dentro del Boosted Gear

Ahora aparentemente, Vali se encontraba sentado sobre la cabeza de Albión y este se encontraba volando en un espacio que ardía en llamas, pero no había rastro de Ddraig

Pasaron unos segundos, y ambos pudieron ver un enorme punto Rojo muy a lo lejos, por lo que rápidamente comenzaron a acercarse

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, la escena los dejo impactados

Delante de ellos se encontraba Ddraig, pero este estaba sujeto pero distintas cadenas a lo largo y ancho de su cuerpo y a su vez tenía varios sellos en su región abdominal

Aparentemente Ddraig estaba inconsciente

- que...que paso - pregunto Vali algo sorprendido**_ -_**

**_- Ddraig despierta - grito Albión bastante enojado_**

No hubo respuesta de Ddraig

Rápidamente cadenas comenzaron a acercarse a Albión por lo que este tuvo que emplear sus alas para no ser afectado

Poco a poco un inmenso destello oscuro comenzó a rodear a Ddraig lo cual segó la vista de Albión y Vali

Jardines de Gremory

Tanto Sirzechs como Vali se separaron de Ryiuto e Issei bastante sorprendidos

- que...que paso - pregunto temeroso Issei

Ryiuto estaba igual

- Ddraig y Noibla están...sellados - dijeron Sircherz y Vali entrecortadamente

Esas palabras dejaron a Issei y a Ryiuto en shock

Issei comenzó a apretar puños y dientes por el enojo al igual que Ryiuto

En ese momento Sirzechs tomo el hombro de Issei y Vali el de Ryiuto

- los vamos a liberar - le dijeron ambos con una sonrisa en su rostro

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza ya estando más tranquilos

- bueno, bueno será mejor que dejemos este tema para otro momento - dijo serafall animando a todos

- si hoy tenemos que ir - dijo Sirzechs con expresión feliz

Nadie en el club de ocultismo a excepción de Issei sabía a qué se referían con "debemos ir" pero no le tomaron mucha importancia

1 hora después

Issei se encontraba en su habitación recostado en la cama pensando en dios sabe qué y sin darse cuenta Rias entro a la habitación

- Issei - dijo este algo serio a lo cual Issei reacciono

- oh bucho...que pasa - pregunto Issei algo desanimado

El castaño miraba detenidamente a Rias quien tenía puesto un vestido formal rojo usando zapatillas del mismo color

- nos iremos en 5 min - dijo Rias

- gracias bucho - le respondió Issei mientras se recostaba de nuevo en la cama

La pelirroja sin nada más que decir salió de la habitación

- el...me llamo...bucho - dijo Rias un tanto triste y enojada - me gustaría correr a sus brazos...y pedirle disculpas...pero...no puedo

Rias comenzó a caminar a la estancia

Ya estando allí, se podía notar claramente que todos los del club de ocultismo se encontraban vestidos con atuendos formales, incluso Vali y Haruna

- Vali quédate quieto - dijo Haruna intentando acomodar el saco del platino

- lo siento...es que me haces cosquillas - dijo Vali quien no dejaba de moverse

Mientras todos los del club tenían una expresión divertida en su rostro viendo los gestos de Vali

En ese momento aparecieron Lord G y Venelana

- están listos chicos - les dijo Venelana

Todos asintieron con la cabeza y sin más que decir se dirigieron a la entrada del castillo en donde los aguardaba una enorme limusina

Todos entraron y el lujoso auto comenzó a andar

Pasaron 5 minutos y todos llegaron a un enorme salón, ya estando dentro, claramente se podía ver que había demonios de distintas clases por todo el lugar y en la parte más alta del lugar se encontraban 8 asientos de los cuales 4 ya estaban ocupados por los Maou

Sin tomarle mucha importancia, el club de ocultismo entro y busco un lugar en donde quedarse

En ese momento, una chica con gafas y de cabello corto y vestido azul claro se acercó a Rias

- Sona - dijo Rias un tanto sorprendida

- te tardaste - le dijo Sona mientras le daba un sorbo a la bebida que traía

- si lo siento...pero puedo ver que esto aún no comienza - dijo Rias un tanto distraída

- y dime donde esta Hyodo-kun, que no lo eh visto por ningún lado - pregunto Sona algo intrigada

- a decir verdad...no lo sé...el no vino con nosotros - le respondió Rias

- oh ya veo - dijo Sona algo decepcionada

- apropósito Sona...para que se supone que es este evento - pregunto Rias algo intrigada

- no tengo idea...solo sé que es algo relacionado con los 4 Maou - le contesto Sona

- ya veo dijo Rias

En un lugar apartado del salón

Issei se encontraba esperando a que aparecieran Gin, Lilia y Rito

Pasaron 5 minutos y estos por fin aparecieron, todos, al igual que Issei, traían puesta una túnica violeta y gris con bordes y decoraciones dorados, y por debajo un traje blanco y gris con bordes y cinturones violetas.

- se tardaron...no lo creen - dijo Issei algo fastidiado

- lo sentimos - dijo Gin poniendo su mano derecha detrás de su cabeza

- y bien...donde están los Maou-sama - pregunto Rito

- no lo sé...dijeron que los esperáramos aquí - respondió Issei

- espero que no tarden - dijo Lilia algo aburrida

Los 4 estuvieron esperando un muy buen rato hasta que Grafia apareció

- Issei-sama, Lilia-sama, Rito-sama, Gin-sama se me a pedido por parte de los Maou-sama, que los lleve ante ellos - dijo la maid

Los 4 asintieron con la cabeza

Sin más que decir los 5 se dirigieron a la parte más grande del salón donde estaban los otros demonios

Salón (lugar del evento)

Los invitados se encontraban bastante distraídos hablando sobre cosas personales hasta que algo llamo su atención

**_Bienvenidos sean a este gran evento en el glorioso inframundo_**

Hablo Sirzechs ganándose la atención de todos

**_Hoy es un día muy importante, dado que hoy se darán a conocer las personas que llevaran nuestro legado_**

Hablo Falbium

**_Sin más interrupción les presentamos a los que serán conocidos como los nuevos Maou_**

Dijo Ajuka

Dicho esto, delante de Serafall apareció un gran círculo mágico y de el salió Gin

**_Le presento a Gin Goengy, él es un demonio de alto nivel con poderes impresionantes y desde ahora en adelante, será conocido como el próximo LEVIATAN_**

(Aplausos)

Ahora delante de Falbium apareció otro círculo mágico y de el salió Lilia

**_Les presento a Lilia Lucifugus, al igual que Gin, ella es un demonio con poderes de alto rango, y de ahora en adelante será conocida como la próxima ASMODEUS_**

(Aplausos)

Ahora un círculo mágico apareció delante de Ajuka

**_Les presento a Belial Rito, él es un demonio de clase alta de extraordinarios poderes y ex-heredero del clan Belial y desde ahora en adelante será conocido como el nuevo Belzebub_**

(Aplausos)

Con Rias

- vaya, así que esos son los próximos Maou - dijo Sona

- eso parece...aunque siento que es algo repentino - dijo Rias

- me pregunto si ellos serán los indicados - dijo Sona con expresión neutral

- pues a ellos los conocí hace como 5 meses - le dijo Rias

- y donde fue eso - le pregunto Sona

- en mi casa, ellos tres aparecieron por no sé qué razón, y mi padre les hizo una prueba para medir su fuerza

- y de verdad son fuertes - pregunto Sona

- mucho los tres lograron empatar con Vali - dijo Rias a lo cual Sona se sorprendió

- entiendo...pero me pregunto...quien será digno de Lucifer - dijo Sona

Las dos chicas, así como sus sequitos, se quedaron observando fijamente, esperando a que apareciera el último heredero

Ahora delante de Sircherz apareció otro círculo mágico y de este salió Issei

**_Les presento a Hyodo Issei, les diría su nivel de fuerza, pero creo que todos ya la conocen así que desde ahora en adelante el será conocido como el próximo LUCIFER_**

Ahora sí, si antes los otros tres recibieron fuertes aplausos, ahora todos los presentes estallaron de euforia

Mientras que los del grupo Gremory y Sitri estaban más que sorprendidos

- ara ara, entonces a esto se refería Issei con "Evento Importante" aunque creo que se tardaron mucho - dijo Akeno con su típica sonrisa

- como...tu sabias de esto...Akeno - le dijo Rias algo exaltada

- claro...hace 5 meses...cuando esos tres fueron al castillo...no fue solo una simple visita...si no que ese día se decidieron a los 4 nuevos reyes demonio ...y quien me lo dijo...fue Issei - dijo Akeno con expresión divertida

Aunque no se notara mucho...Rias estaba enojada...por lo que en lugar de hacer un escándalo se dedicó a apretar los puños fuertemente

**_No se exalten...esto aún no termina...aún hay dos cosas más que hacer_**

Dijo Sirzechs calmando a las masas

**_Como ya deben saber, los candidatos a Maou se convierten automáticamente en "Demonios de Clase Suprema", por lo que ahora se les dará e escoger un territorio del inframundo_**

Dicho esto, delante de Sirzechs apareció un enorme mapa holográfico del inframundo, mostrando los territorios libres y los que ya estaban ocupados

Los 4 tardaron un poco en decidir sus territorios pero finalmente se decidieron

Gin, Lilia y Rito escogieron lugares con relieve favorable dentro de todas las áreas y se podría decir que estaban bien ubicados

Ahora solo quedaba Issei quien estaba a punto de hablar

- Quiero "El bosque apocalíptico"- dijo Issei con expresión seria

Esas palabras dejaron más que sorprendidos a todos

- estas seguro Issei-chan - pregunto Serafall algo confundida

El castaño asintió con la cabeza

Después de eso, el sitio que ocupaba el bosque apocalíptico, paso de ser uno verde, que indicaba su libertad, a uno rojo que indicaba que ya tenía dueño

(Silencio Incomodo)

Nadie sabía que hacer hasta que

(Aplausos)

Sircherz comenzó a aplaudir y de igual forma lo hicieron los otros 6 Maou

Los presentes estaban un poco confundidos, pero aun así aplaudieron fuertemente

Mientras que Rias estaba más sorprendida que Gasper en una tienda de computadoras

- un minuto...si Issei es ahora un demonio de clase suprema...eso significa que - dijo Rias algo exaltada mientras que en su mente recordaba aquella escena

_Si es verdad que ustedes solo usaron mi poder para beneficio de el clan...entonces me alegro de que pronto dejare de ser un Gremory_

**_Bien ahora realizaremos el último paso_**

Dicho esto, delante de Issei, Lilia y Gin, aparecieron 3 esferas de color Negro-rojizo, Morado y Verde respectivamente

Poco a poco esas esferas comenzaron a dividirse y a tomar forma, lo que ahora estaba delante de cada uno de ellos eran 16 piezas de ajedrez, mejor conocidas como "Evil Piece"

Rápidamente, las piezas de Rey de los tres se introdujeron en su cuerpo

Y del cuerpo de Gin salieron 6 piezas de peón, mientras que de Issei salieron 8 piezas de peón

- oh Gin...tu también eras un peón - pregunto Issei algo asombrado

Gin asintió con la cabeza

- Y a Rito, porque no le dieron "Evil Piece" pregunto Gin algo dudoso

- por que como yo nací por demonios de sangre pura y mi rango anterior era de clase alta...yo ya tenía "Evil Piece"

- oh ya veo - dijo Gin

Ahora Issei se dirigió hacia Ajuka

- Ajuka-sama...tengo un favor que pedirle - dijo Issei parándose delante de Ajuka

- si es algo que este dentro de mis posibilidades...encantado te ayudare

Dicho esto Issei se acercó y le susurro algo al oído

- entiendo...pero ella quiere - pregunto Ajuka algo intrigado

- lo averiguare ahora mismo - dijo Issei mientras desaparecía de ese lugar para volver a aparecer delante de Rias

Pero Issei solo la ignoro y paso a su lado para dirigirse hacia Akeno

- Akeno...te gustaría - Issei fue interrumpido

- claro que si - le dijo está bastante feliz

- pero no sabes que iba a preguntarte - dijo Issei algo confundido

- intuyo más o menos lo que me preguntaras y la respuesta es si - le respondió la morena

Sin más que decir Issei tomo el hombro de Akeno y desaparecieron del lugar

Ambos volvieron a aparecer delante de Ajuka, y este sin preguntar dos veces se acercó a Akeno y le toco el pecho (no piensen mal) y rápidamente un pequeño resplandor rojo comenzó a brotar de este y a los poco segundos, una pieza de reina roja salió de la morena

- listo Issei-kun - dijo Ajuka apartándose un poco

El castaño rápidamente tomo la reina de sus evil piece y la coloco al frente del pecho de Akeno, y haciendo uso de un círculo mágico, la reina entro en la pelinegra

Ahora Issei se quedó mirando fijamente a la morena, a lo cual esta sonrió y simplemente se colocó a su lado tomando la mano del castaño

- ahora soy solo tuya - le dijo la morena bastante feliz

Issei le sonrió y luego ambos dirigieron su mirada a Sirzechs

**_Eso ha sido todo por nuestra parte, solo me queda pedirles que disfruten_**

Dicho esto, ahora Sirzechs salió del lugar junto a los otros tres Maou

Issei se encontraba parado mirando fijamente a Akeno quien lo tomaba del brazo

- con que próximo Lucifer...no - hablo Sairaorg quien estaba parado frente a ellos

- Sairaorg-san - dijo Issei un tanto sorprendido

- Felicidades - le dijo Sairaorg mientras estrechaba la mano del castaño

- gracias - le dijo este con una sonrisa

Dicho esto, ahora una chica pelinegra se acercaba a Issei

- Felicidades Issei-kun - dijo Sona con una sonrisa poco común en ella

- Gracias Sona-kaicho - dijo Issei

- ahhh cuantas veces te eh dicho que me llames Sona - le dijo esta

- lo lamento...eso es mucho pedir...además si Saji se entera...me mata - le respondió Issei

- no tiene por qué enojarse...él y yo no somos nada - dijo la pelinegra dándole un sorbo a su bebida

- pero aun así - Issei fue interrumpido

- por favor - dijo Sona haciendo cara tierna lo cual es de lo más raro en ella

- está bien, no podría resistirme a eso - dijo Issei un tanto sonrojado

Akeno al ver el sonrojo de Issei se molestó un poco y jalo su mejilla

- ay, ay, ay, ay duele - dijo el castaño adolorido

Mientras Sairaorg solo reía al ver esas escenas y pocos segundos después los tres comenzaron a reír

Pero eso le duro poco a Issei ya que pudo ver que Rias se acercaba junto a las demás

La pelirroja estaba a punto de decir algo pero Issei la interrumpió

- Rias...quiero darte algo - dijo el castaño mientras se acercaba

Sus ex estaban un tanto desconcertadas pero no le tomaron mucha importancia y se dedicaron a observar

Rápidamente, el castaño tomo la mano de la pelirroja, la abrió y deposito algo en ella

- Con esto...dejas de tener al Sekiryuutey bajo tu mando - dijo Issei mientras daba media vuelta y se iba del lugar

La pelirroja estaba bastante desconcertada, así que decidió abrir su mano y allí estaban

Eran las ocho piezas de peón de Issei

Rias estaba echa un torbellino de emociones, ya no sabía si llorar o enojarse pero sabía que ese sitio no era lugar para armar una escena

Pero justo cuando la pelirroja se tranquilizó, un objeto más cayó en la mano de esta

- Con esto...dejas de tener a la sacerdotisa del relámpago como tu siervo - dicho esto la pelinegra salió del lugar en dirección en donde Issei

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, ese fue el tragedico día en que ella había perdido por completo a su amor verdadero y a su mejor amiga

Fuera del Salón

Issei se encontraba mirando el cielo del inframundo

Sin darse cuenta, Akeno llego detrás de el seguida de Sairaorg y Sona

- Issei...que fue lo que paso allá adentro...por que fuiste tan cruel con Rias - pregunto Sairaorg

Sona estaba también muy intrigada

- yo...cruel con ella...no te equivocas...ella es la cruel - dijo Issei un tanto desanimado

- a que te refieres - pregunto Sona

- lo olvide...ustedes no saben...verán...ayer ella y las demás me dejaron solo como a un perro - dijo Issei algo triste

- No es cierto - dijo Sairaorg algo enojado

Sona estaba igual

- después de todo lo que hize por ellas...finalmente me dejaron solo diciéndome que tan solo me habían usado - dijo Issei con un tono de tristeza en la voz

Sairaorg y Sona finalmente explotaron, por lo que se dieron media vuelta y se dirigieron al salón junto a Akeno

Ya estando allí, los tres se encargaron de sacar a las ex de Issei, llevándolas a la parte trasera del salón

- y bien...cuál es su explicación - pregunto Sairaorg un tanto enojado

- que dices Sairaorg - pregunto Rias

- porque dejaste a Issei - le pregunto Sona

- oh eso...veo que ya se enteraron - dijo Rias con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro - es simple...me aburrí de el

Al escuchar estas palabras, a Sairaorg y a Sona les costó controlarse hasta llegar al punto de expulsar una poca de su aura

- que acabas de decir Rias - dijo Sairaorg bastante enojado

- lo que escuchaste " me aleje de Issei porque me aburrí de él " - dijo la pelirroja un tanto sombría

- Estas mintiendo - le dijo Akeno un tanto seria

- que claro que no...yo ya no quiero nada con Issei - le dijo la pelirroja

- si ahora si estoy segura de que mientes - le dijo la morena - sabes en ocasiones llegas a ser tan obvia

- a que te refieres - pregunto Sona

- cuando Rias miente...sus ojos cambian levemente de color...pasan de ser azules a un leve tono rojo-azulado, lo mismo le pasa cuando se enoja, solo que cuando se enoja sus ojos se vuelven carmesí - dijo Akeno

La pelirroja estaba más que sorprendida, había sido descubierta de una manera tan obvia, pero intento mantenerse firme

- si tu lo dices - dijo Rias

- Rias ya déjate de tonterías, bien sé que tu amas tanto a Issei casi tanto como lo amo yo - le dijo Akeno - es imposible que de un día para otro, ese gran amor se allá extinguido y lo mismo es con todas...por lo que les pregunto...por que hacen sufrir tanto a Issei - dijo esta un tanto enojada

- que tanto estas diciendo - pregunto Rias

- Rias...será mejor que les digas - dijo Sirzechs llegando al lugar

- pero Oni-sama - replico Rias

- hazlo - le dijo Sirzechs

- bien...veran...

Rias comenzó a contarles lo que hicieron y por que

Aunque la pelirroja le explico bastante bien, eso no fue suficiente para tranquilizar a Sairaorg, Sona y Akeno

- y solo por eso le rompieron el corazón a Issei - dijo Sairaorg bastante molesto

- jamás lo pensé de ustedes - dijo Sona

- pero lo hicimos por el bien de Issei - dijo Kuroka

- y ustedes creen que lastimarlo le hace bien - replico Sairaorg

- pero...Rias fue interrumpida

- por favor entiendan, ellas lo hicieron por que es la única manera - dijo Sirzechs

- recuerdan...recuerdan como se puso Issei la primera vez que lo dejaron...una vez casi los mata de no haber sido por Vali - dijo Akeno

Dicho esto Sona, Akeno y Sairaorg dejaron el lugar y se dirigieron a donde Issei

- por que tardaron tanto - dijo Issei algo aburrido

- asuntos - dijo Sona

- oh ya veo, Akeno no quieres irte ya - dijo Issei con pesadez

La pelinegra asintió con la cabeza

Rápidamente un circulo mágico apareció debajo de Issei y en el entro Akeno

- no te iras Sona - pregunto Issei

- la pelinegra asintió con la cabeza y se colocó al lado de Issei

- nos vemos después Sairaorg-san - dijo Issei

Dicho esto un destello bastante fuerte se creó y los tres desaparecieron

Kuou (Residencia Hyodo)

Los tres reaparecieron en el cuarto de Issei

- bueno...como yo no tengo nada más que hacer en este lugar...me retiro - dijo Sona mientras comenzaba a salir de la habitación y posteriormente de la casa

Ahora Issei y la pelinegra estaban solos o eso creían

El castaño suspiro profundamente y comenzó a quitarse la ropa que traía, para ponerse una camisa y jeans negros con tenis blancos

La morena de igual forma comenzó a quitarse el vestido negro que traía, hasta el punto en que solo tenía su lencería

- no piensas cambiarte - le dijo Issei mientras se le acercaba

- mmmm podría hacer eso...o podría hacer esto - dijo la pelinegra mientras tiraba a Issei a la cama y se montaba en el

- que haces - pregunto Issei con cara pervertida

- pues es que ya ha pasado un tiempo, y tengo ganas de hacerlo - le dijo Akeno con una voz muy sensual

Rápidamente, la pelinegra comenzó a besar al castaño mientras metía su mano dentro de su pantalón tocando su entrepierna

Issei logro separarse levemente de la morena

- no crees que es muy temprano como para que lo hagamos - pregunto Issei un tanto agitado

- dices que no quieres hacerlo porque es temprano, o dices que no quieres hacerlo conmigo - le dijo la morena

Al escuchar eso Issei sonrió ampliamente por lo que rápidamente la beso

- digo que aún es muy temprano - dijo Issei

- que malo eres Issei...y yo que tenía ganas de hacerlo ahora - le dijo la morena un tanto decepcionada

- lo siento...pero si tú quieres...podemos hacer eso y más cosas pervertidas en la noche - le dijo Issei un tanto sonrojado

- entonces será mejor que te prepares porque esta noche no duermes - le dijo la morena mientras lamia su mejilla

- me parece bien - le dijo el castaño

La morena se levantó de la cama y se dedicó a cambiarse

Issei comenzó a salir de la habitación, pero cuando comenzó a caminar, pudo sentir un pequeño rastro de aura, por lo que un tanto apresurado, bajo a la sala de entrenamiento

Ya estando allí, claramente se podía ver que Ryiuto se encontraba parado en la mitad de la sala intentando hacer aparecer su armadura, pero no pasaba nada

- Ryiuto cuando llegaste - le pregunto Issei

- Después de estar en el castillo Gremory no me comencé a sentir muy bien, por lo que vine al casa

- ya veo...pero porque fuerzas tu armadura, si sabes que no podemos - pregunto confundido el castaño

- no puedo darme por vencido, al igual que tu...yo tengo cosas importantes que proteger...por lo que no puedo quedarme sentado mientras los demás intentan defender sus ideales

Esas palabras le llegaron a Issei, por alguna razón, le entraron las fuertes ganas de intentar lo mismo que Ryiuto

Issei se colocó a su lado y luego sintió con la cabeza

De igual forma, Ryiuto también asintió, y los dos comenzaron a concentrarse

Los dos se esforzaban mucho pero no pasaba nada

Así estuvieron más o menos 5 minutos hasta que no pudieron mas

Pero eso no los limitaría, y de nueva cuenta comenzaron a concentrarse

El esfuerzo era demasiado, a ambos los invadió una fuerte ira, y sin darse cuenta, poco a poco su armadura fue materializándose

Mientras que en la sala se encontraba Akeno, quien preparaba el almuerzo, pero de pronto sintió dos poderosas auras, por lo que muy apresuradamente se dirigió a la sala de entrenamiento

Ya estando allí sonrió ampliamente al ver a Ryiuto e Issei en sus armaduras, pero eso poco le duro al ver lo que ahora les pasaba

Las armaduras de Issei y Ryiuto fueron cubiertas por numerosas manchas negras, sus ojos cambiaron a un negro total y los dos cayeron al suelo retorciéndose del dolor que esto les causaba

Akeno se asustó bastante por lo que rápidamente se dirigió a ambos

Pasaron 2 minutos hasta que los dos lograron volver a la normalidad

Después de ese grave incidente todo el día ocurrió normal

2 días después

Han pasado dos días desde el incidente que tuvieron Issei y Ryiuto, después de eso los dos días pasaron normales, a excepción de que ahora Issei era más reservado con Rias y las otras

Ahora todos se encontraban en la sala del club de ocultismo

Issei se encontraba sentado en un sofá con Akeno en su regazo y Vali estaba a su lado y Haruna estaba en su regazo

Ambos prácticamente se estaban tragando a sus chicas (saben a lo que me refiero xd) y eso molestaba en gran medida a Rias y a las demás

De un momento a otro llego Azazel quien al ver como se encontraba ese cuarteto simplemente suspiro, para después acercarse y hacer que estos se separaran

- que pasa sensei - pregunto Issei un tanto intrigado al ver la expresión que Azazel tenía en el rostro

- ay alguien que ha estado insistiendo en venir - dijo Azazel en tono de derrota

- quien? - le pregunto el castaño

Azazel creo un circulo mágico en la mitad del salón y de este apareció una hermosa chica de ojos violeta y pelo castaño quien lo tenía sujeto en dos coletas y que además tenía unos pechos del tamaño de los de Xenovia

¡IRINA! gritaron todos los del club al ver a la castaña salir del círculo mágico

- donde te habías metido - pregunto exaltado Issei

- ella estuvo todo este tiempo en el cielo, ya que como hubo algunos problemas, Miguel la necesitaba - dijo Azazel

- pero aun así...han pasado casi 6 meses desde que no te eh visto - dijo Issei un tanto exaltado

- lo siento Issei pero había asuntos importantes que debía arreglar - dijo Irina con una sonrisa

- y bien...Azazel dijo que querías venir...por lo que supongo que es algo importante - dijo Vali

- bueno en si hay dos razones por las que quería venir - dijo la castaña

- y se puede saber cuáles son - pregunto Rias

La castaña asintió con la cabeza

- la primera es porque hay un cosa importante que necesito decirle a Issei y la segunda...bueno...es que los extrañaba a todos - dijo Irina

- oh ya veo...y que es esa cosa tan importante que tienes que decirme? - pregunto Issei

- pues Miguel-sama me dijo que tuviste que renunciar a Ascalon para poder salvar el futuro...verdad

- si Ascalon se encuentra en el futuro evitando que Yami salga - le respondió el castaño

- pues como esa espada fue un obsequio por parte de los ángeles en símbolo de paz y que además gracias a ella pudiste salvar a las tres facciones, los líderes de cada facción acordaron que te darían algo así como un reemplazo - dijo Irina

- a que te refieres - pregunto dudoso el castaño

- Issei has escuchado hablar de la "Legendaria Espada Kusanagi" - pregunto Azazel

El castaño negó con la cabeza

- Kusanagi? - pregunto Kiba bastante exaltado

- veo que la conoces - dijo Azazel

- claro que si después de todo es una espada legendaria - dijo Kiba

- a que te refieres - pregunto Issei

- verán... Se dice que el dios japonés Susanoo se encontró con una familia afligida dirigida por Ashi na Zuchi de camino a la provincia de Izumo. Cuando Susanoo le preguntó a Ashi na Zuchi, le dijo que su familia estaba siendo devastada por Yamata-no-Orochi, la terrible serpiente de ocho cabezas de la provincia de Koshi, que consumió siete de las ocho hijas de la familia y que la criatura estaba yendo detrás de la octava, Kushinada. - dijo Kiba

- Susanoo se dispuso a investigar al monstruo, y tras un encuentro abortado, volvió con un plan para derrotarlo. A cambio, pidió la mano de Kushinada para casarse, lo cual se le concedió. La transformó temporalmente en un peine para tener su compañía en la batalla y detalló su plan. - dijo Irina

- Supervisó la preparación de ocho tinajas de sake que se deberían poner en plataformas individuales posicionadas detrás de una cerca con ocho puertas. - dijo Azazel

- La criatura mordió el anzuelo y pasó cada una de sus cabezas a través de las diferentes puertas.

Aprovechando la distracción, Susanoo atacó y mató a la bestia. Decapitó cada cabeza y después continuó por las colas. En la cuarta cola, descubrió una espada grande dentro del cuerpo, a la que llamó Kusanagi y que presentó a la diosa Amaterasu para zanjar una vieja deuda. - dijo Kiba

- después de eso, la diosa del sol Amaterasu escondió la espada en uno de los territorios más alejados del inframundo, ya que su poder era demasiado grande - dijo Azazel

- Un tiempo después, los Maou lograron encontrar el sitio en donde esta resguardada la espada, pero nadie ha logrado traspasar la barrera que protege ese lugar - dijo Irina

- y como pretenden que yo la utilice si nadie ha podido tocarla - dijo Issei

- como la espada Kusanagi fue encontrada dentro de la serpiente de ocho cabezas, esta adopto los poderes de una Dragón Slayer...se dice que su poder es igual o tal vez superior al de Caliburn - le dijo Irina

Ante esa respuesta Arthur abrió ampliamente los ojos

- dices que esa espada es más fuerte que Caliburn - dijo Arthur bastante exaltado

Irina asintió con la cabeza

- pero aun así no entiendo cómo es que planean que la utilice - dijo Issei

- pues al ser una Dragón Slayer, solo un dragón lo suficientemente fuerte sería capaz de entrar - explico Azazel

- ya veo - dijo Issei

- tenemos planeado ir mañana, por lo que deberás venir con nosotros - dijo Irina

Issei asintió con la cabeza

- bueno cambiando de tema, hay algo que necesito mostrarles - dijo Azazel

Ninguno entendió mucho pero aun así asintieron con la cabeza y salieron del club de ocultismo para después dirigirse al laboratorio de Azazel

Ya estando allí, se podía observar con claridad como había muchos aparatos, así como tubos de ensayo y cosas por el estilo

- que es lo que quieres mostrarnos Azazel - pregunto Rias

- bueno...pues es que desde hace mucho me puse a pensar, los demonios y los ángeles son capaces de reencarnar a otros seres en su misma especie, pero los ángeles caídos no tenemos esa cualidad, por lo que pensé en hacer algo similar...es por eso que -

Acto seguido, Azazel se dirigió hacia una repisa en donde habían varios documentos y luego se los entregó a Rias

- quiero que le muestres estos documentos a Sirzechs - dijo Azazel

Dicho esto, todos se disponían a salir

Pero en ese momento a Gasper le dieron curiosidad unas cuantas cosas que estaban en una repisa y fue a revisar

- NO TOQUES ESO - dijo Azazel mientras corría a separar a Gasper de sus cosas

- ehh - dijo Gasper confundido mientras sin darse cuenta, derramaba un líquido de dudosa procedencia

Al momento de caer, aquel extraño líquido causo una terrible explosión

Ninguno reacciono a tiempo a excepción de Issei quien rápidamente se tele transporto con Valí afuera del laboratorio de Azazel

- eso estuvo cerca - dijo Issei quien estaba algo exaltado

- y que lo digas...pero que habrá sido esa explosión - dijo Valí un tanto preocupado

Pasaron 3 minutos y los dos por fin se animaron a entrar de nuevo

Pero cuando ambos entraron algo claramente los altero

Delante de ellos se encontraba un laboratorio destrozado, pero eso no era lo peor, sino que en lugar de encontrar a sus compañeros inconscientes, en su lugar había niños de más o menos 4 años

* * *

_**Fin del Capitulo **_

_**Bueno gente aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, lamento la demora, pero como de seguro ya se dieron cuenta, estoy corto de ideas, por lo que por eso me tarde a y los errores jajajaja disculpen pero no eh puesto mucha atenion asi que tampoco le voy a echar la culpa al word**_

_**Ah y otra cosa ¡Verdad que ustedes pensaban que había borrado a **__**irina!**_

_**Bueno, para finalizar solo quiero que comenten, que digan lo que les gusto y lo que no **_

_**y por fa denme algunas ideas que deberdad me estan asiendo mucha falta, asi que se los encargo**_

_**Nos vemos luego y por fa Reviews**_


	18. Chapter 18 Trabajo de Niñera

Mi Lado Maligno

Capitulo 18

Trabajo de Niñera

Issei y Vali se encontraban afuera del laboratorio de Azazel, por mas que les preocupara como estaban sus chicas, era mas el miedo que le tenian al efecto de los experimentos de su sensei, por lo que esperaron un buen rato hasta que por fin se decidieron a entrar

Pero cuando entraron, algo simplemente los altero, el laboratorio estaba destrozado, pero en lugar de encontrar a sus compañeros heridos, en su lugar habia niños de entr años

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Issei saco su telefono y le marco a alguien

Dentro de la Academia (10 minutos despues)

Sona, junto a Tsubaki y el sequito Sitri, se encontraban caminando apresuradamente con direccion a la sala del consejo estudiantil

Cuando llegaron, se encontraron con Issei quien rondaba la puerta con una clara preocupacion

- Issei, que paso...por que me llamaste tan urgentemente - dijo Sona un tanto exaltada

- Sona que bueno que llegaron... no se como explicarlo con palabras...asi que sera mejor que mires - dijo el castaño a la par que abria la puerta

Cuando cierto rubio escucho la manera en que Issei se dirigio a Sona, simplemente se enojo, pero se contuvo

Sona, junto a su sequito, se asomaron a la puerta, y dentro se encontraba Vali, quien estaba siendo utilizado de juguete por todos los niños

-qque ppaso - dijo Sona bastante nerviosa

- Fuimos al laboratorio de Azazel, y cuando regresabamos, a Gasper le entro la curiosidad de revisar unas cosas de dudosa procedencia...segundos despues...esto paso - dijo Issei apuntando a los niños

- ya veo - dijo Sona un tanto intranquila

- y para que nos llamaron - pregunto Tsubaki

- queriamos saber si podrian ayudarnos - dijo Issei

Los del clan Sitri asintieron con la cabeza

Tsubaki se quedo pensando unos pocos segundos hasta que sintio que alguien pequeño jalaba su falda tiernamente

Al voltear abajo ella pudo ver que de quien se trataba era un chibi-Kiba

La pelinegra sonrio ampliamente y los ojos comensaron a brillarle

Rapidamente, Tsubaki cargo a Kiba y despues salio de la sala

Mientras que los demas solo se quedaron con una sonrisa en el rostro

- ¡Ayudenme! - grito Vali quien estaba siendo perseguido comicamente por los niños restantes

Sin mas que decir, cada uno se dedico a cuidar a uno de los pequeños

Saji cuidaba a Bikou

Yura cuidaba a Arthur

Momo cuidaba a Gasper

Vali cuidaba a Haruna

Ruruko cuidaba a Ryiuto

Sona cuidaba a Ophis

Issei cuidaria de Akeno, y para su mala suerte, a todas sus ex-

A continuacion, Sona intento cargar a Ophis, pero antes de tocarla algo la sorprendio

- yo no necesito que nadie me cuide - dijo la chibi-ophis

Eso soprendio a todos en gran medida

Lo siguiente que ocurrio fue que el pequeño cuerpo de ophis, rapidamente comenzo a crecer hasta qur obtuvo su forma original

- como es que no te afecto el experimento de Azazel - pregunto Issei

- por que aunque a pesar de ya no contar con todo mi poder, aun sigo siendo una de las existencias mas poderosas de este mundo, y por ello, algo tan inferior no me afecta - dijo la pelinegra con tono neutral

- bueno, aun asi por lo que pude experimentar de ese experimento, es que su efecto es algo debil y no durara mas de tres dias - dijo ophis

- pero aun asi, cuidarlos tres dias sera muy dificil - dijo Issei en tono de deprecion

- pues hasta donde yo se, la mejor manera de cuidar a un niño, es tenerlo ocupado - dijo Saji

Todos asintieron con la cabeza

En ese momento, Saji abrio la puerta, y todos los niños salieron corriendo

- a donde van - dijeron todos muy preocupados, mientras salian tras los pequeñ s

Issei se disponia a salir de la sala, pero fue detenido por Yura

- necesitas algo - dijo Issei con una sonrisa

La peliazul estaba bastante sonrojada

Poco a poco, Yura comenzo a acercarse a Issei, hasta el punto en que sus cuerpos se tocaron por asi decirlo

-pues yo...yo - dijo esta bastante nerviosa mientras agachaba la cabeza

Issei no tardo mucho en entender que queria asi que simplemente sonrio para despues tomarla delicadamente del menton hasta el punto en que sus miradas se cruzaron

- dilo - dijo este con exprecion feliz

La peliazul estaba bastante avergonzada, ya no sabia que hacer, asi que no dijo ninguna palabra

Issei, al ver que Yura no planeaba hablar, tomo la iniciativa

El castaño tomo a Yura por la cintura, y posteriormente la beso, a lo cual esta correspondio

15 segundos despues, los dos se separaron

- ahora crees poder decirlo - dijo Issei sin soltar a Yura de la cintura

- Issei-kun - dijo esta toda sonrojada - me...me gustas mucho -

Issei simplemente sonrio, para despues abrazar a la peliazul

- Sabes Yura...tu tambien me gustas...y de verdad me gustaria estar contigo

Esas palabras animaron mucho a la peliazul

- pero...ahora estoy con Akeno...y no quiero traicionar su confianza...por lo que es mejor que seamos amigos

Rapidamente, la exprecion de Yura cambio de una feliz a una de deprecion

- sin embargo...eso no quiere decir...que no podamos tener derechos -

Nuevamente la exprecion de Yura volvio a una de felicidad

Acto seguido, Issei se separo de la peliazul, para despues besarla por un minuto completo

Ambos se separaron por falta de aire

- debemos ir con los otros, deben estarse desesperando - dijo el castaño con una sonrisa

Yura asintio con la cabeza y luego los dos comenzaron a salir del salon del concejo

Los dos se dirgieron detras del club de ocultismo, en donde se encontraban todos

Pero lo que no esperaron ver era que los niños se encontraban jugando algremente, mientras los otros estaban bastante cansados sentados en el suelo

- que les paso - dijo Issei mirando de reojo a todos

- jugar...con...niños es mas...cansando...de lo...que parece - dijo Vali entrecortadamente

Issei comenzo a reirse bastante fuerte

- jajajaja el resistente Vali Lucifer, quien a derrotado a muchos de los enemigos mas poderosos no puede con unos niños - se burlo Issei

- si crees que es tan facil...ve e intentalo - dijo Vali algo frustrado

Issei comenzo a caminar hacia donde estaban los chibi

Se detuvo en el punto medio del sitio y todos se le acercaron

- Iche calgame - le dijo Rias

Issei estaba bastante confundido, no sabia que hacer, pero aun asi, recordo que la primera vez que Rias se convirtio en una niña, perdio todos sus recuerdos de su vida adulta, por lo que estar con ella en esos momentos, no seria tan malo

El castaño asintio con la cabeza y levanto a Rias

- ¡Iche calgame! - le dijeron todas sus ex y akeno

El castaño sudo frio

Mientras tanto Vali se encontraba junto con ophis y el consejo estudiantil recuperando el aliento

- le dijiste, Yura - pregunto Sona

- si - dijo esta algo nerviosa

- y que te dijo - pregunto aun mas intrigada Sona

- aunque me dijo que debiamos quedar como amigos, tambien acepto mis sentimientos y me beso - le dijo Yura

- ya veo - le dijo Sona un tanto mas calmada

- wou, eso es extremo - dijo Vali bastante sorprendido mientras veia la situacion de Issei

Rapidamente todos voltaeron a ver al castaño y todos se sorprendieron en gran medida

Delante de ellos, Issei venia caminando con todos los niños sobre el

Rias y Reika venian sobre los hombros de Issei, y se agarraban de su camisa y sus mejillas

Akeno venia detras de la cabeza de Issei sentada en su cuello, mientras sus piernas salian por su abdomen y ella se agarraba de sus orejas

Xenovia, Asia, Irina, Rosseweisee, Le Fay y Kuroka, venian en los brazos de issei, aferrandose fuertemente a cada extremidad

Ravel y Koneko venian montadas en la pierna derecha de Issei

Haruna y Ryiuto, venian montados dobre la pierna izquierda del castaño

Arthur, Bikuou y Gasper, venian caminando a sus lados y finalmente estaba Azazel, quien venia parado sobre la cabeza de Issei usando sus doce las de caido para no caerse

- ¡una ayudita! - dijo Issei bastante exaltado

Todos se rieron de la situacion en la que se encontraba Issei, pero finalmente decidieron ayudar

Ahora, Vali tenia a Haruna y a Ryiuto, Ophis tenia al trio de la iglecia, Issei seguia con sus ex y Akeno, Azazel quien aparentemente tenia un sentido de responsabilidad mas alto que el que los demas tenian, estaba solo, y los del concejo tenian a Bikou, Arthur, Gasper

Y asi sin mas todo el resto del dia ocurrio normal hasta que llego el ocaso

Ahora Issei y Vali se dirigian a casa con todos los chibi encima de ellos y ophis

Cuando llegaron un olor bastante agradable llamo su atencion por lo que rapidamente abrieron la puerta

- bienvenido a casa oni-chan - dijo Shina quien estaba cosinando

- Shina - dijo Issei algo sorprendido

- sera mejor que se sienten, la cena ya casi esta lista - dijo la peliverde

- entiendo, pero tenemos un problema - dijo Issei con preocupacion en su rostro

- no creo que sea tan grave - dijo Shina con una sonrisa

Issei abrio la puerta mas de lo que ya estaba, y lo siguiente que Shina vio fue a un Vali que estaba siendo utilizafo de juguete por los niños

- retiro lo dicho - dijo Shina bastante nerviosa

10 minutos despues

Ahora todos se encontraban sentados comiendo alegremente a excepcion de los niños

- Iche alimentame - dijo Rias mientras lo insitava a que le diera de comer

- como? - pregunto Issei bastante nervioso

- pol favol - dijo Rias con una cara extremadamente tierna

Issei no se resistio y termino dandole de comer a Rias en la boca

Pero para su mala suerte, todos las demas le dijeron lo mismo

- ¡Iche alimentame! - le dijeron las restantes

Issei sudo frio

Despues de una larga cena, el castaño se dirigio a su habitacion seguido de todas sus ex

Issei se sento en el colchon recostando su espalda en la cabecera de la cama mientras las chibi se pocicionaban a su alrededor y pocos segundos despues se quedaron dormidas

Paso una hora e Issei no podia conciliar el sueño

- (por que demonios no puedo dormirme) - se preguntaba a si mismo el castaño

En ese momento, algo llamo la atencion del castaño

Rias comenzo a moverse un poco, pero despues de unos segundos se acomodo para luego decir :

- "Iche...no me abandones...yo...te amo" - dijo la pequeña pelirroja

Al escuchar eso Issei abrio los ojos ampliamente, mientras unas lagrimas amenzaban con caer

- (sera posible...que ella y las demas...me allan mentido...cuando me dijeron...que no me amaban) - pensaba el castaño mientras su corazon se volvia un torbellino de emociones

12 horas despues

Los rayos del sol atravesaban la ventana del cuarto del castaño, y este se encontraba profundamente dormido

Akeno ya se habia levantado y aparentemente queria algo, por lo que tomo una de las mejillas del castaño y la jalo fuertemente, a lo cual consiguio que Issei despertara

- ay, ay, ay me duele...Akeno...por que me lastimas - dijo Issei sobandose la mejilla -

- mi barrigita me ache ruidoch - dijo Akeno mientras se subia su blusita y le mostraba a Issei su "barrigita" la cual gruñia

Issei toco la pequeña "barrigita" de la morena a lo cual esta comenzo a reir

- tienes hambre? - pregunto Issei

La morena asintio con la cabeza

Issei sonrio y depues coloco su mano sobre la cabeza de la morena mientras jugaba con su cabello, a lo cual, la morena hacia lindos gestos

- de verdad que eres un angel - dijo Issei mientras besaba la frente de la morena

Despues de eso, Issei bajo a la cocina con Akeno en brazos, despues la sento en el sofa para que se entretuviera con la TV en lo que Issei le preparaba el desayuno

La morena tomo el control remoto y luego encendio la tele

- Iche...que ech lo que achen echach pelchonach - pregunto la morena viendo la TV

- como dices? - dijo Issei mientras se hacercaba a la morena y luego ver la pantalla

Al observar lo que estaba pasando en el canal de la TV, Issei rapidamente le arrebato el contro a Akeno y luego cambio de canal

- pol que le cambiachte - pregunto la morena

- por que hay algo mas entretenido en este canal - dijo Issei mientras ponia un programa mas "educativo"

Dicho programa logro captar la atencion de la morena, por lo que en unos segundos se perdio en la TV

-(menos mal que cambie de canal antes que supiera lo que estaba viendo...aunque ella ya lo alla echo no esta bien que siendo tan pequeña, vea a otras personas "haciendolo") penso el castaño

(N/A: bueno ps yo supongo que con ese breve pensamiento, ya deben saber que es lo que estaba viendo Akeno antes de que Issei le quitara el control remoto)

Pocos minutos despues Issei termino el desayuno de la morena

- aqui tienes - dijo Issei entregandole su comida a la morena

Akeno tomo el plato, lo miro por unos segundos y luego se lo regreso a Issei para despues abrir la boca y señalarla con uno de sus dedos

Issei entendio al instante lo que queria decir la pequeña caido, por lo que comenso a darle de comer en la boca

Cada vez que Issei le ofrecia comida a la morena, esta hacia lindos gestos que harian quedar con cara de idiota a cualquiera

Despues de unos minutos, Issei termino de darle de comer a la pelinegra, para luego subir a su habitacion y revisar a las niñas

Al abrir la puerta Issei sonrio ampliamente, ya que todas estaban dormidas

Issei se acerco a sus ex y comenzo a moverlas levemente, logrando que todas se despertaran

- ya amanechio - pregunto Rias adormilada

Issei asintio con la cabeza

- Iche mi barrigjta ache ruidoch - dijo Rias mientras hacia lo mismo que Akeno y levantaba su pequeña blusa

De igual forma, las demas le dijeron eh hicieron exactamente lo mismo que la pelirroja

Issei sonrio y luego levantoa todas en sus brazos, para despues bajar y darles de comer

Por pura casualidad, a Issei se le ocurrio el mirar el reloj

- diablos falta una hora para la escuela - dijo Issei en tono de molestia

- que pacha Iche - pregunto Rias

- tengo que ir a la escuela y no se con quien dejarlas - dijo Issei mientras se ponia a pensar

Rapidamente a Issei le llego la idea, por lo que subio hacia la habitacion de ophis, no sin antes dejar comiendo a las pequeñas

Al llegar, Issei logro escuchar ruidos un poco extraños, por lo que entro rapidamente para luego ver que Ophis estaba jugando con un videojuego

- que pasa Issei - dijo Ophis mientras pausaba el juego

- necesito que vigiles unos momentos a Akeno - dijo Issei mientras insitaba a ophis con las manos

- bien - dijo Ophis sin reprochar

Al llegar a la sala se encontraron con las niñas

- te la encargo - dijo Issei mientras tomaba por los hombros a Rias y a las demas a excepcion de Akeno

Castillo Gremory (Jardines)

El castaño aparecion junto con todas las niñas en los jardines de Gremory, y para su buena suerte, alli se encontraba Millicas

Issei le conto lo que habia pasado al pelirrojo, y unos minutos despues, Issei se encontraba caminando hacia la estancia del castillo

Alli, como de costumbre, lo esperaban todos los que conformaban la familia Gremory

- sucedio algo malo Issei - pregunto Sirzechs

- pues digamos que si y no - dijo Issei con cara de tonto

- a que te refieres chico - pregunto Lord G

- hablando hipotaticamente...ustedes que harian si de un momento a otro Rias se hubiese convirtido en una niña de nuevo

- pues...no lo se...dijo Venelana...por cierto...a que viene la pregunta?

- pues veran - dijo Issei mientras se hacercaba a la puerta de la estancia y sacaba a la chibi Rias, para que todos pudiesen verla

Los Gremory abrieron los ojos como platos al momento en que vieron a Rias

- como es que - dijo Sizechs bastante confundido

- aun hay mas - dijo Issei mientras hacia que Millicas saliera coon las demas

Ahora si, los Gremory quedaron con la boca abierta

- como fue que ? - pregunto Venelana bastante confundida

Issei suspiro ampliamente, para despues contarle a Venelana y a los demas lo que habia sucedido

- y eso fue lo que paso - dijo Issei terminando su relato

- asi que solo durara dos dias mas...no es asi? - pregunto Sirzechs

Issei asintio

- y por que las tragiste - pregunto Lord G

- pues es que en 30 minutos tengo que irme a la escuela y no sabia con quien dejarlas, por lo que vine aqui...espero no les moleste - dijo Issei

Los Gremory negaron con la cabeza

- se las encargo - dijo Issei al momento en que desaparecia

Residencia Hyodo

Issei aparecio de nuevo en su casa, pero a diferencia de antes, ahora Vali estba en la sal junto con los chibi Bikou, Arthur, Ryiuto y Haruna

- no iras a la escuela - pregunto Vali

- si es por eso que lleve a las chicas con los Gremory, para que las cuiden mientras no estoy - dino Issei - y tu no piensas ir ?

- pues no tengo ganas, asi que me quedare a cuidarlos - dijo Vali señalando a Haruna y a los otros

- ya veo...bueno...aun asi...todavia tengo que llevar a Akeno - dijo Issei miebtras tocaba el hombro de la morena y luego desaparecian

En algun lugar de Japon

Issei aparecio en la entrada de una casa de dos pisos, y luego toco el timbre

Segundos despues, la puerta se abrio y de ella salieron Shuri y Barakiel

- Issei-kun...paso algo? - pregunto Shuri

- por que no mejor miran por si mismos - dijo Issei mientras se movia aun lado dejando ver a una chibi Akeno quien se aferraba a su pierna derecha timidamente

- ¡Akeno! - dijeron exaltados ambos padres al ver a su hija

La morena se seguia escondiendo tras las piernas de Issei

- que le paso? - preguntaron ambos bastante exaltados

- pues veran...- dijo Issei mientras les relataba lo que paso

- y eso fue lo que sucedio - dijo Issei terminando su historia

- ese Azazel...pero juro que cuando lo vea - dijo un muy enojado Barakiel

- bueno y a todo esto...por que la tragiste - pregunto Shuri mientras se hacercaba a Akeno y la cargaba

- pues es que tengo que ir a la escuela en 15 minutos y no tenia a nadie con quien dejarla - dijo Issei

- de verdad - pregunto Shuri divertida

- pues estaba Vali...pero no lo se...dajar a Akeno con Vali...mmm...no...no me agrada la idea - dijo Issei - espero que no les moleste

- claro que no - dijo Shuri mientras se acercaba a la morena y la cargaba

Sin mas que hacer o decir, Issei desparecio y volvio a aparecer en su casa, para despues cambiarse rapidamente y luego salir hacia la escuela

Instituto Kuou

Issei tuvo que correr para poder llegar a tiempo, y ya estando allu tuvo que dar muy buenas excusas para justificar la falta de los otros

Despues de eso, Isse se dirigio a su salon, y de alli en adelante, el dia paso normal hasta el termino de clases

Issei se encontraba caminando hacia la salida de la escuela, cuando escucho que lo llamaban, por lo que rapidamente dio media vuelta y alli se encontraba Yura

- nesecitas algo? - pregunto Issei con una sonrisa

- lo siento Issei-kun pero Sona-kaicho quiere verlo - dijo Yura tambien con una sonrisa

Issei asintio con la cabeza y despues se dirigio hacia Yura, para despues empezar a caminar hacia el salon del consejo estudiantil

Ya estando alli, Isse se recargo en una de las paredes y Yura lo sujeto del brazo, lo cual no parecio molestar a Issei, si no que al contrario, le sonrio para despues besar su mejilla

- oye Hyodo, no esta bien que engañes a Akeno-senpai - dijo Saji quien aun no sabia la situacion de Yura e Issei

- no Saji...no lo malentiendas...Yura y yo solo somos amigos - dijo Issei

- asi es somos amigos...amigos muuuy cercanos - dijo Yura con una sonrisa

En ese momento Sona se aparecio frente a esos dos

- ¡Yura!- dijo Sona en tono de desagrado mientras se acercaba mas

La peliazul se asusto un poco y se separo de Issei

Pero lo siguiente que paso fue algo que ninguno esperaba, ni siquiera Issei

La pelinegra se coloco a un lado de Issei tomandolo del brazo y recargando su cabeza en su hombro

La peliazul se enojo un poco y luego tomo a Issei por el otro brazo

El castaño estaba bastante shokeado, pero no le tomo demasiada importancia y solo sonrio

Mientras tanto, Saji estaba aun muy sorprendido su abdomen comenzo a dolerle, pero supo dicimularlo muy bien

- disculpen pero tengo que irme - dijo Saji mientras se acercaba a la puerta pero Momo lo llamo

- te encunetras bien - pregunto Momo bastante preocupada

- claro que si...por que no deberia de estarlo - dijo Saji con una sonrisa finjida

El rubio salio del salon y comenzo a caminar, hasta que llego al pasillo principal, donde cayo de rodillas sujetandose el rostro mientras unas lagriman caian por sus mejillas

- maldito Hyodo...no te basta con tener enamoradas a todas las de tu club...pero tambien...a Yura...y para empeorarlo todo...a Sona - dijo Saji entre sollozos mientras daba un fuerte golpe al suelo logrando agrietarlo

- no te lo perdonare - dijo Saji mientras se ponia de pie y se dirigia hacia la salida

Despues de ese terrible incidente en contra de Saji, el dia prosiguio normal hasta la noche

Residencia Hyodo

Issei se encontraba sentado junto a Vali sobre dos sillas en medio de la sala

Pero lo extraño era que ambos se encontraban cubiertos por serpentinas y confeti, y quienes se los habian arrojado eran todos los niños que litaralmente estaban usando a Vali y a Issei de juguetes

- eto...cuanto tiempo mas tendremos que soportar esto - dijo Vali en tono de derrota

- tranquilo...el efecto de la formula solo durara hasta mañana en la tarde - dijo Issei mientras Rias le jalaba las mejillas

- y tu crees que duremos hasta mañana - dijo Vali mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Haruna, quien estaba en su regazo

- Iche mi barrigita ache ruidosh otra vech - dijo Akeno quien se encontraba en el regazo de Issei mientras se levantaba su pequeña blusa, para que el castaño pudiese ver su barrigita de nuevo

De igual manera, haruna se subio su pequeña blusa y las demas tambien, a lo cual Issei y Vali sonrieron

En ese momento, el par de dragones se dirigio a la cocina, y con algo de esfuerzo lograron preaparar algo mas o menos decente

Todos los niños se encontraban sentados alrededor de la mesa, pero habia un claro problema

- Iche no me gutan loch vetagelech - dijo Rias mientras hacia un puchero

De igual manera, todas le dijeron lo mismo

Issei suspiro

- bueno aunque no les gusten deben comercelos - dijo Issei con una pequeña sonrisa

- no quelo - dijo Akeno mientras apartaba su plato

De igual forma las demas hicieron lo mismo

- oh...ya veo...es una lastima...y yo que tenia pensado darles esto - dijo Issei mientras sacaba una paleta de uva de su bolsillo

Las niñas solo se quedaron viendo el dulce fijamente

- y yo que pensaba darle esto a quien se comiera tods los vegetales - dijo Issei mientras movia la paleta de un lado a otro y las niñas la seguian con la mirada

- pero como veo que no la quieren...me la comere yo - dijo Issei mientras comenzaba a quitarle la envoltura a la paleta y se la hacercaba a su boca

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todas las niñas tomaron sus platos y comenzaron a comer mas rapido de lo que lo haria el mismisimo Goku

- ya telmine - dijo Rias mientras mostraba su plato totalmente limpio

De igual forma las demas le mostraron su plato al castaño

- vaya...no pense que serian tan rapidas - dijo Issei un tanto exaltado

- me dach la paleta - dijo Akeno mientras se acercaba a Issei

- no, yo la quelo - dijo Rias mientras ponia cara tierna

- no yo la quelo - dijo Asia en tono de suplica

- ech mia - dijo Xenovia adelantandose

- ya...ya no se preocupen...tengo suficientes para todas - dijo Issei mientras sacaba mas paletas de su bolsillo

Al ver tantos dulces, a las chicas les brillaron los ojos ampliamente, y en un rapido movimiento le arrebataron los dulces al castaño

- bien echo - dijo Vali mientras terminaba sus alimentos

- de otra manera no hubiesen comido - dijo Issei mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigia a las escaleras - te las encargo un momento

Sin mas que decir, el castaño comenzo a subir las escaleras para despues llegar a una de las habitaciones libres en donde se encontraba Azazel

- no quieres comer Azazel - dijo Issei mientras observaba con atencion lo que hacia el caido

- no - dijo el chibi caido quien estaba sentado en el suelo mientras armaba algun tipo de aparato extraño

- no crees que eres algo pequeño como para ponerte a inventar - dijo Issei un tanto asombrado

- me pachach el dechalmadol - dijo Azazel a lo cual Issei se sorprendio bastante

Despues de eso el castaño salio de la habitacion y se dirigio a la de Ophis

Ya estando alli el pudo notar que Ophis jugaba videojuegos junto a Ryiuto, Bikou, Arthur, y Gasper

Al ver que los 5 estaban bastante entretenidos, no dijo ninguna palabra y sinplements se fue

Al bajar a la sala, Issei pudo ver que Vali estaba tirado en el suelo, aparebtemente inmovil, y en el sofa estaban las niñas viendo Tv

- que te paso - dijo Issei mientras se agachaba

- sabes estoy considerando seriamente el tener hijos - dijo Vali

Issei rio levemente, luego se puso de pie y le extendio la mano a Vali

El platino tomo la mano del castaño y este se levanto con pesades

- bueno niñas ya es algo tarde asi que ya deben irse a dormir - dijo Issei

Rapidamente todas salieron corriendo hacia la habitacion del castaño

- ¡YO CON ICHE! - dijeron tadas mientras salian corriendo bastante amontonadas

- definitivamente estoy reconsiderando el tener hijos - dijo Vali quien se encontraba tirado en el suelo con Issei a su lado ya que aparentemente las chicas los derribaron y pisotearon cuando salieron corriendo

Issei rio tontamente

Ambos se levantaron con dificultad y se disponian a subir pero alguien llamo su atencion

Delante de ellos se encontraba Haruna quien tenia los brazos extendidos mientras abria y cerraba los puños

El platino entendio al instante lo que su novia queria, por lo que se acerco a Haruna y luego la cargo y le dio un beso en la frente

- quien viera tan tierno a Vali - dijo Issei en tono de burla

- ¡CALLATE! - le dijo el platino bastante sonrojado

Los dos subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones en donde despues de un rato se quedaron dormidos junto a sus chicas

5 horas despues Issei se desperto debido a que no estaba muy comodo que digamos

- vaya, creo que era mas facil dormir con ellas cuando eran mas grandes - dijo Issei

- Iche - dijo Rias un tanto adormilada

- eh...ha que pasa - dijo Issei un tanto soprendido

- Iche...tu me amach - le dijo Rias mientras lo miraba fijamente

- eh - dijo Issei algo soprendido

- quelo chabel pol que...yo te amo - le dijo Rias mientras se acercaba a Issei y lo abrazaba

Al escuchar eso al castaño se le ablando el corazon y en su cara se dibujo una sonrisa

- Si Rias...yo...yo te amo - le dijo Issei con voz un tanto temblorosa

Minutos despues el castaño se quedo dormido

A la mañana siguiente, el castaño se levanto un tanto apresurado y despues levanto a las niñas, las llevo al castillo Gremory y con Shuri y Barakiel y despues se fue a la escuela

Acaemia Kuou

Al llegar a la entrada de la academia Issei fue recibido calidamente por todas laa chicas que se encontraban cerca

- kya Issei-sama - gritaron las chicas al ver entrar al castaño "solo", y luego lo rodearon

Pasaron 5 minutos y el castaño seguia rodeado por todas las chicas quienes le preguntaban cosas como: "Irias al Karaoke despues de clases" o "te gustaria vernos hacer ejercicios"

Issei no sabia que hacer estaba atrapado y no tenia el valor como para negarle algo a tantas bellezas, pero segundos despues su salvacion aparecio

- ey, ey, ey dejen de hacer tanto escandalo y vayan a sus salones - dijo Sona mientras apartaba a todas

- ¡pero Kaicho! - le replicaron todas

- nada de peros...¡a sus aulas! - dijo Sona autoritaria

- ¡HI! - dijeron todas descepcionadas mientras se exparcian por el lugar

- gracias Sona - dijo Issei alegremente

- no hay problema - dijo Sona con una sonrisa poco comun en ella

Ambos siguieron hablando mientras entablaban una agradable conversacion

Pero lo que no sabian era que desde un lugar un tanto apartado, Saji lo miraba con enojo, aunque lo disimulaba muy bien

De hay en adelante el dia paso normal hasta el termino de clases, a excepcion de que Issei tuvo que crear un agran excusa para justificar la falta de sus compañeros

Ahora Issei se encontraba detras del club de ocultismo junto a los miembros del consejo estudiantil, los chibi y Vali

- eto...como cuanto tiempo creen que tarde en desaparecer el efecto del experimento - preguntaba Issei bastante aburrido

- recuerda, Ophis dijo 3 dias, y en esa ocasion eran las 5 de la tarde, y apenas son las 4:40, por lo que hay que esperar otro buen rato - dijo Vali con pesades

- un momento...donde esta Kiba - pregunto Issei mientras buscaba a Kiba de un lado a otro con la mirada

- se fue con Tsubaki aquella ocasion, desde entonces no se ah sabido nada de ellos, ya que en estos dias Tsubaki no ah venido a la escuela - dijo Sona

En ese momento, Tsubaki llego al lugar con Kiba en brazos

- donde te habias metido - pregunto Sona seriamente

- lo siento Kaicho...pero habia algunos asuntos que debia arreglar - dijo Tsubaki

- (suspiro) supongo que no se puede evitar...solo que para la proxima debes avisar - dijo Sona

- lo siento Kaicho...la proxima vez le habisare antes de desaparecer - dijo Tsubaki

- por cierto Tsubaki...a donde llevaste a Kiba - preguntaba interesado el castaño

- eto...pues...por alla...y por aca - dijo Tsubaki bastante sonrojada

- que hiciste con Kiba - decia Issei con cara picara

- no...no lo malentiendas...kiba y yo...- dijo Tsubaki mas sonrojada aun

Todos comenzaron a reir tontamente

- Bien ...cambiando de tema...Issei puedo hablar contigo a solas - dijo Sona un tanto sonrojada

- eh...ah...si claro - dijo Issei mientras se acercaba a Sona y luego los dos se dirigian a una parte de detras del club que tenia muchos arboles a su alrededor

- que pasa Sona - pregunto Issei

- eto...no..solo...lo que pasa es que ...yo...yo - dijo Sona mientras tartamudeaba por la vergüenza que sentia

Al igual que con Yura, Issei entendio rapidamente por lo que sonrio

- dilo - dijo Issei con exprecion feliz

- (suspiro) bien...lo dire de una vez...Issei...yo...yo...yo te amo - le dijo la pelinegra con un notorio sonrojo

Issei sonrio ampliamente, para despues acercarse mas a Sona, tomarla de la cintura y luego besarla

- sabes...de verdad me gustas mucho Sona...pero como le dije a Yura...ahora estoy con Akeno ...y no quiero traicionarla...por lo que es mejor que seamos amigos...aunque eso no significa que no podamos tener derechos - dijo Issei mientras besaba nuevamente a la pelinegra, la cual estaba feliz despues de escuchar las palabras del castaño

Pero algo que ninguno vio venir sucedio

Al separarse Issei y Sona, aparecio Saji quien se abalanzo contra Issei y en un rapido movimiento le dio un fuerte puñetaso en la cara, logrando que el castaño retrocediera

- vaya, vaya con que asi son las cosas - dijo Issei mientras se tocaba el lugar en donde el rubio lo habia golpeado

- ¡SAJI! - dijo Sona bastante enojada

- como te atrebes...primero enamoras a todas las chicas tu club, despues a las de la escuela, y luego a Yura...esta bien puedo soportar eso...pero lo que no puedo perdonarte es que me hayas arrebatado a Sona - dijo Saji bastante enojado mientras comenzaba a expulsar su aura

- arrebatarme...pero que dices Saji...tu y yo nunca fuimos pareja - dijo Sona confundida

- no te metas...ya me arreglare contigo despues - dijo Saji en tono sombrio

- tranquilisate Saji...no tienes derecho a hablarle asi a Sona... Debes tener en cuenta que estas a punto de cometer una estupides - dijo Issei tratando de calmar a su amigo

- ¡MALDITO! - dijo Saji mientras de nueva cuenta se arrojaba a Issei y le propinaba otro puñetaso en la cara, para despues tomarlo por el cuello de la camisa y elevar al castaño

- ¡NO TE PERDONARE! - dijo Saji mientras sarandeaba a Issei, pero el castaño seguia tranquilo

- Sona...sera mejor...que hagas entrar en razon a Saji...o de lo contrario...tendre que romperle el cuello - dijo Issei mientras volteaba a ver a Sona, y esta al ver la mirada de Issei se asusto

Los ojos del castaño habian pasado de un color castaño, a unos estilo dragon color rojo sangre

- ¡SAJI SERA MEJOR QUE TE TRANQUILICES! - dijo Sona autoritaria

- ¡CALLATE! - le dijo Saji bastante enojado

- Saji - dijo Sona bastante confundida

- es enserio Saji...sera mejor que te calmes...no quiero tener que romperle el cuello a un buen amigo - dijo Issei con voz sombria mientrass miraba fijamente a Saji

- con que romperme el cuello...y dime ...como planeas hacer eso...no tienes tus alas y tu Boosted Gear esta sellada...ahora eres mas inutil que un humano promedio - se burlo el rubio

- si...es cierto...ya no tengo ni la mitad de mis poderes...pero aun asi...se que puedo romperte el cuello con una sola mano - dijo Issei

- Intentalo - dijo Saji mientras arrojaba a Issei por los aires, y al caer golpeo fuertemente al castaño, logrando que este fuese arrojado hasta donde se encontraban los otros

Issei fue arrojado rapidamente al lugar donde estaban los demas, pero con un simple movimiento logro estabilisarse y parar

Mientras que de la sona boscosa en donde se encontraban anteriormente, venia saliendo Saji bastante enojado

**_MALEBOLGE VRITRA PROMOTION_**

Rapidamente una armadura negra comenzo a cubrir el cuerpo del rubio

(N/A: no pongo mas descripcion de la armadura, por que en la novela explican como es, e incluso ay una imagen )

Lentamente Saji comenzaba a acercarse a Issei

- Vali...por favor protege a las chicas - dijo Issei mientras comenzaba a caminar en direccion a Saji

El platino asintio con la cabeza

En pocos segundos, Issei y Saji estuvieron frente a frente

- es tu ultima oportunidad...disculpate con Sona y no te rompere el cuello - dijo Issei con tono sombrio

En un rapido movimiento Saji desaparecio de la vista de Issei apareciendo a su espalda, logrando asi propinarle una muy fuerte patada en la espalda, a lo cual Issei salio volando, pero al llegar a cierta distancia, Saji aparecio delante del castaño, y le propino un fuerte golpe en el estomago, logrando que Issei se elevara a una muy considerable altura, cuando el castaño comenzo a desender, el rubio aparecio arriba de este, y con rapidos movimientos le propino a Issei fuertes rafagas de golpes que hacian que Issei tomase un mayor impulso al caer, y justo antes de que Issei tocara suelo, el rubio lo golpeo una vez mas en el abdomen, logrando asi crear un crater de tamaño medio, y dejar a Issei alli enterrado mientras el salia de la colision

Mientras que todos los que estaban con Vali observaban la escena horrorisados a excepcion del platino, Saji acababa de derrotar a Issei de una forma tan facil que seria dificl de creer

- no se supone...que me romperias el cuello con una sola mano - dijo Saji en tono de burla mientras miraba fijamente al castaño

No hubo respuesta del castaño hasta unos segundos despues

Issei comenzo a reir sadicamente

- eso es todo...pense que eras mas fuerte...pero veo que me equivoque - dijo Issei mientras se ponia de pie con mucha facilidad - bueno...si eso es todo lo que puedes ofrecer...creo que es mi turno de atacar

Rapidamente Issei se abalanzo contra el rubio, quien logro darse cuenta tiempo y logro golpear a Issei, pero algo paso, al momento de que el puño de Saji chocase con el cuerpo de Issei, este simplemente desaparecio

Saji buscaba desesperadamente a Issei, pero no lo encontraba

- abajo - dijo Issei mientras salia de la tierra y golpeaba a Saji en la mandibula

El rubio escupio mucha sangre mientras el casco de su armadura se rompia y salia volando por los aires, pero al llegar a cierta altura, Issei se aparecio delante de Saji y comenzo a golpear distintas partes de su cuerpo logrando asi que la armadura del rubio se destrozase, ahora saji se encontraba callendo muy mal herido, pero Issei no se detuvo alli, si no que se copeo de Saji, y comenzo a darle fuertes rafagas de golpes al rubio, logrando que el impulso de la caida fuese mucho mayor, pero pocos centimetros antes de llegar al suelo, Issei dio una pirueta y golpeo a Saji con su talon en el estomago, logrando que el impacto fuese mucho peor, y asi crear un crater de gran tamaño

Gracias al impacto mucho polvo se levanto

Ahora Issei se encontraba parado enmedio del crater sujetando a Saji del cuello con una sola mano

- por eso te dije que te disculparas cuando podias - dijo Issei en tono sombrio mientras apretaba mas el cuello de Saji

- pe...pero...como es..que ti..tienes..ta..tanto poder...si...ya no...puedes...usar a...Ddraig - pregunto Saji debilmente ya que la presion que Issei ejercia a su cuello era mucha

- es simple, ahora que ya no cuento con el poder de Ddraig...comenze a aprovechar el poder que me heredaron Great Red y Ophis cuando me revivieron - dijo Issei mientras arrojaba fuertemente a Saji logrando que al momento de impactar, este se desmallara

Issei comenzo a hacercarse a Saji, pero en lugar de querer golpearlo mas, Issei cargo a Saji en su hombro y comenzo a salir del crater

Pero esta vez algo mas que extraño sucedio

Un fuerte sonido comenzo a aquejar a Issei, por lo que rapidamente elevo la vista al cielo, y alli venia algo que ninguno se espero

Claramente se podia ver que en Kuou estaba ocurriendo una lluvia de meteoritos de grandes proporciones, y justamente uno se encontraba callendo en direccion a donde se encontraban Issei y los demas

Pocos segundos pasaron y el meteorito colisiono creando asi una gran explocion que destroso toda la parte trazera del club de ocultismo

No hubo mucho tiempo de respuesta, pero Issei logro usar su teletransportacion y logro salvar a todos llevandolos al lado contrario de la academia

Ahora muchos lugares de la academia, asi como de la ciudad estaban destrozados

Todos estaban mas que perplejos, no sabian que habia sucedido o por que, pero una cosa era clara, de no ser por Issei, todos estarian muertos

- Vali quedate con ellas y cuidalas, Sona, acompañame por favor - dijo Issei

La pelinegra y el peliplatino asintieron con la cabeza

Sona se acercó a Issei, el castaño la tomo del hombro y luego desaparecieron

Ambos volvieron a aparecer a unos pocos metros del lugar de la colisión y comenzaron a acercarse temerosamente al cráter

Cuando por fin llegaron al borde, la escena los impacto bastante, pero más a Issei

Dentro se encontraba una hermosa ángel caído quien estaba totalmente desnuda y con sus alas expuestas, y aparentemente desmallada, ese ángel caído era

- ¡REYNARE! - dijo Issei bastante exaltado

En unos pocos segundos una extraña sombra comenzó a cubrir la academia Kuou, no solo la academia, sino que también la ciudad completa

Issei rápidamente elevo su vista al cielo, y al hacerlo claramente pudo ver que había una enorme esfera echa de roca que cubría a toda la ciudad

**_Continuara_**

**_Eh aquí el siguiente capítulo, espero les guste lo publique un poco antes de lo que tenia planeado ya que tenía muchas ganas de que vieran el cap., que en lo particular me agrado _**

**_Bueno solo me queda pedirles que comenten la historia y que me digan algunas ideas que siempre las tomo en cuenta_**

**_y disculpen mi falta de ortografia, es que como mi lap se jodio. escrribo los capitulos desde mi telefono, y el app que tengo para docs. es un tanto vaga en ortografia, y hoy que tuve que ir a un ciber para publicar el cap, me dio flojera corregir tantos errores, asi que disculpen_**

**_Así que hay les encargo los Reviews_**


End file.
